Broken Facade (Old)
by Mister Joseph
Summary: When a incident arises that causes the Mythical World of races, creatures, magic, culture, people, avalons, and all to be all revealed to a previous oblivious World of Humans, One can only wonder, what happens next? Rated T for violence, hate, and swearing. A story inspired by Acgoldis.
1. ARC I: The New Years Sighting

A/N: I do not own Skin Deep or it's characters, They are owned by Kory Bingaman, while The Story, Structure style, and Premise is from Acgoldis, who are great creators who make great stories.

If you haven't heard of Skin Deep and wish to find out about it, recommend that you google, Skin Deep Comic to visit their website!

I hope you enjoy!

 **Skin Deep: Broken Facade**

ARC 1: Discovery

...

* * *

 **The Gasconade River,  
**

 **South-western Missouri**

 **United States**

 **January 1st, 2005  
**

* * *

Michelle Jocasta layed on her back, looking up at the night sky, with the sounds of fireworks in the distance, she observed the thousands of stars, bright specks of light in the sea of black, while her fur and feathers were gently blown on by the calm breeze.

It would have been a bizarre thought of her if she thought that this is where she would end up after 6 months of college, but here she was, and it was all thanks to that special medallion from her father.

Michelle was a normal student at MSU, she didn't know who or what she wanted to be, but she was determined to be a perfect student at the university, top grades, respect from the teachers, everything that made a perfect student, Her confidence was only boosted by the fact that she made three new friends within a month alone, Merial, Jim, and Greg. All was well until she found it, a golden coin-like object dropped by a stranger on the street, she had picked it up and brought it back to the college.

It didn't seem to do anything at first, besides giving her a weird feeling or two, but when she examined it closer in her dorm room, it had engulfed her in a blue flame, next thing she knew, she was in the woods with some new strange things about herself, most notably the lion's body, and eagle wings.

She, of course, was freaked out about this, but after she did some exploring the forest a bit, she found her friends were also there as well, they were just as freaky as her, Greg had Brown horns, Merial had blue gills, Jim had Orange fur, she wasn't alone. After comforting her panicked state, they explained to her what the hell was going on.

Apparently, all those things from folklore and legend from things long gone were all real, and were hiding in the shadows from a oblivious mankind, and that she was one of them. After they explained all this to her bewildered mind, a Momo - a normally peaceful and local cryptid who apparently likes peanut butter - attacked their cabin, where she was forced to help her friends to fight the beast, managing to make it drift down the river.

She didn't want to embrace this new reality, unsurprisingly, wishing boring normal human life would swoop down and take her out of this dream, but her friends managed to tell her it was ok to be herself, and that fear and dissonance shouldn't drive her life, and that she was still Michelle deep inside, and no matter what, **nothing** was going to change that, not even the dragon and demons(yep, they exist) who tried to kidnap her.

The friend that helped her the most, however, was Greg, the shy Ozarkian was sweet and selfless, embarrassing and deprecating himself in the name of others, she had always felt bad for him, and tried to get him to talk or attend the one party or two but he wouldn't budge. Even after he revealed himself to be a satyr to her in the forest, he was still the 'awkward' one, But when she was complaing and going on and on about her new cicumstances, bhe snapped slightly and told her to stop being a moaner, revealing that he had broken his medallion - the thing that helped him stay human - had been broken, causing it to not hide his ears, causing his awkward and anti-social self, Where he stormed off, leaving to her thoughts, where she felt guilty for her rude and un-thoughtful behaviour.

Eventually, Michelle got used to the fact that she was a Sphinx - a creature from Egyptian folklore -, Merial and Jim, while annoying at times, provided her with many laughs and help, and Greg helped her confront and deal with the most weirdest of situations, and was always concerned for her safety, even when she was forced to do something that she felt like was going to be the end of her, such as when she was forced to come out to her mother last Novemeber of her Revelation.

She was so entranced by the stars in-fact that she almost didn't notice her boyfriend sitting down next to her and placing his paw on hers.

"Hey." Greg greeted the Sphinx as he sat on the sand, Resting next to her.

"Hey." Michelle replied.

For a few seconds, they sat silently without saying a single word.

"How are you feeling?" He asked the girl sitting next to him.

"Fine" She answered as she continued to stare at the sky., not breaking her gaze "How about you?".

The Satyr thought up something romantic before giving a heart-warming face at Michelle, To which she noticed.

"Well...It's Nighttime, I'm sitting next to the most caring, honest, loving girl of my life while listening to the running river in a vast and mysterious wilderness" explained to the girl lying down next to him who only stopped staring at the night sky to look at her friend with happiness on her face "Promise me Michelle, I'm a very happy Satyr" Greg told to his friend, slightly laughing afterwards.

The Satyr was suddenly and playfully tackled to the ground by his girlfriend, They exchanged looks into each other's eyes with love and happiness in interest.

"I love you" Michelle whispered as she started to hug him tightly, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too" Greg whispered back as he hugged her tightly back.

It was all peaceful for a few seconds until a shriek by a certain annoying nixie ruined their little alone moment together.

"My Magazine!" Merial screamed in the distance, with the sound of rustling paper being heard coming closer. With the sight of a bright and flashy comic about something around fashion floating in the air, higher and higher away.

Eventually, The sight of their blue-skinned and green-fingered friend came into view from the corner of the River, She was an energetic friend to Michelle and Greg, she was loud, crazy and funny at best, and nosy, annoying, and rude at worst.

"Ugh! Merial! Why did you even bring that stupid comic here I the first place? Couldn't of you waited until we got back to the dorms?" Greg groaned, not wanting anything to do with Merial's situation.

"Can you at least help? Jim is back at college partying New Years!" She asked.

"No…" Greg answered with a groan, annoyed by his friend's begging.

Michelle sighed, while the nixie was a nuisance to her and Greg at the moment, she was still her best friend, so she didn't want to be rude.

"...I'll go and get it" Michelle sighed as she stood up.

"What?" Greg said, in a confused tone

"I'm going to get Merial's thing back..." The Sphinx replied.

"Hold on Merial!" Michelle shouted to her Nixie friend as she approached the river.

Michelle ran over to the river, she used her magic, golden medallion to transform from her midform to her full-form, She then took off into the air, Her eyes were focused on the magazine flying high above the river, reaching above the trees! It was getting near the forest, where it might land on mud, which would make it dirty and unreadable.

The Female Sphinx acted quickly and flew faster at the comic, she clamped down on the pages, catching it with her mouth, Relieved she could give this stupid comic back to her friend, she flew back to the two, before she turned around however, she could of sworn she heard something, but just ignored it, her landing was next to Merial.

"Here's your magazine." Said a stuffed-mouth Michelle as she walked over to her friend.

The Nixie ran towards her friend and hugged her while taking the magazine out of her maw.

"Thanks Michelle!" Merial shouted in a quick tone as she rushed into the water, using her magic to keep the water from wetting her fashion magazine.

"You're Welcome!" She replied in a happy tone, smiling at her friend. She then walked back on all fours to her boyfriend, With the smile still plastered on her face.

"So where were we?" She asked in a jokingly flirtatious voice.

"We were hugging. Remember?" He replied in the same tone as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

The two once again exchanged looks as they for a second time they began to rest in each other's arms.

While Michelle and Greg embraced the love of each other, She had no idea, however, was that her single, simple act of kindness to her friend Merial had set off a chain reaction, if she hadn't saved Merial's Stupid Fashion Magazine, The World would be a very very different place.

Very. Different.

* * *

Matthew walked up the steep mountain trail, Sony Handycam recording in hand, mud mashing against his boots, hoping to reach the top to get a beautiful view of the Ozarks Landscape that so many people told him of, He had heard that his older brother had been planning to go to England to tell his stories of living in America with his Family to his British Friends. Matthew got the bright idea to capture some footage of the Ozark Forests at Night so his Bro could show it to his friends.

Matthew was the second son of the Collins, a small family originating from Britain and Ireland, but mostly residing in America, he was a big fan of the outdoors, the insects flying around, the sunny sky going doing to replace it with a bright night sky, the water flowing down the river, and the thing he loved the most, the views, the sight that you get from the tallest of places, whenever it be a tree or mountain, he loved views, and he was going to get a view of the Ozarks if it was the last thing he did.

"And here we have the beautiful Gasconade River, it begins at the South-west Ozarks and ends at the Missouri River, which follows straight through Mark Twain Park!" Matthew narrated in a friendly tone as he walked up the steep path leading up the tallest mountain in the area.

While Matthew was walking up the trial, he heard something flapping it wings far away, that confused Matthew, The sound of the flapping was quite loud for a bird, especially one that was about one to two miles away, Matthew then realised something else, The Flapping had originated from the Gasconade River to his left.

"What the hell?" The young student whispered.

He turned to his left with his Handycam, At first, he couldn't tell what he was looking at, it looked like a big creature, too big for a bird, It looked like a lion! Collins didn't know what to think of it, He couldn't get a good look at it, But when he looked through the Camera Screen (otherwise known as a Viewfinder), he realised it was of higher quality, he looked it the screen, zoomed in and focused and swore he nearly had a heart attack as he froze in absolute fear.

What he was seeing appeared to be a lion, but for two major exceptions; One was the large white feathered wings sticking out of its back, Two was instead of that of a Lion's head, it was a Human Head, The head in question was female, had brownish skin (Something similar to someone of Egyptian Descent), Brown flowing hair and brown eyes.

"What The Fuck!" Matthew cursed slightly loud as he suddenly was rushed with absolute fear.

Matthew fell on his bottom as he unfroze, He tried to get the camera on the creature that he had just witnessed, but it had descended as quickly as it ascended, seemingly not of noticed his presence, He decided that it was time to leave, he then picked himself back up and ran as fast as he could back down the mountain trail, stopping the recording on the way.

"Screw getting to the top of the mountain!" Collins thought as he sprinted down the trail "I just saw a bloody monster!".

The 19-year old reached the start of the trial and sprinted through the forest, he reached the parking lot where he saw his bike, got on it and did the bike equivalent of stepping on the gas, speeding away from the Forests as fast as he could.

As Matthew sped away, he didn't know that he was one of the few Humans who , thanks to being 'eagled-eyed', knew the existence of Mythical Creatures, but unlike the other Humans, he had known without any Mythical Creature's Notice or any understanding of how they actually live their lives, and hence he would become one of the few people that would change the world, forever.

His 30-second clip of his now failed-documentary would be later become known as "The New Years Sighting".


	2. Bambi!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Missouri State University**

 **Springfield, Missouri, United States**

 **January 2nd, 2005**

* * *

It was all empty and silent in the University until Matthew burst through the doors to the reception, he didn't care if he just woke up 20 people and hence get into trouble by the staff, he had just made an important discovery, one that shook him to the bone and dilated his pupils to the size of specs of dust.

He rushed down the hallway down to his room, he opened the door and entered, closing it behind him, their room was mostly illuminated by the beautiful orange morning sky, where he noticed his roommate was sleeping, Glad he didn't wake him up, he went over to the computer and activated it, the bright light shining on his face.

He inserted a cable into both his Handycam and the Computer and started to transport the video onto the computer. As soon as the download had completed he went onto files and viewed the video, muting the audio along the way as so not to wake up his friend.

And there it was, all he captured was there, he wasn't dreaming at all.

"Oh my gosh…" The Young Adult muttered under his breath as he held his head in his hand and laid back in his chair _"What am I going to do?"_ He wondered as he thought of his situation "I don't want to be called crazy!".

He, at first, thought of sending it to police, but they would think he was really good at special effects and jail him for wasting their time, Then he thought to show it to his roommate, but he was a big fan of science, so he would deny believing it as soon as the request was offered to him, He also thought of sending it to a Hunting-for-Bigfoot esque show where they accept video submissions, but those guys already get enough weight and criticism put on them, what would make his video any different? He just didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **Liverpool Avalon**

 **Liverpool, England**

 **January 2nd, 2005**

 **RIIIIIIIIIIING!**

 **Smack!**

Anthony looked with droopy and tired eyes at the clock he knocked over with his claw, But he didn't care too much.

Anthony was tired, it had been two days ago the Harpy had celebrated New Years Day with his mates at the Underground with tons of beer and singing, which caused him to suffer a hangover yesterday to which he was still suffering some side effects. He and his friend Blanche were staying in until they got better, The Teen made a promise to himself that he wouldn't be drinking alcohol for a while.

His life wouldn't have been troubled enough if the events back in August hadn't happened.

Back then, Anthony and his best mate Blanche were hanging out in Stanley Dock, apparently Blanche wanted to tell him when they were hanging out there, he thought that his friend was coming out of the closet, to his friend's annoyance, but when he came out as what he actually was, Anthony would of thought that he was in a dream.

Anthony could still remember everything at that moment months later, the cold concrete he was sitting on, the windy air of the docks, and the tall white stag that had replaced his friend in one, magical blast.

Anthony, at first, keep his hysteria internally locked inside him, trying to stay calm and question his friend what he just did, his friend told him thta he was a white stag, and that he was using magic to hide amongst the human popualtion, and that there was other people like him, hiding from the humans in a place called an Avalon, he took him inside, where a small enchanted town awaited inside, to Anthony's further shock.

Anthony was shown around the town by his friend - who was in his midform at the time instead of the normal human look he had for the past 7 or 8 years he had gotten used to-, encountering many strange folks along the way, it was when his friend bombarded him with suggestions of where they should go next was were he snapped and ran off, leaving his friend in a saddened state.

While he did feel sorry for leaving his mate behind, especially in the irritated state he scorned at him with, he would not feel like apologizing for a while after what happened next, he remembered when he dialed his friend's number when the claws and feathers began growing on arms.

His mate hurried over and picked him up from his place, back to the Avalon, where the two continued to panic as more bird-like features grew across Anthony, feathers, claws, feet, etc. It wasn't long until everywhere from his toes to his chest where covered in feathers, his head and chest were left okay, but whatever happened to him was something noticeable.

He grew immensely irritated as the local sorcerer claimed that he could do nothing to help him, basically leaving him to be kept in the Avalon like a prisoner, and what did his friend say after all this? That he should try flying.

The Liverpudlian still didn't understand what his friend was thinking he was going to reply with, anything other than a rant on how he was now a freak and outcast?

Eventually, however, Anthony was greeted at the bar by someone similar to him, Ike. Apparently, they were both raised to think that there was nothing supernatural, all was fine and normal, and everything magical was fiction. That was until both of them were introduced to the mysterious magical world of the mythical community by slow transformations into non-human beings, Ike was a Manticore-Buggane mix, while he was a Human-Harpy mix, with them being both crossbreeds, people who inherited traits from both of their parents' species.

After that night, Anthony, while still bummed about the whole 'I'm not a member of Human Society anymore' thing, was still comforted by his friend, who he now felt sorry for, as he was trying to introduce him to this new exciting world, but just ended up making his friend a part of it, he later apologized and the two went on, with Blanche promising to try and find a way for his friend to return to a human form.

He would later find out, from his single mother, that she wasn't a normal person either, as she used to be, in fact, a Harpy. She told him that she used to live on a small Greek island with other people like her, but that she met a handsome human, who she left with, not before convincing the local sorceress to change her to a human.

Anthony later fell back into his irritated self, he was angry at her, not only did she run away from her family and friends for some guy she didn't even know, but that she never told her son about any of this, he felt like everybody was an untrustworthy liar, and secluded himself to his room for a few hours, until he was convinced to come out by his friend.

Anthony was troubled by all of this, he had to leave behind his entire life in order to inhabit a place that he wanted to leave, but couldn't due to the fact that he would be called a freak, and would be put the lives of many people in danger. But Ike, Blanche, and some other people within the L.A(as it was called) had offered to help him, introducing him to their culture, games, and activities, which he liked, but could neither fully get rid of the lingering feeling of home-sickness.

 **Knock! Knock!**

"Come in…" He mumbled in a sick manner.

In stepped Mrs. Noir, a Peryton, she had a look of disdain and dis-amusement on her face, she was carrying a tray, with a plate of vegetables and a cup of water.

"Here is your breakfast Mr. Gills" The Peryton said as she laid the tray onto Anthony's lap.

"Thank you…" Anthony said as he slightly lifted his head to look at the plate, he then gently grabbed his fork with his claw and smashed it into the vegetables.

"I'm still not happy what you and my son did on New Years, I expected the year to start off more polite and mannered celebration, not with drunken delinquents running down the street" Mrs. Noir stated as she pulled out a thermometer from her pocket.

"S-sorry Mam" The Teen slurred as he focused on eating his vegetables.

Mrs. Noir put the thermometer in Anthony's mouth, pulled it back out, and looked at it, with a smile on her face.

"Well, Good news, It seems as your temperature has returned to its normal state, I expect you get some time out Today" The Mother explained to Anthony.

"Well that's good I guess" Anthony replied.

"Also, Mr. Gills" The Peryton said while leaving the room "Blanche is awake and would like your permission to come in".

Anthony, not being able to be with and see his friend for a day, sat up in bed.

"Send him in" Anthony responded.

The Peryton, smiling in purposely annoying way possible, called out to her son, in the most 'Motherly' way possible "Bambi! Your bird friend wants to play with you!".

Instantly, Blanches embarrassed and irritated voice echoed through the hallway.

" **Mom!"**

Mrs. Noir and Anthony laughed in unison, Mrs. Noir left to go downstairs, while her son, a deer with white fur, eyes, and nose, who was looking tired and messy, entered Anthony's doorway.

"Hey" The two exchanged in unison.

Blanche went over and sat on Anthony's bed, with his long hair touching the bed sheets.

"So, mate…" The Deer asked "Do you want to do something today like…? Maybe Greensleeves? What about Elanor's? The Library is busy today".

"Greensleves sounds nice." He simply answered, his groggy state wanting to be with himself as soon as possible.

Seeing this, the Stag sat up and left the room, not before standing just through the doorway.

"Tony?"

"Yes Blanche?"

"Are you...?"

"Am I what?..."

"...Nevermind."

The Stag left his friend's room, leaving him confused on what his friend was going to ask him, sighing, he put the tray on his bedside table and got out of bed, his bird feet touching the floor, making him sigh as it was a reminder of the current state of his life.

 **10 Minutes Later**

The two boys exited out of the house, with them in the usual attire of a Ghostbusters Jacket for Anthony and a Daft Punk T-Shirt and Blue Jeans for Blanche, They looked up at the bright sun they hardly seen in two days.

"So! Off to Greensleeves?" Blanche asked his friend.

"Off to Greensleeves!" Anthony answered his friend.

While the two walked to the restaurant, Anthony looked around the L.A, the Drunken Satyr, the Fountain, the Elder Hall, he observed architecture, he looked the unique residents he met every day, he saw Elanor beating her friend Rupert at Borogrove again, he saw Timand Abbie chatting outside the Nightclub (probablly how they still have to clean the stains out of the walls), and he saw one of the Finns flying in the air above them, he could feel the history and culture by simply looking around him, All of this, all of this wonder and intrigue, Could of all easy of remained unknown to him if his tall friend had kept his gob shut.

"Here we are!" Blanche said as he and his friend walked into the restaurant.

The two entered the restaurant, with them being greeted by the owner, a Nemean lion.

"'Hello there Blanche!" The Owner welcomed his customer.

"Hi, Sir!" Blanche greeted back.

"What can we make you two gentleman today?" The owner asked as he got out his pen and paper.

"Yes! Can we get some sandwiches and some chips please?" The White Stag ordered.

"Are the sandwiches the usual?" The Owner asked his customer.

"The Usual" The Stag answered.

While Anthony went to his table, The Owner got an uneasy feeling and decided to ask the Teen a question about his friend.

"Um, Anthony?" The Owner Asked.

"Yes?" The Deer responded.

"Is yer pal still...You know? Mad? Like Me and Dermot saw him-" The Owner explained before he was interrupted.

"OH! Oh no, he isn't like that anymore, the last time he 'acted' was around...L-Late August! Me and some of our mates are managing to help him through the whole ordeal" Blanche answered.

"Well, It's good to see that your mate doing fine now" The Owner said, slightly relieved as his face turned from uneasy to happy.

Blanche then continued to head to the table, where he sat directly across from his friend.

"Are you okay mate? What was that about?" His friend asked, a little concerned.

"Oh! Nothing! Just a conversation you know?" He answered, believing it would ruin the moment if he reminded his friend, who had already gone through enough, about his 'less pleasant' moments/memories.

"Oh uh...OK then" The Harpy replied, just accepting the answer.

The two friends sat at the table, waiting for their meals to arrive, believing that this year was going to be an improvement over the last one. It was going to be an improvement, but not in the way that they (and the rest of the mythical community)were hoping for...


	3. Michelle and Matthew

**Missouri State University**

 **Springfield, Missouri**

 **United States**

 **January 7th, 2005**

Michelle was heading to the auditorium, where a visiting professor from Harvard would (ironically) be giving a lecture on Mythology. She was intrigued to possibly learn something about her kind, but she mostly was focused on more important things., such as her relationship with Greg

Matthew was still freaked out about his encounter with the being in the Ozarks. He had been keeping a sharp eye since January 2nd when he first came into the dorms. He was heading to the same auditorium, Where he heard that a professor would be talking about Folklore, hopefully, they would talk about something related to what he saw in the forest

"Hey, are you okay?"

Matthew turned around and saw his friend, Michael, who was awake, putting his hand on his shoulder. His friend had a slight look of concern on his face.

"Oh...no. I'm fine" Matthew reassured, in an attempt to end the conversation.

"Are you sure? If there is anything wrong I can help" His friend continued as he walked next to him into the Auditorium.

"Don't worry about me" He insisted, slightly taking on a happy face, trying to play it like everything was okay.

About a hundred students flooded into the massive auditorium, with the professor being a man with gray hair and white skin. After everybody was seated, he began to speak.

"Hello Students! I am Professor Richard P. Martin!" The Professor announced to his audience. After the students said "Hello Professor", Some in an uninterested manner, Richard brought out a series of papers, which he proceeded to read; "And today I will giving your lecture about mythology!"

"First off we will be learning about Ancient Greece!"

 **2 Hours Later…**

"And that's why Asia hates the number Four" Professor Richard babbled out as he read his papers to the audience of a hundred students. The only ones who weren't falling asleep were those who were Mythology Fans, The Actual Mythical Creatures and the Human who actually knows about Mythical Creatures existing.

"Next and finally, we will be talking about Sphinxes!"

"Oh! Michelle! Michelle! This is your bit!" Merial whispered as she nudged her friend with her arm.

"Uh...What? Oh yeah…" Michelle yawned as she was half-asleep.

"I'm going to take a guess that you know about The Great Sphinx of Egypt, The Statue next to the Pyramids. They were built over 4000 years ago back when Ancient Egypt, Greece and other civilizations were still around" Richard began to talk.

Meanwhile, Matthew was listening to the Professor's Speech but stopped when he noticed something. Two girls who were two rows across from him, One was blonde and white, while the other was a brown-haired, and darker-skinned. It was the second girl's appearance that caught his attention...something felt a bit familiar.

And then the thought hit him...

...It couldn't it have been, could it?

He knew that he couldn't see her whatever was in the forest's face that well, and that this girl could of easily of had a similar appearance, but he did manage to catch the colors of the creatures face, and he did see something golden around the creature's neck.

He then looked at the student again, She **did** have brown, flowing hair, she **was** brown skinned, she **did** have brown eyes, and when he looked down at her neck, he thought he was going to have all of his organs flow right out of his body and _splat_ onto the floor...

...she **DID** have a medallion.

 **NOT ONLY THAT!** , It just so happened that she was wearing the exact same clothes! He did she that the thing in the woods was wearing something blue and white, He then looked at the girl and saw that she was wearing a blue overcoat and a white undercoat!

Matthew knew that this wasn't one big coincidence, he hoped it was, but it was for certain that this student, who was sitting a few feet away from him was...

...The Being...The Sphinx he saw last night.

Matthew's pupils once again dilated and his jaw ajar as he realized the danger he was in. What if this Sphinx was hostile? What if she found out he recorded her? What if she liked to kidnap guys, kill them and then eat their guts? What If!? What If!? What I-!?

"Matthew!"

Matthew slightly yelped in terror when he heard the calling of his name, He actually attracted the attention of a few students, Including the two girls, But thankfully not Professor Richard (Thank God), He turned to see once again, Michael was there, he looked very concerned this time.

"OK Man, I'm really concerned about you now! What's gotten into you?" The Student's Friend asked him.

Matthew sighed "Can I tell you after the Lecture? It's...Personal!" The Student admitted to his friend that he had a problem.

"Well...Okay! Good!" His Friend replied and accepted, to which he (and the rest of the students) returned to doing work.

Matthew sighed " _What am I going to tell him?"._

"What the crap was that about?"

"What?"

"That guy over there just yelled for no reason, When I looked at him, He looked terrified, and he was staring at ME."

"What are you trying to say, Michelle?"

"Well...I Don't really know how to say this but, I have this feeling and deep worry like...He knows"

"He knows? Are you suggesting that he knows about...You know?. Unless he's a telepath, He couldn't possibly know! and even if he did somehow, Who would believe him?"

"Well…I don't know…"

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter includes a real person, well kinda, Richard P. Martin does exist in real life, though I'm unsure if he does lectures or not, or if he visits other universities, Hoped you liked reading anyways!


	4. The Secret Spreads

**Missouri State University Dorms**

 **Springfield, Missouri**

 **United States**

 **January 7th, 2005**

 **20 Minutes after the lecture**

Michael had arrived first to his and his friend's dorm room, he had been worried about his friend's safety, he looked terrible recently, with him constantly looking around and reading into mythology books, like if he needed the information inside, He was like this since he had returned from making a film for his brother.

He and Matthew were originally from the New England Area, He was born in Augusta, Maine while his friend was born in Boston, Massachusetts, They both moved with their families to The Big Apple itself, were they attended High School, they met during a biology lesson and became great friends, they were in love with History and Science which only strengthened their friendship, The two eventually went to attend Missouri State University due to two reasons, 1 was due to a rise of interest of Southern History such as The Civil War within Michael, 2 was due to Matthew's love of nature, which made the Ozarks a great pick. They officially joined back in November 2004.

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of their Dorm front door, he looked through the doorway into their yellow carpeted and blue wallpaper front room where he saw Matthew, looking worried, in fact, he looked more worried than ever, the young adult closed the door behind him in a rush and ran into their bedroom. Michael was, of course, concerned about his friend in this state.

"You Okay?"

"I'm Fine"

After a deep sigh, Matthew sat down on his bed and decided to spill the truth to his friend. He prepared for all the typical responses, Laughter, Anger due to the fact he worried his friend over such a ridiculous reason, denial etc.

"Michael...You know how I it was after the trip into the Ozarks I started to act strange?"

"Yeah! What happened?"

"Well…I saw something, I-I can't describe *sniff* what I saw"

Michael's eyes widened when he heard that sentence, Did Matthew witnessed a murder? a drug Had deal gone bad? An escaped inmate doing generally fucked up sh*t?

"Jeez Matthew! Tell me what you saw!"

…

Matthew looked down at the floor "I...think...I think... I...saw...A Sphinx".

Michael's mind stopped at that point, A Sphinx? Like the ones in Egypt like the professor stated? The Lion-Bird-Human hybrids from Ancient Myth? Did he really just hear that sentence come from his friend's mouth? He looked at his friend, mouth gaped by dumbfoundedness.

"Um...Matthew?" He said, with a hint of confusion in his voice "Are you sure that what you saw was really a Sphinx?"

Matthew gave him a look, Michael knew instantly that this look wasn't that of a joke or a prank, this was 100% honest and 100% truthful, Michael continued.

"Matthew, Do you have any...evidence?"

Matthew then sat up and went over to the computer, as he signaled Michael to come over, he opened the files and played the video.

The video went as it did, The Student opens the video with a short introduction to his journey, walks up the trial and then spots the Sphinx. As soon as the Sphinx came on, Michael was stunned.

"WOAH!...How...What? That looks too- too real and detailed to be-" The Genius sputtered before being interrupted by his friend.

"-Photoshop? It's early 2005 and the best video editing software that could make something like this is owned by the only multimedia, billion-dollar businesses" The Student explained to his shocked friend.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, reflecting on what they had just witnessed on their computer screen, Michael held his head while Matthew just starred into space, before Michael broke the silence.

"Come on" Michael said, grabbing Matthew's Handycam and walking over to the kitchen.

"Wait why?" Matthew asked, following his friend into the kitchen where he put his keys and then the front room where he got his jacket "Where are we going?".

"The Park." Michael answered, bluntly "The Park Authorities need to know about this, We should also warn The Mayor".

Matthew was gobsmacked, He knew his friend as a smartass his entire life, but now his decision-making seemed to be worse than his.

"THE MAYOR!? As soon as we say the sentence "We think there's a Sphinx in the Ozarks", They will kick us out!" Matthew rambled, criticizing his friend's plans.

"Trust me!" Michael shouted back, annoyance in his eyes "If your footage could convince a Genius like me, Then it will convince a mayor! And what if the creature is hostile? What if it attacks someone?...What if it **kills** someone?".

'Kills' made Matthew's bones chill.

Matthew, not wanting to argue with his best friend, just decided to stay silent, they walked out of the door, down the elevator and into the parking lot, where they got in their car and left for the nearest park to the Ozarks.

" _We are going to get into shit for this…"_ Matthew thought as the car left the University and onto the nearest highway.


	5. Nguyen, Sanford and Duke

_A/N: There is a new part of the infoboxes called Number of Believers (NOB), It shows how many Humans have found out/ believe about the Mythical World._

 _Also, Double Upload Today Guys! :D Enjoy!_

* * *

 **National Park Outpost**

 **Missouri Ozarks**

 **United States**

 **January 8th, 2005**

 **NOB: 2**

Aidan Nguyen was in his office, drinking coffee and reading the paper, He was busy running a small group of park rangers to look over the local Ozark woods, in case of emergencies, he had been head of the rangers since 2001, a couple of years after he and his family moved from Hanoi. He was about to get a refill of his caffeine beverage when he heard a knock at the door.

"Yes? Come in!" Nguyen said.

His deputy, Arnold Smith, a tall, african american male, stepped into his office, with a look of intrigue on his face.

"What is it Smith?" The Ranger asked.

"Two students from the State University just came to our front door Mr. Nguyen, They claim that one of them caught what they call "A Dangerous Beast" on camera, They were asking us if we could review the footage" His Deputy answered.

"Why do they want us to watch the footage?"

"I dunno, Sir."

The Leader sighed, if this was a prank, he wasn't afraid to raise his voice at two little punks who wasted his and his crew's time.

"Come on, Let's 'review' this 'footage'" The Ranger sighed sarcastically.

The two left the office in order to confront the two students, with them ready to deal with any sort of prank, But what they didn't realise was that they were about to see would absolutely floor their views on reality.

* * *

 **Liverpool Avalon**

 **Liverpool, England**

 **January 8th, 2005**

 **NOB: 2**

"Can ya please keep it down Rhonda? I'm trying to read here!"

Ike was in his home, trying to concentrate on reading his book, he had decided to take up hobbies in order to cheer himself up, after that fight with his mother back in August, he decided that other than drinking, reading made him calm, so he spent his time sitting on his small, two cushion green couch in his apartment.

The only problem? His girlfriend Rhonda was a-bit of a distraction.

"I'm getting ready!" She replied "Don't rush me!".

Rhonda then finished up her makeup and stood up, her fur whiter than snow and her cheeks rosy.

"How do i look?" She asked her Crossbreed friend.

"You look stunning" He replied, not looking away from his book.

After an annoyed groan, She got her shirt on and went over to the door to open it.

"I'm going out to work! Don't mess with my makeup while i'm gone!" She ordered, in a jokingly bossy way.

"Alright" He replied.

Rhonda opened the door, only to be greeted by a grey furred bugbear...Ike's roommate Alec Hyde.

"Hey Ike!" Alec began in a sarcastic tone "Yer girlfriend is very pretty looking!".

"Alec." The Crossbred warned, looking up at Alec with cold, angry eyes "If there's anyone you don't want to piss off...It's Her".

"Oh ignore him!" The Bohemian Lion said sarcastically "He's just overprotective!", She then proceeded to boop Alec on the nose.

The Bohemian Lion then walked down the hallway, and then out onto the street.

"Hey Ike!" Alec began again.

"ALLEC!"

* * *

 **Springfield Police Department**

 **Springfield, Missouri**

 **United States**

 **January 8th, 2005**

 **NOB: 6**

Sheriff Duke was busy in his office, he had a rough day of taking in phone calls and needed to investigate a supposed break in at the Swansons House, and all that without a single drop of caffeine.

"I can't take this...I need coffee" He grumbled under his breath.

 **Knock! Knock!**

The Sheriff sighed, what was it? More paperwork? Anything but paperwork! He looked up at the door with his tired eyes.

"Come in" He ordered the person at the door.

The Person opened the door and let themselves in, She was a Female Officer, with long running orange hair and rosy cheeks, with polka-dot freckles all over her face, and green eyes.

"Wow Duke. You look like shit" The female officer answered in a cocky way, noting his current appearance.

"Yeah, I know. What are you in here for?" The Sheriff replied in a annoyed tone.

"Well the guys over at the Rangers Outposts in the Ozarks need you, They have been calling all the surrounding towns in fact" The officer explained "They claim that they were given some video from two MSU students of some "dangerous beast", They even called over some video analyzers to make sure the two little punks hadn't edited the footage".

The Sheriff then looked at her, intrigued.

"What kind of animal is this "dangerous beast" Officer?" He asked.

"That's the thing, They refused to go into detail, It sounded like if they described it, We wouldn't believe them" She answered.

The Sheriff got up from his seat, got his jacket, his keys, and his gun, baton and taser, he then put on the classic sheriff hat, he then lit a cigarette from his pocket.

"I'm going to check it out" The Sheriff simply said, walking out of the door with the Female Officer.

"Good luck!" She responded.

Duke simply gave her a wink and walked out of the Police Department's glass doors, he went over to his car and opened the door, he turned the ignition on, reversed, and sped off into the nearest highway he could find.


	6. Reviewing the Footage

**L.A Seamstress**

 **Liverpool, England**

 **January 15th, 2005**

 **NOB: 8**

Rhonda walked up the street, with her looking at the triangular-shaped brown, black-tinted windowed shop that was the local seamstress, with big white letters reading "AMURE'S SHOP FOR CLOTHES MAKING" in an italics pacifico font, she entered the store, the bell ringing when she did so, the store was empty, it smelled like sandpaper and gunpowder, with the wallpaper being brown with dark brown designs, and the floorboards that of birch oak.

"Miss Ariadne?" She called out, looking around the shop for her boss.

"Oh, Rhonda! There you are!"

The Bohemian Lion turned to a hallway in the far-right corner, where her Arachne boss walked into the room, she had grey skin and black eyes, with a smile on her face

"I received your request dear!" She said spider-walking her way over to the young lion "And I think that is a splendid idea for you to make a coat and scarf for your friend!".

"Thank you, Miss!" She answered gladly.

"Now come dear!" The Arachne said.

The Arachne then turned around, for Her and Her Employee to start work.

"Let's get to work!".

 **Missouri Highway**

 **Missouri**

 **United States**

 **January 15th, 2005**

 **NOB: 18**

Duke was riding to the outpost, interested in finding out about why the Outpost seemed so spooked, he stared forward as he drove, with the rising sun in the purple sky, the sound of driving cars and the flashing of the highway lights as he passed them.

He finally saw the outpost in the distance in the woods, where he turned left and onto the part of the highway where it leads to the road which the outpost was on, Duke drove in the woods until he reached the open gates, drove through them and parked.

Duke was surprised when he saw 13 other cars already in the parking lot, there 12 police cars and even a van which read "Anti-Editors: Video Analysers" with a heroic-looking magnifying glass with eyewear mask and a cape as their logo/ mascot behind a purple background, The Sheriff laughed at the name and their mascot.

The Sheriff then got out of his car and inspected his surroundings some more while walking to the Outpost's front door, he didn't notice much that he didn't miss when he first arrived, with only one exception, however, that was that the police cars weren't from Springfield, many were in fact from surrounding towns.

" **KANSAS CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT"**

" **LITTLE ROCK POLICE DEPARTMENT"**

" **ST. LOUIS POLICE DEPARTMENT"**

" _This footage must be some pretty serious stuff"_ Duke thought to himself as he continued on to walk over to the door.

He had already known the Rangers had called other towns, but he didn't think they would call any of the major downtown areas, what surprised him, even more, was that they had even called neighboring state police, especially since Little Rock, Fort Smith, and Fayetteville were in neighboring Arkansas, not Missouri.

" _I mean, what could a single "dangerous" animal do?"_

Duke knocked on the door, where he was met with the face of a startled Aidan Nguyen, Who had sweat coming down his forehead.

"Mr. Nguyen? I'm Sheriff Harry Duke, I came because you wanted to show me some video footage?"

"Umm...Ehh...Yeah! Come in please" Nguyen stuttered.

The two then walked into the building, it had green painted walls, and a steel floor, they were in a reception type room, as they walked towards the hallway, Duke looked at a group of people sitting on a couple of sofas surrounding a small square coffee table, they looked just as startled as Nguyen, Duke then realised that they were Rangers and Police from neighbouring towns.

The two then entered the hallway, where there was a door with illuminated light coming from around the door's opening, with their being visible noise coming from it, it was muffled due to the door being closed, but Duke could hear it all, it sounded like fighting.

"I'm sorry sir! But we have run it through in all of our programmes about six times now! It's not returning fake!"

"Rubbish!"

"Calm down!"

"It can't...Surely there is an explanation for this…"

"We are going to be the next Bigfoot! Or the next Flatwoods Monster!"

"Shut it!"

Nguyen opened the door, where everybody in the room, who were all but two were gathered around a three-screen computer stopped arguing, and looked at the two.

"Everybody, This is Harry Duke. He is the sheriff of Springfield" Nguyen explained.

"Mr. Duke, Name's Gary Manson, I'm the Sheriff of Kansas City" A Man with black, spiky hair and white skin introduced himself "Hopefully you can explain to these guys that what we are witnessing is just utter bullshit".

"Sir, Please! We are trying to tell you that this is r-" Another Man, who was in his early 20's and had blonde, combed hair and white skin tried to explain.

"Alright listen here!" Gary interrupted in annoyance "If Bigfoot was fake If the Flatwoods Monster was faked, If the Loch Ness Monster was fake, IF. EVERY. SINGLE. GHOST. SIGHTING. WAS. FAKED. Then what makes you think that the 'Sphinx of Missouri' is real?".

" _Sphinx?"_

"Please, Mr. Manson." Duke butted in "Let the man explain".

The younger man sighed with relief and explained to the sheriff.

"A couple of hours ago, two boys from the state university, Matthew Collins and Matthew Terreance, came in here and asked the rangers if they could show them some footage, they showed it to them what appeared to be a Sphinx from Egyptian or Greek myth, they couldn't believe what they had seen so they called me and my crew, we came over and we couldn't find any single trace of editing or fakery, Then that's when Nguyen started to call all the nearby sheriffs of the towns in, around, or near the Ozarks, including You".

Duke was overwhelmed, Confusion ran through his brain, Speechlessness in his nerves, and an Uncertainty in his blood, He had no idea how to respond, Does he side with the Footage? Or Gary?

"Can...you...show me..the video in question?" The Sheriff sputtered out in confusion.

The Man, with slight hesitation, closed his programme, went to the video, clicked on it, and then clicked play, At first it started with an opening of a trail up a mountain, It was night time and the timestamp suggested that it was taken on January 2nd, 2005. Duke recognized the mountain as the tallest one within the Ozarks near Springfield, having seen it on several occasions as he drove on the interstate highways.

"Hello, World! My name is Matthew Collins! And I'm here to guide you up the great mountain of Springfield!" The Narrator of the film opened up in an attempt-to-be-impressive fashion. Duke chuckled at this.

"What?" Gary asked.

"The kid's trying to be professional" Duke answered.

Matthew then proceeded to climb up the steep trail, during which he spent a couple of seconds of walking and talking about facts about Missouri, The Southern U.S, and the Ozarks.

"And here we have the beautiful Gasconade River, it begins at the South-west Ozarks and ends at the Missouri River, It follows straight through Mark Twain Park!"

Then a noise began to be heard in the video, The Audio seemed to be that of a bird flapping its wings, or at least it was a bird.

"What the hell?"

Then the cameraman turned to the left, where, to the shock of David, A Sphinx was flying, with it flying above the trees, with it soon descending. David couldn't believe what he was seeing, and apparently, not even the cameraman couldn't believe what he was seeing, as "What The Fuck?" came out of the speakers as the cameraman fell.

The Cameraman then proceeded to get back up and then turned around and started to run as fast as he possibly could with the only thing on screen being the dirt ground, with panting being heard in the background before the video ended.

The room was silent for a moment before Gary broke the silence "What do you think?".

"I...I...I-I think I just saw a Sphinx!" Duke responded.

Gary groaned in frustration, while the group continued the chat, the two who were not in the group were sitting at a bench in the westside wall, exchanging looks and chatting, Duke just walked out of the room.

"What are we going to say?" Duke wondered as he went to join the rest of Police and Rangers at the reception.


	7. It Gets Worse

**Ozarks Outpost**

 **Missouri**

 **United States**

 **January 15, 2005**

 **NOB: 19**

The group of 20 police officers, sheriffs, footage inspectors, and teens had been spending the last hour of brainstorming of what to do in their situation, they had split into "We should forget all about this from our families and friends abandoning us while society puts us in loonie bins" and "We will change the world if we show this footage", Both were difficult to choose.

Matthew and Michael were chatting about their current situation, having been left in the computer room to be with themselves.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Michael began.

"Yeah…" Matthew replied.

"Do you think they will show it to the News?" Michael asked.

"I think that would be a jump, I'm pretty sure they would show it to the Area, 51 guys before they decide to release it to the public" Matthew answered.

Then the door opened as Deputy Smith popped his head in.

"Boys. You're going back to the university" He bluntly said.

"...What?" Michael inquired in a confused voice.

"We have decided that you'll need to go back to your dorms, We will contact you when we get more developments" Smith elaborated as he opened the door for the two university students.

"But? Don't you need u-" Matthew attempted to say.

"We said we'll contact you" Smith interrupted.

The two just looked at each other they got their coats on and followed the man out, where they would be placed in a cop car and sent back to the dorms.

 **L.A Seamstress**

 **Liverpool, England**

 **January 15th, 2005**

 **NOB: 19**

"Why are you covering my eyes, Blanche?"

"It's a surprise mate! You'll see!"

Blanche covered Anthony's eyes as they walked down the hallway, with them getting closer to the open door at the end, They then proceeded to walk through the door, where Amure and Rhonda were ready to reveal their creation to their hopefully satisfied customer.

"Okay! Open your eyes!" Rhonda said in excitement.

The Harpy, slowly opened his eyes, he saw what was a clothes hanger, on it was a large grey coat, A pair of large grey boots, Two black velvet gloves, and a red and yellow patterned scarf.

"What...is...this supposed to be?" He asked the two.

"It's supposed to be your disguise dear! For going outside the Avalon" Amure answered.

Anthony was shocked, Outside? That thing that he hadn't experienced in 6 months? What would it be like? He understood that apparently the Mythics had a good luck streak, but still, People would probably be weirded out by his attire.

"Uh-eh-uh-uh-eh-um...Thanks?" The Teen thanked as he touched the coat, looking at its pockets.

Rhonda frowned a little "You don't like it?".

"Oh no! Its just...I've not been out of the Avalon since like forever…" Anthony explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I-" The Bohemian Lion apologized, feeling guilty for sounding shameful towards her friend.

"Oh don't!, I like it actually" Anthony said.

"Well, that's a good thing dear! Because it's for free!" Amure said, with a smile.

Anthony looked at Amure with a face of disbelief and dumbfoundedness.

"Free!? Free!?" Anthony said, the clothes looked like it took **effort** and that effort deserved a reward.

Anthony then reached into his pocket and pulled out a dime, where he walked up to Rhonda, where he put it in her paw.

"Here take this Rhonda," Anthony told the woman as he took away his claw once he placed the dime in her paw.

"...Thank you!" Rhonda thanked as she looked at the dime in her paw.

Anthony then took the Jacket, Boots, Gloves, and Scarf and walked out of the room, Blanche following behind.

"Come back again!"

"Hey mate! What was that about? It was for free!" Blanche said as they left Amure's Seamstress.

"I was being polite! Rhonda worked really hard on these!" Anthony replied, looking at the clothes in his arms. He also looked at Blanche with annoyance.

Blanche was stumped, Anthony never really acted this generous and caring, He usually just accepted items, thanked the giver, and paid for them or waited for his friend to pay for him, but in the shop, He was acting like a guy who couldn't live without someone getting something back.

"Oh umm...I'm sorry" Anthony apologized.

"It's alright" Anthony forgave.

The two walked to Pwyll House, They were silent for a couple of seconds.

"Hey? Umm...Video Games?" Blanche asked.

"Oh! Um! Yeah okay!" Anthony answered.

The two friends then entered their home, with Tony ready to hopefully get out of the L.A for the first time in months.

* * *

 **Missouri Governor's Mansion**

 **Jefferson City, Missouri**

 **United States**

 **January 16th, 2005**

 **NOB: 19**

Matthew Blunt was sitting in his bedroom, relaxing and reading his book on the Civil War, having won the election for mayor a few days ago when a knock was heard from his door.

"Yes?"

Matthew's secretary opened the door while holding a phone "Mr. Blunt?"

"Yes?" The Governor asked.

"The sheriff of Springfield is on the phone, He wants to make a request" The Secretary answered.

Roy, Curious of why a sheriff had called him, got up and walked out of his room, The Secretary giving him the phone, He then put the phone up to his ear and began to speak.

"Hello? This Governor Matthew!"

"Hello, Governor. My name's Harry Duke, Sheriff of Springfield, I'm calling you to request an emergency meeting between all of the mayors in Missouri" The Voice on the other end of the line said.

The Governor was taken aback by such a sudden and large request "Why do you request of such a large order, Mr. Duke?".

"...You see Matthew Blunt, We received some footage that contained a dangerous animal roaming in the Ozarks, we fear that the animal is not alone and might begin terrorizing the local populace".

The Governor was once again taken aback, Why did he need to be called to start an emergency meeting about a situation a group of Animal Control workers could take care of? He continued the call.

"Dangerous Animal? Why do we need an emergency meeting for a dangerous animal?"

"It's something we have never seen before Mr. Blunt, You should see this for your and the rest of the council's selves" The voice on the other end of the call said before the call ended.

The Governor was confused, he thought the call was a-bit unprofessional and the Springfield Sheriff had weird reasons for calling him in the first place, But the thought that there were dangerous animals out there in such an unremote part of the wilderness scared him, he also got a bad feeling, as if something was telling him to call the meeting.

"Mr. Governor?" The Secretary said.

"Miss Havenstone, Get me all the mayors of Missouri! We are holding an emergency meeting!" The Governor replied, going ahead to order the emergency meeting.

The Secretary was surprised, she went to her office, ready to make a few calls.

* * *

 **Missouri State University Cafe**

 **Missouri**

 **United States**

 **January 15th, 2005**

 **NOB: 19**

Michelle was looking out of the window, sitting at a table with, thinking about the guy she had seen in class, he looked really scared, and he was staring at her, despite it being almost a half a year, she was still getting used to being a Sphinx a little bit, Sure she had managed to get pass on many things, flying, coming out to her mother, etc. But that student in the class had freaked her out, and it made her worry.

"Oi! Michelle!"

Michelle turned around to see that her friend, Jim had interrupted her thoughts, looking at her with confusion.

"You've been staring out that window for 'bout four minutes now! Aren't you going to eat yer food?"

"Umm. Yeah. I'm fine Jim"

The girl then proceeded to eat her food, while trying to act like if she everything was okay, however, Greg didn't seem to buy it though, with him looking at Michelle concerned.

"I know your lying" He said bluntly.

Michelle stopped doing what she was doing and laid back in her chair and sighed.

"I know…" Michelle admitted.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked, "You know that we are here for you".

Michelle looked at him, with slight concern in her eyes "You know that guy who screamed at the lecture yesterday?"

"Yeah! I was sitting with Greg a couple rows behind him He screamed like a little girl!" Jim laughed.

Greg nodded, she continued "Well...I think he knows"

Before Greg or Jim could respond, Merial, who was on her phone busted into the conversation.

"Oh My God! You are still worried about that?" Merial interrupted.

Greg looked at her with dumbfoundedness in his eyes "You knew about this? And did nothing?".

"Merial looked a a-bit guilty "Wait, Is this serious?".

Greg just ignored and turned back to Michelle and continued "you mean he knows about…?", Michelle just nodded.

"I don't know how" Michelle said, now a-bit worried "But he looked at me As if he was **scared**!".

"How do you think he would know?" Greg asked, now holding Michelle's hand.

"Well...Maybe...Might he of saw us? Like if we were hanging out in the Woods?" Michelle answered to her best guesses.

"Well look on the bright side!" Jim said, trying to be optimistic "We haven't heard anything about a guy finding a bunch of Mythical Critter in the woods in the paper! Besides we haven't been discovered in forever! And if this guy wasn't willing to keep it a secret, He will be laughed off the face of this Earth!".

Greg then strengthened his grip on Michelle's hand "Don't worry, We're here for you." with a smile of comfortness.

"Well...I guess you're right, we are fine for now…" Michelle said, convinced that their situation wasn't critical.

The four friends then continued to eat their lunch until the next lecture began, Not knowing the number of people who would find out about their kind...their world.

It was more than critical.

* * *

 **Missouri State Capitol  
Missouri**

 **United States**

 **January 16th, 2005**

 **NOB: 19**

The Governor was looking out of his window, he saw multiple limos and cars enter the parking lot of the City Council, He saw many mayors Kay Waldo Barnes, Francis G. Slay, David J. Jones, and Thomas J. Carlson, He had met with Duke a few minutes ago, he had got the feeling that Duke was a honest guy, but was still suspicious why Duke wasn't showing him the footage, instead waiting until he could show all of the Missouri Government the footage.

"Are you OK Mr. Blunt?" Her heard Duke ask in the back of his office, sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm fine Harry" Matthew answered.

Then a knock was heard at his door, a police officer entered the room.

"The Mayors are downstairs Governor, You wanted to call an emergency meeting?" He heard the policeman say.

"Yes. Come on Duke, You can show them the footage"

The Two walked out of the room, as they were walking down the hallway, an extra person entered the building.

"Who are you?" Blunt asked.

"Matthew Blunt, This is Felix McCormick, He is a video analyzer/editor and software expert, He will be a part of the presentation" The Sheriff answered.

"Hello, Mr. Governor" Felix greeted, holding out his hand.

"It's a interest to meet you" The Governor greeted back while shaking the analyzer's hand.

The three then continue to walk down the hallway, reaching the staircase leading downstairs, they walked down three flights where they reached a large auditorium-like room where over 100 people were sitting, these people were mostly mayors, though there were some sheriffs and local military personnel, Duke was nervous, along with Felix, but they kept their cool and proceeded to walk on stage with Governor Matthew. Matthew greeted the Audience before giving his speech.

"Hello my fellow Missourians" The Governor began "We are here today due to an important issue, I was urgently informed by Sheriff Harry Duke of Springfield here of a "Dangerous Animal" was loose in the local Ozarks, with the possibility it could harm the local residents of our community".

The Audience exchanged looks with confusion and curiosity, they pulled faces that went along the lines of "Why were we called to this meeting?" and "This is a very strange meeting".

"Now, A day ago, A group of rangers in the Ozarks were shown a video, they called Felix McCormick here, who is a professional video analyzer, was called, and his software didn't detect any fallacies within the footage, He did not detect any".

The Audience only got more weirded out, why was a video recorded? Why did they need a video analyzer? Why did it matter if the footage was false? People were exchanging chatting and were giving disappointed looks.

"Now before you get the wrong idea" Duke said, taking the mic "We will show you the footage, Though there was a reason why a software expert was hired, The video isn't for the faint of heart and might greatly shock you".

The Audience was now mostly intrigued and stayed to watch the video.

"Remember, What you are about to see is completely proven to be real" Duke advised before walking off stage, letting Felix play the video.

The Video started off as it was, Matthew went up the trail while narrating, then he heard the flapping of the wings, turned left...And the Sphinx was caught on camera.

Immediately, Duke and Felix about 15 screams and gasps, They turned around 5 people that have fallen out of their chairs, three standing up shouting sentences along the lines of "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" and "WHAT IS THIS!?", and everybody having gaped mouths and big eyes, including Governor Matthew.

"Governor?" Felix asked.

"...I can see why you didn't show me the video" Blunt stuttered as he stared at the footage.

The Audience had mostly calmed down, which Duke continued his speech "Now. I can understand that you are very confused and shocked, We are as well! But that's why we called for this meeting in the first place, to show you the evidence because we knew that if we told you, You wouldn't believe us!"

"What do you want us to do then?" One of the audience members shouted in response.

"Well, You are Mayors, You work for the Government, You have connections to Washington...I think you know what to do" Duke replied.

Duke walked off stage along with Felix, leaving the Audience to debate what they just watched, As Governor Matthew sat on an empty chair, thinking about what to do.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Felix asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know…" Duke answered.

On that day, 150 people had just found out Sphinxes exist...Don't worry, it only gets worse.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my longest chapter so far at over 2,000 words! Once again I'm featuring real people, Look up any of the names of the Missouri Politicians that I featured in this chapter! They are very much real! Anyways! Hope you enjoy!**


	8. It Gets Worser

**J. Edgar Hoover Building**

 **Washington D.C**

 **United States**

 **January 16th, 2005**

 **NOB: 170**

Robert Mueller was confused in his current predicament.

The Federal Bureau of Investigation had received around 35 calls from Missouri, all from people working for the government, wanting to talk about or show them some sort of footage, they sounded very worried, like if they were looking out of their blinded windows while making the call.

Robert was in his office, where he was reading a paper that the President himself had given him, when his phone began to ring, he looked away from his paper and at his ringing phone.

"Who would be calling me?" He muttered.

The FBI Director then grabbed the phone, he put it up to his ear and began to speak to the person on the other end.

"Hello? This is FBI Director Robert S, Muller!"

"Hello, Muller. This is Missouri Governor Matthew Blunt"

"Blunt? Can you please explain to me what is going on in your government? Why are members of your council spamming our phone lines about some sort of footage?"

"Well Mr. Muller, Around two days ago we received footage from local residents in Springfield, Missouri about some sort of 'Dangerous Animal'. At first, The Park Rangers took care of it, But then they called the police, who then contacted us."

"Go on."

"Well..." A sigh was heard across the line "...Mr. Muller, I know what I'm about to say may sound like Me and my Coworkers have gone completely insane, But trust me I speak the truth!"

Muller raised an eyebrow, cleared his throat and let Mr. Blunt continue his speech.

"Go on Matthew, I'm all ears"

"Well...Mr. Muller, when we were shown the footage we saw what appeared to be some sort of creature, Not anything seen in Missouri before, It looked Lion-like, but it had wings and what appeared to be a human face!".

Muller felt dumbfounded, he couldn't comprehend what he had heard, He would have laughed if he heard this from a screaming hostile homeless person on the street, but he heard this from **a Governor** , the description of the "creature" had what gotten him the most, he had heard something like that before...In history class about Egyptian Mythology.

"Umm...Mr. Blunt?".

"Here" After that, A click could be heard.

Then Muller heard a ding from his computer, He clicked on the icon for his email, which had a "1" on it, He then saw a video file, it had been sent from Matthew Blunt.

"I sent you the video, Watch it for yourself".

The FBI Director then watched the video, He then jumped at the part where Michelle appeared on the video, This wasn't insanity.

"B-Blunt! What the-!?"

"Go ahead Robert, Send in your best Video Analyzers, We already tried that."

The FBI Director, shaking, allowed the Governor to continue.

"I'll leave you with your thoughts, Mr. Muller, This is something we have never seen before."

The phone call then ended, Muller ignored the loading beeping that came from the device as he stood up and looked out of his window to look at the streets of D.C.

It seemed that things are often more than they seem.

* * *

 **George Bush Center for Intelligence**

 **Fairfax County, Virginia**

 **United States**

 **January 16th, 2005**

 **NOB: 171**

Porter Johnston Goss, Director of the CIA was shaking by the news his pal in Missouri had given to them, He had seen the video that Blunt had provided him, and to say the least, even for the leader for one of the most secretive agencies in the world, he was pretty freaked out.

The leader then heard his phone rang, he picked it up and heard one of his other pals over the phone.

"Goss, We need to speak, I-"

"I know about the video, Muller."

"...So what do we do?"

"We must inform the President as soon as possible".

"He's currently at the 'Let Freedom Ring' event at the John F. Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts, and his second inauguration is in three days, We can't inform him in public, This is too reality-breaking even for a whisper".

"Well, until we can inform him, What should we do?".

There was a short 4-second silence in the room until Muller replied.

"We must inform our employees".

* * *

 **Liverpool Avalon**

 **Liverpool, England**

 **January 17th, 2005**

 **NOB: 171**

Tony had finished putting on his disguise, with the coat fitting nicely, along with his gloves and boots, along with the scarf acting as a nice accessory, he looked in the mirror, he looked a tad bit suspicious. But it really didn't matter, all that mattered was that he was hidden.

"Ey Blanche! I'm finished mate!"

His friend walked into the room, excited.

"Alright! Come on let's go!" His friend said.

The two rushed downstairs, the paintings giving a nice atmosphere while they did so.

"Bye Mom!" The Deer said to his mother as they headed out the door.

"Bye Boys!" She responded as she was reading the paper.

Within minutes the two boys were out of the Liverpool Avalon, with Blanche transforming into his Human Form, Tony looked at the Three Graces, he whispered "Wow…" under his breath, The water running down the river, the seagulls screeches, the honking and driving of cars and buses, It was all so familiar but yet so ancient to Tony due to him being separated for so long.

"Come on Tony" Blanche said, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder "Let's go visit her".

While they were walking across the city, walking down the pavement and through alleyways, Tony was thinking about his mom, He had thought about all the nice things she had done for him over the years, When he first dressed him up for school, when she allowed Blanche to stay over for a sleepover when they were 12, when she helped him get tucked into bed at night, when she hugged him for his great performance at High School...and...when...she...tried...to...help...him…

 ***SMACK***

Anthony suddenly found himself falling to the ground, falling on his back, he almost thought that the impact was going to knock him out! He looked at the guy who he had walked into, he was a tall, ginger, white bloke with puffy hair, blue eyes, and arching eyebrows, he was wearing a blue and red jacket with blue trousers.

"Oh, mate are you alright?" The Bloke asked him, helping him up.

"Argh...I'm fine" Anthony replied, rubbing his head.

"Hey, I'm sorry mate I was kind of staring into empty space there" Anthony apologized.

"Oh, it's alright!" The Guy forgave, smiling "I do it sometimes as-well".

Tony smiled back, this guy seemed to be very nice towards someone who walked right into him who was also not looking where he was going.

But before the two could say another word, They heard something coming from behind them.

"TONY!"

The two gentlemen looked at the worried white-haired and eyed teen, running towards them.

"Anthony! What the heck was that? I look away for about 5 seconds and you were gone! I mean, I really can't take you any-" The Teen rambled.

"Are you his friend?" The Tall Guy asked him.

"Oh! Um Yeah! Sorry about him!" The Teen answered, awkwardly while rubbing his neck "He hasn't been out in awhile!".

"Oh no, he's fine!" The Guy replied, shaking hands with Blanche and Tony "I'm a tourist! I'm staying at a local hotel on holiday!".

Anthony knew this might of come of as a strange question, but he asked it anyway before he and Blanche left.

"Hey mate...What's your name?"

The Bloke smiled at them.

"The name's Johnathan, Johnathan Collins".

The three then split into two and headed in two different ways.


	9. The Two Teens Meet

_A/N: Sorry for not uploading for a few days! I was busy doing some edits/ re-edits/ changes. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **Southwest Missouri State University Dorms**

 **Springfield, Missouri**

 **United States**

 **January 18th, 2005**

 **NOB: 171**

* * *

In the building with blue and green carpets and white painted walls, Michelle headed down the hallway to the elevator, She had been thinking of alot of things recently, Her and Greg's Relationship, Studying, That Creepy Guy in Lecture, the whole Mythical Creatures thing, It was still overwhelming sometimes.

While she was walking down the hallway, She had heard something behind her, she turned and saw a guy walking down a different hallway, he looked familiar, he wore a blue t-shirt and cap with black trousers and white sneakers, she put off going to her's and followed him.

He then started to walk up the stairs, with there being no sound other than their footsteps and deafening silence, Michelle, walking slowly, made sure not to go up to fast, in order to not to hit the metal edges, which would make a loud squeaking, They both managed to reach the top of the stairs, without the guy noticing Michelle. They then continued to walk down the hallways.

After a minute of walking down the hallways, he suddenly stopped at a door on the left and began to get his keys, Michelle got a good look at his face when he did this, as he turned to the left a-bit, he had black hair and blue eyes, This was the guy.

Michelle knew that she had to act fast, She needed to know if her suspicions were true, maybe she could try to ease this guy's worries if what she was right about her suspicions, so while the guy was rattling with his keys. Michelle stuttered out "H-Hey.".

The Guy immediately looked at Michelle, As soon as he saw Michelle, he turned snow white pale, his eyes turned in polka dots, he stuttered something while his mouth gaped, he then fell on his back as he backed up.

Michelle then realized that this guy was definitely scared of her "Woah! Woah, Dude! Calm down!".

The guy continued to back up until he hit the wall behind him "Please stay back! I-I-I don't want any trouble!"

"Why are you scared of me?" She asked.

"...I-I...I know your secret" He answered.

Michelle froze in her place for a few seconds, she knew it! There was no arguing now, This guy definitely knew she was a Sphinx, It was now time to ask this mysterious dude some questions. She held up her hand to him, He looked at her and her hand for a few seconds, Michelle knew that he was probably thinking something along the lines of: _Was she really trying to help him?_ He then reached out and grabbed her hand, she helped him up, bringing him to his feet, Michelle then looked him in his eyes and proceeded to ask him some questions.

"Who are you?"

The guy looked at the floor for a few seconds before looking at her again "Matthew. Matthew Collins".

"How long did you know I was a Sphinx, Matthew?" Michelle asked, raising an eyebrow.

Matthew paused "...I found out a week ago when I was in the Woods".

Michelle, noticing Matthew's discomfort, decided to ask "Are you scared?"

Matthew looked at her "Well, I mean- Don't you guys...kill, people?"

Michelle's eyes widened "Oh no! I'm not like those other guys, in those stories."

Matthew looked at her again, this time with relief in his eyes, but was still a bit uncertain, now it was his turn to be asking the questions "OK, First off, Who are you?"

Michelle answered "I'm Michelle Jocasta, I was born here, in middle Missouri"

"Were you born a Sphinx? Or a Human? How do you even manage to do make yourself look like a Human actually?"

"I was born as a normal person, I guess, But a couple of months ago, I was walking down the street when somebody dropped a medallion in front of me, Which I decided to pick it up, which caused my turning'." Michelle explained, with her adding "It also helps me have a Human disguise, along with a 'Midform' and a 'Fullform'"

Matthew then asked her "So you're saying that you had no idea you were a Sphinx!?"

Michelle simply replied "Yeah".

Matthew paused, he had just thought of a question, he was scared to ask it, but he needed answers.

"...Is there anybody else like you?" He asked.

"Well, There are my friends, One's a Satyr, One's a Nixie, and One's a Griffon, there's also a bunch of other guys in an old run-down theatre, a maze and in the woods" Michelle explained.

Matthew thought about this as Michelle explained, He heard about Satyrs alot, He caught some of Hercules when he was still in Boston sometime in 199-whatever, He didn't know what a Nixie was, He heard about Griffins while reading Harry Potter, and the Theatre? That one that says "TOWER", with the "E" slightly dirtier than the other letters?.

The two stood for a couple of seconds, in an awkward and weird silence, Matthew was still shaken by the fact that Creatures from Mythology were real, but when he talked to Michelle, He felt guilty for thinking of her as some heartless murder pretending to be a human.

"Umm...Well, aren't you going to do something" Matthew asked, rubbing the behind of his neck.

"I don't know" Michelle answered simply, unsure of what to do, adding "I can't really do anything".

She was silent for a few more seconds, but then she got an idea, it might not be the greatest, But it was the best she could come up with "Hey. If you feel like it, I could introduce you to my friends, they know alot more about this than I do, and it would be nice to have least **one** normal friend" Michelle offered, joking at the end.

Matthew, getting what Michelle was going for replied "Oh! Well, yeah! we could meet up sometime to talk and stuff".

Michelle, happy to have calmed Matthew and to have gained his trust, and Matthew, Glad that he wasn't going to die and had even had made somewhat of a new friend. Both shook each other's hands.

"I guess I'll see you soon?" She asked as she turned to head down the hallway.

"Yeah! Maybe the cafe? Or maybe that Theatre or the local park down the street?" Matthew answered.

"Okay! Bye!" She replied as she walked down the hallway.

"Bye!" Matthew replied back as he

In fact, Matthew was so glad about Michelle, That for the first time in a while, he had forgotten about the footage, the monster he had unleashed upon the world.


	10. Going International

**A/N:** _This takes place over the date of January 19th, 2005._

 _ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

* * *

 **George Bush Center for Intelligence**

 **Fairfax County, Virginia**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 179**

* * *

"Wow...What the hell did I just see?"

Ian was a member of the CIA for 15 years, he had seen many things while across the States, in Europe, Africa and Asia, He had seen people interrogated and tortured, he was not a man who would fall so easily to denial or bias.

But what he had seen just a minute ago shock him and his beliefs and current understanding to the core.

Just a couple of minutes ago, The CIA Director, Porter Goss, had called him and seven of his 'most trusted' individuals into his office, he wanted to show them a piece of footage, it was from Missouri, where several individuals had claimed that the footage was real and had frightened them due to its content, Goss and the Director of the Federal Bureau, Robert Muller, had seen the footage for themselves and where convinced of its authenticity, They watched the video and near the end, Some sort of creature, which had the features of a Lion, with wings, and a human face, had appeared on screen.

At first, some of the viewers called out Goss as an idiot and claiming he went insane, However, Goss ran the footage through some of his programmes and it turned out without any detection of any edits, Their faces soon turning into pale terror.

After the footage ended, along with the arguments that occurred afterwards, Goss had told him and the seven other individuals to basically tell all the other employees about this footage, with him saying the FBI will do the same.

Ian sat at his desk, typing in the email that he would send his buddies over in Nevada, He was slightly hesitant to do so, he felt that if he pressed that button, he would receive about 5 angry calls of people wanting to kill him for wasting their time, even if Goss was on his side.

The Agent sighed as he hit 'SEND' button on his computer screen, awaiting for the explosion that would follow, he got up and headed for the break room, where he would get some coffee to calm him down.

After a minute of drinking his favourite caffeine substance, Ian returned to his desk and looked through his email, He almost dropped the breifcase he was holding when he saw the number next to the Email icon.

' **426"**

" _I think I need more coffee"_ Ian thought as he headed back to the break room.

* * *

 **Area 51**

 **Nevada Desert**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 501**

* * *

Sam and Finn drank their beers, Chatting about the government's newest 1 Billion Dollar Idea for destroying Al-Qaeda or North Korea when a loud ' **DING'** Came from the computer.

"What the heck is that?" Finn asked, drunk.

"It was my laptop!" Sam answered, being very less drunk, clicking on the email.

Sam read the email, He was confused "Sphinx"? Wasn't it that statue in the Middle East? How did a statue from the Middle East end up in Missouri of all places? He was so intrigued. clicking on the attached video.

The two at first thought they were pranked when they heard Matthew's narrative, But when Michelle appeared on screen, Both Men went "Woah!", with Finn quickly running out of the room shouting "HEY GUYS! CHECK THIS OUT!" while Sam selected every contact on Email, sending them the video. One of them was named Ben.

"Umm...Finn? Who's Ben again?".

"He's that one guy! The one from Canada? Or was it Alaska? Maybe Dakota? But was it North or South? Maybe it was Middle Earth!".

"That's New Zealand!".

"Oh..Okay!".

Sam just signed and sent Ben the video.

* * *

 **CSIS Headquarters  
Ottawa, Canada**

 **NOB: 1,753**

* * *

Ben heard a 'ding' from his laptop, he was writing a report on the rise of weird occurrences in Vancouver and Yellowknife, to which he was slightly annoyed but clicked on the email, He noticed it was from his friends from the south, Specifically Nevada.

They had sent him a video, with a short paragraph that read:

"Hey dude! The CIA sent us this video! Pls Watch!"

Ben wondered what this video contained, He knew his friends got jobs related to the U.S Government, but the CIA? He clicked on the video iand let it play.

He was confused at first, It seemed to be some Bostonian's home video about the Ozarks, But then, all of a sudden, A loud noise came from a distance, The Man stopped and turned to the lefty where he could see something, He zoomed in and saw some sort of creature. Ben jumped at this along with the narrator.

Ben, at first, calmed himself down, He believed it to be very advanced CGI, But then he thought " _Why would the CIA be so easily fooled by a video like this?"_ , along with " _This looks to advanced for CGI, I mean look at that detail!"_ , He thought about it for a while before sending it to various people, Two were his boss and another, a friend from across the pond in London.

* * *

 **MI5 Headquarters**

 **London, England**

 **NOB: 3,500**

* * *

It was a busy day in the meeting room, the skyline of the City of London visible through a large glass window, with a grey cloudy sky and the sound of city life in the distance.

"Mr. Cohen, Do you know why we called you to this meeting today?"

"Because I was caught drinking a Vesper cocktail?"

"What? No it's-"

The room then heard a loud 'ding' come from Sarah's computer from the south-east corner, The room groaned as Sarah blushed.

"Sarah." The Boss groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Uh-Uh I'm sorry! I-I-" Stuttered Sarah.

"Just!...Go sort that out." The Boss said as he read through papers.

Sarah excused herself and ran other to her computer, she looked at the email, It was her friend from Canada, He had sent a email about something of concern about the video, Claiming that this was nothing he had ever seen before.

"Bloody Hell Ben! I don't have time for this!" Sarah whispered to herself as she rushed to sort out her situation, wanting to continue the meeting as soon as possible.

She decided to go to every contact she had, Selected all of her coworkers, all of the her managers and bosses, all of the other security organizations, domestic and abroad alike, and clicked send.

Sarah sighed in relief and rushed back other to her meeting.

* * *

 **Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation HQ**

 **Moscow, Russia**

 **NOB: 7,001**

* * *

Markos was reading his papers when he heard a 'ding' coming from his laptop, he stopped and turned to look at the computer screen in front of him, he saw that he was sent an email by a friend from London, He to look at the email and saw that all it was an attached video, He clicked play and was immediately confused.

It seemed to be someone's tour through what they called "The Ozarks", He didn't know what the Ozarks were and who was talking, it sounded like a young adult with a New York accent, He then heard loud flapping, The cameraman seemed to notice too, He turned to his left to see a blurry figure in the distance, The camera zoomed in on the figure to reveal more features in better detail, it looked like some sort of figure, but they had the features of some sort of lion-bird-human hybrid!

Markos freaked out a-bit, he noticed the amount of detail in the image, if this was a fake, then whoever made put a-lot of time and effort into it, He made himself think of it as being fake, but he couldn't help but spread the news, he selected his boss, his coworkers, and a friend in China.

* * *

 **Ministry of State Security HQ**

 **Beijing, China**

 **NOB: 14,053**

* * *

Zenn was typing on his computer, he had to work on an plan on a new patent for their recent security and espionage plan, When he heard a 'ding' from his email.

" _Who could that be?"_ He wondered.

He quickly left his document writing tab, not before saving his project, he clicked the video, It was Markos! He hadn't heard from him since August! Zenn instantly clicked on the email, it had a video attached to it, he then proceeded to read the only paragraph:

"Hello Zenn, I was working when i received this email from another friend in the UK, I'm very confused by this, Could you run it through some software? I think it's too real to be fake!"

Zenn was confused, Why did this video confuse him? Why did he suggest to run this video through software? What did this video contain that made him send it to him in the first place? He decided that even though he wasn't supposed to, He decided to have a quick sneak peak of the video, He brought the mouse cursor over the video and pressed play.

"Hello, World! My name is Matthew Collins! And I'm here to guide you up the great mountain of Springfield!" Zenn was simply confused.

It seemed that Markos had simply had sent some american home video shot in the woods, He was walking up the trail while talking about the area he was in, all about its history and culture, Zenn himself had never been anywhere in america, but he had heard about many of them due to his father's anti-american ramblings.

As the video was about to end, A loud 'flapping' sound was heard in the distance, The cameraman turned to focus on the source of the noise, When he did, Zenn nearly screamed and jumped out of his seat, What appeared on screen seemed to be a very realistic depiction of some sort of winged-lion-human creature, the cameraman screamed and fell on his ass, he then proceeded to run for his life, with the video ending seconds later after he picked himself up.

Zenn was stunned, he didn't know what he had just watched was in fact real or just a very convincing fake sent to him in order to prank him, But he needed to do something about the footage he had just been sent, He knew he shouldn't do it do it, but he was going to do it anyways, He started to type in an email to his boss:

"Mr. Xiping"

"I'm sorry to intrude on your business, but i must inform you of something that i have just received in my email, that you might be interested in"

"I was recently sent a video which contained some disturbing footage by one of my friends from the FSSRF."

"I'd wish for an analyzing team to process the video in order to test its authenticity"

"I would like to once again apologize for interrupting any work you were doing before this email, but i fell this is very important"

"Hiro Zenn"

Zenn pressed send, He also sent the video to some other friends in various software analyzer companies. He then proceeded to continue to work on his patent, not knowing that he helped to spread one of the greatest discoveries in human history!

* * *

 **FBI Headquarters**

 **Washington D.C**

 **NOB: 15,638**

Muller had just excused about 50 people from his office, after showing them the footage, all of them leaving, ready to rewrite what was possible within their minds, Muller sighed and thought it was about time to inform the president as he was returning to The White House when he had heard his phone ring, He picked it up and began to speak.

"Hello this is-"

"Muller! What the bloody hell is this?" The voice on the other end demanded in confusion.

Elizabeth Manningham-Buller, Director of the MI5, was calling him, He instantly knew what this meant.

"Umm! Uh! What do you mean Eliza?" Muttered Muller as he attempted to call the President on another phone.

"You know exactly what I mean! Several of my employees were sent a video by their American coworkers, who were sent the video by the CIA, who were sent it by The FBI!" Eliza explained "Now tell me! What in the heck was that footage? And what was that thing that was in it?"

Muller sighed "Elizabeth, What i'm about to tell you might floor you".

"I'm all ears" The MI5 Director replied, listening.

"Well-" Muller began before being interrupted by a second caller attempting to call in.

"Hold on a second Eliza." Muller said as he answered the phone "Yes?".

"Hello Mr. Muller? This is Anne McLellan, of the CSIS? I was shown some footage of yours?"

"Oh yes McLellan! I'll explain-"

 ***RING***

 ***RING***

 ***RING***

Muller listened in awe as about 50 people were trying to call him at once. Not only did he find out that Sphinxes, and possibly other mythical creatures existed, but the rest of the world was aswell.

Muller signed and rang his assistant "Mary. Could you take some calls for me? Thanks."

* * *

 _A/N: Most of everybody featured in this chapter are just one-timers! Just saying! AND ONCE AGAIN MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D_


	11. A Week Goes By

**January 17th, 2005**

 **12th King Street**

 **Liverpool, England**

 **NOB: 171**

* * *

Ophelia Gills, mother of Anthony Gills, was waiting patiently in their living room, she received a call from her friend, Adelle, that one of Anthony's friends had made him a disguise that would help him go into the Human World again, and that the two would be staying over for a few days, to her delight, she had prepared the house for them, with her tidying Anthony's room, preparing snacks for the two, and cleaning the sofas. It would be the first time she would see her son in months.

The Grandfather Clock in the hallway ticked and tocked and nothing else, Ophelia sat silently in anticipation, with a cup and plate of tea in her hands, which she would sip now and again, it was about 5 minutes from when she had finished cleaning the sofas when she heard the doorbell go.

She immediately ran to the door, rushing through the hallway, and opening the door in an instant, she saw her son's face through his green cap, a yellow and red scarf, large grey boots, black velcro gloves, and a large grey silk coat, they looked at each other, both feeling like they both were going to tear up any second now.

"Anthony…"

"Mom…"

Ophelia and Anthony then hugged instantly, they exchanged their hug for about a minute until Anthony's gentle friend Blanche, interrupted.

"Hello!" He greeted, with a sheepish smile.

"Oh hi Blanche!" Ophelia greeted, shaking his hand "Come in! Come in!" she told them.

The two were immediately brought inside, with the mother smiling with an ear to ear grin, she brought the snacks she prepared, some tea and biscuits and buttered toast, she rushed into the room, where her son had taken off his hat, scarf and gloves, revealing his brown claws, and Blanche had transformed back into his midform.

"Have this!" Ophelia said, placing the plate on the table next to her son's chair, while placing the other on Blanche's Lap.

"Thanks Miss!" Blanche thanked her as he dug into his toast.

Miss Gills replied back, looking at the tea "You're welcome Noir!".

The Mother soon looked back at her son, he managed to sort out his arm problem, being careful not to knock over the blue lamp or the magazines on the table next to his chair, Dipping his biscuits into the tea and eating them.

Anthony certainly had changed alot, His hair was longer by a short bit, his feathers were more browner, almost black in some ones, and she had heard that his behavior has improved alot, he was more kind, generous, and caring than before in recent weeks. He looked at her with kind eyes.

"Is there something the matter mom...?" He asked.

"...Oh! No! It's nothing!" She answered.

She then went back into the kitchen, preparing to make herself some coffee, leaving Anthony slightly confused.

* * *

 **January 21st, 2005**

 **The White House**

 **Washington D.C**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 15,990**

* * *

Muller and Goss looked into the Oval Office, with the biggest faces of uncertainty in the world, they saw their president reading the New York Times, George W. Bush at the famous desk and chair, behind him the also famous window, giving onlookers a view of the garden outside.

"Are you sure we should inform him?" Goss asked his partner, Hesitant to tell the man himself such a big thing.

"The secret has broken out of America, It's not long until other heads of states informed him of what there intelligence services had seen" Muller answered.

The two then in unison, knocked on the door "Come in". The two entered the room, George's face looked alerted to their presence, like he felt like something bad had happened.

"Muller. Goss. Is there a problem?" He asked them, as the two men stood in-front of the desk "Has there been an attack?".

"No sir. There has been no terror attacks" Muller answered and reassured the president.

"...Go on…" George pardoned, putting down his paper.

The two exchanged looks before continuing "You see Mr. President, Governor Blunt of Missouri sent us a video, he claimed that the video was given and shown to him by a sheriff who had been the tape by a group of rangers who had previously watched it".

George looked worried again "What was in this video? Did they find an Al-Qaeda Base?".

"No President. They did not find an Al-Qaeda base, Besides, Why would a Muslim terrorist group set up a base in all places America? Missouri by the way?" Goss said.

George looked less worried again "Okay, Continue please gentlemen".

"Well, Mr. President, What was on the footage was quite hard to describe. It was shocking, it was surreal, and it was weird, We think you should see it for yourself." Muller explained to the president.

The President looked confused, He then picked up his phone and rang somebody quickly, after a few seconds of ringing, they picked up.

"Yes Mr. President?".

"Can you cancel my plans for today Susie?".

"Sure Mr. President!".

Bush then put the phone back onto the receiver and stood up "Show me this _video_ , Gentleman".

The three headed over to the situation room. The room was filled with high-ranking members of both the FBI and the CIA, along with some technicians and software experts, people who usually exposed and/or helped expose hoax videos and pictures.

George was then asked to sit down, which he did, Then the Technicians brought out a movie projector and screen. They soon proceeded to play the video.

Surprisingly, George stayed calm, even at the part where Michelle appeared on screen, though he did jump a little and looked quite dumbfounded, They showed him the irrefutable proof what was in the video, and that this was in-fact authentic. Bush, after being shown all the evidence, Simply stood up and said "Call the UN".

Everybody in the room had their mouth gaped open "The UN!?" Goss asked "You, like, mean you want to announce to the world a Lion with wings and a Human face exists just like that!?".

Bush looked at him annoyed "No, Goss. I'm just planning to tell the heads of states, to tell them to keep a high profile, that's all".

As Bush and everybody else left the room, Goss and Muller looked at each other with even bigger uncertainty.

"Do you think that this was a mistake?" Goss asked as they stood still.

"No...No." Muller answered as they stood still.

They soon enough followed everybody else out of the room.

* * *

 **January 22nd, 2005**

 **Gailey's Breakfast Cafe**

 **Springfield, Missouri**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 22,101**

* * *

Matthew sat at a table in the south-west part of the shop, wearing his flat cap, he was on his phone texting his friends back home in Boston, when he heard some police cars, he turned around to see about 5 police cars rushing down the street, he watched as they turned the corner.

He still hadn't remembered about the footage, he was still was feeling the relief and excitement of getting a new friend, Michael hadn't reminded him of the footage, because the police had told them to keep it low.

Then he heard the bell ring, he looked to the entrance where he saw her, Michelle, He had recently ran into her in the hallway a couple of days ago, they had arranged to meet up at the Cafe not to far away from the university, she saw her looking towards him, and smiled. She walked towards the table that he was sitting at.

"Hi" The Two both said in unison, as Michelle sat down at the table.

"So...How are you doing?" Matthew asked his friend.

"Oh nothing…" She answered, resting her head on her shoulder.

The Two once again were in silence until the waiter brought them their menus.

"So, What's your life...history?" Matthew asked.

Michelle looked at him, She cleared her throat and then proceeded to explain " Well, I was born in Rolla, a couple of hours away down the I-44 from here, My mother is a teacher at the local elementary school, while my dad...He kind of died back when I was young.".

Matthew's face lit up with surprise when he heard this, his guilt from a couple of days ago returned, but now it was much stronger "Oh jeez Michelle..." He apologised, looking away "...I'm really sorry about that".

"It's alright, We managed to get through it" Michelle replied "Next thing that we knew, I was backing all my stuff in a box titled "Michelle's Crap" and going to uni, while making some friends along the way ...Oh and that whole turning into a Sphinx and finding out that your friends are actually Mythical Beasts is important too yes?". Michelle expanded, joking at near the end, causing both to laugh.

" So what about you?" She asked.

Matthew explained "Um...I was born to Boston, My parents were Irish but they moved here, I was big fan of the outdoors when I was younger, I also was wanting to explore the world. We moved to the Big Apple when I was 15, While we were in the Big Apple, I met a guy named Michael in High School, and then me and him moved here in order to study History and Nature".

Michelle smirked "You probably weren't expecting to see a Sphinx on your trip did ya?".

Matthew giggled "Yeah, no I wasn't".

Michelle's ear then twitched "Waiter's coming".

Matthew turned around to see at first nothing, but the doors to the kitchen soon swung open as a waiter came out with a notepad and paper.

Matthew looked back at her with amazement "How did you do that?" he asked her.

"My senses must of improved after my turning or some crap like that" She answered.

The two ordered their meals, Matthew being a salad guy while Michelle was a steak gal, they also ordered some fanta and the waiter left to the kitchen.

"So? Has there been any interesting stories about you being a Sphinx?" Matthew suggested.

"Oh yeah! There have been tons!" Michelle replied "Let me think...What about back in the beginning?".

"Yeah! Sure!"

"Well, It began when I was packing my things out of my crap box-"

The two sat at the table, enjoying hours of stories of Michelle's and her friend's stories, The magical mishaps in Orientations, The attacks in One Eyed Bear, The awkwardness, love and nosy-ness in Homecoming, and the wonder in Ridiculous Creatures.

* * *

 **January 22nd, 2005**

 **The White House Situation Room**

 **Washington D.C**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 35,996**

* * *

H Steven Blum looked at the president with a face of dumbfoundedness " A Sphinx?"

The Generals and the National Guard Chief had been shown the video, they ofcourse wanted to know what they saw in the video, they were, of course, shocked, when they learned that what was in the video was supposed to be a 2,000 year old egyptian mythical being.

"Yes. Gentlemen. It appears that this being that we used to think of a fictional story told to the people of ancient Egypt, has turned out to be scientific fact, and has been residing in Missouri, we don't know for how long, but if it has been here for a short amount of time, It might not be long before it starts trouble" The President replied, confirming what he had just said.

Despite their denial, Blum and the other generals nodded, this was coming from the president after all.

"Blum" George stated "I will need you to be the one to break the news to the National Guard, We need our soldiers to know what they are dealing with".

"Yes, Sir." The General saluted.

After telling the other their orders, The Generals and National Guard Bureau stood up from their chairs, the President excused them, and they left.

* * *

 **January 24th, 2005**

 **14 Lonsdale Street**

 **Liverpool, England**

 **NOB: 47,095**

* * *

"Thanks Mr. Lionheart!"

"Come again Tony!"

The Boy, Carrying two large grocery bags walked out of the shop and onto the sidewalk, He had offered to pick up the groceries, to his mother's delight, his friend had to run off back to the L.A after he learned that the Four Horsemen were doing a performance.

He was walking down the street until he heard a car stopping next to him and a familiar voice saying "Hey! Mate!", Tony turned to his left to see Johnathan and who he presumed to be a friend, with arab skin and black hair who was driving, in a car, with Jonathan leaning his head out of the window.

"Oh hey!" Tony replied back, he walked over to the car, smiling.

"How are you doing?" John asked.

Tony answered "I'm just getting me mum some groceries!".

"Do you need a lift?" The Driver asked, leaning over.

Tony's face lit up with joy "Aye!".

Jonathan then unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the car door in the back on Tony's side, and and got back in his seat. Tony then proceeded to get in the back, putting the two grocery bags next to him.

"Where to?" The Driver asked Tony.

"12th King Street." Tony answered.

The Driver then pressed onto the gas and the car began to drive away, Tony then looked at John and began to ask some questions.

"Can I ask you some things mate?"

John smiled back "Sure! Ask me anything!".

"First off, Weren't you at a hotel?".

"Oh yeah! I stayed when I first got here! I was actually visiting my friends! The Driver is my friend Ahmed!".

"Sup" Ahmed simply said, while still looking forward, driving.

Tony looked at Ahmed weirdly "Secondly, Where are you from?".

"I'm from Boston! But me and my family are currently living in Springfield, in Missouri!".

After driving for about 5 minutes, they reached Tony's house, where he got out and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks for the lift!" He said, waving.

"Hey before we go! Can I get your name?" John asked "I never got it, even when we first met".

"Oh! It's John Anthony Gillis! Or you can call me Tony for short!" Tony answered.

"Thanks man!" John replied, closing the car window as it left.

Tony then proceeded to walk back into his house, carrying his groceries, locking the door behind him after he did so.

* * *

 **January 25th, 2005**

 **United Nations Headquarters**

 **New York City, New York**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 55,860**

* * *

The amount of people who had seen the video had increased rapidly over the past week, It had spread throughout many secret organizations, and had reached many governments as a result, it was now well know by a good 50 thousand people worldwide, it even managed to find itself in North Korea (somehow).

The UN Building was expecting nearly every world leader to attend their secret meeting, they had to be careful though, the world leaders had to be snuck into the building by helicopters, to prevent the public from seeing them, the building was going to be packed with thousands of people, including 190 world leaders.

Two security guards were standing outside George Bush's Room, he was planning on what to do within the States, the two exchanged looks.

"What do you think the video is like?" The Left Guard asked the one next to him.

"Pfft, If you ask me, I think it's just one big hoax." The Right guard answered.

"But the people the Missouri Government retrieved it from two teenage university students, I can't see how they would be able to edit it in 'such detail' from what i heard" The guard retorted.

"It's still probably fake" The Right Guard retorted back, still keeping to his belief.

Then the door clicked, to which the Guards stood still, The President stepped out with his two bodyguards, he and the two bodyguards walked to the Secretary Room. A White House worker then rushed up to Bush, holding various papers and on the phone.

"Mr. President!" He said in a rush "All the leaders are here!".

"That's good to know Jack." Bush said as they walked up to the large room.

The Room was packed with over a hundred people, The heads of states of the world's nations, looking at the U.S President with confusion, intrigue and uncertainty, Bush reached the podium, prepared, and began to speak.

"Hello my fellow leaders, I have summoned you all here today due to a recent discovery that has shook me, and many other individuals, a discovery that will change all of mankind, along with their world, and it's destiny" George began "To those who don't know, A video has appeared to which it depicted a animal flying in Southwest Missouri, however, this animal was pointed out by many Mythologists that it appeared to to what can only be described as a Mythical Creature, I know what i'm saying might sound like insanity, But Video Analyzer after Video Analyzer has proven that the video has indeed not been tampered with at all.".

The World Leaders exchanged looks, some with concern, others with skepticism.

"In order to crush any other sign of skepticism, I will show you the clip in question, it is around 7 seconds long, and we have muted it" George added.

Soon enough, a giant projected clip of Michelle flying in the Ozarks appeared above George Bush, many gasped when they saw this, realising that this was the deal, some still kept their skepticism, though they were outnumbered 1-50.

Many soon began to exchange worried chatter, until Bush began to speak again. "My fellow leaders, I know that the U.S has usually been portrayed as a 'World Policeman' of some sorts, but i would like to at-least suggest to you to keep a high profile on all three of your government, secret intelligence services and authorities, while this is the only evidence we have seen of a creature like this, we can't be too sure if there are others out there, i'm not jumping the shark and saying they are but for all we could know, they might be hostile, and the last thing we want on our hands are the deaths of innocent civilians or attacks on cities, I understand this news may be shocking and confusing to you, but this is the truth, and this is the world we live in, and until we can find out whatever is the hell is going on, Don't. Inform. The. Public. The amount of hysteria this will cause will **obliterate** any society, any. Thank You for your time".

George then left the podium, He had no idea what to do, no-one knew what to do, Everybody was busy, confused, divided, and dumbfounded.

* * *

 _A/N: As you just saw, some of the world's most powerful people were just informed of the existence of mythical creatures, meaning they are going to tell their families, their employees, their soldiers, their bodyguards etc., witch is are going to be in the hundreds of thousands._

 _Also WOOHOO! OVER 3,000 Words! Hope you enjoyed!_


	12. The Mythicals Find Out

_A/N: Sorry for not uploading for a couple of days! Here's a new chapter!_

* * *

 **January 26th, 2005**

 **Phoenix, Arizona**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 82,970**

* * *

Phoenix was seeing a bright morning today, there were many cars on the street and many people were walking on sidewalks, going to work or home, going to the store, or doing something else.

In a district that was right next to Route 60, Two CIA Agents were walking down the sidewalk, They were towards their car while chatting about the footage.

"Eh Charlie, Do you really think that Sphinx from Missouri is dangerous?"

"I hope not Mark, I heard it kills people who don't answer it's riddled, I can't imagine somebody dying because of that"

Unknown to them they had just attracted the attention of a man, this man was wearing a blue cap with a white Superman logo, a white jacket, black jeans, grey sandals, spec glasses and a worried expression, he had blondish-brown curly hair, white skin, blue-greenish eyes and a round nose. This man wasn't any ordinary man, however.

The Two Men continued to walk down the sidewalk, with the man they had just got the attention of following behind, after 2 minutes of walking down the street, they all then turned and walked into an alleyway, the man then saw the two men enter their car, a W220.

He was shocked when he saw CIA on the rear of the car, this then got him very uneasy, this man knew he had to act quickly, so he rushed over to the car at lightning speed.

That's when he then noticed the front-left window open, so he quickly dashed to that side and pointed inside, before any of the two agents could respond..a green magical flame hit both men, both knocking them unconscious.

The Worried Sorcerer soon rummaged through everything in the car, Getting more terrified by the second, documents, images, video, they were all about one thing; A Sphinx that had been spotted in Missouri.

"Oh My God…" He muttered under his breath.

He quickly took as much stuff as he could, zapped the agents with another blue magical flame, and rushed out of the alleyway as fast as possible, he ran along the pavements and across streets and zebra crossings.

He eventually started to run down a road, this road led out of the Phoenix metropolitan area, and into the small, but expansive forest, after 5 minutes of non-stop jogging he had reached the abandoned mall, that had been there since 1994.

Joseph busted through the front doors, he heard the swinging doors swing behind him as he rushed throughout the mall, trying to find his way as he avoided the debris and the few homeless people and street animals that called the mall home, he then ran across a walkway, where he could see the illumination of street lamps in the darkness, he then entered a town centre with shops, apartments, restaurants, clubs, foliage, and statues. Joseph made sure that he didn't drop **anything** , a few residents that were walking around noticed and looked at him, with confusion and concern, he didn't have time to talk to them as he ran inside his house.

The sorcerer ran up the brown wooden stairs with the shiny railing, his home was quiet, with the grandfather clock ticking, and dust collecting on the old portraits that hung against the Turtle Green and Buff patterned walls, he then ran across the second floor's hallway, where then burst into his office, he took a minute to catch his breath before he continued on.

His office had oak wood flooring, brown wallpapered walls, two fluorescent lights on the ceiling, there were two windows at the back, a large bookcase to the right, a coffee table and set of chairs to the left, and a brown, wooden desk in the middle, with a Mac Computer and a blue, cotton chair.

He placed everything onto his desk, he ran over to his chair and sat on it, he turned on his computer and looked into the briefcase, he found a CD inside, taking it out, and placed it into the disk tray, playing the video on it, he watched with disbelief as he watched the video.

Not only that there was a Sphinx was in the video, a being thought to be extinct during the Great War, it was also the fact that Humanity was about to discover that Mythical Beasts, beings they had thought as fiction, we're going to be revealed to be real. The Mythical Community thought that Humans were too oblivious to ever find out, But here he was, looking through the begging of something, something huge.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

The human looked up at his door, he replied by saying "Come in?", the man who entered had brown hair, a small beard on his chin, and green goat eyes, with goat legs, he was a satyr, and he was his friend, Tony. The man had had a look of concern on his face as he entered.

"What the heck was it back there with you back there Joseph?" He asked, "You were running down the Avalon like crazy!".

"I'm sorry Tony, But I'm really busy, in fact, I have to make some calls" Joseph answered.

"Why are you busy?" His friend asked, raising an eyebrow "You walked out of the Avalon not an hour ago saying that you were going to go to the local Starbucks".

"Things changed Tony!" Joseph retorted and answered "I'm very busy at the moment.

His friend sighed "Well okay, But try please not to do something like that again" He said, leaving the room.

Joseph sighed, He held his head in his hand, He didn't know what he was going to do, if the Mythicals ever found out that they might be exposed to the Human World, They'd have a panic attack, they might even go crazy or something like that! But, he also felt wrong not to tell them, this was a very big and important situation.

Joseph always had a problem with the notion of "Humans are Oblivious" and "People will just try to forget what they had seen", he didn't care how much he was comforted by confident Mythicals that it wasn't a problem, he had always thought that this was a dangerous way of thinking that would get the Mythical Community into trouble sooner or later, especially in the day and age of the Internet and Television.

" _So this is happening…"_ He thought " _It really has happened.."_.

Joseph sat in his room in dead silence for about a minute before reminding himself that there was now no time to waste, He picked up his phone and started to make some calls, these would be the most important phone calls of his entire life.

* * *

 _A/N: The Phoenix Avalon is based on another Skin Deep Fanfiction, named "The Story of Amy Reeker" by PeniclWolf15, check it out, it is pretty good at story-telling!_

* * *

 **Terrywood Household**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 82, 990**

* * *

"Bye Dad!"

"Bye Melissa!"

The 29-year-old father smiled as he waved to his 10-year-old daughter, who was running to the school bus, from his kitchen counter as he drank his coffee.

He then heard his phone ringing from his trouser pocket, he stopped drinking and reached down and grabbed the cellular device out of his pocket, he flipped it open and saw that it was his friend/co-worker in Arizona, Joseph Kondraki, Perry wondered why he was calling him, he pressed accept and placed the phone right next to his ear.

"Hello, This is Perry!"

"Perry, Listen to me," Joseph said on the other end of the line.

"Joseph? What's wrong, You sound scared" Perry asked, concerned about his friend.

Joseph sighed "Terrywood are you sitting down for this? Because I don't know how you are going to take this" he answered.

"I am, Don't worry Kondraki" Perry reassured "What's wrong?".

Joseph paused before continuing "Perry, I don't know how, but the CIA has gotten information about the Mythical Community!"

Perry froze in fear and surprise "What?!"

Joseph began to rant "Somehow they managed to get a video of a mythical in their fullform. I don't know how long they had this video for, I don't know if they are planning on releasing it to the public, I just don't know!".

"..How did you find out? Does Peter know?" Perry asked.

"I was walking down the street to get a coffee when I heard some men talking about a Sphinx, I followed them and realized that they were CIA! I knocked them unconscious and stole as much evidence as I could, I then wiped their memories and ran back to the P.A as fast as I could" Joseph answered.

"...You knocked the CIA agents unconscious!?" His friend exclaimed in shock.

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" He retorted.

The two calmed down and continued with Perry stating:

"We need to inform Wonderland!".

Joseph was concerned "They'll have our heads!".

"The CIA will have their heads on operating tables if we don't do something, Joseph!" Perry retaliated.

"...Oh, fuck!"

"What?"

"I'm looking through the documents, They have also informed the fucking FBI!"

Perry panicked with denial "Oh no no no! Please tell me you're telling me a very bad joke!"

"No Perry! No!" Joseph said.

Perry felt like he was going to start to hyperventilate any second now "Now we definitely need to inform the Community! Next, they will inform the president!" He ranted.

"Okay, Okay…" Joseph said, with worry in his voice.

Perry heard his phone disconnect, he sighed deeply and stood up, he grabbed his car keys and his jacket. His morning was ruined within the span of 2 minutes.

"I'm going out Linda! Something has happened at work!" He called out to his wife.

"OK Honey!" Linda answered from upstairs.

Perry rushed out of his house and over to his car, He opened the door and started the ignition, He drove out the driveway and away on the streets.

* * *

 **CIA Headquarters**

 **Fairfax, Virginia**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 82,993**

* * *

Goss looked out of his window, he had been thinking about the recent developments in the case, the Agency had hired many Mythologists, Anthropologists, and Zoologists to study the footage and to provide any necessary information.

He's looking out of the window was interrupted when his assistant busted through the door "Sir! We have got a problem down at Arizona!".

Goss looked at him "What!? What do you mean Carroll?".

"We received messages from our sector in Phoenix" His assistant described. They claim that two of their agents had no recollection of the Missourian Sphinx and that most of all their papers and other information was stolen!".

Goss got a bad feeling about this, he knew that it could be all coincidence, but ever since he was sent that video, and was shown proof of its authenticity, he believed anything was possible, and he suspected that this could be related to the Sphinx in some way.

Goss turned to look at his assistant Carroll "Carroll, Order the agency to increase security in all of our facilities in the country, also! Inform all other agencies across the world!" he ordered.

His assistant looked at him "Sir?".

"Do it now!" Goss demanded.

"Yes, sir!" Carroll saluted in fear as he ran to tell the orders to the rest of the Agency.

* * *

 **Luxembourg Palace**

 **Paris, France**

 **NOB: 89,999**

* * *

"What the hell is a Sphinx?"

The man stared at his friend as they walked down the hallway, they had just been informed by the president of his recent trip to the United Nations, where there had apparently been a new species discovered in the southern U.S, more specifically Missouri, However, this species was very unusual, in a very different way.

The President had a hard time telling his Senate that, according to the U.S President, who was holding the meeting, that this animal was what appeared to be a being that had previously been associated with fiction, the Senate was of-coursed stunned by what they heard, What did he mean by this? Was it something like a strange-looking animal that was real but somehow managed to evade human sightings for a long period of time, with people later imagining it as a fictional being?

But the president and some scientists who came in went into detail of the creature's description, Apparently it had what appeared to have a lion's body, large white wings, and a humanoid/human head, according to them, what they appeared to have discovered was a Sphinx, an Egyptian and Greek mythical creature.

The Senate, of course, was sceptical and in denial, but that's when the President told them that several organisations and multiple people who had also denied the existence of Sphinxes, tried to process a piece of footage that was the footage that originally brought the attention of the U.S Government through any and all video processing software and programmes, it didn't matter if it was cheap or expensive and new or old, it all came out the same; No edits detected.

The Senate went silent after that, if the President, World Leaders, and Science itself was convinced, why shouldn't they? The President ordered all state-owned science facilities to be informed about the video, the military was also told to be informed and to start training, with further information to be released in the following days.

The French President decided to own his own to inform his government, he had a deep feeling that something was in France, just as mythical as what his fellow world leaders were calling 'The Sphinx of Missouri', Then the French President and the group of scientists left the room, excusing the Senate.

The man's friend looked at him, with a book on mythological creatures in his hands "Well according to this book, it _**was**_ a mythical creature with the head of a human and the body of a lion. In Greek tradition, it had the head of a human, the haunches of a lion, and sometimes the wings of a bird. It was portrayed as treacherous and merciless. Those who cannot answer its riddle suffer a fate typical in such mythical stories, as they are killed and eaten by this ravenous monster.".

The First Man cringed "That sounds horrible! I hope that's the part they got wrong!".

The Second Man frowned "I really hope so".

* * *

 **Boston Avalon**

 **Calf Pasture Pumping Station**

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 90,002**

* * *

Perry drove fast down the empty road, he soo parked and rushed out of his vehicle, he looked ahead and saw the Calf Pasture Pumping Station, a large run-down sewer station, the front yard filled with rubble, garbage and broken materials like glass, he soon ran straight ahead, with him spotting Ordin sitting in his chair by the entrance.

Ordin was a weird fellow to many of the Boston Avalon, he was a buggane, he wore a brown flat cap, he had messy brown hair, crooked but white teeth, white skin, yellowish brown eyes, and a large set of green clothes.

Ordin read the paper while smoking his pipe, he wore a grin when he saw Perry running up to the Avalon's doors.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Perry!" Ordin chuckled.

"I have no time for you Ordin!" Perry sputtered out as he ran into the Avalon.

Perry looked around the abandoned area, then he ran to the hallway to the top-left, then he took a right, then another left, and then finally, he opened a closet door, and ran down the staircase that was inside it.

Perry reached the bottom of the staircase, there was about around twenty people in the room, there were five people sitting on couches at the south-left, ten were at the small, four tented market at the south-right, six were at the small cafe at the north-right, and the rest were at home, which was down the hall at the north-left of the room.

Perry turned to the nearest mythical to him "Where Mayor Thames?".

The Mythical looked at him "He's at his home, I wouldn't disturb him.".

Perry didn't care if he was sleeping or cooking or reading an embarrassing novel! This was very **VERY** important matter, he rushed down the hallway, he looked at the door numbers until he reached "no 15", He knocked like crazy at the door until Mayor Thames opened it.

The Nemean Lion looked at Perry with tired eyes "Perry? What's going on? Why were you knocking on my door so quickly?".

"Sir! You need to listen to me!" Perry started "I just got a call from the sorcerer from the P.A, they claim that the CIA and FBI have got information on a mythical creature, they also claim that-".

Suddenly Thames grabbed Perry by his collar and pulled him up close to his face "What!?".

"M-Mr Thames, The CIA, and FBI have somehow collected information on a mythical creature" Perry mumbled.

The Nemean Lion let him go and wandered into his home, with Perry following behind.

"Bloody Hell!..." He said "How did they find out? Do they know about us!?".

"No sir." The Sorcerer said sitting down in one of the Mayor's chairs "They only know of one species, and from what Kondraki could gather, they have no idea about neither the Avalons or Medallions".

"What species? Was it the Satyrs? Or the Gryphons? It must have been the Gryphons! They are-!" The Mayor rambled before his personal bodyguard interrupted him.

"I don't know sir. Joseph never elaborated on the species sir" Perry informed the Mayor.

Thames looked at his sorcerer with worry, he never believed Humans were ever going to find out, Everybody in the Community never thought they would even notice the littlest of things. "What do you think we should do Terrywood?".

Perry looked up at his boss "We need to inform every the community, I think we should inform all the major ones, Wonderland, the L.A, The Four Towns, Tokyo, Berlin, Rome, New York, everybody!".

"Are you sure we should inform them all?".

"Well, We need all the sorcerers and agents we can! Sir! Joseph is already planning to tell Peter!".

The Mayor looked down at the floor "Give me a minute Terrywood, Go relax at the cafe or something" He mumbled as he thought.

Perry stood up and bowed his head "Yes sir.".

Perry left the room, both men thinking deeply about what they were going to do.

* * *

 **Kelpie's Office**

 **Loch Ness Shore**

 **Scottish Highlands**

 **Great Britain**

 **NOB: 82,996**

* * *

Rudolf Kelpie sat in his small hut, he could hear the storm outside, while using his magic to stir his tea, while reading his book, his office was mostly dark, with only his desk lamp illuminating the one-room building, his floor was made out of dark oak wood, the walls and ceiling were painted blue, and all of his walls had bookshelves, with his door being light oak wooden.

Rudolf was the leader of a small chapter of an organization, he was well known across the Sorcerers for his master-level sorcerer, with him being generally excellent at everything, Teleportation, Memory Wipes, Levitation, Transformation etc.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

Rudolf looked up at his door "Come in!".

As soon as he said that, two men entered his hut. One was a man of average height, he was Caucasian with brown, combed hair and a grey Corduroy suit and pants. The other was also a Caucasian man, but he was taller by a few inches, had black, curly hair and was wearing a black and white suit.

"Hello Patrick, Greetings Samuel" The man addressed his fellow sorcerers respectfully.

Patrick replied "Greetings Sir"

Samuel replied "Hello Kelpie".

"You gentlemen came here to inform me about something?" Kelpie questioned his fellow gentlemen as they sat down on the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Yes, sir." Samuel confirmed.

"We have got a situation in Merseyside, A girl had recently come into contact with a medallion and turned into a Quetzalcoatl an area not too far away from Liverpo-".

 _ **RIIIING! RIIIIING! RIIIING!**_

Rudolf's black phone went off.

"Ack! Damm Phone! Sorry gentlemen! I'll be just a moment!" Rudolf said in an annoyed tone.

"It's alright sir." Patrick reassured his boss.

Rudolf picked up his phone "Yes?".

"Mr. Rudolf Kelpie?".

"Yes? Who is this? I'm in a very important meeting!".

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir, I'm Perry Terrywood, Sorcerer of the Boston Avalon, and we have an urgent situation".

Rudolf raised his eyebrow "What do you mean? What do you mean by 'situation'?" he asked.

"Rudolf, I don't know how, But there has been a squeal".

"A Squeal? You mean someone spotted the Mythicals?".

"Not exactly Kelpie, You see it isn't a single individual, It's an **organization** ".

Rudolf nearly had a heart attack, What!? "What do you mean!?".

Patrick and Samuel got uncomfortable when they heard this, Seeing Rudolf's face go from calm confidence to scared straight.

"Actually, make that two organizations sir." Perry added "The CIA and FBI-".

"How!? How did they **find out!?** " Rudolf shouted, sitting up and looking out of the window.

Perry paused but continued in greater detail, he had received another call from Joseph earlier, who gave him some more information "They received a piece of footage from a resident of south-west Missouri who was recording a home video for somebody else in the Ozarks. The camera picked up footage of a Mythical Being in their fullform. The Mythical never saw the person in question, so they did nothing, This allowed the Human to leave the area and spread his encounter to other individuals, sir."

Rudolf was dumbfounded "Perry, I want you to immediately inform the M.C.A, they need to know about this!".

Perry replied "Will do sir, You'll need to inform the C.M.B also, by the way, sir!".

Perry then hung up, with Rudolf putting the phone back down onto the receiver, Patrick and Samuel looked at Rudolf with concern.

"...Sir?".

"Boys! There is no time for that girl, There has been a massive breach in America! We must inform the council immediately!".

Patrick and Samuel's mouths gaped "What!?" They both yelled in unison.

"No time to explain!" He sputtered out as he, followed by his two colleagues, ran over to Rudolf's Mirror.

"Sir! What happened!?" Samuel asked his boss.

"Somehow two big intelligence agencies in America found out about Mythicals, it is very big possibility they will soon release this information to the public.".

The two agents looked at their leader, shocked still, how did this happen? This was so sudden and big!

"Well let's go!" Samuel exclaimed.

"Indeed!" Rudolf replied, his hand glowing blue.

He blasted his mirror with his blue magic, activating the portal that was a part of the mirror, they jumped through the mirror soon afterward.

* * *

 **Mythical Congress of America Meeting Room**

 **D.C Avalon**

 **Washington D.C**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 90,207**

* * *

The Congress had been informed about an incident by both the Phoenix and Boston Avalons, the Mayors, Peter Quinn and Robert Thames, sounded worried about the situation, claiming that the situation was 'critical' and 'dangerous to the whole world' respectively, The Congress was intrigued by this and called a meeting later that day.

The **M** ythical **C** ongress of **A** merica ( **MCA** ) was an organization known across America, it was set up due to an increase of magical and supernatural activity across America, it includes 23 members of 23 Avalons that had met two requirements;

A. They have a population of over 25.

B. They are a permanent population Avalon.

The Congress had been started back in the 1950's, with the document that would found the organization being made in 1949, and officially signed in 1952.

The Mayors had all been summoned by the MCA, where they had all since gathered in the meeting room in the middle of the D.C Avalon, where the four towns leaders would sit at the upper part of the room, at desks similar to where the judges sit at courtrooms, while the rest sat in rows of benches like the ones in the House of Representatives Chamber.

The Four Towns are the most populated and influential Avalons, Atlanta, Phoenix, Portland, and Boston.

Peter and Robert looked into the room from the back, frightened to break the news.

"I can't believe we're doing this" Peter muttered under his breath.

His Sorcerer looked at him "We **have** to do this, sir" Joseph reassured his boss, getting just as anxious as his boss.

"We'll be with you sirs" Terrywood reassured the two, they just both looked down and proceeded to walk up to their podiums, while the Sorcerers walked up to the middle of the room, where there was a podium.

The two other people at the top where as follows, Atlanta was Ted, he was an inverted Gryphon, with brown fur and feathers, his bird legs color were the common yellow, and Portland was Helen, a Simagrl with cream fur, and white wings.

"Mr. Quinn and Mr. Thames, You called an emergency meeting about an incident?" Helen started as she spoke into the microphone.

"Yes." The two awkwardly said in unison.

"Are your sorcerers going to explain it to us?" Ted asked his two colleagues.

"Yes." They repeated.

Ted looked at the two Humans "Well then gentlemen, Please explain the situation".

The Sorcerer on the left, Joseph began "Well, Earlier this day, I was walking down the street when I caught a conversation by two men, They were talking about a mythical creature, I followed them and I found out that they were CIA".

Everybody went silent when they heard this, they had a bad feeling about this.

"I removed their memories and got all the information I could, I then ran back to the P.A and informed Thames sorcerer Perry"

Perry continued his friend's speech "Sir, We have reason to believe that a squeal has occurred without the knowledge of the Mythical World-" He spoke as the room fell into a more fearful atmosphere "-as we also found a piece of video footage containing the sighting of a mythical creature by a human, there was also evidence to suggest that the FBI also knows about this footage ".

Nobody in the entire room spoke, the blank and curious expressions to those of worry and fear.

"And we have also suspected that, even though we wish we could deny it, believe that it is highly possible that... **The U.S President himself knows.** " The Sorcerer said, looking down in embarrassment.

That was the final straw for everybody in the room.

The sounds of Congress's panicked chatter and screams came right after he finished his sentence, the Two Sorcerers looked down in fear and shame. _How could this happen? Why? Not now! Please have mercy on us god..._

"Oh my god…" Ted whispered under his breath.

Thames then remembered something and quickly turned to Perry "Perry! Did you say anything about calling other sorcerers!?" he asked.

Perry looked up "Yes, Sir." Perry replied.

"Please tell me you told them not to inform the residents!" He begged "PLEASE SAY NO!".

Perry was struck by fear "Oh no…".

The MCA was in chaos, and it didn't look like there wasn't an end in sight.

* * *

 **Council of Mythological Britain Building**

 **Rural North England**

 **NOB: 95,000**

* * *

James Finn and Dr. Hobbes walked out the mirror portal calmly, this was one of the few times they had to deal with the Council of Mythological Britain.

"What do you think they want from us?" James asked his friend as they faced the two, large wooden doors to the left of them, down the cherry red-carpeted hallway.

"Who knows" His friend answered bluntly "They were very vague about it".

They up to the entrance and calmly opened them, only to be met with the highest voices imaginable.

"Jesus!" Finn shouted in surprise.

They looked inside to see various other representatives of Avalons and members of important families from across Great Britain arguing at a long wooden table. Cardiff, Bristol, London, Birmingham, Edinburgh, Glasgow, Belfast, Douglass, etc. etc.

James and Hobbles were, to say the least, were scarred, What happened?

"Umm...Excuse me?" Hobbles sputtered out, everybody in the room turning to his and James's direction.

"Ah! James Finn and Dr. Hobbles I presume?" Rudolf greeted the two standing from his seat.

Finn and Hobbles nodded their heads.

"Please come join us gentlemen. We have alot to explain…".


	13. Breaking the News

_A/N: Hey! Sorry for not uploading for like 20 days! I was very busy planning out the rest of this arc! Expect more chapters soon!_

* * *

 **January 28th, 2005**

 **I-44**

 **Mid-Missouri**

 **United** **States**

 **NOB: 95,000**

* * *

 _...zzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZ_ **-** _..._

"Here we are! Vienna, Missouri ladies and gentlemen!"

Matthew woke up from his sleep, he saw that the bus driver that woke him up was shouting down a walkie-talkie, with the bus tourists glancing at him, listening to what he was saying.

"Well, Here's my stop" Matthew thought as he grabbed his bag, paid for his ride and walked off the bus.

A/N: By the way, Vienna is a real town in Missouri! I know it's never disclosed in the comic whereabouts in Mid-Missouri the Jocastas live, but I did some research and decided to pick this town since Kory Bing states that she grew up there.

Matthew observed his location as the bus rode off, there was a forest in front of him, there were all autumn colored trees, like brown, yellow, brown-red and very light green. There was a small neighborhood to the left, with several one and two-story houses made out of wood.

Matthew then glanced down at the crumpled piece of paper he was torn from his textbook from last night, he then looked up back at the neighborhood, and then back at the paper, he read the address once more in his mind.

124 Autumnguard Street

 _I'm here._

Matthew jogged towards to his location, he glanced at the houses again on the way, purple, cyan, blue, red, so many beautiful colors all over the place! As he jogged to his destination, he felt a special feeling, as if the world was pretty peaceful and nice, but also there is something going on. He walked up to the purple house that Michelle specifically detailed.

Green couch on the porch? Check!

Spiral Staircase leading up to the balcony? Check!

Dead tree in the backyard? Check!

He walked up the stairs to the front door, the stairs creaking as each time he took a step which he knocked.

Knock! Knock!

5 seconds later a middle-aged woman, wearing a purple robe and a yellow and orangish-brown striped hairband opened up the door, holding a cup of hot tea, with all the steam and stuff, and wearing a face of confusion "Hello?".

"Hi! I'm Matthew Collins" The student introduced himself to his new friend's mother, holding out his hand.

The woman just stared at him, now with a raised eyebrow.

"...I'm a new friend of Michelle? She called you, planning on meeting you with her friends?" Matthew added to his introduction.

Suddenly the woman's face lit up with remembrance, She asked "Oh yes! Michelle called me and said something about you and her becoming friends?".

Matthew answered, with a face of glad "Yeah!".

"Well come in, you can wait for her and her friends!" She said, letting Matthew in.

Matthew walked inside and had a look around of inside of the house, there was purple everywhere! There was purple on the cupboards, purple on the cups, purple on the curtains! Purple this! Purple that! Jeez, this lady was obsessed with purple!

"The names Janice by the way!" Janice told her guest, she then held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Jocasta!" He replied, shaking the woman's hand

"Please go wait in the dining room, will you? I'm very busy at the moment" Miss Jocasta kindly told the student as she went back into the living room.

"Sure!" The young student replied.

Matthew did so as he was told, sitting the chair to the top-left. While he sat there, he thought about the past few days for a couple of minutes, he had this bad feeling in his gut that something was bad, like trying to remember a repressed memory, like if he-

 **Knock! Knock!**

Matthew glanced up suddenly at where the front door was in the kitchen to see Miss Jocasta rushing over to the door to open it, with a big smile on her face, where he saw the familiar face of Michelle Jocasta and her three friends standing at the door.

"Honey!" The mother greeted her daughter with hugging "It's so good to see you again!".

"Hey, It's good to see you too mom".

"Oh! And I see you brought your boy-em!, friend Greg along with you again!".

"Hi…".

"Oh! And who are these two?"

"These are Jim and Merial! I told you they were coming over yeah?".

"Alright laa?".

"Hiya there Misses Jocasta!".

"Is there anything I can get you and your friends? How about some tea? I'm going out soon so I need to know" Miss Jocasta asked the group.

"No thanks Mom" Michelle answered.

"I'll have some!" Greg answered, raising his hand in the air.

"Wait! Hold on, Jim is it? Are you from London right? You want twice as much? Because you know!?" Janice asked Jim in an attempted jokeful manner.

Jim starred at Michelle, annoyed "...You thought I was from London? Does this sound 'ike London!?".

"Jeez, Sorry!" Michelle apologized.

Jim turned back to Janice, with a small smile"I'll have two!" Jim answered in eccentricity "I'm the English one after all!" The Liverpudlian Exchange Student said in a charismatic tone, Causing Janice to old-woman chuckle.

As Janice went to get the tea, Michelle glimpsed through the doorway to the Dining Room to spot Matthew peering in their direction, resting his arms on the table, and smiling awkwardly at them.

"Oh hey there Matthew!" Michelle greeted her newest friend, walking into the room.

"Hi! Michelle!" Matthew greeted back with a shy tone, getting up and shaking her hand while doing so.

Greg, Merial and Jim took one look at this guy and immediately took notes, Greg thought this guy a bigger awkward wreck than him, Merial thought he was a weirdo, and Jim thought this guy seemed 'suspicious'.'

"Here is your tea!" Janice said in a cheerful tone, giving Greg one cup, while giving Jim two, never taking his eyes off the newest shy wreck in the room.

"Thanks!" Greg thanked.

"Yeah, Thanks…" Jim thanked slowly, still glancing at Matthew.

"I'll let you and your friends have some time to yourselves!" Janice said, getting on her purple coat and walking out the door "I'll see you five later!", closing the door behind her.

The house fell silent for four seconds, all the while the five students glanced at each other awkwardly, mostly Michelle's friends staring at the sole boy, who only returned with a sheepish smile, playing fingers and a nervous "Hey!...There!".

"Guys, This Matthew! You might remember him as that guy who, about a week ago, screamed like a little girl in class" Michelle said, introducing her friends, Matthew laughed nervously at the last part.

"Now, Before you kill him, The reason because of that was because of he kinda...You know?" Michelle explained.

The three immediately got the message and turned and looked at Matthew with wide, shocked eyes.

"Please don't kill me".

* * *

 **Council of Mythological Britain Building**

 **Rural North England**

 **NOB: 95,322**

* * *

Perry, Joseph and Ted all jumped out the mirror portal, they then ran over to the doors leading to the meeting room, they burst through them and saw the room almost empty with the exception of a Harpy janitor mopping the floor.

"Where is everybody!?" Ted asked in an exclamation.

The Harpy turned to them and simply said in a Mid-England accent "They have all gone home!".

She then added "Hey, Have you heard of that Humans are discovering our world? I wonder how they will react? Their world must be so interesting without magic and' monsters!".

The Three just stood there in shock, almost in defeat even.

"It's over" Perry said "They are going- to inform...EVERYBODY about this!".

Ted stood up to this, however "It isn't over just yet...Perry, I want you to go to the Liverpool Avalon! Inform and send some other agents to the other Avalons also".

"Yes, Sir!" Perry followed, saluting and rushing back to the mirror portal.

Ted then turned to the second sorcerer "Joseph! The WSG must know about this! Inform them immediately and tell them to completely enforce 'Vergiss ales'!" he ordered

Joseph looked brave at that moment "Yes, Sir!" he obeyed as he ran out the room.

* * *

 **Missouri State University**

 **Springfield, Missouri**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 95, 506**

* * *

Michael stared at his computer screen typing down words for his essays when he heard knocking at his dorm room door, he sighed and walked into the living room and opened the front door.

He was shocked when he saw two men in black suits, black shoes and sunglasses, they were standing still and staring at him with blank expressions.

"Mr. Sermons? We are agents from the Central Intelligence Agency, We believe you and your friend are in danger" The CIA Agent on the left said.

Michael looked at them with worry, CIA? Did they find out about you-know-what? "What?".

"We'll explain later, sir" The CIA Agent on the right informed the student, signaling him to come with them.

Michael, not wanting to argue with the guys responsible for that one thing called 'MK-ULTRA', closed the door behind him and followed the two agents away from the dorms.

* * *

 **World Sorcerers Guild Headquarters**

 **Glasgow, Scotland**

 **NOB: 95,567**

* * *

INCIDENT REPORT  
Case File: USA-MO-006

Date Case Was Opened: 1/26/2005  
Type: Squeal

Threat Level: 45%

* * *

We have just received an urgent report from Joseph Kondraki. There appears that there has been a miscommunication within the organization, apparently, Joseph Kondraki forgot to tell Rudolf J. Kelpie, Leader of the British sector of the WSG, to tell the CMB attendees to not inform the residents of their respective Avalons.

Now, while this might not seem as a big of a threat as the squeal, the resulting panic from Avalon residents might cause dissent, which will cause rioting and loud noises like screaming, which might alert nearby Humans to the Avalons, who will proceed to investigate.

We must send agents to all British Avalons that are in the C.M.B, in order to inform the representatives not to inform the mythical population.

In other orders, Joseph has ordered we go into Vergiss ales and into full mobilization, with all 340 agents worldwide to be on full alert for anyone talking about mythical creatures being real.

Joseph will also be giving all the papers, videos, text documents and other collected items he retrieved yesterday morning, the info will come useful to possibly stopping this leak.

We shall also inform the Organization of Japanese Fantasticals (OJF) and Indian Mythical Society (IMS) of the leak, in order for them to send agents of their own.

While our Agents in the Southern United States (e.g Alabama, Arkansas, Missouri, Kentucky, Florida, Texas etc.) will be put on the highest alert as that is, according to Joseph, where the video is most likely filmed.

Some of the Agents that have been hired in this case will include:

 **Joseph "Trevor" Kondraki**

 **Level: 4**

 **Nationality: Arizona, USA, Italian-Swedish (parents)**

 **Specialties: Memory Wipes**

 _Backstory:_ Joseph Kondraki was born in Phoenix in 1979 to a Swedish-Italian couple, he would later attend Arizona State University in the 90's. He met Tony Heraklion in August 2002, where he introduced Joseph to the Phoenix Avalon. Joseph, at first, was terrified, but eventually got along with the residents.

He met the WSG on February 2nd, 2003, where he quickly rose through the ranks as a Level 4 Sorcerer, he is currently both the local sorcerer of the P.A and the leader of the Arizona Sector of the WSG.

 **Perry "Peppy" Terrywood**

 **Level: 4**

 **Nationality: Maine, USA**

 **Specialities: Levitation**

 _Backstory:_ Perry Terrywood was born in 1978 to an American family in rural northern Maine, Perry first encountered the mythical world when he met Linda Talombottom, his current wife, in 1994, where she revealed to him that she was a Nixie.

Perry joined the WGS in 2002, where he met his friend, Joseph Kondraki, in 2003, he also is an international agent, who currently operates in both North America and Europe.

 **Rudolf "Ferrum" Kelpie**

 **Level: 5**

 **Nationality: England**

 **Specialities: Various**

 _Backstory:_ Kelpie was born on January 1st, 1960, a couple of miles from north-eastern London, his father was a Human, but his mother was a Kelpie, who had run away from her family in the Highlands for their malicious beliefs and practices. Kelpie was taught of the Mythical World by his mother, while his dad introduced him to Human society. He went to Cambridge in the late 70's and moved to Edinburgh in 1985, to which he would move into the small local Avalon for the rest of the 80's to the early 90's. He currently lives in a small hut in the Scottish Highlands.

He had joined the WSG in 1980 after he went on a trip to the London Avalon.

 **Quirrell "Kelvin" Sanford**

 **Level: 3**

 **Nationality: Missouri, USA**

 **Specialities: Memory Wipes, Transformation/ Disguise, Potion-making**

 _Backstory:_ Born to rednecks in 1973, Quirrell is an ex-police officer who came into the first contact with the Mythical World in August 1997 when he pulled into a noise complaint directed towards the St. Louis Avalon. He would meet with the residents in secret, where he would be informed about the Mythical World.

He met Rudolf Kelpie in May 1998, where he would gain his job at the WSG.

Meanwhile, These are the top priority rules;

 _1\. Make sure this does not leave any of the Secret Organizations, The people who work for these organizations aren't known for their openness, so it will make it easier to wipe them._

 _2\. Also, make sure nothing gets on the Internet. If it gets on the Internet, it will go international and be placed in the public domain, to which **nothing** will be able to stop it._

 _3\. Send all Large-scale Avalons (e,g Liverpool, Atlanta, Paris, Tokyo, Mexico City etc.) across the World on lockdown for their own safety if we must. If the word does leak out, Human civilians, police or military may attack, with 'unpleasant' intents._

Any agents that don't follow these rules will suffer punishments and will be fired.

* * *

 **Finn Mansion**

 **Rural Merseyside**

 **NOB: 95,599**

* * *

James jumped out of the portal, he had just been informed the worst news of his life since he was told he couldn't fly anymore, that there could be a massive breach of the Mythical community's existence across the rest of world, and there was, most likely, nothing they could do.

The Sorcerers would have trouble trying to erase the minds of possibly hundreds of people spread across the world, the Bugbears could track the 'Believers' as they came to be called, but then what?, he didn't think the Angels would have interest in helping them, and he didn't think Ravi could help, he just didn't think that man would be interested.

"Honey! Your home! How was the meet-".

James raised his head to glimpse at his wife had walked in on him drooping about the current situation, she had a face of happiness when she entered, but when she saw her husband's sadden expression, it turned to concern, she knew something went wrong

Mary walked up to her husband, deeply concerned "Honey? What's wrong de matter? You look like you about te start crying!".

James looked at his wife "Mary, Can ye tell Paul n' Tobias to come to de dining table? I have to tell you something".

Mary, still filled with concern, said "Um...okay?" and walked towards the hallway and called out "Tobias! Paul! Dad wants to talk to you two!".

James and Mary headed into the dining room and sat down, James at the top, while Mary sat at his right. Paul and Tobias entered the room and saw the look on their parent's faces, which gave them worried feelings within themselves.

"Dad?" Tobias said.

"Is everything okay pops?" Paul asked.

James came out honestly, even though he strongly hesitated "No, Not really son".

The Brothers and Mother looked at the father with concern.

Mary broke the short, suspenseful silence "Well what happened!? Apparently, you wanted to tell us! So what is it!?".

James looked down with fear and sadness, but, he decided to break the eggs to his clan.

(A/N: Probably a crap metaphor, I know, but it's sound British, so that's why I used it.)

James looked up to his family and spoke "I was called to a meeting by a group of people called the CMB, Only me and your mother know about this group, but today I was called to an emergency meeting, when I went to this meeting, I received some news that will probably change our lives forever.".

The Finns looked at the father, suspenseful, What happened? What was so big that it would change their lives?

"You all probably know what a 'squeal' is am I right?" James asked.

The Finns, only getting more nervous as they got a hint, nodded.

James continued "Well, in the states, a group of mythical were in a forest and some teenager and his camera caught sight of one of the creatures and ran away, then they somehow managed to convince the bloody polis that it was real!".

"What!?" Mary yelled.

Tobias butted in "U-um, W-well dad! Surely those guys in America will be able to do something right!? I mean, you did say the polis, So it must be a single town, right!?".

James looked at his son with sadden eyes, as if he wanted to believe his son was telling the truth "I wish it was the case son - but, for some reason, this footage somehow managed to spread to two groups of people, who believed them, you might know these people as...the Feds and CIA .".

That was the breaking point for Mary who shrieked, Paul and Tobias had eyes filled with every emotion related to fear; Terror, Fright, Horror. Paul's ears drooped and Tobias's beak gapped.

"Oh no...nonono! Dad! Please tell me the Americans can stop this!" Paul begged his father.

"We don't know what state the squeal is at son, Though there is a slight chance according to the leader of the meeting that the breach could of spread to other countries".

Paul held his head in his hands "Jesus…".

"Though they do say that only people within secret organizations, so there's no word release to the public, Thank God".

The three calmed down after that fact.

"Wot's going on here?".

The four turned towards the source of the noise and saw the small quadruped Collin, with a 'raised eye' type expression on his face.

"Collin Finn! Wot are you doing out of yer bed!?" Mary shouted, standing up and trotting at her youngest son.

"Yer all making loud noises!" He said as his mother picked him up "I was just investigating!".

Mary then, suddenly as if she remembered something, screamed, scaring everybody in the room.

"Jezz mam" Collin groaned, trying to rub his ear "Can ya keep it down!?".

"Mary!?" James asked his wife "What's wrong!?".

"W-what about Jim!?" Mary stuttered before finishing her sentence with an exclamation.

The room fell silent but for Mary's sobbing, the older brothers exchanged stares, fearing their brother was going to get into trouble if he were to be found out during the breach. Collin just looked at his clan, confused

"Don't worry Mary, de Public doesn't know about the squeal, so as long as the situation is kept inside the organizations, he'll be safe, heck, the CMB even claim that the believers dun even kun of de medallions" James comforted, getting up and placing his paws on his wife's shoulders.

Mary became mostly calm after that, but still worried for her son, she turned to him and simply gave him a look that said "Please fix this", before she took Collin to put him back to bed.

As James and Tobias followed their wife/mother and youngest son/brother out the room, Paul had time to think to himself.

He had thought that the Underground Bypass was the thing that was going to be the end of their secret society, but he'd never thought it would happen this way. He thought back on his life and the Mythical World, and only asked one question; Would they survive this?

There was no answer in sight, and he begged to his soul that one would at-least appear soon.

* * *

 **Merlin's Shop**

 **Liverpool Avalon**

 **Liverpool, England**

 **NOB: 95,635**

* * *

Perry fell out of the Mirror Portal with a 'thud', he looked around to discern that he was in a dusty, run down clothes shop, he got up and out, he looked around the Avalon, seeing the Elder Hall just out of his sight.

"Hobbles!" Perry groaned under his gritted teeth.

Perry then started to run towards Dr. Hobbles, which caused him to turn around, in which Perry hid behind a wall, waiting for Hobbles to start walking again, which he did when he decided to start following again, he suddenly felt a claw on him;

A Bugbear Claw.

"Hello, There Human".

The surprised sorcerer immediately turned his head and saw a bugbear staring at him, grinning a big grin "I like how you managed to enter the Avalon, Tell me, little man, How did you do that?".

Perry had no time for this "I entered through a mirror if you must know!", He then raised his fist and made a blue flame came from it.

The Bugbear looked stunned for about a minute, but just grinned again, he then did the unthinkable and lifted up Perry by his legs, hanging the man over the pavement.

"Let me go!" The Sorcerer shouted, annoyed.

"I bet Tim will want to be friendlies with you…".

Then, and suddenly, the Bugbear dropped Perry, making Perry yelped when he his back impacted the pavement, the Bugbear looked at his hand to see a greenish-bluish flame surrounding it, where a fellow sorcerer walked from the corner, with a greenish-bluish flame engulfing his hand.

Perry looked at the man with amazement "Doctor Samuels!".

"Surprised to see me? I heard that there was a mishap with Joseph and Rudolf" The man said in his Bristol accent.

"What are you doing? Stop!" The agitated bugbear demanded, glaring at the man with angered eyes.

The bugbear then began to approach the sorcerer with a look of aggression in his walk, to which the sorcerer changed the color of his flame from greenish-bluish to red, the Bugbear then began to scream in pain, as a red aura engulfed him, the Bugbear's screams turned to quiet groans,

"...Stop!" The Bugbear demanded in a less aggressive, normal voice.

Samuels just turned to the Bugbear, he looked at the grey-furred beast wearing the skeleton jacket with eyes of annoyance.

"Listen to me you little bastard! The entire world is in danger! And our way of life could end! But you bugbears somehow still manage to make dumb jokes and act like utter assholes!" the angry sorcerer rambled, stopping his painful magic on the Bugbear, he and Perry soon ran off to the Elder Hall, to catch up on the others.

The bugbear gasped heavily, he looked up to the two sorcerers as they ran out of sight.

"...Arseholes…".

* * *

 **The Underground  
L.A  
Liverpool, England  
NOB: 96,219  
**

* * *

Meanwhile, not a couple of streets away, Rhonda and Ike were walking (or more like Rhonda dragging Ike against his will) to the L.A's local nightclub, with the manticore giving his friend a look of uninterest and boredom.

Ike groaned "Do we have to?".

Rhonda pulled her boyfriend's arm "Come on! It'll be fun, You can read later!".

As the Bohemian Lion girl dragged her boyfriend to the Underground, they began to hear the tunes of the Four Horsemen, they entered the nightclub and sat at their usual spot.

The Underground was packed with loud music as the Four Horsemen played their tunes, drinking, chatting, laughter, and chanting, like the usual, everybody was just having a good time. It seemed like nothing could ruin this moment, that wouldn't last long, however.

"Ello lads!" The two turned to see their friend Abbie walking towards them from behind the counter.

"Hi, Abbie!" The two greeted her back in unison with smiles, Ike's one being forced.

"So wot will it be?" Abbie asked with a grin.

"I'll have a cherry wine, please! And the big man here will have his usual pint" Rhonda answered with a cheerful tone, Ike looked at her with confusion "Did she really just refer to me as "Big Man"?".

Abbie smiled "Right then!" she said as she shook her tail feathers back to the kitchen.

Rhonda smiled at her boyfriend "Aren't you going to say thank you?".

"...Thanks" Ike slurred.

"Hey, guys!".

The two then looked at them and saw a familiar face.

Rhonda smiled "Oh hey Lorne!" Rhonda greeted the Nemean Lion.

"Hey!" Lorne greeted back, sitting next to the Bohemian Lion "What's going on?".

"Nuthin' much mate" Ike groaned.

"Great! Then may I join you in your drinking?" He asked.

Ike tried to answer "N-" before Rhonda interrupted him.

"Sure" The lion answered and reassured her fellow lion friend.

"Great!".

Ike stared at his lion girlfriend, annoyed.

* * *

 **Tim's Shop**

 **L.A**

 **Liverpool, England**

 **NOB: 95,636**

* * *

Tim, the local sorcerer of the L.A, was reading his book, resting his right leg on his left leg, when Alec stormed into through his front door, with rage on his face.

"Hey, Tim!" He yelled, getting his friend's attention "Two of your wizard friends just arrived here!".

Tim looked at the bugbear with his usual 'Raised eyebrow' confidence and uninterest "What?".

"Two of those...Sorcerers came in! I was just playing with one of them when one of the flying bastards used some painful spell on me!".

Tim now looked intrigued, not good intrigued, he asked "Where are they!? Did they retreat or something like that?".

"No! The last place that I saw them go is towards the Elder...Hall." The Bugbear answered.

The Bugbear then came to realize that the two sorcerers were possibly going to the place his mom worked.

Tim looked at him with shock "You did nothing!?".

"I thought there were going to use the hell curse on me again!" The Bugbear shot back.

The two, in a hurry, ran out of the shop and towards the Elder Hall.

* * *

 **Elder Hall**

 **L.A**

 **Liverpool, England**

 **NOB: 96,639**

* * *

 _A/N: Just a heads up, I created some custom names for the unnamed council members, just to let you know! Now, back on with the story._

The Council was in the meeting room, waiting for their fellow colleague so they could start their meeting about the reports from the C.M.B. With the members of Oreville, Delma (The Centaur), Nuala, Madam Eurydale, Argus (The Satyr), Aeolus (The Faun) and Gwyn (White Stag) all sat in their chairs.

The Council of Mythological Britain was a small organization, like their American and unlike their Japanese and Indian cousins their 'Inter-Avalon Organization' wasn't very active in recent years, with their only being 1-2 meetings annually, This was because the Mythical World usually likes to see itself as a disorganized and decentralized mess, with their usually being little to no communication between the Avalons, as news and gossip being spread by only merchants, travellers and wanderers, or maybe a few untraceable phones.

Creak! Slam!

The council all turned their heads to identify their friend entering the Elder Hall.

Gwyn was the first to speak "It's good to see you Hobbles, We wi-"

Then they all took a good look at their friends face, they had thought, at first, that he was in his usual grouchy, old man mood, However, he actually looked like he was going to cry as if he had just found out someone close passed away.

Nuala spoke up "Hobbles!? Is everything alright!?".

The doctor/vet turned to his co-worker "No Nuala, not at all!".

The council looked concerned, Hobbles still stood, not approaching his chair, instead of resting against one of the pillars. Not sitting in your chair was shown to be a sign of seriousness.

Argus spoke "Hobbles? What happened? What did the C.M.B say?".

Hobbles decided to try to explain to his co-workers what he had been informed just 2-3 hours ago "Argus, You know when there has been a situation, and you find out that the cause of the situation was something that seemed very little of a threat, a thing you never thought would bring harm? The thing that inhabitants reassure the worried newcomers aren't a threat!? And will never, ever!-".

"Just get to the point Hobbles!" Orville groaned.

"Hyde! Can't you see Hobbles is in stress!?" Nuala bumped in, looking at the Bugbear in anger. "Carry on Hobbles".

Gwyn comforted his friend alongside Nuala "What happened?".

Hobbles sighed deeply before deciding to tell something that would shock his Co-workers "A couple of hours ago... Me and James Finn were informed by the CMB about an incident in America, a major incident at that".

The Council looked at him with confusion "America?" Delma asked, "What happened in America to involve Britain?".

The doctor responded by walking over to the table and placing his hands on the table "My fellow...council...It's the Humans".

Time froze for the council. Out of all things, all the species, all of all the names in the bestiary, they NEVER thought they'd hear and NEVER wanted to hear that name in the Hall alongside the word "Incident".

Gwyn was the first to speak after the pause. "Hobbles, What...happened in America involving the Humans?" the White Stag asked his friend, his ears drooping and eyes shrunken, along with the rest of the council.

Hobbles took a deep breath and explained "There has been a squeal in Missouri, apparently, there was apparently either a lone or a group of young mythical in the South-West Missouri Region, where a Human student of Missouri State University had been filming a film for somebody close, when the Human spotted the Mythical on camera, flying among the trees, the Human, without alerting the Mythical, ran away and left the immediate area. The human then proceeded to squeal. informing others, who then informed the police, who later informed the local government, the CIA and FBI; who might of even of informed the White House themselves, we don't know if this has spread to other countries or the people who know of our existence are willing to keep their gobs shut about it, but it has only been spread amongst secret organizations, with few outside civilians knowing, and there is an active task force of Sorcerers who are trying to erase the memories of all involved", Hobbles slumped into his chair, tired and saddened.

The council couldn't believe what they had just heard from their friend's lengthily explanation, the Humans, after centuries of their luck in successful hiding, sometimes in plain sight, were, most likely soon, going to re-find out their existence, and looking back in both histories between the two before they went into hiding back in the 1200's, they had a bad feeling about how they were going to take this.

"...Hobbles" Eurydale muttered in shock.

"I-i-i…" Nuala stuttered before giving up and slumping too, in her chair.

The council had to have a-bit of time to think about what they had just heard their friend and co-worker just said to them.

Creak! Slam!

The Council members immediately turned their heads, along with their attention, towards the source of the noise, they saw the two Sorcerers standing there, looking at the attendees with 'Oh no! We're too late!' expressions.

"Who de hell are you!?" Hobbles demanded, standing up.

"Perry Terryson, American Sector of the WSG".

"Doctor Samuels Hitchens, British Sector of the WSG".

"WSG?" Gwyn asked, looking at the two humans with a raised eyebrow.

"World Sorcerers Guild, Sir, We protect the Mythical communities from the threat of exposure to the Human World alongside with other situations" Samuels explained.

Argus looked at them with annoyed eyes "Well, it doesn't look like your doing a good job!".

"I agree!" Aeolus sided.

"Please, sirs and madams, we are trying our best to stop this squeal from leaking out of the intelligence organizations" Perry reassured the Council, lifting up his flat hand with blue fire rising from his palm.

"And how do you plan on stopping this?" Nuala asked the two men.

Perry answered "We are still planning, sir, but hopefully we wi-".

Then, Tim and Alec burst through the doors, looking at the two sorcerers with anger.

"Alec?" Orville whispered in surprise.

"That's him!" Alec said in anger.

"Oh, not you again!" Samuels shouted in annoyance.

"Boys! " Argus shouted "Explain yourselves! Why did you barge in?".

Perry tried to explain "Uh! Um! Well, you see sir!-".

"These guys tried to torture me, mum!" Alec shouted.

Orville shouted in shock "WHAT!?"

"Hold on!" Tim shouted the young sorcerer looked at Samuels with shock as if he remembered something.

Samuels looked back, to which he then had the same expression "Oh my god…".

The two looked at each other with shock.

"Tim?".

"Professor Samuels?".


	14. Discovery in the Greek Sea

**January 28th, 2005**

 **Greek Sea**

 **NOB: 99,560**

* * *

"Caliope?"

"Caliope!"

Caliope slowly opened her eyes to sound of her friend's voice, she was still resting in her small nest in her small cave of a home, with the entrance showing it was sometime around night, she had been having her sleep terrors again about her friend, she knew it, it had definitely been the case as soon as she felt the tears that had been running down her face, drying away .

The young harpy looked up from her small nest at her tall, brown-haired friend, Philomena, she had a look of sadness and pity on her face.

She asked "You're having those terrors again, aren't you?".

"...Yes"

She sighed "I'm sorry Caliope, I'm just as sad as you but we have to move on Cali".

For a minute, the two harpies looked down at the floor in silence, after the moment passed, the Podargian stared at her Aellean friend with comforting in her eyes "Thanks, Philo".

Philomena smiled back "Your welcome, Cali".

The smaller harpy's eyes suddenly opened up "Wait a minute! Where's Aja?".

"Oh! She's just out playing with the other kids" The taller harpy reassured her friend, standing up "She's fine!".

The harpy, with a smile of reassurance, flew onto her friend's shoulder "Can we go see them? It's late".

"Sure!"

As the two harpies left the cave, looking out to see the large expansive forests on a dark night, Caliope muttered.

"I still miss her."

"...Me too".

* * *

"Do you copy Belen?"

"Copy".

Several jets and helicopters soared over the ocean, the soldiers and their commander had been told by the Greek Government themselves to train, while the soldiers had no idea why they had to train, their Commander, along with some other high-ranking generals and soldiers, did, which they kept quiet about, claiming to their fellow men that they would be told what the reason was later. They had been flying over the Greek Sea for practice, for when they would fly over the northern mountains later.

Belen had been through this two times already through his career, The view outside was of an endless expanse of tropical water. Occasionally, Belen would see a rock or two, sometimes a weird plant. But that was all the Greek Sea had to offer, Had it not been for the fact that his aircraft had a tracking device, he wouldn't have been able to tell where he was.

Belen, in the distance, then spotted something, it looked like a green-yellow blur, with him unsure which color went where, the blur eventually turned into a clearer image, an island. Belen thought that this was weird, since that he had never seen this island before.

"Commander, do you come in?"

"Yes, Belen"

"I can see an island in the distance, sir"

"Is there anything of importance about this island?"

"Yes, Sir, I haven't seen this island before"

"What do you mean?"

"Sir, I have seen this part of the area before, it's like, I never noticed it before"

Commander Gold had noticed in recent days, after his men and some of the soldiers had watched the footage, that they had become more 'aware' of their surroundings, some had claimed that they had gotten weird feelings when they were training in the forests outside of Athens, claiming that they had a feeling of being watched. But Belen had never saw the footage, so he didn't know why he had seemingly become so aware of his surroundings aswell, he guessed that his strange behaviour had somehow-.

But before he could think of it any further, he soon found himself glaring at the island in question, it seemed tropical, with large yellow beaches and large green forests. Shocked, he reached for his radio and called Belen.

"Your right Belen! I see it too!"

"I know, sir"

He had advanced goggles on his helmet, so he used them and store directly on the island, his eyes widened

"Are those people?"

"What?"

"Belen, I think I can see people on the island!"

"Oh, lord! Do you think that they are stranded, sir?"

"I think so! I can't see them perfectly, but some look brown and others look blue! Go get the rest of helicopters to see what is going on, Belen. We will continue our training, if things get hot, you or we will alert nearby forces".

"Yes sir!"

With that, the jets and helicopters flew in two different directions, Jets to the west, and Helicopters to the east, where the island was, where they were completely unprepared for what they were about to find.

* * *

Caliope and Philomena walked across the beach, were many of the residents were having fun, partying, swimming, chatting, it was all one big party, they saw the forest where several children were playing outside, where they spotted their other friend, Amerie, she was wearing her usual purple shirt and blue shorts, she was sitting on a log, reading an old looking manuscript.

"Hi Amerie!" Philomena greeted her Okepetian friend

Amerie turned and talked to her friends "Oh Hai Philo! Hey Cali!".

"How are things going Amerie?" Philomena asked her friend.

"I'm doing fine! Lily has been very athletic and stuff!" Amerie answered.

Caliope asked "Have you seen Aji anywhere?".

Amerie answered "Oh yeah! She wandered off into the forest with her friends!".

Caliope's eyes widened "You let them go in without following them!?" she shouted in a freaked out tone.

Amerie calmed down her friend "Don't worry Cali, My children are very strong and energetic, they'll protect her from anything".

Then the three could hear crunching and walking, they turned around to see a small group of Harpy, Nixie and Satyr children walking out of the large, green forests...without Aji.

Caliope freaked out "Aji! Aji!".

Amerie looked into the group of children, eventually spotting her daughter, Tyler, who was chatting with her nixie friend "Tyler! Tyler!".

Tyler quickly turned her head to see her mother "Yeah mom?".

"Where's Aji? We thought you were looking after her!" The Okepetian Harpy asked her daughter.

The younger harpy's face froze, she turned to her friend "Tali, Weren't you supposed to be looking after Aji?".

The nixie retorted "No! I thought that was Mike's job!".

A satyr boy looked at the two girls with surprise "Don't look at me!".

Caliope was now worried, Philomena looked at her same-leveled friend with concern, Amerie looked out into the distance with guilt.

Amerie muttered "Oh no…".

* * *

Belen and his fellow somewhat-fifty soldiers had just landed on the south-easternmost beach of the island, with the men getting out of their helicopters and setting up devices and portable tables, with them covering them in supplies, incase they were stranded people who were hungry, thirsty or injured. The soldiers had also called the local ships, taking their Commander's word 'if things get heated'.

"Alright gentlemen!" Belen spoke, attracting the attention of every soldier on the beach. "There are people on this island, we don't know if they are natives, stranded people, or anyone else. So, if you meet anyone, don't be violent, only shoot or attack in self-defense, got it?".

All of his fellow men nodded in acceptance "Well then, let's go!".

The soldiers then headed into forest in various groups, Belen went on his own, with him holding his AR 15 Assault Rifle in his hands, the forest seemed beautiful, with the sounds of chirping and leaves blowing in the wind almost hypnotic, the general atmosphere was both tropical and woodland, Belen's boots crushed the branches and sunk into the mud, his flashlight illuminating the way as he did so.

Belen then could hear the unmistakable sound of a bird flapping his wings nearby, he looked around to see where the sound came from when he could not find where it came from, he continued on, around a minute later, he heard two sounds worse than a flapping bird.

Children's giggling and walking.

"Who's there?"

Belen got no answer, but instead, he felt bird's claws landing on his right shoulder before he could react, however, he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Hey mister!"

Belen froze in absolute terror, he had heard the voice on the same place he felt the bird's claws, which disturbed him, not wanting to see what face he would meet. It was a young child's voice, and it was coming right up next to his face. Despite his worst fears, Belen turned his head in an instant to look at his shoulder, The soldier shrieked in horror, to what he saw.

"AHH!"

"Ah!"

The soldier fell on his buttocks, nearly breaking the bones in it as he looked at the creature he had just seen. It appeared to be a girl, she was currently on a branch on a nearby tree, she had greek ethnicity, brown hair, and hazel eyes, everything on her head and neck looked normal, but her body, her body was nothing more than that of a bird.

"Mister? Are you alright?"

The soldier stared at the peculiar little girl with astonishment in his eyes, his mouth gaping, and his face covered in cold sweat.

"W-...Who are you!?" He asked in a mutter of shock, slowly picking himself up, not breaking eye contact with the little girl.

"I'm Aja! Who are you? You don't look like a harpy, or a nixie, or even a satyr! Are you!?" The little girl answered, gasping at the end.

The soldier once froze again, so this girl was a bird-person sort of being, a harpy, but now there were Satyrs!? The goat-people? He had never heard of nixies, though he had heard that name associated with mermaids, so he thought they must be some sort of water-related people, he then proceeded to answer her question.

"I'm...a Human, I guess?"

Aji then gasped in excitement "Oh! I never saw a Human before! Mom always says they are weird beasts! But you look very tough and brave!".

"Um...Thanks?" He muttered in response, trying to seem friendly towards the strange girl.

Belen then asked the girl another question "Aja...Who lives on this island?".

"Oh! Just me, my mum, my mum's friends, their friends, and some 50 other people" The little girl answered looking off into the distance, presumably towards where the others were.

Belen took note of this, okay, so there were other people on the island, but were they friendly?

He asked "Are the people on this island friendly Aji?"

"Oh yes! They are super friendly!" She answered with a big grin on her face "Would you like to meet them?".

Belen thought about it, these people were described as 'Super Friendly' by Aji, but he had thought that since they were also described humans as 'weird creatures', which made him think that they wanted to stay hidden from humans, and a human army of soldiers was the last thing they wanted to see on their secret paradise.

"Belen?"

Belen quickly turned around and saw that there were fellow soldiers coming their way, they about 19 steps away from the two.

Belen looked at Aji "Quickly go!".

Aji stared at him in confusion "Why?".

"If my men see you, they'll have heart attacks! I'll explain to them first, now go!" Belen explained.

"Okay…" Aji said, flying away just as the soldiers reached and approached Belen.

"You okay Belen? You seemed startled" A soldier asked Belen, glancing at his facial expression.

"Yes, we heard you shrieking about a yard away, are you alright?" Another asked him.

Belen just stared at his men with uncertainty.

"Men...There is something I have to tell you something."

* * *

"Aji? Aji!"

Caliope called out to her daughter, who had still not come out of the forest, which was causing her to start to worry.

"Don't worry Cali, She has been in the forest hundreds of times, She'll be fine" Philomena reassured her friend.

"Mom! Mom!"

Philomena said "Told you".

The small child soon was seen flapping her wings out of the forest, to her mother's reassurance.

"Aji! Thank goodness! I thought you had gotten lost!" The motherly bird said, hugging her child as soon as she came over to her, with her daughter giggling when she did so.

The smaller Podrigan harpy then looked at her larger Podrigan harpy mother and said "Mom! I made a new friend!".

The mother, believing it was an imaginary friend, went along "Oh really? Who was it?".

"Oh he was a very tall and strong man!"

"Oh a big handsome man?" Philomena asked, joining in.

"Yeah! And he was wearing all green on him!" The child giggled when she finished.

Amerie joined in "Oh green! What was he like?"

The next thing spooked the three "He was quite scared for some reason, and he had a strange metal thingy in his hands! And he has friends!"

Caliope and her friends looked at her daughter with concern, her description seemed familiar, and not in a good way, at this point, some of the islanders had started to stare at Aji and Caliope with confusion "Uhm? Aji? What do you mean by him looking scared and his 'Metal thing?'".

"Oh! When he saw me he looked like he was scared of me, the Thing was long and very weird-looking, I think it looked like a crossbow!" Aji answered, smiling obliviously.

By this point, Aji's story had brought more of the islanders attention as they started to gather and stare more at them, and with some even talking about what they were saying.

"What's going on?" "It's Aji! She's talking about some man in the woods?".

"Is she okay?"

"What is she talking about?"

 _ **SNAP!**_

Then, if on cue, the snap of a branch was heard off somewhere the jungle, Everybody in the area looked at where the source of the sound originated, looking off with worry.

Aji smiled "I think that's him coming now!"

* * *

The soldiers walked through the forest, with them following Belen. He had just told them what he had seen in the most rational and honest way he could explain himself in, but of course, and expected, they were very skeptical.

"You can't be serious Belen!" A soldier said to Belen, with slight anger in his tone.

Belen turned to the soldier in annoyance "I'm not making it up, Joshua!".

"Well, maybe you were suffering hallucination from the heat?" Another soldier said, this tone in a more respectful manner.

Belen turned to him "I'm pretty sure I wasn't hallucinating, Wallen, but thanks for the suggestion".

The soldiers continued to walk on until they could hear people on the island.

"Holy shit! There are people on this island!" Joshua whispered in a shocked tone.

The armed men looked at each other with uncertainty, unsure what to do, until Belen decided that they would move forward.

"Are you crazy Belen?!" A soldier whispered in anger.

"I'm going to see if these locals are peaceful! If things get hot, then we'll defend ourselves!" Belen said back in annoyance.

Then, if on cue, Belen stepped on a branch.

 _ **SNAP!**_

"Shit."

* * *

Everybody on the island quietened down and looked into the distance, at first, they couldn't see anything but branches, vines, trees, bushes and many other things, it seemed there was nobody in the forest, but after about 10-15 seconds, they could see someone in the distance, which surprised the Islanders, but when the figure came closer, their surprise soon turned to shock.

The figure seemed to be a Human, due to the lack of any unique features, which would of been bad enough if it weren't for that he had also been wearing a soldier outfit, with a helmet and camouflage clothing, but as the Islanders got closer to further inspect him, there were soon other figures, in the tens, approaching the other end of the forest, many of the soldiers soon began to spot and look at the Islanders with awe.

The soldier who had first appeared soon broke the long silence, which had only been previously interrupted by gasps and leaves and sticks crunching;

"Oh. My God."

Many people screamed and started turning their heads and running away, while others simply gazed at the soldiers in awe, shock, and surprise. As for the soldiers, most of them stood there looking at what most of them thought was fantasy, trying not to scream and run away aswell.

"Tyler! Marcus! Get out of here!" Amerie told her kids, as she Philomena and Caliope, along with their kids ran off back to her homes.

The soldiers soon reached the other end of the forest, with them slowly approaching the remaining islanders, some had the hands on the triggers, while others let their guns sway with their hands raised, as a sign of 'peace' to the remaining islanders.

Belen, deciding in an attempt to get everybody's attention and to explain to them what was going on, shouted "EVERYBODY!".

Soon, nearly everyone had stopped running and started to stare at him.

"I'm sorry, but...me and my fellow men are soldiers of the Greek Army, We came here when we saw that there were signs of activity on this island...and...and." The soldiers stumbled his words as the islanders looked at him and his soldiers is surprise and tension.

Belen continued "Can someone please explain to us who you are and what's going on here?" he asked the crowd.

The two groups gazed at each other in awe and unsureness for a while, the Mythics for the presence of Humans on their _secret_ island, and the Humans due to the resident's species and appearances.

A man then broke through the crowd, eventually managing to get to the front to speak with their sudden visitors, he was a black-furred and haired satyr with white moon skin, he looked at the soldiers with flabbergast on his mouth and confusion in his green eyes.

"B-but...How? We were hidden miles well away from the nearest island! How the hell did you find us!?"

The soldiers looked at each other before the leading soldier said.

"That's a long story sir, But can you please explain to us who you are and what you are? We are just soldiers" The soldier said in a calm manner "We are not going to hurt you or your group, I promise that".

The Islanders looked at each other with uncertainty, awkwardness and uneasiness, many looked at the soldiers with untrust. But the Satyr sighed and looked at the Soldiers.

"We are the residents of Spiti Island, we built this community to escape persecution back at home from oppression, we wanted to be free and do whatever we wanted, we wanted to be ourselves. We are, what your kind would call, Legendary creatures, sir, Like Satyrs, Nixies, and Harpies." He explained, progressively becoming more and more awkward as he went on, he finished with "Please, don't harm us, we don't want to fight back".

Belen could believe what he heard, did he just hear someone admit that the stories he heard when he was a little 9 years old were true? He looked at the Satyr with further curiosity.

"Are you actually saying you are Mythical Creatures!?" He asked.

"...Yes."

Belen and his soldiers looked at each other, unsure what to do, their faces still filled with shock and flabbergastmeant, though they had mostly taken in their situation.

"Well, we would like to say once again that, despite our circumstances, we are not going to harm you all, but we are going to need to investigate further, we'll try not to bring any trouble or stress upon you all" Belen explained to the crowd, trying to calm down the mythicals "If you would like to cooperate with us, we will be back at our base at the other end of the jungle".

The Mythicals could do nothing but watch as the soldiers walked backward, leaving the islanders alone as they slowly walked back into the forest, with a few exceptions staying put. Some desperately wanted to use their magic to resist the soldiers, but that might come across as aggressive, which might just make the situation worse, Most of the soldiers that had stayed tired to avoid the Mythicals in an awkward kind of way.

* * *

Misses Megalos was in her cave, sitting in her chair, her claws curled up, knitting a scarf for her daughter, well, the daughter that didn't leave them, she was old, her face had several wrinkles, and wore old 70's clothes. She looked out into the distance outside to see the full moon out tonight.

Misses Meaglos "I hope your alright, Ophelia".

Then, her daughter, Tally, rushed in, looking really scared and frightened "Mom!".

The mother looked at her daughter with surprise "Tally! What happened?".

"The*huff*...*puff*...Humans have discovered us!"

The old mother dropped her needles in an instant and felt a deep fear in her heart, "The Humans? On the island!?" She jumped up from her chair and rushed out of the cave with her daughter, she looked at the beach and saw several humans in the previously crowded beach, the Humans were wearing what seemed to be green clothing and hard-looking hats and carrying grey and silver, metal weapons, which had matched the myths of 'the military' that newcomers had spread over the years.

"Oh my god…" She muttered, her claws lifted up to cover her mouth.

"What should we do mother?" Her daughter asked her, hiding behind her.

"Are they hostile!?" The mother asked.

"Well…" Her daughter realised something and stopped hiding behind her mother "No, they are quite peaceful at the moment, but still, they're humans, what are we going to do mom?"

"I...I don't know Tally" The old woman said, looking at her daughter "Since they aren't hurting us, I guess it's best for us to be inside."

Tally nodded and started to head inside the cave, but she stopped as she noticed that her mother had not moved an inch, still looking out towards where the soldiers were standing.

"Mom? Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll be inside in a second." She answered.

"But-!"

"No buts Tally!" The older harpy said to her daughter, to which the younger harpy followed her annoyed mother's orders.

"...Maybe...just maybe…" The mother muttered, suddenly she spread her wings and started flying towards the beach.

* * *

Belen was back at where he and his men had landed, and was on his walkie-talkie to Commander Andreas, after a few seconds of static, he picked.

"Commander, do you copy?"

"Yes, Belen, do you call to report?"

"Yes, Commander, we have met the residents of the island….But there is something, off about them Commander"

"What do you mean?"

Belen had trouble telling his commander the news "Well, I can't decide on how to tell you this commander, but, the people here...they aren't exactly human…"

After a short pause, Andreas continued "...I have a feeling this would happen."

Belen was confused when he heard that "What!?".

"Belen, do you know when I was acting strangely?"

"Yes?"

"Well that was because the Greek government showed us a video that seemed to show a creature, but not just any creature, a creature that was from Ancient Greek Folklore."

Belen's mouth gaped when he heard that "You knew about this!?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, I wasn't supposed to tell you for...obvious reasons" Andreas simply replied.

"...Well, I can't really blame you for that. But forget about that, what should we do? the locals are uneasy and the soldiers are also nervous and in shock while trying to ask questions, but they are getting no answers".

Before Belen could get an answer from his commander, however, two soldiers and a harpy came up to him, the harpy had long brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Belen, There's a local here to see you, she has asked to talk to you" One of them said, with a stern expression.

"I'll talk to you later Andreas" Belen said, turning off the walkie-talkie and turning to the local as the two soldiers left, with the old female harpy, looking on at him with hope.

"Hello, sir" She greeted the soldier.

"Yes mam? Is there something you would like to tell me?" He spoke up in a nice manner.

"Yes, Mister, My name is Alice Megalos. I have something I'd like to share with you."

"Go on then" He said, continuing to try to strike up a friendly manner.

"We aren't the only...beings in the world" She began.

"Oh, I heard" He replied.

"Well, I know one of these 'Mythicals'" She said.

Belen looked more interested when she mentioned that "Yes?".

"It's my daughter, Ophelia, sir."

"Your daughter?" The harpy nodded in response, Belen then said "Please, continue."

"You see, a long time ago back in the 80's, she was the best daughter anybody could ask for, she was friendly, she was nice, and she was beautiful. But, she ran away with a human, not before she used sorcery to change her species to a human, I haven't seen her since" She explained.

That was alot to take in for Belen, Sorcery exists? Does that mean wizards and witches exist? "Mam, I'm sorry about your daughter, but what do you need? Is there anything you'd like to share?".

The mother was now visibly saddened "That's the reason I'm asking you, sir, Please, I don't know if you can, but can you please ask your government if they can please try to find my daughter?" She begged, nearly crying by the end.

Belen shuttered in empathy, this woman must of been going through alot, he didn't know how exactly to help her, but he did know that Commander Andreas had connections to the government, so he decided if he could arrange something.

Belen stuttered a-bit, before answering "Well, I do have a contact with a Commander who personally knows the Head of State, I'll try to see if we can get something mam".

"Oh thank you!" The mother thanked, hugging the man, witch took him aback, feeling a ticklish feeling when hundreds of feathers brushed up against his body.

"But we'll need some more information if we are going to start an investigation, mam, Do you have any more information, like a photo or a possible location she would of went of to?" Belen asked.

The woman instantly took a photograph out of her shirt pocket, looking at it with hap-sad eyes "I can still remember when she used to fly across the island, I was so proud of her" She then handed the photograph over to the soldier, with him looking at the photograph with an inspection.

The photograph contained three girls, one brown-haired, one blonde, and the other ginger, they had different bodies, one had wing-arms, one had wings, humanoid arms, and bird feet, and one had a body of a bird and the head of a human girl, they had the biggest smiles he had seen, They were on top of a tall tree, on the highest branch, and were preparing to fly off.

Belen looked at the woman again "Thanks for the photograph, I'll use this in the investigation if we can get it start. Anything else?".

"Oh! From what I can remember, a person managed to spot what was on the boat she left in was called "Sherman's Fishing Co.", is that a bell ringer?" She replied.

"No, mam, But I'll tell the investigators, anything else?" He said.

"Oh yes! You see sir, there are places called 'Avalons', She might of went there!" She answered.

The soldier raised his eyebrow "What's an Avalon?".

"Oh! It's a place, most likely a rural location far from civilization, or an abandoned place, where Mythicals can hide and freely be themselves or do whatever they please" She said.

Belen had to take a couple of seconds to come to terms what he was being told, like when he learned of Sorcery, he then continued "Well, that's quite another shocking thing I have learned mam, is there anything else you want to tell us?".

"No, sir" She told the soldier.

"Thank you, mam, I'll be sure to tell my Commander of the information you have provided".

The woman, smiling, ran back towards her home, she had an expression mixed with uncertainty, happiness, and reassurance. She didn't think or care if she just ratted out the community, all she needed was for confirmation of her daughter's wellbeing.

Belen looked at the Harpy with fascination until he came to his senses, he looked off into the ocean that was being illuminated by the lunar moon and the stars as he called on his walkie-talkie to Andreas.

"Commander Andreas? Are you still there?".

* * *

 **MILITARY REPORT**

Belligerents: _Hellenic Air Support, Hellenic Navy_

Location _: Greek Sea, "Spiti Island"_

Leaders: _Commander Rupert S. Andreas, Captain Taylor Hussein, Substitute Commander Soldier Belen Andrews_

Date: _28.01.05_

Action Type: _Investigation_

Results: _Discovery and peaceful occupation of isolated community, Anomalies observed, Information collected about 'secret society', Discovery of new animals_

Description: _A task-force of 5 helicopters and 4 jets were flying in the South-Eastern Greek Sea when several of them spotted a previously unnoticed island, which seemed to be filled with people. Fearing that they were stranded or injured, the helicopters landed on the eastern side of the island and headed to the west. Eventually, the soldiers ran into the 'locals', who had great amounts of anomalies in their physical appearances, such as body parts that seemed to belong to that of animals, mostly that of Goats(Satyrs), Birds(Harpies), and Fish and other Aquatic animals(Nixies/Nokks)._

 _The Locals were questions about their anomalous appearances, revealing themselves to be various creatures from European Folklore, the Soldiers then found out that these beings could muster some-sort of magical ability, which has yet to be investigated further. They have claimed that they are not the only ones, claiming that there are mythical creatures across the world, some of whom meet or live in places called Avalons, places made to look mundane and abandoned, so mythicals can meet and gather in secret._

 _The Greek Government is currently working on occupying the island, every other country's government has been informed, and the 'locals' have not retaliated against the military. Interpol has plans on finding people with medallions and interviewing them in secret, the governments have no plans on what exactly to do with these mythical creatures, some plans have been made to reveal the mythicals to the public, which the U.S has rejected too, with them not wanting to reveal to the public unless they absolutely have to._

 _There has also been an investigation request by one of the locals going by the name 'Alice Megalos', She has asked the Greek Government to investigate her missing daughter, Ophelia Megalos. So far, the Greek Government has not started the investigation, though the British, French and Dutch governments have offered their support, with them informing their Immigration Bureaus with the information they have gathered._

 _Updates will be reported soon..._


	15. The Chase

**January 28th, 2005**

 **124 Autumnguard Street**

 **Vienna, Missouri**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 126,750**

* * *

"So, Matthew...What do you think?"

Matthew stared at amazement at the individuals before him, a blue-skinned girl with green webbed fingers and pointy ears, an orange-furred and green-maned eagle standing on two legs that of a lion, a man with the arms, legs. irises, ears, and horns of a goat, and a girl with the body of a lion and large white wings like that of a bird, maybe a dove? Or was it an eagle? But that didn't matter right now.

"It's...cool? I guess?"

Greg stared at the boy with a serious expression "Well, Matthew, You better not tell anybody about this, we just want to live normal lives. Okay?" he said in a stern tone.

Matthew, still in a state of hope for cooperation, simply said "Don't worry Tragos, I will keep my mouth shut".

 _ **Knock! Knock!**_

The five turned to glance at the front door, where loud knocks could be heard.

"Who the hell is that?" Michelle muttered to herself "It can't be Mom, she can't be back so early", she transformed back into her human form and headed into the kitchen, the knocking got louder as she headed towards the front door.

When she opened the door, the last thing she expected to see were two large, bulky, stern-faced men in black suits standing at the front door, their arms crossed.

"...Hello?" Michelle, surprised, simply greeted.

"Hello Mam, Is there a Matthew Collins here?" One of the agents asked the college student.

Michelle immediately turned cold when she heard that name, she looked back to see Matthew attempting to socialize with her friends, she got the worst feeling in her stomach, she didn't want to think about it, but she feared that Matthew didn't keep the secret.

She responded back in a muttered tone "Umm...I'll go get him".

She walked over to the living room, where Matthew got a look of discomfort on his face when she came back in, followed by her friends.

"Michelle, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"...There are two dudes at the door who want to see you" Michelle simply answered, looking at him with worried eyes.

With panic in his eyes, he sat up and ran towards the doorway and with one look, his panic turned to horror, as everything he repressed came flooding back to him, he asked the crew "Can you wait please?", before waiting for her answer of "Why?", he closed the door behind them.

"What was that about?" Merial asked.

"Something not good…" Greg answered with an 'I knew it' expression.

The four then listened to what was going on in the other room, hearing raised voices.

"How the heck did you guys get involved!?"

"The footage was sent to us by the Missouri Council, you were the original recorder according to our sources, you need to come with us, we believe there is an active force trying to get to and harm you, Mr. Collins.

"I didn't mean to do that!"

"What do you mean?"

"I regret doing that! I know that person now! She's not dangerous!"

"You know the Sphinx? Was she-?"

"Shit! I shouldn't have said that! I'm an idiot!"

"Mr. Collins. If you don't come with us, we'll have to force you into the car."

"You won't hurt her!"

Suddenly, what sounded like a fight could be heard, the crew turned into their Human Forms at this point and stood up, but that was not their only problem, the person that they had been casually talking to a few minutes ago was also the person who recorded one of them in secret, Michelle felt stunned, Greg felt angry, Merial felt surprised, and Jim felt confused.

Then, suddenly again, Collins burst through the door, making everybody jump with fright, his face having a bunch of huge bruises on it, he looked at them with regret and sorrow as he shouted "RUN!", before closing it again, just as the Agents grabbed him, the fighting continued.

"Let's get out of here!" Jim shouted to his friends, Greg grabbed the standing still Michelle.

The four escaped out back, were they ran desperately to Greg's car, everyone hoped in as Greg sat in the driver's seat, Muriel rode shotgun, and Jim and Michelle sat in the back, and Greg turned on the ignition, just in time as the agents came busting out of the front door.

"DRIVE!" Jim shouted.

"Com'on! Drive!" Merial begged her friend.

"I'm trying!" He responded agitatedly, the agents running towards them.

The crew couldn't hear what the agents were saying, but they knew it was something along the lines of "Freeze!" and "Don't move!" with a few expletives.

Greg then managed to drive out of the driveway, just missing the agents who reached their doors and tried to open their doors, The crew then fled 124 Autumnguard Street, driving at the highest speed the DeSoto could go.

* * *

The CIA agents looked at the car driving off into the distance, glaring with stern anger in their eyes. One of them brought out a radio, where they proceeded to call their local chief.

"Chief, we have Collins, though he resisted, and we suspect that we might have a guess on who the 'Sphinx of Missouri' exactly is"

"Well done men. Who do you expect is the Sphinx?"

"Well, Collins was talking to a group of four teenagers when we came to collect him, we have reason to suspect that one of them was the Sphinx"

"Did you catch what they looked like?"

"Yes, One had brown shaggy hair, white skin and a blue shirt, green jeans and a green-reddish stocking looked mixed race between White and Egyptian, with brown hair and brown eyes. One had glasses and blonde hair and white skin, and one had long green hair, green eyes, white skin and a British accent, most likely Scouse or Brummie."

"We'll check the civilian records, thank you for the info"

The agents nodded and went back inside to retrieve Collin, who was angrily trying to get out of his restraints.

* * *

 **Greek Embassy to Britain**

 **London, England**

 **NOB: 149,500**

* * *

 **IMMIGRATION REPORT**

 **Case Number: GRE-1047**

 **Case Opened: 28-1-05**

 **Status: Successful**

 **Description:** After the discovery of Spiti Island by Greek military forces only a few hours ago, a resident named Alice Megalos, an 'Aellean' Harpy, has requested an investigation into her daughter's, Ophelia, disappearance on June 28th, 1985.

The investigation was led by the Greek and European Union Immigration bureaus, who investigated over 20 reports of people going by the name Ophelia, with the British bureau found the following report.

 **Date: 8/8/1986**

 **Name: Ophelia Gills**

 **Country of Origin: Greece**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 24**

 **Race: Greek**

There was also the fact that there was an eyewitness account of the ship's name of "Sherman's Shipping Co.", which was traced back to Liverpool, England, Sherman's Shiping Co. was a small fishing company that ran from 1950 to 1980, It was clear that Ophelia Megalos moved to England.

A pair of Greek immigration bureau representatives have been assigned to be sent to Megalos address of 12th Kings Street, along with police as escorts, they will proceed to inform Ophelia of her mother's concern and the fact that the World's Governments are starting to find out about the existence of Mythical Creatures, this will hopefully make her come to the immigration bureau, to be flown back to Spiti Island.

There has also been some recent information discovered about Megalos, She had a son in 1988 named "John Anthony Gills", it is unknown what species he is, though according to the people of Spiti Island, She was permanently changed to a human, hence, he couldn't of have a Non-human child, also, Harpies are a one-gendered species, the only exceptions there could be are Crossbreeds.

* * *

 **I-44**

 **Mid-Missouri**

 **NOB: 154,670**

* * *

Greg starred with unending frustration as he drove down the highway, Merial leaned her head on the window, looking outside, thinking about what just happened, while Jim was busy comforting Michelle, who had held her head in her hands.

"What the hell happened back there!?" Jim shouted.

"You're asking me!?" Greg said.

Merial turned her head to look at her friend "Are you alright Michelle?".

Michelle muttered "No".

She lifted her head, revealing sadden eyes, filled with multiple emotions, Merial couldn't count them all, but she could guess there were Betrayal and Shock somewhere in there.

"I'm wanted by the CIA…" She moaned, her head slumping against the car seat, sounding and looking like she was going to burst into tears any second now.

Greg wanted to say something, but he feared it would come out wrong, he wanted to curse that kid, Matthew's, name, but that would be pointless, besides, he didn't really do it out of any deliberate attempt. He wanted to comfort Michelle, but he feared that he would say something wrong, only making her depressed state worsen, all he could say was a deep sigh.

Jim didn't understand what was going on, only an hour ago, he was chilling with his best mates, then only around 30 minutes ago, they were attacked by what appeared to be CIA, and he heard what they did thanks due to history books he would find in the University

The crew then heard the unmistakable sound of police sirens, where they soon saw two state highway police cars on each of their sides, the Crew took one look at the officer's faces, they knew that this wasn't for a parking ticket, they knew that if they stopped this car, they would end up going straight to the CIA.

"Crap!" Michelle exclaimed, looking at the cars with fear.

"Hold on!" Greg told everybody, stepping on the gas.

Greg's DeSoto then sped faster down the highway, the police cars following behind, Greg would have wetted his pants if he got into trouble with the police, let alone resist them, but, if the love of his life and friends were in danger of them, then promptly by all means, Fuck the police.

Greg took a left and drove down an exit, leading down an avenue, where he saw a sign saying:

"Arkansas: 1 mile away"

Greg's DeSoto then sped faster than before, the cops just behind them, Greg, with sweat running down his face, made a dangerous decision, he swiftly turned and drove right into the forest, immediately confusing the police cars, and ignoring the various branches and rocks.

"Are you focking crazy mate!?" Jim screamed.

"I'm trying to get us out of here! Do you want behind bars or not!?" The panicked college student shouted back to his friend, causing him to shut up.

After a couple of minutes of driving through mud, rocks and dry grass, the Crew came across a dirt road, they drove onto it, they were free!

The crew slightly felt joy when they escaped the state police, the car raced down the dirt path, they saw the chain link fence, Greg stepped on the gas and plowed through it, just before they would go off trail, the crew saw a sign that simply said three words.

"Welcome to Arkansas!"

* * *

 **WSG Headquarters**

 **Glasgow, Scotland**

 **NOB: 175,600**

* * *

A **LERT LEVEL: 50%**

 **OPERATION: MABO**

 **May. All. Become. Oblivious.**

 **Development Progress: 90%**

 **Plan: Raid all secret organizations, erase everybody's memories. find information and possible outside believers, and get out.**

 **Success Possibility: 40%**

 **Locations of Operation:**

 **CIA HQ, Langley, Virginia, United States.**

 **FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C, United States**

 **MI5 Headquarters, London, United Kingdom**

 **Lubyanka Building, Lubyanka Square, Moscow, Russia**

 **August 1st Building, Beijing, China**

All Rank 5 agents must take part in this mission, any deserters will be punished and fired.

* * *

 **United Nations Security Council**

 **United Nations Headquarters**

 **New York City, New York**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 185,000**

* * *

 **OPERATION: MCCBM**

 **Mythical Creatures Contacted By Man**

 **Description:**

On January 25th, 2005, the leaders of 190 of Earth's nations were told to rethink their entire view on what was real, and what was myth. George W. Bush informed the world's leaders that mythical creatures, indeed, exist. First, it was the Sphinxes, then, Spiti Island was discovered in the Greek Mediterranean Sea, where Satyrs, Harpies, Nixies, Sorcery, and many others were discovered, the governments were quickly discovering there was a secret society among them.

There is a plan to which the following has been planned:

 **Find at least 1,000 people wearing medallions, question them, and demand information.**

 **Find the Avalons and try to cooperate with any people inside.**

 **Try to find the 'leading' figures within the Avalons, and try to try diplomacy with them.**

 **Occupy or guard the Avalons.**

 **Establish a peaceful diplomacy with the Society.**

We, the United Nations, do not wish to harm the Mythical Community, we wish to simply cooperate and understand what kind of society we are dealing with, we have no plans, so far, to release any information to the public, and are making sure that those who know of the society's existence in check. If these legendary creatures wish to cooperate, then we will be more than happy to do the same.

Also, all governments have promised that anybody who harms a mythical creature in an act of non-self-defense will be punished. The UN has plans on establishing an organization to communicate and treat these beings with respect.


	16. The Great Reveal

**October 13th, 1997**

 **Philosopher's Hall**

 **Cardiff Avalon**

 **Cardiff, Wales**

* * *

It was nighttime in the Cardiff Avalon, there was a farewell party being held a few rooms away, many were sleeping, and the hallways stood empty, only the buzzing of lights and the gust of wind were the only things making noise in the corridors. In the centre of the Avalon, there was a hall, and in that hall. Stood a sorcerer, his name was Professor Samuels Hitchens.

Samuels stood in the hall, which was designed similar to a church, with rows of pews, he gazed up at the giant sheet of fabric hanging from the ceiling, depicting Nicholas Flamel - the famed alchemist - making the Sorcerer's Stone. the candles illuminated Nicholas as the Bristolian Sorcerer looked on within deep thoughts.

"Professor Samuels?"

Samuels turned around to see his young apprentice, Tim Williams, standing in the doorway, he was a 22 year old black cardiffian, who had flat black hair, a grey jumper, black jeans, and green and white sneakers. He was a good student, he remembered when he first met Tim back in mid-1995, the student had a speciality in using his magic to draw within the air, he quickly learned to use magic and sorcerery, and had also learned many things about the Mythical world.

The sorcerer smiled at him "Williams! I have been expecting you, Please, come over.".

The apprentice did as he was asked to, he walked down the red carpet until he reached his master's side "Abbie is waiting in the car sir, we are heading to Liverpool right now, Is there something you would like to tell me before I leave, sir?".

The older sorcerer smiled when he mentioned Abbie, he remembered first seeing her running around when he first came to the Cardiff Avalon from the Bristol Avalon, she had grown into a nice teenager and into an even nicer young adult, he remembered when she had brought the boy into the Avalon, giggling wildly while her boyfriend started around in awe, and her parents and the rest of the Avalon looked on with surprise.

The sorcerer turned to his friend "Yes, Tim. You see, there's a group I think you might be interested in".

Tim was taken aback when he heard his friend announce this "Umm What is it sir?".

"It's called the WSG, Tim, World Sorcerer's Guild, it protects the Avalons from prying Humans when everything or everyone else fails, you can still go to the L.A, but you'll be able to learn much more, and you'll be able to travel the world within hours!" Samuels explained to the young sorcerer.

Tim was a bit stunned by the sudden offer, in silence for around 10 seconds.

Tim stuttered "...Umm, Sir? I appreciate the offer, but I think I'm better off as a freelancer".

Samuels frowned "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you would make a great sorcerer".

Tim insisted "No. Thanks, but no, sir".

"Well, If you insist."

Tim started to walk back towards the doors one final time, he looked behind him, to see his teacher looking at him with hopeful eyes "Good luck Tim".

"...You too sir."

* * *

 **January 28th, 2005**

 **Elder Hall**

 **L.A Avalon**

 **Liverpool, England**

 **NOB: 190,000**

* * *

"You tortured my SON!?"

"He was being aggressive towards us, Mrs. Hyde!" Perry said, trying to keep the situation under control.

The two sorcerers, meanwhile, greeted each other after years of being away from each other.

"Tim! My boy! who have you been doing?" Samuels greeted, shaking his apprentice's hand, he looked at his goat horns "Well, I mean, I have an idea".

"Yeah...that was an accident" Tim answered, pointing at his left horn.

"Boys, I see you two are having a nice little reunion, but you need to answer Miss Hyde's inquiry!" Gwyn interrupted.

The two sorcerers looked at the angry bugbear, who had transformed from her human form into her midform, looking livid.

" _ **If you have left a scar on him…"**_

Samuels, stared at the woman, almost jeering at the woman and answered "Mrs. Oreville Hyde, Your son had been grabbing my fellow co-worker, Perry, who had did nothing wrong, by the legs, I just simply made him drop him and he charged at us, I could see in his eyes that he had an intent of aggression in his eyes, that why I used the spell, in self defense of course".

Miss Hyde looked at the man with jeering eyes, simply responding "Fine, but don't do it again!".

Alec looked at his mom "You can't be serious mom!".

Orville looked at her son with displeasure "Silence Alec, I can't argue against self-defense" her son simply growled and looked in the other direction.

Tim then asked Samuels "So, why are you here Professor?" Has something happened?".

The Council and the two WSG sorcerers looked at each other with fear and unwillingness, until Samuels broke the silence.

"Tim? You know how us Humans are kinda oblivious creatures?"

Tim looked confused "Yeah?".

He looked uncomfortable when he said the next part "Well...That's, not, the case now".

Tim's face of confusion quickly went into sudden shock "What?".

Alec looked at the man who had tortured him "The Humans? You mean, they actually found out about us?".

"You see Tim after some kid with his camcorder managed to get footage of a mythical creature, somehow, the CIA and FBI found out of Mythical Creatures, and we fear that they are going to release the information they have to the public," Samuels said, in a more stern and straight tone.

Tim was shocked "W-w-what!? Like, how!? What do we do?"

"We are currently planning on doing a massive memory wipe, which will, hopefully, be the end of this, though we'll have to expand and improve our security around here if we wish to stay hidden afterward".

Tim looked like he would have a panic attack "I've got to tell the others!" he then ran out the room.

"Tim!" Samuels shouted as he knew that there would be panic if the residents found out.

"Let him go Samuels" Argus told the sorcerer "It's better if the residents knew".

Samuels and Perry, not wishing to argue further with the council, simply stared off into the distance, hoping the fallout wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

 **Arkansasan Ozarks**

 **Northwest Arkansas**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 196,567**

* * *

Greg, Merial and Jim sat around a campfire in their midforms, Greg played his banjo, Jim curled up against a log, and Merial looked up to see the midnight sky, they were thinking about what occured over the past hours, they were all three in fear, confusion and uncertainty. What would the police do if they caught them? Why and how did this happen? And what layed in for them in the Future?

"Do you think Area 51 has aliens in them?" Merial asked her large orange friend.

"I don't think so mate" Jim answered.

Greg looked at them "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't send us to Area 51" He said, in an annoyed tone.

"What makes you say that?" she questioned.

"What I'm saying is that they would probably notice the whole 'I'm a living thinking thing' thing and not kill us and dissect us" Greg answered, "But that's not the point, I think we should be taking this a-bit more seriously, don't you think?".

Merial thought of responding, but she couldn't really muster anything, so she only said "...sorry.", looking down, not moving her head.

Greg sighed, he stopped playing his banjo and stood up, walking over to the DeSoto and opened the door, he saw, in the back, Michelle, sitting behind the back seats in the back, she was sitting in her human form, shoving her face into her arm. Sighing, he climbed over the seats into the back, to which Michelle simply looked at him, lifting her head up, then down again.

He asked "Are you okay?".

She answered "..What do you think?"

He sat next to her, not knowing what to say to her, he didn't really know what to tell her in a situation/state like this "I know, things have been hard for the past hour, But I pro-!".

Suddenly, Michelle lifted her face, sobbing, her face looking like she was going to cry any second, her eyes were filled with tears, her mouth gaping, and her skin pale.

Greg, acting fast, quickly hugged her, just in time as she let it all out, "Michelle! Michelle! It's okay, it's okay! It's not your fault!".

She cried for a few more minutes,"I'm not crying for myself!" She sobbed.

"What do you mean?" He asked his saddened friend.

"I won't be the only one be in danger. You, Merial, Jim, and literally god knows how many people who I don't even know are going to be in danger!" She answered crying while doing so, putting her hands to her tear soaked face.

"It's not your fault Michelle! It's going to be all okay" He tried to reassure his friend.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be thinking that when they put us in the experiment chambers…" Michelle muttered, still crying.

The two lied against the back seats, Michelle embraced Greg as he looked at his friend with great pity and sorrow. He hoped that this would all just be over, that they could just go back to university and pretend that nothing ever happened.

"Come on" he said "I think it's time we get some rest, especially for someone like you…".

Michelle nodded her head in agreement and immediately fell asleep in his lap, letting slumber take her. Greg sighed, picked up Michelle, sat up and climbed back over to the car door, to inform the others it was time to go.

But the sorrow had not stopped there, across the pond, an entire pub of Liverpudlians were going to receive the greatest shock of their lives.

* * *

 **January 29th, 2005**

 **The Underground**

 **The L.A**

 **Liverpool, England**

 **NOB: 200,000**

* * *

The Underground was still partying, the guests laughed and chatted as the Four Horsemen took a break, everybody was having a good time...Until Tim busted in, causing a few people to jump, he quickly grabbed his bell and rang it, bringing everybody's attention. When people glanced at his face, Tim had a face of worry and fear, which caused people to start staring at him, soon, the entire pub ceased whatever they were doing and glanced at Tim.

"Umm...Tim? Are you okay?" Tim looked at where the voice had come from to see Sam, his apprentice, to be looking at him.

Tim, a little bit shy and nervous about what he was about to say, especially due to the nature of the subject, soon began to speak "Everybody, there is something I have to tell you, it's an emergency".

Everybody started to chat and mutter to each other, exchanging looks of varying emotions. Tim quickly walked up to the stage where the Horsemen usually perform. He looked at his audience and began to speak.

"Residents...I-!"

"I think I'll explain this Tim."

The entire room turned to see the source of the voice, it was Professor Samuel, who stood in the doorway, which led to the entrance.

"Samuels? What are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"I think that I have more information on this subject Williams, you look like your going to explode!".Samuel answered.

Suddenly, everybody was slightly deafened by the yelp of Abbie, who had just entered the room, with a tray of drinks, which she promptly dropped. next thing they knew, the Harpy had run over and hugged Samuel.

She squealed "Professor Samuels! Oh my gosh! How long has it been? '98?".

"Actually it was '97 Abbie! Good to see you!" Samuel corrected and greeted.

Everybody else in the room simply looked on with confusion.

"Who's this Tim?" Blanche asked the Sorcerer "You know the guy?".

"Oh, he's nobady! Only the man who taught my little Tim all of his sorcery!" Abbie answered.

Immediately after Abbie answered the stag's question, everybody looked at Tim with either surprise or surprise with some amusement.

"Your Tim's Master!? Our local Sorcerer!?"

"Oh, my…"

"I wonder how powerful he is?"

Sam looked at Samuels with awe and shock "Y-..you are Tim's master?"

Samuels looked at Tim's apprentice "Yes, indeed I am!".

"I'm Tim's Apprentice! You can call me Sam Hain! Everybody thinks im Human, but in fact, i'm really a reverse griffin! We need to talk sometime!" Sam introduced himself alongside a handshake, Samuels could see and hear who he presumed to be his brother in the back, giggling.

Samuels was amused "Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Hain! I see that one of my students has managed to follow in my footsteps!" he said while shaking Hain's hand and smiling at his student with proudness.

Tim blushed, but he tried to keep the atmosphere serious and said "Alright, but aren't you going to explain to everyone why you are here?".

Samuels looked around the room to see a diverse amount of critters in the room, he walked over to the stage where Tim was previously seated and began to speak;

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I hate to break the feeling of cheer and happiness, but I have come to inform you of some news, some news which, may disturb you".

The room fell silent again and the atmosphere grew grim as everybody looked at Samuels. "You see, I'm a member of an organization of sorcerers like me and Tim, called the WSG, which makes sure all of you Mythical Creatures aren't discovered by the Human World due to your 'Decentralized Nature'" he explained, ending his sentence with quotation marks.

The room's residents looked at each other with confusion, _Who was this WSG?_

The sorcerer continued "What happened was that, in the States, more specifically the Midwest, a mythical creature was flying in the woods, when a Human spotted them. Now unlike most meeting scenarios, the mythical creature didn't notice them, hence they didn't do something like knock them out".

Some people chuckled when he said the part about being knocked out, but they quickly went back to listening to Samuel's news.

"No, instead the Human escaped, and that's why I'm here to inform you incase of any 'changes' around here" The sorcerer informed them Now, I'm pretty sure you all know what a **squeal** is, right?".

"Wait! so you came all the way here just to tell us some guy in America saw a monster?" One of the members of the crowd asked, Samuels turned to him, he seemed to be a tall teenager or young adult, with tanned skin, crooked teeth, black hair and antlers. He had a face of cocky-ness, looking at the sorcerer with annoyed eyes.

"What's your name boy?" Samuels asked the man with annoyance.

"Name's Jack, old man"

The sorcerer held his anger, he could see Sam and Tim getting equally annoyed, but instead of shouting, he decided to fire back. "Well, Jack, you may not know this, but there is this thing called a **Camera**! And guess who had a camera? and guess who was recorded by it?".

The room fell into deaf silence, many pairs of eyes became widened as some gasped, Jack's cocky face went into blankness as Samuels continued from his interruption.

"Now, I know most of you have probably have to deal with a few of us humans entering the Liverpool Avalon and freaking out, but this is something different, unlike any other incidences of a 'squeal', the Human was not noticed, and, hence, was able to escape. He then informed a group of police officers, who put it through their editing software, which then came through as positive."

Some within the Underground began to talk to each other, their tones were worried and anxious, even the more cocky or optimistic of the Avalon had uneasy or worried expressions on their faces, they didn't like where this was going.

"And when they didn't know what to do, they .. they proceeded to…" He sighed, closing his eyes, preparing for the screams that would follow "...contact the United States Government".

So far, there was only one scream, followed by many gasps and burst chattering and questioning. Samuels opened his eyes to see the panicked crowd, many had the expressions of shock, surprise and fear. One of the residents, a buggane girl, with a face of paranoia, transformed into her Human form and ran out of the Underground, with her friend doing the same, shouting for her too slow down and wait for her, some began to follow in the girl's footsteps .

Samuel looked on, unable to do anything "People! People! I know what I just told you was terrifying, but I urge you all to stay calm, we need to stick together if we are going to stay undiscovered".

His words did minimal effect, as people continued to slowly leave the Underground with their human disguises on.

"We, the WSG, are planning on doing an operation against these organizations, we will, in secret, infiltrate their bases and wipe their memories, we will then proceed to erase the minds of the remaining people" Samuel explained, hoping to calm down the residents.

Samuels continued "We are trained professionals, who have been doing things for years, so let's all calm down, I just informed you for your own safety.".

"Are we going to be safe!?" A voice asked, Samuel turned to the voice in question and saw it was an Ouzelum Bird "I mean, we had so ,much luck over the years! Why is it ending now?".

Samuels looked at him "I promise you, sir, your safety is guaranteed. Though it seems that your 'luck' has ended, at least in the terms of 'hiding in plain sight'".

The Underground continued to fall into disarray, with Blanche, as if he remembered something, stood up and shouted in fear "TONY!", he then proceeded to run out of the Underground, being followed by a Nemean lion, who was concerned about a person named 'Jim'. Tim, Abbie, and Samuel could only watch as everybody panicked or felt and/or was in great confusion.

* * *

 **CIA Headquarters**

 **Fairfax County, Virginia, United States**

 **NOB: 200,061**

* * *

The CIA Headquarters was going around as usual, the agents talked to each other in elevators and in hallways, the reception was bustling with recruits, receptionists and veterans, and there was a high security presence at the headquarters, due to the mysterious event that happened in Phoenix around a day ago.

There had been a report that two agents of the Arizona sector of the Central Intelligence Agency had lost their memories about everything after they were informed about the legendary video known as 'The New Years Sighting', there was suspicion that the famous subject in the video, the Sphinx of Missouri, had something to do with the incident, this mostly propelled the theory that there were 'others' out there, those who believed in this theory stood correct as not long after, Spiti Island was discovered.

 **BAMM!**

Everybody turned to the sudden sound of glass doors opening fast, to see a large group of around 20 people, of varying appearances, their hands glowing everything from green to red, the doors closing behind them while on fire, with the same flames that were on their hands, and faces of sterness. Before anyone could react, they pointed their hands towards the crowd, the flames soon shot from their hands and straight towards the employees.

* * *

The CIA Director sat in his room, his fists clenched as he rested his jaw upon them , he was trying to think when he heard the sound of throwing, shouts and gunfire, He immediately lifted his head and listened, then grabbed his gun. He ran to his door and opened, the hallway was empty, the sounds were coming from downstairs.

He rushed downstairs, he tried alerting the U.S Government, but the radio wasn't working, he saw that there were multiple people either running or firing upon multiple people, who had flaming hands when their flames hit people, they seemed to collapse to the floor, not dead, but dazed.

" _Were those the people who wiped the agent's memories?"_ Goss thought as he shot at the apparent sorcerers.

Two of them got hit and teleported out of the room, while others retreated back into another room, only to come back out to continue the fight, some lifted up desks and other heavy objects to fling at their targets, while others went with their 'throw their flames' option.

For the first few minutes of the fight, the Sorcerers seemed to be winning, however - despite the sorcerers best attempts and impressive abilities - Goss knew that something like this was going to happen, ever since those Phoenix agents came back without any memory of what had happened over the past week, he increased security at his bases, and advised other agencies to do so.

His plans worked surprisingly well as the ten or twenty CIA Agents - who busted into the room - managed to overwhelm the group, with many dropping to the floor due to the number of bullets entering their body.

Goss, ordered his men to treat the wounded while he would go back to his office to attempt to contact the authorities. The agents agreed and went over to the wounded, employees and assalint alike,

When Goss ran back upstairs and into his office, to his surprise, he saw a man with black hair and a brown suit in his room. immediately, he lifted his hand, which grew a cyan flame, and lifted Goss a few centimetres off the air, freezing him in place.

"Let me go!" Goss shouted.

"I can't do that Goss" The man said, keeping a serious expression "You and your employees stumbled upon something you shouldn't have, we are simply going to make sure you don't remember a thing".

"That's going to be a hard thing to do!" Goss shouted, not giving into the man's threatening tone "What's your name?".

"Perry Terrywood, sir. But that's not important, you'll won't-wait. What did you say?".

"I said, that's going to be a hard thing to do! To remove everybody's memories".

Perry's eyes grew to the size of saucers, he let go of Goss, but kept his finger pointed at him.

"Holy shit!" Perry shouted, not liking Goss's tone "Who knows damn it!? Tell me!".

Goss explained away "Well, The president, the whole of Congress, every state senator and governor, many mayors and chiefs of police, the Secret Service, the UN, all of The World Leaders and their secret services, many, many armies, and many, many, more"

Perry's face fell when he heard the man list the people who knew about their existence, _there no way to contain it!_ he thought, as he lowered his fist, collapsed to his knees, and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry..." The CIA Director said, somewhat taking pity on the man.

That's when the guards busted in. Flashlights and the stampede of feet echoed throughout the room as SWAT surrounded the defeated sorcerer.

"FREEZE!"

"DON'T MOVE!"

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

Perry did nothing as his hands were handcuffed, and he was brought out of the room and into the hallway.

* * *

"Fucking hell, that hurt like a bastard".

Ian groaned as he felt his right leg in serious pain, he sat against the office stall and observed around the room, it was darkened and was a complete mess, with papers flown across the room, parts of the walls, floor and ceiling had been burnt from the 'magical' blasts from the attacking sorcerers, and many of the computers had been damaged; mostly smashed.

He was just doing his business when all of a sudden, around 5 people busted into the room and began firing multi-colored flames out of their hands, they hit many people and unintentionally made the lights go out, he managed to get away due to him hiding under his desk, but not before a blast caused his leg to bend slightly to the left more than usual.

The door opened and a security guard rushed into the room, he spotted and then rushed toward him and asked if he was alright, Ian simply responded "I'm fine", the Guard nodded and rushed down the hall from across the room to search for any injured or dead, Ian, meanwhile, slowly turned his head and looked at his computer.

He thought about what the sorcerers were trying to do, and he didn't like it.

" _They are trying to make us forget!"_ Ian thought as he crawled over to his chair " _Humanity can't go back to a time of obliviousness and wool being pulled in front of their eyes! We just can't!"_.

He lifted himself up and sat down on his seat, he then grabbed the mouse and dragged it over to the email icon, he clicked on it, clicked on the all-famous video file, clicked the option to 'send to', and began typing names.

While he typed, Ian got more and more determined, he thought only five words in his head while he typed;

" _I won't let it happen…I won't let it happen…I won't let it happen…I. Won't. Let. It. Happen."_

After typing in the final name, he pressed send and smiled, He smiled as he looked at the screen, he smiled as his chair was pulled by a paramedic and rushed out of the room, he smiled as he was lifted and brought into a stretcher and brought into an ambulance, He smiled and closed his eyes as he heard the sirens of the ambulance began to blair.

He would have been in pain, but he smiled; his little retaliation plan had worked.

* * *

 **Marshall, Arkansas, United States**

 **NOB: 201,211**

* * *

Michelle was rudely awakened by the beeping of an alarm clock on her bedside table, she groaned and slammed the alarm clock off with a single swipe, it broke as it hit the floor.

Her eyes adjusted to her environment, she saw that she was in a brown walled, green-carpeted, white ceiling room, with three beds, one where Greg was sleeping with a pillow over his face, and another empty one where, she presumed, Jim and Merial were sleeping. She could tell that it was early morning outside by looking out a window that was next to the door, the purple-orange sky illuminated by the yellow sun, overlooking a small, happy-looking town.

Yawning, she got out of bed and went over to Greg's bed, she looked out the window for a-bit before she tapped Greg on the shoulder.

"Greg? Greg!" She whispered to him.

"Ugh. What? Oh, hey Michelle" He groaned, rubbing his eyes, lifting his up from the pillow, showing that he wasn't wearing his hat.

"Are you okay? What happened last night? Where are we?" She asked him, slight bombarding him.

"Well…" He began, scratching his eyes "When you fell asleep, we rode down here in Marshall, where we got a room here, it is called 'Sunset Motel'. And yes, I'm okay, but you should be really asking yourself that".

Michelle looked down at the floor, sitting down on Greg's bed "I'm...well, sorry for waking you up".

"It's ok…" he forgave, looking at her with tired but calm eyes.

"Wait a minute." She said in realization "Why aren't you wearing your hat? Aren't people going to see, you-know?".

"I don't really care if people saw them, I mean, I will put my cap back on when we go out in public, however, I don't really care if anybody saw me flailing around in bed with my ears showing" he explained.

Michelle, kinda getting what he saying, but also not, sighed and stood up going into the kitchen, where she could hear the sound of clothes ruffling. She walked on her friends putting on their...coats? Even stranger, when they saw her, even after the events of yesterday, they still, somehow, managed to at least make a smile, in the 'let's try to keep the mood high' way.

"Oh, Hey Michelle!" Jim greeted his friend, waving.

"Hi Michelle!" Merial smiled at her friend.

"Guys? Why are you putting on coats?" Michelle asked them.

"Oh! We are just going to head for breakfast! At the restaurant across de road!" Jim explained to his friend.

Michelle froze "Wait! Aren't we on the run!? What if the police spot us?".

"From what I could tell, no police have come looking' for any of us, I mean, they surely would of followed out tracks that Greg's DeSoto made on the way here" Jim explained, looking out to see the trials made by the car due to it making contact with mud, sand, dirt etc.

"Why do you think they'd haven't caught up to us yet?" Michelle asked her tall, green-haired friend.

"I dunno!" Jim answered "Go tell Greg to wake up and get dressed, it's quite cold outside!".

Michelle, with a little bit of worry in her gut, went back into the bedroom to tell Greg that they were going out, still not sure why the police seemed to be having such a hard time catching up to them.

* * *

 **Missouri-Arkansas Border**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 201,214**

* * *

The wind blew against the green leaves of the Missourian Ozark Trees as a mysterious figure walked up towards the broken down fence that separates the two states. He saw that there were tracks from a car running straight through the rammed fence, he then lifted his hand.

His hand then grew a green flame, the fence suddenly found itself repaired, all the strung out pieces floated and remended with their lost parts, then, the ground changed aswell, the tracks on the Arkansan side were covered up by dirt and sand, while the tracks that were on the Missourian Side were changed, making it look like they were heading in a different direction.

Smiling. the sorcerer turned and started walking to the small town of Marshall, Arkansas.

* * *

 **Marshall, Arkansas, United States**

 **NOB: 201,234**

* * *

The Ozarks Crew entered the restaurant, the restaurant was thriving with morning customers, the sound of clattering, cooking, walking. Chatting, and the television showing the daily news filling the restaurant with sounds and smells, Michelle looked around to see customers sitting in blue and white patterned cloth tables, looking at Menus and eating Food.

"Come on, Michelle" Jim reassured his friend, nudging her arm in a friendly manner.

Michelle put on a small smile on her face, as they went down to sit at one of the tables, they ordered their food and waited.

"So...are we technically fugitives?" Merial asked.

Greg face lit up with anger "Shh!".

Merial apologized "Oh! Sorry!".

"So...Jim" Merial began, trying to switch the conversation and lighten up the mood "How is your mother?".

"Oh, she's-! Bloody hell! My mom! I should probably call her!" He realized.

Jim then brought out his phone and started to dial his parent's phone number, as it rang, the unforgettable sound of a man saying "Breaking News!" came from the T.V, which froze Michelle and Greg, they feared what they would hear the anchorman say, they turned around to look at the television.

"At 4:00 PM, today, the CIA, along with the MI5, FSB, and MOS were all simultaneously attacked in a series of infiltrations by strange individuals, the CIA hasn't confirmed that any terrorist groups like Al-Qaeda have attacked them, though leaked CCTV footage shows that the attackers are of various appearances, and have some sort of what can only be described as 'supernatural' weapon, take a look".

Them, the screen switched from the anchorman in the studio to footage in a hallway, where several people were running away from or shooting at people with flaming hands of varying color, the chaos and screams audible. Some people who were looking at the TV gasped and alerted some people near them. Michelle and Greg were stunned, they knew magic existed, but this was the first time they saw 'this sort' of magic.

* * *

 **RIIIIIIING!**

 **RIIIIIIING!**

 _Click!_

"Mom! You have to-"

Jim could hear sobbing as he heard his mother's voice "Oh Jim! Thank the lord you're safe! We have been worried sick fer you!".

"Mum! What's going on? Why are you crying!?"

"Jim, listen to me, you need to get to an avalon or somewhere else safe, our existence is on the brink of being revealed!"

Jim felt dizzy, he stood up and ran to the bathroom "Mom! I know! How did it happen? De bloody breach! How did it happen?"

"Well, the yer father said that, apparently, some kid in the states recorded a creature while it was flying in the forest, and that he spread the footage amongst authorities, and then they spread that-...Jim, are you okay?"

Jim held back his anger, trying not to growl, he knew who she was talking about, his fangs and fur in some areas became exposed, as his magical medallion was affected by his current emotions.

"No...i'm fine…" He reassure her.

"Well, are you safe, are you okay!?"

"We are currently at a restaurant, is that a big deal?"

"Yes! I don't know if we will be able to keep ourselves hidden, we'll have to go into lockdown if we have to! Oh I wish you were here!"

"Mom! It's okay! You know what, we are leaving right now!"

"Oh than-"

"AAHH!"

Jim and Mary Finn were suddenly startled by the screams of over 10 people, coming from the cafe.

"Shite…"

"Jim!? What's going on!?"

"Sorry Mom, going de have te call ya back!"

"Jim! You-"

Jim, in a hurry, put his phone in his pocket and ran out of the bathroom.

* * *

Michelle, Greg, and Merial stared at the image that was on screen. A sphinx flying in the midnight sky over the Ozarkian trees, trying to catch a magazine. The people in the restaurant also stared in shock, some of whom screamed, the anchorman explained that they were sent the footage by an official member of the CIA after the attack, and that the footage was not edited in any way.

" _OhMyGodI'mGoingToDie! OhMyGodI'mGoingToDie! OhMyGodI'mGoingToDie! OhMyGodI'mGoingToDie! OhMyGodI'mGoingToDie!"_ Michelle thought.

" _Please No! Please No! Not Now! Not Now!_ " Greg thought.

" _Oh My Gosh Michelle's on TV!...and not in a good way!"_ Merial thought.

The three looked at each other nervously, not wanting to be there at all, Jim busted out of the bathroom, with a face of 'This was a bad idea, let's get out of here!', to which the rest of Ozarks Crew nodded and got on their coats, not bothering to wait for their food, immediately, some of the customers looked at them with suspicion, one of them even pulling out his flip phone, which only panicked them more, it got only worse as one of the customers, wearing a sheriff's outfit, got a call on his radio, they couldn't hear what was being said, but they didn't like what it could be.

The sheriff looked at them, not in an 'I got you…", kinda of way, but more of an 'I wonder…' kinda way, the four finished getting their things on and tried to wall out of the restaurant.

"Hey! Kids!" The sheriff shouted at them.

The four looked at the sheriff with terrified eyes, the sheriff talked to them "My boys up in Missouri got a call from the CIA themselves...They are looking for some fellas who look like you."

The entire restaurant looked at the Crew all at the same time.

"Oh...I...think you got the wrong mates, officer" Jim sputtered out, in an awkward attempt to get out of the restaurant ASAP.

The sheriff got out his walkie-talkie "This is Sheriff Gunster, we got fugitives in Marshall, Arkansas, over".

That's when Jim busted down the door, pulling his friends with him.

Michelle could hear multiple people screaming as the sheriff told them to stop, she saw the people in the restaurant react, an old couple looking at them in fear, a waitress shivering in confused fear, and a man wearing a Confederate shirt shout something about terrorism and Michelle's nationality. The four ran across the street and into their car.

When they did, they could hear the unmistakable and terrifying sound of bullets being fired, making the Girls scream, that's when Greg shouted "FUCK!", slamming the steering wheel.

"Wot!?" Jim shouted in panic.

"I forgot the keys!" Greg shouted.

The bullets continued to be fired, Michelle looked at her friends with sadness in her eyes, "So...this is it? Is it how it ends?" She asked, tears swelling up in her eyes, "I go to college, turn it a cat monster, get chased by demons, expose an entire hidden magical world to my boring normal world, and now we are going to die!" She rambled, putting her paws up to her face…

...paws.

Merial took notice of this "Michelle! Your paws are showing!".

Then, without saying a word, Michelle did something that no-one expected, she opened the door.

"Michelle! What are you doing!?" Greg shouted, attempting to climb over the car seat, being stopped by Jim.

Michelle exited the vehicle, an angry Sheriff meeting her across the street, pointing a Glock 17 at her, his expression changed to slight confusion once he saw the girl's paws where her hand should be...that's when Michelle's eyes started to glow white.

"What the sam hell is-?!" The sheriff began, only to feel something...pulling him, up.

He looked at his feet, to see that he was being levitated, stunned, he dropped his gun in panic "Hey! What the?", several towns folk started to notice and look on with confusion, horror, and awe at what was happening, Greg, Merial, and Jim could only watch, embarrassed, as the Sphinx looked at the floating sheriff, with him getting more and more higher up in the air.

"Please! I was doing my orders! I don't want any trouble!" He pleaded, as now the entire street came to see what was occurring.

"What is she doing!?"

"That demon is torturing poor Harry!"

"What's happening!?"

The townsfolk exchanged looks and talk as they could only watch as a tranced Michelle continued to lift the Sheriff higher, and higher, with him screaming at the top of his lungs could go.

"I SURRENDER! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Michelle! Michelle!" Greg shouted, attempting to break his friend out of her trance.

The Sheriff was about 12 feet off the ground now, he prayed for it to end, that's when another unusual thing happened, A green ball of fire impacted the sheriff, knocking him unconscious, then a larger green flame appeared, traveling across the street, putting everybody, except the Ozarks Crew, into a trance-like state. A third flame impacted Michelle, knocking her unconscious, and a fourth blue flame then appeared, carrying Sheriff Harry Gunster to the ground safely, leaving his body lurched against a fence.

"MICHELLE!" Greg shouted, running out of the car and over to her unconscious body,

"What happened?" Merial asked, kneeling while helping Michelle up.

"I happened" A voice answered, the four turned around to see a man walking up towards them.

The man was wearing a beige trenchcoat and blue trousers. He seemed to be native American by Jim and Greg's best guesses, he had black hair and brownish-goldish eyes.

"Who are you? And what did you do with Michelle?" Greg demanded, looking at him in anger.

"I am Terran Hawk, Mr. Tragos, I am a sorcerer of the Osage Nation. I casted a spell which temporarily knocked out your friend, she'll be fine".

"Oh! I know you guys! I know one of you from the Liverpool Avalon!" Jim said, talking about his knowledge about of sorcerers.

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" Greg asked, looking at the man.

"I know about you because I managed to gather some information of you by some men" Terran answered, walking up to them.

Greg's eyes widened "Wait a minute, do you mean?".

"Yes, I got it from two CIA agents, though it wasn't at the breach, they were in Little Rock, and I just so happen to stumble upon them, to which I erased their memories, and took their documents".

Greg's face then went sad, looking at Michelle's sleeping face "Does it even matter now? Her face has been plastered all over the news, everybody saw. Erasing everybody's minds here alone won't do it justice." he said in a somber tone.

Terran responded "Whenever we manage to cover this up or not, I came here to pick you up".

The three looked at him "What?".

"I'm a member of the WSG, which stands for World Sorcerers Guild, it's a secret organization that helps you when you mythics mess up, such as the breach back in Maryland in 1939".

"Breach?" Jim asked.

"Yes, Finn. Apparently, a few circus performers at a freak show thought it would be funny to reveal to the crowd that they were actually mythical creatures, we spent a week trying to get to all of to all of the townsfolk alone, not counting those who escaped." Hawk elaborated, he then looked at Jim with amused eyes and a smile "Funny thing is Jimothy, that was the same circus your dad and his friend worked at".

Jim's eyes widened with shock "Wait a minute, so-?".

"Don't worry" Terran interrupted "It wasn't them behind it". Jim frowned due to being fooled, causing Terran to start chuckling.

Greg butted in "Okay! That's nice and all, but, can we go now!? I don't want to be here anymore!".

Terran smiled "Sure, have you got everything you need?".

Greg facepalmed "Almost forgot my keys again..".

Greg and Jim quickly ran back to the Motel to get their things, they came back out, with a bag full of their items.

"What about de car?" Jim pointed out.

"I'll teleport it later, you can give me address and I'll make sure it gets back to you" Hawk answered.

Saying nothing else, the Five teleported in a green flash. Not a minute later, the townsfolk started to come back to their sense, not remembering anything at all.

* * *

 **West End of London**

 **Westminster**

 **London, England**

 **NOB: 2,017,000**

* * *

Rudolf Kelpie spun around as he teleported just next to the Underground, out of Plain Sight, his and his coworkers infiltration of the MI5 headquarters had gone horribly, with them only managing to only erase 20 people's minds before the groups was descended upon by an army of agents and security guards, he was wanted now, and he needed to get to the HQ fast.

He would get to the nearest mirror out of plain sight, he would just his spells on it, teleported to WSG HQ, inform his colleagues, plan out a-

His thoughts were interrupted by several gasps, screams and large amounts of chatter, mostly in tones of confusion and shock, quickly, Kelpie rushed over to the source of the noise which was at Piccadilly Circus, he saw a crowd of about 15,000, which alone was crazy, but what he was about to see was even crazier.

He pushed his way through the crowd, he could see the illuminated signs in the distance, he managed to make his way through the crowd and could see what was on the illuminated signs, which made him freeze with horror, the illuminated picture of a Sphinx flying through the forests of the Ozarks was showing on screen, the BBC logo in the bottom-left corner, being shown to thousands of Londoners at once.

"What is that?"

"Oh my lord…"

"Is that a lion!?"

"No! It can't be! It has wings!"

"NO!"

Rudolf, in his state of panic, shouted, causing him to get many looks, not bothering to deal with the crowd, he ran off into an alleyway, leaving many Londoners in further confusion.

* * *

 **University of Tokyo**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **NOB: 3,400,567**

* * *

Takeshi Sasaki was in his office, writing papers when one of his teachers, Riley Yuki, entered his office, a face of hurry on her face.

"Riley? Is there something wrong?" He asked her.

"Yes, sir." She answered "There is something going on outside!".

He looked at her with worry "Oh no, tell me, what happened? Is someone hurt?".

"No, there's something on the news! The U.S has been attacked!" She told him.

Sasaki stood up, it had been only four years since you-know-what happened, he feared that what he was about to see was what he thought it would be.

"Show me, Yuki!"

Yuki lead her boss towards her classroom just down the hall, Sasaki could hear various things being said by her students when they entered, such as "CIA attacked!" and "Sorcery and Magic!".

The statement about magic made Sasaki confused " _Sorcery?"_ he thought, _what were the students talking about?_ He soon found out when he saw that the students were looking out of the windows and onto the street below, where there was a large illuminated screen displaying the news, where it showed what appeared to be CCTV footage of several people shooting flames out of their hands and towards people in suits and police uniforms. The illuminated screen was surrounded by maybe as many as 400,000 to 1,000,000 people.

"Oh my…" Sasaki muttered under his breath.

"- But that's not all, after the CIA, MI5, Russian and Chinese Security Agencies were simultaneously attacked in this mysterious action by unknown individuals, with no terrorist groups taking responsibility, an official CIA member sent us this video via email, it is unknown what this video exactly is or what it contains, but what we are about to show you maybe disturbing to some, or in this case, many viewers".

Then, the weirdest thing happened, the live video switched from the anchorman in the studio to a shaky video of some forest area, which was most likely American to Sasaki, his guess was correct as the cameraman of the video was speaking English and in an American accent. He started to walk up a trail going up a mountain, where he started stating facts about America.

The students groaned, along with some of the civilians down on the street.

"What happened?"

"This is boring!"

"We were literally seeing magic earlier! Why are we being shown some old home video!?"

It looked like nothing was going to happen, at least nothing interesting, that was until a loud flapping noise could be heard, that caught the attention of everybody, when the cameraman turned to face his left, showing the expansive forests, soon enough, the source of the noise came flying into view.

Multiple people screamed when the camera zoomed in and focused onto the being, including the cameraman who shouted a profanity in absolute shock, an image of a lion-eagle-human hybrid sort-of creature returning to view, some of them even collapsed in faint, the headmaster looked on with shock, that was not photoshop, the Americans would not be fooled by this, the creature almost looked majestic in the way it flew.

The creature flew back down as fast as it came up, the cameraman picked himself up while hyperventilating, he then ran away with his camera, the video ending after five seconds.

"That, ladies of gentlemen, was sent to us by the CIA themselves, we do not know what that was, or where the video originated from, when it was taken, where it was taken, or why it was taken. The only thing we know is, this can't be fake, the CIA is a secret organization for a reason, because it's serious, and is made of professionals. The-".

Sasaki stumbled out of the classroom, not bothering to listen to what the news had to say about what the world had just seen.

He needed a break.

* * *

 **MI5 Headquarters**

 **London, England**

 **NOB: 5,011,233**

* * *

 **INFORMATION REPORT**

Date: _29.01.05_

Type: _Attack_

Description: _Yesterday, at 11 pm EST otherwise known as 04:00 GMT, several organizations across the world, were suddenly infiltrated by men and women with supernatural abilities, these people managed to sneak in and attack several staff with magical properties, the most used was some sort of memory wipe, which affected 4,500 people in total._

 _There have been no deaths, thankfully, though there have been 195 reported injuries and one arrest. The arrested man goes by the name Perry Terrywood, he has refused to say anything else other than his name._

 _The suspected motive of these attacks has been, most likely (and due to the mass memory wipes), an attempt to make every person with knowledge of the Mythical world forget it even existed in the first place._

 _This act of aggression must be dealt with, if these people come back, we must be prepared for it, and whatever they have got._

 _It has also been proposed that the organizations attacked should make things more public, as some eyewitnesses claim they heard the 'sorcerers' claim that "Don't let them get away!" and "We must not let the public see this!", as if they didn't want civilians to see their magic abilities as if they wanted it to be kept hidden._

 _There have also been plans to release the information about the mythical creatures to the public, the U.S President has agreed to this, as he fears that the sorcerers will achieve their goal of wiping everyone's memories._

 _Another thing that has been brought to our attention, is that Ian McColl, a high ranking CIA Member, in an act of retaliation, sent the footage of the Sphinx in Missouri to several news stations, who have since reported about it, broadcasting both the attacks and the footage to millions across the world. There is no way we can stop this from being released to the public._

 _We must act now; the incumbent President of the United States of America, George W. Bush, has plans on revealing to the American Public about what has occurred over the past four days (though he is deeply hesitant to do so), Prime Minister of Britain, Tony Blair, plans on mobilizing the Royal Army, and several nations are currently planning on arresting anybody with a medallion._

* * *

 **12th King Street**

 **Liverpool, England**

 **NOB: 15,000,000**

* * *

Ophelia Gills was sitting at her armchair, drinking tea, when she heard knocking at her front door, confused, she put down her tea and walked to the hallway, up to the front door and opened it. Who stood before her, were five men, two were in police uniforms, the other two were in some sort of formal attire, with bluish-greenish and cyan colors, both of whom were carrying briefcases, and the other one was wearing a military vest and pants, the formal attire men and military vest man were of what appeared to be of Greek Descent.

"Um...Hello? Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked them, a look of confusion on her face.

One of the men in the formal clothing smiled at her "Hello, Misses Gills, can we come in?".

"Oh, um, yes?" She sputtered out. Opening the door for the five men to enter her and her son's home, the police being the only thing making her not slamming the door in their faces in fear or annoyance.

"Misses Gills, I'm Mr. Pather from the Greek Immigration Bureau, this is my partner Mr. Anjur. and this man is Belen Andrews, a member of the Greek Military, can you answer some questions?".

Misses Gills felt her heart skipped a beat when she heard that they were from the Greek Immigration Bureau "Oh, okay, sure?".

She, along with the two men with briefcases, the two police officers stood outside in the hallway, just to make sure the house was secure, Misses Gills knew that this was probably going to be bad news, but she didn't say anything, sitting in her chair, with the two men sitting in two other chairs.

"So, Misses Gills, may we ask you a question? It is really important" Belen asked.

"Yes, go ahead."

"Alright, first off, Do you know anybody going by the name " **Alice Megalos"**?" Mr. Anjur asked her.

Misses Gills remembered when her heart skipped a beat not 2 minutes ago, now it was five " _THAT'S MY MOTHER'S NAME! THAT'S MY MOTHERS NAME! THAT'S MY HONEST TO GOSH MOTHER'S NAME!"_.

She stuttered in a tone not different that of hyperventilating "B-but h-h-how d-did you know!?".

The two men looked at each other, smiles on their faces "She confessed" Pather said "Didn't see that coming" Belen replied.

"H-how!?" The woman shouted "How do you know of her!? Who are you!?".

Mr. Pather glared at Ophelia with now a face of seriousness"Misses Gills, on January 28th, Belen's military force was flying in the Greek Sea, when they spotted an island, they saw that there were people on the island, and thinking that they were stranded, landed on the island to help them, we didn't expect to see harpies, nixies and satyrs."

Ophelia felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

"We didn't harm anyone one, Misses Gills" Belen chimed in "But I did meet your mother, and she is greatly concerned about you".

Ophelia felt massive guilt fill her heart, she remembered when she was still on the island, she remembered her friends, family, and fellow islanders alike.

"I-i...I…" Ophelia stuttered, but failing to say anything.

Pather interrupted "Ophelia, I know this might be alot to take in, but we are 'discovering' your world, we wish you no harm, only for your cooperation" he said.

"...This is crazy. All crazy! I mean, we have been hidden for centuries, we have been hidden for so long, we have hundreds of ways of concealing ourselves! Why did we get discovered now?" Ophelia said.

But then Ophelia thought of something "Wait a minute, is that all you're focused is on?" Ophelia said, a hint of anger in her voice "I mean, you just discovered that Mythical creatures and magic exist! And all your concern is for me?".

"Misses Gills, What we are saying is that your mother, Alice, has requested that you **return** " Pather explained.

Ophelia froze, she choked on her words as she said "W-what!? I-i-i have got a son! I can't leave him! Or even bring him!".

Before either Mr. Pather, Injuries, or Belen could respond, a shriek was heard upstairs, Ophelia immediately stood up, she knew whose voice that was.

"ANTHONY!"

She ran out of the room, the three men following behind. Mr Belen took notice that the police officers weren't in the same place that they were when the first entered the shriek had been followed up by raised voices as the four ran up the stairs and to Anthony's room, the door ajar, when they entered, they saw the two police officers gazing with fear at a boy with feathers on his arms and legs, with humanoid hands and bird feet.

"Wot the hell is that!?" One of the officers shouted, aiming his taser at the teenager, who shuttered in fear and panic.

"Put the weapon down!" Belen shouted, rushing over to Anthony, standing infront of the aim of fire, to which the policeman did "Know, tell me, why were you in this boy's room?".

The Police officer explained "Well, we were just standing outside the living room like we was when we started hearing some scratching up de stairs, we thought that there was something fishy going on, so we checked it out and found him walking around his room, taking some phone call from some mate named "Blanche", But can you tell me! What is wrong with him?" The Police officer asked at the end.

"Nothing is wrong with him, officer, that's how he's born" Belen answered.

The other said "What do you mean, he's-".

"Enough!" Ophelia chimed in, anger in her voice "He's my son, leave him alone!" she scorned, not caring if they were men of the law or not. She then rushed over to her son, hugging him.

He asked her "Mum! What are these guys doing in our house?".

Mr. Pather explained "Anthony Gills, or I have heard you being called, Tony, We are workers for the Greek government, you see, a couple of days ago, the military was flying over your mother's home island when they spotted there were people on it, they investigated and...well, found out about their little secrets".

Tony looked at the three men infront of him "So, are you saying-?".

"Yes. Mr. Gills, we, the humans, have discovered the little secrets under our noses" Mr. Anjur finished.

Tony stuttered for a minute " I-! I knew it!"

Mr. Pather looked surprised at Tony "Excuse me Mr. Gills?".

Tony explained "I knew it! People kept telling me that 'We aren't going to be discovered in our lifetimes!' and all that, but look at this! It happened!".

Belen spoke "Yes Tony, it appears that the mythical community grossly miscalculated how far they could test their ability to 'hide in plain sight', but we are gonna have to bring you with us".

"Wait, what?"

"Well, we fear that if you go out there, you'll be discovered" Anjur explained.

"But I've managed to go outside with my disguise plenty of times! I don't think you'll have to worry!" the teenager explained back.

"But-" Anjur tried to explain before Belen and Pather's phones started ringing.

"Hello?" Both men said in unison when they answered their phones, their eyes turning into the size of saucers when they heard what the people on the other end had to say.

"What happened?" Anjur inquired.

"MI5 has been attacked!"

"The footage has been released!"

"WHAT!?" Everybody in the room exclaimed in unison.

"Quick! We'll have to take the Gills into custody! I don't know how long it'll be until London is filled with people with torches and pitchforks!" Belen commanded, running out of the room.

"What!? MI5!? Footage!? What!?" Anthony sputtered out, his mind going haywire with confusion.

"We'll explain later, Mr. Gills!" Pather shouted in hurry "Come!" He instructed, turning to run out of the room along with the police, who were now on high alert "We need to act fast now!".

The Gills, with faces of fear, followed the men out of the room, and out of their home, uncertain if they were going to see it again.

* * *

 **10949 US Hwy 63**

 **Vienna, Missouri, United States**

 **NOB: 39,000,000**

* * *

"Ugh...I hate going shopping"

Janice walked down the pavement, carrying two bags, as she had finished shopping her groceries at the local supermarket, she groaned as she remembered having to wait in line, a grumpy old man behind her and a mother with her screaming kids infront of her.

She already had alot on her mind, her mother, her daughter, the fact that an entire world of out-of-this-world creatures existed and nobody except her (as she knew of) knew about it.

As she walked down the pavement, she looked to her left to see a lake, behind a few homes and stores, she knew it''s name, Mononame 67 Lake, a large lake not far away, only took 5 minutes to get there from her house there, that's when she decided " _screw it, a few minutes rest won't hurt me"_ , so she took a left down the path leading to the lake, She saw there was a small wooden bench right infront of the water and sat down on it, taking a few minutes to observe the water, taking in nature's beauty…

...

..,that's until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She looked behind her in an instant, only to see two, large, tall, and muscular men in black suits looking down at her, with stern expressions, almost angry.

"Misses Jocasta?"

"Um? What? Yes, who are you two gentlemen?"

"...Misses Jocasta, we are CIA, we are afraid to inform you that you'll need to come with us, your **daughter** is **wanted** ".

"WHAT!?" The woman shouted at the top of her lungs in shock, standing up from the bench "W-what the hell did she do!?".

"She is an individual wanted in an investigation, now, come with us, we'll explain to you later"

"No! I ain't moving until you can tell me what the hell you want with my daughter!" The woman retorted, standing in her place.

The CIA Agents then pointed their small tranquilizer guns at the woman "Were S-".

Suddenly, the two CIA Agents were engulfed in a large, green flame, then a large blue flame. The two agents then fell to their feet. Collapsing onto the ground, unconscious. A man emerged from the flames, he had a red and white cap, a blue overcoat and white undercoat, blue jeans, brown shoes, and ginger-brown hair.

The flabbergasted Janice looked in awe at the man "W-what t-the hell did you do!? Who are you!?".

The man explained in a calm voice "Misses Jocasta, I'm Quirrel Sanford, I work at the WSG, I presume you're the daughter of the 'Sphinx of Missouri'?".

"W-what?" She choked, looking at the man with confusion.

Quirrel, realizing that she didn't know much about the mythical world, cleared his voice and explained "I'm a sorcerer, Misses Jocasta, I work for an organization that insures, or, if this goes all wrong, insured, the mythical's secrecy, I need you to come with me".

Janice, still standing, asked "Why? Is my daughter in danger?".

The sorcerer nodded as an answer "I'm afraid so, Jocasta, though I'm pretty sure the Sorcerers are trying to help them out as we speak".

"What did she do!?"

"Well, She was flying in the woods when a student who was in the same woods filmed her, he then fled the scene and informed authorities, causing a breach we are currently trying to stop, but we aren't having much success over".

Janice was shocked and afraid, afraid that her sweet daughter was in danger, and in shock that the mythical community, which she suspected existed for a long time, was so easily breached of their secrecy.

"Well, what are you waiting for!? Take me to your secret base or what place!" Janice said, with worry in her voice.

Quirrel walked over to her, held her hand and engulfed them in a green flame before they disappeared, however, Janice facepalmed herself, having left the groceries on the bench.

* * *

 _A/N: o_O Oh my gosh, Michelle was acting creepy, and the whole of the world knows about the sphinxes now! Can't wait to see where this goes!_


	17. A Sorcerer knocked you out

_A/N: Since there are so many believers in the world, I'll be using percentages that represent the world's population, instead of full numbers._

 **New York City**

 **New York, United States**

 **NOB: 1%**

* * *

Michelle slowly opened her eyes, this time the distant sound of what appeared to be people walking and chatting, she lifted up her head to see she was in her Human form and in some sort of bedroom, with orange walls and red carpeting, she saw Greg, sitting in a orange swinging chair, reading a book.

"...Greg?"

The satyr looked at her, in an instant, his face was filled with great relief, he dropped his book and rushed over to hug her, which she accepted, after a couple of seconds of embrace, the satyr gazed at her.

"Thank god Michelle! We thought we lost you back in Arkansas!"

"I-i'm fine Greg, What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, nothing at all, the last thing I remember that we were on the brink of dying in your car."

"Well, you just randomly walked out the car, lifted the sheriff up into the air until he screamed like a girl, and then a sorcerer came and knocked you out."

"I-I...I lifted him up?"

"Yeah, you did, it was like some white aurora, you weren't saying anything, you just stood there with your hand raising as he got higher." The satyr explained "I think you might have had one of those moments again".

"Those?"

"Yeah, like when you healed Jim up back when the Momo attacked us, or when you said you made the demons disappear back to Dis?"

"Like a little bit of power escaping?"

"Something like that"

"...Wait a sec, what about the others?"

"Oh, Jim and Merial are just outside, they have been worried sick about you."

"Well! What are we waiting for?"

Michelle jumped up from her bed and ran towards the white wooden door, she opened it in a millisecond and poked her head out to see an archway hallway, made of brown concrete walls, grey marble flooring, and early 20th century-esque lights hanging from the ceiling, the walls were decorated with portraits and maps. She turned to her left, to see the nixie and griffon looking back at her. Smiles of relief on there faces.

"Michelle!" Merial shouted in happiness, running over to hug her friend.

"It's good to see you, Michelle! we thought you had gon full supervillain when you nearly killed dat sheriff!" Jim said, patting Michelle on the shoulder.

"I…?" Michelle began.

"No, you didn't nearly kill him, the adolescent Griffon is only kidding you on." A voice said behind Michelle.

Michelle turned around in an instant to see a man wearing a beige trenchcoat, smiling at her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Terran Hawk, Miss Jocasta, I was the one who knocked you out, you were acting like you were under a trance, and were damaging the mythical secrecy, which has already been beaten almost beyond repair."

"Oh...sorry."

"It's okay Michelle" The man reassured her "The whole town was wiped of their memories" he said lifting up his hand, where a green flame appeared out of his palm.

"So, what are you?"

"I'm a Human, who make up most sorcerers in the Avalons, Jocasta."

"Okay, also, where are we?"

"We are in New York City, specifically, under almost 500 meters under Central Park."

Merial's mouth gaped "We're under New York!? Why didn't you tell us? Oh my gosh, were under New York! were under New York!".

"Oh! Um, wow! I've wanted to go here on for holiday, maybe see Lady Liberty or the Chrysler Building. It's just crazy" Michelle said.

"Well, it's your lucky day, Jocasta."

Greg then came out of the room, with happiness of his face, an expression that Michelle previously didn't see on anyone's face for the past two days, with the exception of Jim and Merial's fake happiness back in Marshall.

"Hello, Tragos, I see you are in a good mood."

"Indeed Hawk." He said, with a smile of hope o his face "All I care about in the world is that I, and my friends are safe."

"Aww, Greg!" Jim said in an affected mood.

Terran then turned around and started walking "As you wait here until this whole situation is over, I'll show you around."

The Four followed the man as they walked down the hallway, after a couple of seconds of walking, they reached two large metal doors, Hawk grabbed the door handles and pulled. Awe took the Ozark Students.

"Welcome to the New York City Avalon...or the NYCA for short."

"Oh, wow" Michelle muttered.

* * *

The Four looked on in awe, the room was a large hemispherical dome, they were on a secondary floor, which overlooked a lobby filled with mythical creatures, with two imperial staircase at the north and south ends, the northern one had a red carpet, which leads up to a pair of important-looking oak wooden doors, a cream beige stone fountain with the statues of a bigfoot, fox totem, satyr, and an angel overlooking the residents. A cafe was in the north-east corner of the lobby, with two customers ordering from a cashier.

"Holy heck." Greg said.

"I've never seen so many non-humans in one place!" Merial said in excitement.

Jim simply looked on, but that wasn't a surprise, he was raised in the Liverpool Avalon, the biggest Avalon in the whole world, the population of this Avalon was a drip in the bucket compared with the lake of the L.A.

Michelle simply looked on, placing her hands on the iron railing. Terran started to explain to the Ozarks Crew;

"The New York City Avalon was founded in 1908, after apparent that the city would become a major metropolis, thanks to its harbor and many landmarks. The Founders were of a wealthy Satyr family known as the Arcuses, making it one of the last Avalons to be found before my organization, the WSG, introduced a law that greatly discouraged further building of Avalons, fearing the construction of Avalons would grab the attention of the Human Population.

It is the largest Avalon in America, though it is only the 5th most populous, it is one of the few Avalons in the whole of the Americas that has a permanent population over 50. The New York City's Avalon is also one of the most powerful, the home of many politicians, some of whom went on to join the Inter-Avalon movement, which later went on to found the Mythical Congress of America, the current mayor, Robert Oak, is very interested in your arrival."

Michelle muttered "Wow…".

"Inter-Avalon?" Jim asked.

Terran answered "You see, Mr. Finn, Inter-Avalonism was a movement throughout the 19th and 20th centuries, who advocated against the Decentralized, Autonomous, and very Unconnected nature of the Mythical World, they believed that, in order to both help their communities, and prevent possible breaches, the mythical community needed to switch from its 'old ways' and be unified by either multiple chapters, or under a single global unitary or federal government."

"Why didn't dey succeed den?" The Liverpudlian griffon inquired.

Terran continued "Well, many liked their decentralized nature, so they didn't see a need for a political body, the few countries that managed to get a single organization, like the U.S, UK, India, and Japan, were small and inactive, with many outside not knowing about them."

"I see." Jim said.

"So, how many people live here?" Greg asked "I mean, I thought all American Avalons were supposed to be small shops and hideouts?".

"Oh no, Mr. Tragos, that's just a silly myth created by those Old World* folks, there are plenty of permanent residence Avalons in America. The population here is a good 75, while there is Atlanta, Phoenix, Portland, Boston, Cleveland, Los Angeles, Miami, Houston, Seat-"

"We get it." Jim interrupted.

"75? It looks like my entire town could fit in here!" Michelle joked.

The Five then began to walk down the stairs, with Merial in the lead, wanting to meet the New Yorker mythics, that's when Michelle remembered something, something that made her panic.

"Terran! Terran!"

Terran looked at the teenager "Yes?".

"It's my mum! Terran, We left her back in my Hometown!"

The sorcerer looked at her with slight confusion "What?".

"We were in my old house, when the CIA came in and tried to arrest us, because they caught on we weren't exactly human, we escaped and that's when we ran into you." She explained "I just remembered!".

Terran, now knowing what she was talking about, smiled with reassurance "Don;t worry about her Michelle, We collected information about all four of you, and you should all be happy to know that we have sent agents to their residences in order to escort them here, where you and them will stay here until we manage to sort out this breach."

"You mean you're going to my parent's house?" Merial asked.

"Yes, McMinnis." Terran answered.

"Well, I'd tell them to take it easy, they are kinda stressed about the whole magic thing".

"I'll make sure to inform Takeshi about your parent's concern."

The Five then continued to walk down the stairs, with Michelle's panic being replaced with concern, which made Greg put his arm around her in order to reassure her.

* * *

* The Old World is the continents of Europe, Asia, and Africa.

 _A/N: Just a short chapter today, just to catch up with the Ozarks Crew!_


	18. Loss and Sightings

**January 29th, 2005**

 **Atlanta Avalon**

 **Atlanta, Georgia, United States**

 **NOB: 1%**

* * *

"Bloody hell…"

Ted looked at the screen with defeat on his face, the image of confused news anchormen trying to understand what they had seen unfolding before their, Ted's and the Avalon resident's eyes, he slouched in the couch in the bar.

"Bill, I personally believe that, even though it sounds crazy, I think this video is real, I mean, the CIA isn't stupid enough to-"

 _ **Click**_

A priest was on stage, with an excited expression on his face.

"Brothers and Sisters! We must celebrate this wonderful time!"

 _ **Click**_

A bald man, who had the appearance of a loonie old man, was in the streets of what seemed to be a European city, running around in what seemed to be crazy happiness

"Monsters are real! Monsters are real! Monsters are real!"

 _ **Click**_

A crowd full of excited people was shown on screen, with them saying "creatures", "sphinxes", and "magic". A news narrator soon explained

"Today, Cryptozoologists across the globe are celebrating, after what appeared to be a previously unknown winged creature flying around a forest was released by the Central Intelligence Agency, the followers of the controversial study claim that this proves the existence of magical and mythical beings."

It cut to a panel, where a bunch of Cryptozoologists where being interviewed, with someone going by the name of "Carl Scamander".

 _ **Click**_

"This is completely ridiculous! I mean, first off, how come when never found or footprints or-"

 _ **Click**_

"I swear! I saw a little!-"

 _ **Click**_

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Centaurs and Wizards came out of hiding-"

 _ **Click**_

"I believe there are scientific explanations-"

 **Click!**

Ted looked on as he switched from channel to channel, the Mythical residents became more and more disturbed as the level of the situation was put upon them.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do Ted?" an adult male faun asked him.

The Griffin looked at him "What can we do? Try and remove the government's memories ourselves? The World Sorcerers Guild already tried to wipe the memories of the World's Governments, look how that turned out", he then continued to look at the tv "I don't know what we can do".

"But that's not even the worst part!" A satyr chimed in "A lot of the people are expecting the Mythical Creatures to be separate hiding individuals Ted! could you imagine the shock that would come from society if they realized that people from within are the actual mythical creatures!? Parents! Friends! Teachers! Bus drivers! Anybody!".

Ted turned his head again "I told you already, I can't do anything".

A resident shouted, "Are you saying we should just give up!?".

"No! We aren't giving up!...we're just stumped" Ted retorted tiredly, he cared for his residents over the past 15 years of his residency, and he hated seeing them so worked up and worried, while he himself didn't know the solution to such an unexpected problem. Standing up, he walked out of the bar, leaving the Avalon residents to themselves.

Ted walked down the spiral staircase that lead down the third floor, which was similar in design to the two other floors, red and white classical wallpaper, dark brown wooden flooring, and chandeliers, and entered his office, he sat down his chair, and tried to think while resting his head into his arms.

* * *

 **Liverpool Avalon**

 **Liverpool, England**

 **NOB: 1%**

* * *

Leah and Rhonda walked down the busy, lit up street, filled with panicked Mythicals chatting and even carrying suitcases filled with, clothes, possessions, food, drink and other important supplies, it had been a few hours since the L.A received the worst and most unexpected news of its entire run, and around 30 minutes after they received even worse news.

Many of the residents had changed due to the recent news, Zech, who joked about killing and eating humans, feared that's how he would be seen as by them, Madam U locked herself in her store, believing that she was somehow responsible, Abbie was no longer a cheery and eccentric individual, but rather a scared and sad introvert, who only felt safe around Tim's presence, Linda, Dean, Margot, Jack and other troublemakers stopped their pranks and mischief as soon as they heard the news, as they feared that annoying the council during this time would only get them in severe trouble, the vain and shy Blanche became a depressed wreck, apparently, his friend, Anthony, was still outside the Avalon, and he feared the worst had happened to him and his mother, he wasn't the only one, however, as Jon and Bhadraksh were still at the Human Club, but Jon's brother, Lorne, didn't seem to care, as he was apparently crying about Jim, who was still in America.

Leah and Rhonda reached to the Lyon's house, where Leah knocked on the door "Lorne? It's us, Leah and Rhonda!", there was silence for a few seconds, before a moaned voice replied "Coming…", soon enough, there was a clicking sound as the door opened, Lorne stood their and let the two in. Leah and Rhonda entered the apartment, it was dark as the lights were turned off, and it was messy, probably due to Lorne's stress. They hadn't liked the look on his face when he ran out of the Underground, screaming worryingly about Jim.

Lorne had been crying. He did all he could to wipe away his tears before opening the door, but Leah and Rhonda knew him well enough to know the truth. His eyes were glazed over, as if in shock. Leah asked him first "Good god, Lorne! You look like a mess!".

"It's Jim." the Lion answered, sniffing as he did so "I'm worried about him."

"I'm sure he's alright Lorne," Rhonda said, trying to sound comforting and optimistic to her friend "I mean, You did say they have some totem friends, they'll know what to do."

Lorne held back anger in his voice, as if he was told something stupid "Jim's out there in **America**! You know what they are like over there Rhonda! And they are going focking crazy right now! I don't know what they'll do to him and his friends if they find them without their disguises on!"

Rhonda feeling sorry, apologized, rubbing the back of her neck. Leah looked at her boyfriend in anger "Lorne!".

Lorne sighed "I'm...Sorry, I'm…", he tried to apologize but the words got lost in his mouth.

The Bohemian Lion said the rest "I understand, you're upset" she said, giving him a sad smile.

Leah then got an idea and asked: "Haven't you checked your phone?".

"I can't find it!" Lorne answered, "Its the reason why my house is a mess!".

Rhonda then asked, "Have you checked your pockets?".

"I-!" The Nemean Lion's eyes then widened, he reached into his pockets in a flash and pulled a silver flip-phone out of his left pocket.

In an instant, after thanking his Bohemian friend, he quickly dialed Jim's number and put the phone up to his ear, after a few seconds of ringing, the phone went to voicemail.

"Hey! It's Jim! I can't come to de phone right now because I'm-"

Lorne shouted a bunch of expletives in panic and anger, running to his room.

"Lorne!" Leah yelled, chasing her friend into his room. Rhonda looked on with concern.

Deciding to leave her friends be, she walked outside to be with herself.

"RHONDA!"

The Bohemian Lion turned to look at who shouted her name, to see her friend Iris slithering towards her, a sight of distress on her mace, Ike followed behind her Laminin friend, a look of pure mortification on the manticore's face. Iris and Rhonda embraced as the former started weeping, crying into the Bohemian's shoulder.

Rhonda asked "Iris! Are you okay?".

The Lamina scorned "Of course not! All the 'normals' are realizing that we exist and are going to see us! And they are going to- I don't know! Hate us? Kil us!?".

Ike said, "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't go straight to kill us, I mean, they have advanced since the Middle Ages".

The Lamina hissed at the Manticore, quickly glaring at him with her brown eyes, which were filled with anger "Are you sure about that Ike? What about when they besiege this fucking warehouse and start to murder us!?", her voice raised as she ranted, bringing some eyes towards the three.

She then took back her anger as it retreated, sadness quickly took her "I-i'm sorry Ike…".

The manticore awkwardly gave a face of forgiveness.

"Oh god, Rhonda, What about my parents? My Grandparents!? If people find out what I am, t-their friends will start to suspect they are some sort of...fucking snake monsters!".

The lamina started to weep again, Rhonda, deciding not to repeat her optimism, simply hugged her friend, and said "It'' be okay."

* * *

Nuala looked on with sadness at the three as they left their friend's apartment, she had felt bad for both Lorne and Iris, as he and Jim used to date, and that Iris was just one of the many mythicals she had witness experiencing the world after their turning, she could understand what was upsetting them.

She leaned against a wall to be with her thoughts, that's when she heard "It's though, I feel beat down too."

Nuala looked beside her to see her friend, Gwyn, standing next to her, a face of stress and tiredness on his face, to be exact, he had an expression as if somebody he loved had grown to hate him.

"Gwyn, Are you okay? you look horrible!"

"I think that's an understatement" Gwyn corrected in a depressed tone "My son, Blanche, he's been in his room, crying.".

The two turned and began to walk back to Gwyn's house "So, why has he been crying?".

"He's worried about his friend, Tony."

"The boy who came in here back in August?", Gwyn nodded.

"He's still outside the Avalon, he was calling him, but apparently, the call ended abruptly with a commotion, he fears that his friend is..."

Nuala felt sick "I understand, I pray that the boy is safe."

The two reached Pywll House and opened the door, they were greeted by Mrs. Noir, Adele had her face was soaked fresh with tears, she looked at the two with extreme sadness in her eyes, she looked worse than Gwyn; as if she had seen thousands die in absolute pain and hopelessness, and was forced to watch without helping.

"Oh hi, Nuala ***sob*** "

"Jesus Adelle!" Nuala swore under her breath, walking up and comforting the crying doe "You look terrible!".

"I k-know ***sob*** It's just my sons…"

"Adelle, I know-!" The faun was suddenly interrupted by a sudden, loud sob by Adelle, her wings flapped open as she put her face into her hands, she soon started crying, where she was soon comforted by Gwyn, with him hugging her, placing his head against her's. Nuala, deciding to wait inside, walked over to the white couch as the stag comforted the doe.

"Hey, Hey" Gwyn muttered, with deep sadness in his voice "Blanche is going to be okay, Eleanor and Rupert will cheer him up."

"He's not getting better!" She shouted, her arms trembling "I know it!".

Adelle then turned to face her husband, having an expression of a slight offense "and do you think all I care about is Blanche!? What about Tony? Are you oblivious to the fact he possibly could be in danger!?".

"What!?" The stag said taken aback "What are you talking about!? I never said I cared more about Blanche over Tony! He's our son too! His safety is the reason Blanche is a mess in the first place!".

The two deer became silent and seemed to calm down just as when they heard the doorbell ring. Adelle mumbled that she would get it, she slowly pulled herself to the door as Gwyn went to sit down on the couch next to her friend, letting himself collapse onto the white couch to rest for a- bit.

Nuala asked her friend "Is he going to be okay? Blanche?".

"I hope so" He sighed, his eyes gazing downwards to the brown wood floor "Tony and Blanche are my sons, they are both equally good and respectful boys, I can't bare to imagine what's happening to Tony, when he suddenly cut off, Blanche screamed threw his phone to the ground, he then ran off into his room crying."

Nuala felt her sickness grow even more unbearable, Blanche was a good kid, he didn't need to go through the possibility that his friend could be dead! As she thought about the young crossbreed, She could Adelle opened the door to whoever knocked on it.

The doe greeted "Yes?".

A male teenage voice responded, "Uh, Miss Noir, I'm Rupert's friend, Tobias, I heard that he was here?".

him "Oh, * **sob!*** he's * **sob!***...upstairs with my little Blanche, would you like to see him?".

"Yes, mam", the Common Griffon then proceeded to walk in as he came into view, he had a face of pity and sadness.

"'Ello Mister Noir, Ello Misses Nuala."

"Greetings Mister Finn.", "Hello Tobias." Mr. Noir and Nuala greeted Tobias respectively.

The griffon sat down onto a chair, he put his leg onto another in a worried matter, his legs shaking up and down.

Upstairs, the sound of a door opening was heard by the four, the two deer quickly jumped up and approached the stairs, Eleanor

The two came walking downstairs, immediately, the four didn't like what they saw, the Bandersnatch, despite her lovely and eccentric personality, Eleanor had a paw over her mouth and looked like she was going to cry, and the Jub-Jub Bird looked like he was going to explode with grief and regret, as if he said the wrong things, and wanted to go back and say something different.

Rupert noticed his friend "Oh, hi Tobias...".

"Hey Rupert…"

Adelle took one look one at Eleanor and hated what she saw, she had a terrible feeling of what happened, but she needed to know so she quickly ran over to her "Eleanor! Please tell me my son is okay!".

"I-i can't say he's not Mrs. Noir" Eleanor said, with sadness choking her voice "He's...he's-".

"What? What?" Mrs. Noir asked anxiously.

"He's hit rock bottom Mrs. Noir!" Eleanor shouted, a tear running down her face "He's blaming himself fer Anthony's disappearance, we tried to tell him it's not his fault, but he just won't let it go!".

Adelle and Gwyn's hearts collectivity sank 12 feet deep when she heard the next part "And he's been saying all these **terrible** things about himself!".

Adelle placed her hands onto Eleanor, with an extremely stern and serious face "Eleanor. Tell me everything".

"Well, he-...he said that he was a **monster**! And that he was **dumb** and **stupid** -!", Eleanor couldn't finish her sentence before the two deer rushed up the stairs, she could see their faces, which were filled with horror, she hoped that whatever happened up there didn't turn violent

* * *

Blanche stared into space as he store beyond into space, his eyes we soaked with tears, his head was plunged into his arms, sitting in his human form, he couldn't deal with being in his true form, his mid-form alone was too much. He store out the window, gazing into the beautiful midnight sky, filled with stars and the lunar sky. But unlike the other times when he was happy and carefree, he was the complete obvious.

His friend, his friend since primary school, was probably dead, the humans had somehow discovered their society, and now they were kidnapping and investigating them, he heard what they were doing. He was on the phone with him, warning him about the breach, when he heard two men scream and shout at Tony, saying "What is that!?" and "Get Down!", he brought Anthony into this world of being a monster, and now, he was paying for it with possible death, meanwhile, the monster that turned him into one, was allowed to live for lord knows how long.

 **BANG!**

He knew who it was, his friends had come in and tried to reassure him, but he knew that this was all not going to end well, his friend was gone, everybody was panicking, the humans were going ballistic, why were they even trying? He told them exactly how he felt and they left him alone, he didn't hate them, he just didn't like how they were trying to lighten the mood. He turned his head, His parents stood behind him, a mortified Peryton and angered White Stag staring right back at him.

All he could say was a monotone "Hi."

The White Stag approached him "Blanche, I know what is currently going on right now is not a good one, but you need to calm down, we'll-".

The younger stag suddenly shot up in anger, as if a word activated a trigger alarm inside of his brain "Calm!? My friend is going to die! And everything is turning into chaos! And you're telling me to 'stay calm!?".

"Don't talk to me like that Blanche!" The father demanded, almost through gritted teeth.

"Blanche...please" His peryton mother said, walking closer with her hands pushed together in anxiety.

"No!" Blanche retorted, looking at her with his tear soaked, white eyes, he then stood up from his bed and stomped over to the other end of the room "I'm just a stupid monster! ***sob!*** Who, thanks to my stupid little deer brain, ***sob!*** made him into a monster! ***sob!*** And now he's going to killed! ***sob!*** and it's ***sob!*** all ***sob!*** my fault! ***sob!*** " he rambled, with his sobbing getting worse and worse. His parents gazed at their son, mouths gaped with shock at what their son was saying, this was worst than last time.

The White Stag then collapsed to his knees, he started wailing, shouting Tony's name, His parents quickly rushed towards him, hugging him in the hopes that he would calm down.

"Tony! I'm Sorry!"

* * *

 **Denver Forests**

 **Denver, Colorado**

 **NOB: 2%**

* * *

"Come on Daniel! You can do it!"

Ahmed was on top of a steep small ditch, covered with some snow that had not melted yet, Daniel managed to grab Ahmed's hand, who helped pull his friend up.

"How is that ditch so steep?" Daniel questioned, "The stream is so small".

"I dunno dude, come on, let's go!" Ahmed answered, grabbing his friend's hand, pulling him to walk through the forest.

"Ow! Slow down!"

As the two boys jogged around the woods, playing with sticks and making snowballs out of what was left on the ground, the forest was covered in snow, with most of the trees leafless, their branches looking sharp and foreboding, the two couldn't help but feel different, like if something within them had enhanced.

"Dude? Do you feel like we are...not alone?"

"A little bit, why did you ask?"

"Well...you know that news story?"

"Yeah, I saw it, pretty cool flying lions exist huh?"

The two boys never really cared about the news, same things really, but that's when they saw the people shooting lighting out of their hands at people in black suits, now that was different and interesting. When Ahmed's father saw the news, he had gotten mad, believing it was just another stupid hoax, with the gullible news falling for it.

The two boys were playing when they started to hear something, it sounded like footsteps, but they sounded weird, they sounded human, but it sounded...different, like the feet weren't right or the way the person walked was off. That's when they spotted the footprints.

"Hey! Check it out!".

The two boys approached the footprints, they gazed at the footprints, unsure what they were looking at; the footprints seemed to be that of a deer, but there only seemed to be two of them instead of four, and the way it walked seemed to be in the style of a Human, one foot in front of the other.

The two boys then heard the footsteps again, it seemed there was squeaking and crunching of snow under feet, it also sounded nearby, the boys glared at each other, nodding at each other to stay quiet, the two boys started to tip toe towards the source of the sound. They could hear it getting closer and closer as they quickly ran across to see what was causing all the noise, they made sure that they didn't cause any noise while they did so.

They could hear the footsteps clearer and much closer now, it seemed to be coming from behind a large patch of bushes, the two boys slowly crept around the bushes and peaked their heads around the corner, they saw something that scared the to death.

There was a person picking red and blue berries from a small hedge, a small picnic basket by his side, he wore a red t-shirt and blue shorts. He had brown hair, brown eyes, white creamy skin, a small round smile, and oh yeah, HE HAD FREAKING DEER LEGS! Along with a deer nose some deer ears, and arms to go with that!

The mysterious man then noticed the two boys, his eyes exploding with fear in an instant. He shrieked like a deer and fell back onto his bottom, the two boys screamed and ran away, the man shouting for them to stop and come back while they did so.

* * *

"Are you kidding me, Arnold!?"

The man looked at his friend in annoyance, as everybody in the diner looked as the argument went on, an Arab man giving his caucasian friend a look of tired annoyance, the friend had brought up the recent news of the mysterious creature captured on camera, along with the attack against the CIA and other agencies, which had recently started to convince some people that there was something 'mysterious' and 'magical' out there.

This group of people, who were slowly rising, had basically made the 'skeptic'/non-believer'/'hoaxer' /establishment angry, countless professors, scientists, debunkers, and speakers had appeared on TV within hours, basically claiming the CIA had immensely screwed up and had fallen for one big hoax, though they couldn't exactly explain the people who attacked the agencies.

"There is no possible way a Sphinx exists, I mean, the number of times people have gone into the Ozarks, and have **not** reported any signs of a Sphinx seems pretty convincing to me!".

"Are you sure Ali?" Arnold said, "I mean, I don't think the CIA would-".

"The CIA isn't perfect Arnold! They can make mistakes!"

"Ali, I'm pretty sure that, even though they can make mistakes, they would of at least put it through there most powerful software" A waitress butted in.

"Good lord!" Ali muttered under his breath, rubbing his face "Am I the only rational person left in this city!?", that saying brought on a few angered stares by the customers, who seemed to be neutral or on Arnold's side.

Suddenly, The door busted opened and the bell rang, two panicked boys, wearing winter clothing running into the shop, with fear in their faces.

"Dad! Dad!"

Ali turned around to see his son and his friend, running into the diner, fear on their little faces, half of the diner starred as Ali jumped from his seat and towards the two boys, he hugged his son greatly "Ahmed! Are you okay!?".

The boy, at first, seemed to afraid to speak, after a few seconds however, he managed to get a few words out;

"I saw a man with deer legs, daddy…"

Ali, flabbergasted, looked behind him, his friend shrugged and sipped some coffee.

* * *

 **WSG Headquarters**

 **Glasgow, Scotland**

 **NOB: 2.5%**

* * *

The sorcerers scrambled all over the room as they worked hard, sending messages and teleporting through mirrors or other means in order to get to locations hundreds or thousands miles away. The sorcerer's guild was becoming stubborn, not deciding to try different attics after their failure in removing the memories of thousands of people, they continued their policy of Vergiss ales without question, this made many of the sorcerers tired however, as the spent their time trying to follow believers to private areas and erasing their minds, without being seen or heard, on top of that, replacing their memories with fake ones, and trying not to cause confusion or suspicion. So far, the Guild managed to get 130,000 people, less than 1% of the current believer population.

Rudolf ran around the room, contacting every top-level sorcerer he could and checking up on their business, one of them managed to erase the memories of an entire military base in Thailand, while another managed to do the same to several workers for the Ethiopian Government, but so far, it seemed the victors were the Believers.

"Sir! We got a report from the Denver Avalon! A faun claims he was spotted by two children!"

Rudolf turned to the sorcerer who informed him "Dammit it! Send two sorcerers of the Colorado Division to Denver immediately! Make them pretend their reporters or something!"

The sorcerer nodded and teleported out of the room, three more sorcerers starting shouting their heads off just as he left, running into the room or from their desks.

"What the hell is going on in Africa!?"

"Nepal is lighting up! Someone must have spotted the yetis!"

"The Irish are a pain in the arse!"

Rudolf felt like he was going to be sick as he became dizzy. He gazed at the large map on the wall to the left, depicting a world map in light-blue and the believers as red dots, and those who were on the verge of becoming believers in various shades of yellow depending on what stage they were at, brighter on lower levels, and darker on higher levels. The United States and much of the western world were mostly still in bright yellow, but in the more superstitious countries, like Ireland, Japan, Mexico, Romania etc. were filling with red more than the hallway from the Shining movie, with Africa and India slowly but surely being filled with red, mostly in the urban areas, such as Lagos and Chennai, Tibet, Israel, the Vatican and other highly religious places were flooded by this point.

It didn't seem their old friend, the Status Quo, was there to save them, it would of been easy to erase a CIA agents mind if he ran into the middle of a street and started shouting that he was being chased by men with glowing hands, he would of been laughed off with no questions asked. But the fact that the public knew that **something** was up, was going to be harder than ever to stop the breach, even the largest breach before this one, the 1967 Indian Breach, which managed to affect over 700,000 people, was managed to be put down to the combination to the fact that the breach only occurred in rural J&K, and the combined effort of the IMS and the WSG. But this had all the red boxes for disaster ticked, Multiple urban areas had been heavily compromised, multiple important figures had been informed, and it was most likely on the both Public Domain and the Internet at this point.

Rudolf needed a break, but his job demanded he work, he slurred some commands and sent some agents their way to recent breaches. He knew there was, most likely going to be no way to stop this breach, if they did manage to contain this, somehow, there would at least be some sort of long-reaching effect on the community from this, maybe the Avalons would go for a more strict way of control, maybe to the point of authoritarianism.

Rudolf nearly collapsed as he sat in his cotton office chair and rest his face onto his palm.

* * *

 **The Pentagon**

 **Washington D.C**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 2.9%**

* * *

The soldiers scrambled all over the place as the loaded their guns and marched into position. The technicians and employees sat at their desks and computer screens, typing down info and communicating with their co-workers from across the nation, Meanwhile, a large illuminated screen in full view was flashing white and yellow, saying only two words;

" **DEFCON 3"**

"Soldiers!" a General shouted from a walkway, overlooking his soldiers "Prepare to go to Missouri! We don't want violence, but if we are going to be attacked, we should be allowed to defend ourselves! If you see the Sphinx, try to knock it out first, and be careful if her sorcerer henchmen come for you!".

The soldiers nodded and saluted, they then began to run towards the garage, where the entered military helicopters, which soon began head towards Missouri.


	19. Hunted

**Oval Office**

 **White House**

 **Washington D.C**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 3%**

* * *

"Mister President! You can't!"

George Bush was on the phone from the U.S Ambassador of the United Nations, the UN discovered that the U.S was planning on "peacefully" capturing the Sphinx in retaliation of the CIA being attacked, with her as a prime suspect. This made the organization not happy, fearing this would worsen their first contact scenario with the Mythical Creatures, with fears and tensions rising amongst both the human populations and presumably, the mythicals aswell.

The President "Mr. Daniels, We were attacked, we aren't going to harm anyone, we are just trying to sort things out."

"Sorting things out-!? George! If the Sphinx sees an army of men with guns is heading to capture her, going as far as to lock down **an entire state** , peaceful or not, she'll go crazy!

"Plus! We are still in the progress of discovering and negotiating with these people! The only ones that have cooperated with us are an isolated community in the greek sea! And even they don't know much about the rest of the world! What if they see this as some sort of declaration of war!?".

"We are not going to shoot her with bullets, Daniels." The president said, keeping to his orders "We have filled our weapons mostly with knockout darts and are using other non-lethal weapons."

"...George...Don't say I didn't tell you so."

The phone then disconnected, the ambassador obviously was going to hate to break to the UN that the U.S was continuing its plans on 'peacefully capturing' the Sphinx, trying to stop her attacks on them by her sorcerer henchmen, George knew he was stubborn sometimes, but, he always had a feeling that there was some sort of deeper justification for what he did, and it would all be worth it in the end.

"Mary! Get me some coffee please!"

* * *

 **I-44**

 **Missourian-Oklahoman Border**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 3.9%**

* * *

The U.S Soldiers drove their way through the forest path, they loaded their guns and looked through the sightseers in their vehicles, they prepared for what could be the most ambiguous mission in American history, they could discern lights of the highway in the distance.

"Let's move on in boys".

The Tanks, Armoured Cars, and Military Vans soon emerged from the forest, they drove into the mostly empty highway and stopped just outside of the border between Missouri and Oklahoma, The few cars that were on the highway stopped and the drivers exited out of their vehicles, one soldier came out with a microphone and spoke;

"There is no need to worry men and women of Missouri, some recent events and incidents have brought our attention to this area, which has resulted in our presence, so there is nothing to worry about, we just need to find some people".

The Military then continued to build up across the border, where the soldier where placing black pods along the border, after placing everything in place, the leading soldiers activated car-key-like remotes, where the pods activated, with fence poles popping out and a net-like material attaching to pole-to-pole, scaring some civilians who exited their cars, some of them rushing back in and turning in the other direction.

"We are here for your protection!".

* * *

 **Springfield Avalon**

 **Springfield, Missouri, United States**

 **NOB: 4%**

* * *

Eustace looked out of the window in worry, He saw more people than usual out on the sidewalks, he suspected that after that footage had been aired on national television, the Status Quo began to fail. The Status Quo was the phenomena that kept the Human Public oblivious, and the squealers in their place as a bunch of lunatics. But since the Secrecy had been breached to the point where the WSG had mostly focused more on protecting the Avalons rather than wiping people's memories, Humans were rediscovering their world, highway police were spotting things in the woods, children could see things just outside their window, and sewer workers could swear to hear a scratch or creak in the distance.

He remembered when he and Marshall first found out about the breach, they were sitting upstairs, arguing about the mental state of bigfoots, when two of their usual customers, a Harpy and Faun*, came bursting in, fear on their faces, they explained that they were in a cafe when Fox News reported that an attack against several agencies had occured, where several people attempted to use what appeared to be 'mysterious abilities' to harm the employees, the footage showed sorcerers using magic against agents, but that wasn't all, apparently, Michelle, the girl that came in back last September had been caught on camera, and the news just plastered her fullform for all to see. That shocked and saddened Eustace and Marshall, not only that their secrecy was on a path to absolute destruction, but that their dear friend Michelle, who they had risked their lives to save, had been exposed on national television to millions of people.

"Eustace?...Eustace!"

The small fox turned to see his friend, Marshall walking up to him, his face filled with concern.

"Yes Marshall?" the fox asked his friend "Is it about Michelle?".

"No, Eustace, Though I hope for her safety greatly. It's about Verona."

Eustace gave his friend a confused "Verona?".

"Yes, Eustace. There is an entire community living in an old hotel, not far from here, I feel like I have a duty, to warn them."

"I'm pretty sure that they got the news by now Marshall, I'd wouldn't worry about trying to worry about the Verona residents, and I think you should focus instead on helping the residents here."

The two totems turned and walked into the room in the back, where four mythicals were waiting on the two's word.

"Marshall! Eustace! Are the streets cleared yet?" the Harpy asked them.

"Unfortunately, no." The raven answered, "it actually seems that the Humans are increasing their presence."

"Oh good lord, We should've known better than to come here!" a Satyr* swore, putting a hand to his face.

"What are we going to do?" the Faun asked the two.

Eustace answered, "I honestly don't know."

Marshall added, "We could wait it out, I mean, we got food and water here, you could stay here until this all blows over."

The satyr eyed him "But then what if the Humans decide they don't like a bunch of non-humans monsters running around trying to integrate themselves into their society? Then what?".

Before the Raven or anybody else could answer, they could hear the screeching of tires outside, with commotion following afterward.

"Oh god. What now?" The faun swore under his breath.

Eustace, turning into his human form, quickly jogged towards the window, he peeked out the curtain to see a yellow car had just stopped in the middle of the street, the man who exited out of the car had a look of panic and uncertainty on his face, Eustace could clearly hear him saying the same thing over and over again;

"The Highway's closed! The Highway's closed!"

"What!?"

"The military! They are surrounding us! They're putting this entire state on lockdown!"

Multiple people soon bombarded the man with questions, along with the lines of "What!?" and "What do you mean!?", Eustace's face ran cold and pale. o _h god..._ o _h god!_ o _h god!_ o _h god!_

The Totem rushed back to the back room, in his midform, to alert the others. The other mythicals looked at him with worry and hopelessness when he entered, he knew that, in their perspective, he was an absolute wreck.

"Eustace! What happened?" Marshall asked him, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"...We aren't going anywhere…"

"What!?"

"The Military, They closing the borders, were trapped!"

Marshall's eyes widened in fear, the Harpy screamed and looked like she was going to collapse into her chair, the Two other Mythicals started to shout a bunch of expletives under their breath,

"What are we going to do!? If the Humans start to panic, their suspicions will get worse! And they'll discover us!" The Faun exclaimed in panic.

"I don't know!" Eustace said back in stress "The best thing we can do is scram, I've got a folder full of mythical hideouts in the States, that could help us!" Eustace ran into another room and rummaged around, he returned with a yellowish-beige folder, filled with papers.

"I and Marshall have been traveling across de state, we know alot of places that'll take you in, if you managed to avoid police, you can hide there, some are even protected by magic and have thriving communities."

"Well, that's if we can escape." The harpy said, pessimism in her voice.

Eustace and Marshall, nodding in agreement, gathered the Mythicals, the three mythicals putting on their human forms, and the harpy putting on her coat before the Humans became more aware, she could walk down the street without anybody batting an eye.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" The fox asked everybody, who were in their best disguises.

"Yes." they all said in unison.

"Alright," The totem said, transforming into his human form once more "Let's go!".

The five proceeded to walk out of the theatre, the Faun owned a small beige car that was outside the theatre, the four mythicals would enter the car and drive off, hopefully getting a hideout before the police suspected anything, while Eustace and Marshall would worry about themselves.

The four were immediately spotted by the crowd that had gathered around the man, at first, it was just a few, and they didn't seem to notice that much, but when the four started to pour into the car, the sound of sirens and fast driving could be heard, then, just as fast as the sound appeared, two police cruisers sped around the corner and down the street, stopping infront of the crowd that had gathered around the man with the yellow car, that's when the crowd took full notice towards the mythicals.

The two police soon exited out their vehicles, they glared at first at the crowd, some of them came running up to the police, demanding why they were being locked in their own state, the police attempted to answer their questions, while also glaring at a specific group; the Mythicals.

Marshall panicked "Eustace, the Police are staring at us." he whispered to his friend through gritted teeth.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" Eustace loudly whispered back.

The police almost gave an angry look at the group, as they started to do the one thing the two totem shop-owners dreaded, they approached them.

"Shit!" The Faun shouted in panic, he pushed on the pedal and began speeding his car off away from the police.

The police started to call out to mythicals, shouting "HEY!" and "STOP!" at the four as they speed off, one of them looked at the two men and whispered into his partner's ear "Take care of them.", Which proved insuniffecunt since A. they knew they were looking at them and B. The two had enhanced hearing, so it didn't really matter if they whispered or not.

The two then started to run for their lives, the two police chased them as the others got into their cars and raced to catch up with the car, the two police started shooting their tasers at the two, which caused the crowd to shout and disperse, who just managed to turn a corner, the police chased them around the corner and saw them running down the street, wherein at the end of the street was an entrance of the woods.

The Police continued to chase them into the woods, when the pair reached the woods, they saw an incredible sight; The two men were morphing into a crow and a fox, they seemed to turn into an anthropomorphised version of a crow and fox midway throughout their transformations, before turning into full-on animals, the fox ran into the forest as the raven took to the skies.

"Holy shit…"

"Get the animal control, they'll deal with this."

The police then proceeded to calm down the panicked crowd in the street, a police officer with a megaphone explained to the crowd that there were recent 'mysterious' events happening within Missouri, so the Missouri Government and U.S Military agreed to lock down the state, with the intent to investigate the weird occurrences, the crowd seemed confused and unsatisfied, but they didn't complain and ran back to their homes or to a public place to explain the news.

The police then proceeded to close off and enter the Avalon to investigate the old abandoned cinema, the police walked upstairs to see the Avalon, which seemed to be left in a rush, Eustace and Marshall, unfortunately, despite their best efforts, didn't manage to get everything, there were still a few artifacts and evidence of the Mythical races in the building, the police observed plants, skulls, books, paintings, and other items in amazement, collecting them for evidence.

One of the officers got an excited expression on his face, as he observed a painting he took off the wall "Hey Johnny! Look at this painting, This guy has deer ears!"

His colleague responded while also holding a portrait "This one is an eagle, but wearing a suit!".

"Gentlemen" Their boss butted in, looking at them with a serious expression "I understand that this is new and strange to you, but you need to stay focused, this is something new."

The two police officers shook their heads in obedience and continued on with their jobs.

* * *

The fox and raven raced through the forest, Eustace breathed fastly as he avoided trees., bushes, and spiky vines, while Marshall watched over the forest, hoping that the authorities didn't follow them. The raven saw street lights in the distance, meaning that there was civilization nearby, he shouted for Eustace to watch out for Humans, to which his friend followed.

The two entered the town, it was a neighborhood of apartment buildings, with them all with them being multi-leveled and made of cream concrete, similar to the ones seen in states like California, Hawaii, and Florida. The streets were empty, which was an advantage for them, they slowed down as they thought about what they would do.

"So, where should we head?" Eustace asked his friend, who was flying above his head.

"I think we are near Verona" Marshall answered, looking around "The Haunted Corn Maze shouldn't be far away from here."

"Are you still concerned 'bout those mythicals?" The fox asked, a face of annoyance on his face "They've got a bugbear among them!".

"No Eustace." The raven answered, "I just thought that we could hide there."

"Well-"

Then, suddenly, a bright light flashed behind Eustace, the two quickly turned to glance at the source of the light, coming face to face to two animal control experts, one of the was holding a gun-like tool. The two Totems looked on with shock, stunned in place.

"These are the ones the police called us about. Make sure you don't hurt them, they strictly asked them to be handed to them peacefully."

The two totems started to run for it, Eustace turned a corner and ran down the street, while Marshall flew to the skies, knockout darts were fired at the Mythicals, who managed to dodge all of them, that was until the tool was shot at Eustace, a net sprayed out from the chamber and engulfed the Fox, before the Totem could bite his way through the rope like cake, he was shot by a dart, knocking him out. Marshall was horrified when he saw this.

"EUSTACE!" he shouted for his friend, a depressed tone choking his voice, he saw as the two Animal Control agents took his friend into their van and drove off.

A tear fell from his eye, his friend was gone, his friend since childhood was gone within minutes. But, he needed to warn others, he knew Eustace wasn't dead, but he was captured, and he feared that was exactly going to start happening to others. He flew towards the Verona Corn Maze.

* * *

The Faun and Harpy can be seen in Orientations on Issue Four, page 24, frame 4.

The Satyr can also be seen on Orientations, at Issue Four, page 17, frame 1.


	20. Stress

**Verona, Missouri**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 4%**

* * *

Myra groaned as she woke to the sound of electric guitar and drums, Sean and Urisade were playing their equipment again, she got out of her grey clothed bed and slowly walked out of her and her roommates bedroom, and walked down the darkened hallway, the dining room doorway shone with great yellow-tinted brightness, she walked up and poked her head inside.

There, in the middle of the messy dining room, were her two roommates, with an electric guitar and drums, playing their heavy metal tunes, they were wearing their usual and stereotypical clothes, baggy jeans, black shirts, and jewelry. Sean was the one on the right playing the electric guitar and had red hair, and Urisade was the one on the left playing the drums and blue hair.

Myra shouted " **Hey! Fellas!"** , The two looked at her, one with annoyance, and one with concern.

"Can you keep it down? I was trying to sleep!"

Sean scowled "Piss off!" in an Irish accent, causing fear to spread across his friend's face.

Myra brushed it off and said "Love you too." in sarcasm, and left to go to the kitchen.

Urisade scolded his friend "Jezz Sean! Can you stop swearing at once?" in a Canadian accent.

Myra couldn't hear what the two were barking about as soon she entered the kitchen and closed the door behind her, and she didn't want to hear it. The kitchen was messy and dark, with a grey haze being present, and the sink filled with dirty dishes. She got out a glass and milk, poured the milk in, and started drinking it.

Jeb then peeped his head through the door, he was Chechen Wolf with gray fur, he looked at Myra with a sorry expression.

"Hey, Myra. I'm sorry about Sean's behavior, I told two to quieten down."

" **It's alright.** " Myra said quietly "Us Bugbears don't usually sleep that often." The Chechen Wolf nodded and closed the door.

A couple of minutes passed with Myra thinking to herself and drinking milk when her radar went off, someone was in the garage, a totem? Who could that be? with her danger senses activated, she stood up and walked towards the Garage.

* * *

Marshall flew down to the old, run-down hotel turned haunted house attraction in Verona, Missouri, the sky filled with a brumous night sky and a chilly atmosphere. He had to tell the Mythicals that they were in danger, he knew it, Bugbears were strong creatures, but as much as they look tough, compared to all of the Human soldiers, and all their other nasty weapons, they would all be gone by the first year. Marshall landed infront of the garage, turned into his mid-form, and walked inside.

Marshall stood in the garage to look around, there were no cars anywhere, and there were tools strong all across the workbench, along with large stains that suggested most of the people who lived here were either snob, lazy, or simply unclean. Marshall knew any second now, the Bugbear would barge her way into the room to see who entered their territory.

The totem's guess proved correct as a slightly tired and angry bugbear wearing a green shirt busted into the rusty old room.

"Who are-!...Marshall?"

The Bugbear had recognized Marshall after they ran into her back in 2000, where they told her to watch out for some critters, The Raven greeted himself, though in a sad tone this time around "Greetings, Myra."

"What the hell are you doing here? Why didn't you call me? I gave you my phone number a long time ago, and why do you look like a mess?"

"Eustace, he's been captured."

The Bugbear raised an eyebrow "Well what happened to him? If it were those demons, then We can stop by and-"

"No" The Raven interrupted, bowing his head "It's much worse than demons."

"What do you mean? Who's kidnaped Eustace?"

The raven sighed, he answered the Bugbear's question in less than 10 words.

"The Humans have found out about us."

The Bugbear wasn't the kind of person that would be shocked by most of anything, she did fight one of that demon back last October after all, but what she heard was so unexpected, she needed to hear it again.

" **What!?** "

The raven repeated what he had said in more detail "The Humans, there has been a breach of some sorts, they are currently surrounding Missouri to catch us."

Myra looked at the totem in a stunned state "H-how!?".

"...You know that girl you saved on Halloween?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, she was...flying in the woods or something like that when she caught the attention of somebody else in the woods...with a video camera."

"My...god." The bugbear felt sick, she looked at Marshall with worried eyes "What are we supposed to do?".

"Well, There are a few strongholds in Missouri-"

"Myra?" One of her roommates walked into the dining room, who was a short gray jackalope "What's going on?".

"Oh, Peter, can you not-" That's when a memory popped into Myra's head "Peter! I want you to tell everybody to pack their things, we're leaving!".

"Wait! What?"

" **GO!** "

The little Jackalope, deciding not wanting to argue with her more _built_ friend, and worried something bad was going on, ran back into the house to boss everybody to pack all their things.

"Woah Woah, wait, Myra, what are you doing?" Marshall asked Myra, confused at what she was doing.

Myra rushed over to a black leather handbag that was on the workshop table, she rummaged through the contents as she explained what she was doing.

"I've met a guy, he can do magic, he could help us!"

"What?"

"A guy I met back in the 90's, he saved me that skunk-ape came barging into the place where I worked one time, he stunned it and healed one of my wounds, haven't really seen him since. His name's Quirrel by they way, ring any bells?"

"I can't say It has."

"He gave me some sort of piece card, telling me it's was his address, in case of any future emergencies."

The Bugbear then brought out a small white card, she then showed him the front view of the card, where the words ' **212 Ablebreaker Street, Springfield MO; Come if needed** ' was written down.

Marshall looked at the paper and realized where the location was "We can't go back! The police are all over the place there!".

The bugbear didn't seem dissuaded "We can sneak past them! It's either we get hunted down, or we can help someone with magic!".

The Bugbear then rushed back into the hotel, while the totem waited in the garage. She rushed in to see everybody packing things, with faces of confusion and concern on their faces, they all looked at her and demanded to ask questions.

"What's happening Myra?"

"Why have you gone making us packing our bags?"

"Are we moving?"

The Bugbear answered everyone "Alright folks! I don't **anyone**. To freak out about this, but, the Humans have kinda discovered that we exist."

Everybody felt like their jaws were blown off

"WHAT!?"

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"COME AGAIN!?"

"Please tell me you're playing a joke on us!".

The Bugbear told everybody to quieten down "Everybody! **EVERYBODY!** I know what I just told you was very sudden, I should know. But, we should make sure we don't attract any attention, that includes your bickering."

Everybody then turned into their Human Forms, nodding as they did so, then they finished packing and started to flood outside.

"Who's that Myra?" Jeb asked his friend, glancing at Marshall who was in his Human Form.

"Oh, he's a friend" The Female Haunted House Worker answered.

"Wait a minute Myra," Marshall asked, "How are we going to get to Quirrel?".

"We can hitch a ride with Urisade, he owns a minivan."

"Convenient."

The group of around 12 then went to the other side of the Haunted House, where they all entered the Minivan, they all got on their seatbelts and sat quietly. Urisade got into the driver's seat while Marshall was in the shotgun seat.

"Who long will it take us to get to Springfield Urisade?"

"About 20 minutes, so you better hold your breath."

The Minivan then rode out of the driveway and onto the road, where they headed towards Springfield, Missouri.

* * *

 **Springfield, Missouri, United States**

 **NOB: 4.5%**

* * *

The Minivan drove into the city of Springfield, they went the address Myra described, while Marshall guided them to the street's location while glancing outside the minivan's windows with paranoia.

The police were indeed, everywhere, they walked down the street, talked to civilians, entered buildings left to right, and were even checking the city with actual soldiers, the group's mouths gaped as they looked around to see what the Human World had turned into.

"You weren't kidding when you said 'they were everywhere'" Myra whispered, in a surprised tone.

"You think!?" He whispered back, with annoyance in his tone.

The minivan continued to drive down the streets until they reached an empty street filled with brick-walled buildings, one of them a grocery store with green and white patterned umbrella like thing bolted to the front, over the front of the store.

"Here we are, I think." Marshall said.

The group of 12 exited out of the Minivan, where they wandered around, trying to cope and come to terms with their situation.

"Do you know where the store is?"

"No, I only know the street"

The Bugbear then detected something on her radar, Humans! She freaked out at first, but, then she noticed they were in the grocery store, where she then noticed had strange sounds coming from it, where she then recognized the sound of magic blasts.

"I think I know where they are!" The Bugbear said, running towards the store.

"Hey, Myra! Wait up!" Jeb called out to her, the rest following her.

Myra busted open the door in her midform, she called out "Quirrell! Quirrell! It's me! Myra!"

A man came out from the backroom, where he had a big smile on his face "Myra! How long has it been? 6-8 years?".

"No time for happy reunions Quirrell, We need to get out of here, the Humans have found out about us, You now any teleportation spells?"

Quirrell said "You just came in time! We need to go, fast!"

The group poured into the store as Myra and Quirrell rushed into the backroom filled with Sorcerer's equipment and items, where 7 people were waiting inside, 3 with flaming hands, a couple with anxious expressions, and two females with brown hair. As soon as the entire group came in, the Sorcerers looked on with awe, as if they weren't expecting to handle this many people.

"Who are these people Takeshi?" The anxious man asked one of the Sorcerers.

"They are mythicals, sir. They aren't going to harm you."

The uneasy Humans and Mythicals then gathered, making sure to hold each other's hands.

"Okay, Is everybody ready?" Quirrell asked in a loud voice, everybody nodded.

"Okay then!" A green flame engulfed everybody, as the wailing of police sirens were heard in the distance "3! 2! 1!".

In a flash, the room feels empty, as silence engulfed the building. Just as the police rushed inside.

* * *

 **New York City Avalon**

 **New York City, New York, United States**

 **NOB: 5%**

* * *

Michelle was sitting on a bench in the NYCA Lobby, she leaned as she rested her head onto her paw, her midform was new to her, but she managed to morph into it eventually, She looked at the statues in the fountain and roof. She sighed in worry, thinking about everything bad, what if the Humans hated Mythicals? What if they didn't want a bunch of magical, all-powerful monsters who had lied to everyone to stay hidden? What would they do if the Military started to gather Mythicals up? What if they didn't want them?

"What do you mean!?"

The Sphinx caught up on the sudden shout thanks due to her hearing, she stood up and started to walk towards the source of the argument. She had just gotten up halfway up the staircase when she heard something that made her feel like she was going to faint.

" **Missouri**! The **military** has **occupied** it!"

"How!?"

The Sphinx reached the top of the staircase where she saw three sorcerers arguing "I don't know! They just completely cut it off across the borders, from what I heard they are sending the **Army** has been sent to St. Louis, Columbus, and **Springfield**! We-"

The Sorcerers stopped as they noticed the Sphinx's presence. Michelle's heart dropped to her stomach as she listened to what she just heard, she started to stutter as she tried to say something.

"Michelle?" She looked behind her to see her boyfriend Greg, standing behind her, whose face was filled with concern "What wrong!?".

"M-m-my, Mom, The army, the-the-"

The Satyr comforted the Sphinx as she started to collapse to the ground, she sat on a step and started to weep as the Sorcerers started to whisper to each other, not taking their eyes off the girl.

"What's wrong Michelle!?"

"Greg, T-t-the Army, it surrounded Missouri."

"WHAT!?"

Several mythicals around the Lobby started to chat nervously about this, the Sorcerers got nervous as people began to spread the news, Jim and Merial then came up the steps.

"Michelle! Are you okay!?"

"Wot's happening!?"

The satyr looked at them, worried panic on his face "Something's happened in Missouri, they've cut it off or something!"

"What!?" The Nixie nearly screamed in horror, Jim got an uneasy feeling in his throat as he heard the news.

"My parents! Oh god!"

"Don't worry Merial! I'm pretty sure that the Sorcerers will sort it out!"

The Sorcerers stopped whispering as one of them was given a command to do something to Michelle, he nodded in obedience and started to sneak up behind the Sphinx.

Michelle's weeping soon turned to crying, with her face buried in her arms, the Sorcerer snuck up behind her, a green flame emanating from his hand, he pointed it at her and fired. Greg noticed this and screamed "NO!", jumping infront of Michelle.

When the flame traveled towards Michelle and Greg, something peculiar happened, it stopped, literally just right infront of Gregory's face. The Sorcerer looked flabbergasted as he looked at what he thought was 'anomalous'. Michelle's eyes started to glow pure white again, causing Merial and Jim to fall extremely uneasy, knowing what happened last time. The green flame then flew back towards the Sorcerer, throwing him a few meters away, shocking everybody in the room.

Greg looked at his girlfriend "Michelle…"

The Sphinx sobbed as something started to happen around her, at first, a see-through blue flame engulfed her entire body, shocking everybody again as they saw the girl being covered in magical blue fire, which then turned into non-clear white fire.

"What's happening to her?" Greg asked in a shout, backing away slightly.

One of the Sorcerers answered in horror "She's **Teleporting**!".

Before anybody could do anything, the flames turned into an explosion, sending everybody onto their backs as where Michelle sat became empty. Everybody got up as they looked at the smoke covered area.

Nobody spoke in surprise, Realization hit Michelle's friends like a cannonball, Greg and Merial started to tear up as they fell to knees, incredible sadness took their hearts and started ripping them to pieces, Jim looked at the spot where one of his best friends once sat at, a deep horror and sickness inside him.

Suddenly, the two large wooden doors opened up, with a large group of people entering the Lobby.

"Here we are-" Quirrell began, only to lose his words as he saw the Avalon with worried people wandering around and paper and other items scattered across the ground. That was when they started to hear weeping, four people within the recently arrived group then rushed pat Quirrell, recognizing the voices.

"Greg!"

"Merial!"

"Michelle!"

Quirrel could only look on with fear as the four parents, ignoring the place around them, ran down the staircase, and towards the group of Students down at the Lobby, their faces contorting to horror and great sadness at news Quirrell could not hear, With one of them collapsing into wailing.

"Oh no..."


	21. Liverpool Exposed

**The Republic**

 **Liverpool, England**

 **NOB: 5.5%**

* * *

Jon Loryne felt his head ring as he opened his eyes to see he was still in one of the Nightclub's party rooms from last night, leaning against a wooden support beam, he lifted his head from the wooden wall to look around to see beer bottles, red cups, party items, and, of course, passed out party goers all across the floor, two were on the couch hugging each other, and another was drooling on his shirt.

After the Nemean Lion collected himself, he started to search amongst the bodies to find his DJ friend, after avoiding stepping on the guests on the smooth wooden floor, he found his friend, Bhadraksh, in the corridor on a wooden chair, twisting a paperclip into all different shapes. He was wearing his usual night black and shiny white hoodie with a skull on his face*, which obscured his true form.

Bhadraksh was what the Avalon called 'The Noseless Ones', they were insect-like people, with multiple arms, large red eyes, and had a 'robot' like personality to them, with them usually dropping simple words and adopting a more verbose or 'smart people' talk. If a Human saw a noseless one, they would surely die from a Entomophobic* heart attack, so that's why Bhadraksh and his fellow noseless wore things like hoodies.

"Hey, Mate."

His friend looked at him "Yes? Jon?".

"We need to pack up, It will be about 20 minutes until these youngsters start waking up."

"Agreed."

The hooded figure then sat up from the wooden chair, making a big creak while doing so, the two stood still in suspense to see if they woke anybody up, luckily they didn't so they managed to pack their things and started heading down the hallway to the front room, when they did, Bhadraksh stopped his friend by putting his arm infront of him

"It seems that your calculation was wrong Loryne."

"What are you talking abou-"

The grouchy lion stopped talking as soon as he saw a ginger haired and black haired pair of teens sitting at the bar, one had white skin and orange spiky hair, and the other had black combed hair and dark skin, they were having some soda when they noticed the two older men in the room.

"Oh hello!" The ginger-haired one greeted in an American accent "Are you those DJ guys?".

"Uhmm…" Jon groaned, not sure on what to say "Yes?...".

"Well, I'm Jonathan Collins, I'm a tourist from America, my friend here brought me here so we could party and get to know the music here, and i must say, your stuff was excellent last night!" he explained, getting up from his seat and approaching the two with his hand stretched out.

Jon and Bhadraksh looked at each other before shaking the man's hand.

"Hey, just before me and my friend head out, can I get your names? I want to look up your band on the internet so I can listen to it later!"

"Uhm...were kinda a local band, and we don't really have a name so…"

"Oh." Jonathan simply said, a small frown spreading across his face "Well...maybe i can come again sometime?".

"Sure, I guess?" Jon replied, wanting the conversation to be over.

"Great! Come on Ahmed, why don't you take us to that local charity shop down on Lord Street?"

Jonathan, Ahmed, Jon and Bhadraksh exited the Nightclub, two pairs going in two separate ways, one to the car park, the other to Stanley Dock. Jon and Bhadraksh walked down the street, which seemed to be unusably busy today, with there being around 10 more people than usual rather than the average 1 or 2.

However, that wasn't the only strange thing about the city, when they entered a street more nearer to the downtown area, there was something off about the residents as the two walked down the street. People seemed to be more...aware or something like that, if they found out about something really surprising, or had stumbled upon something surreal, they heard people gossiping to each other, but never that loudly to catch any words, and people actually seemed to be gathering around newsagents and television displays, as if they were awaiting for an update on some big important event.

"Wot the hell is going on?"

The two decided that they would investigate what was going on, they stopped outside one of the stores with television displays, where they made their way through the small crowd that had gathered around, trying not to look suspicious at all. They managed to reach their way to the window, where there was an anchorman giving updates on something, a face of confusion and uncertainty as his expression, the two looked at each other confused but intrigued to see what all the fuss was about.

"Recent updates on the current situation have been reported, as the U.S Army have fully managed to cut the state of Missouri, after the mysterious and unhoax-like ' **Sphinx of Missouri** ' footage as its come to be called has shocked hundreds of millions across the world."

Jon and Bhadraksh were shocked to the core when they heard what the news anchorman had just said, one, **SPHINXES WERE SUPPOSED TO BE EXTINCT** , and two, **THE HUMANS WERE FINDing OUT ABOUT THEM** , the two looked at each other nervously, unsure what to do.

"Bhadraksh! What should we do!?" Jon whispered to his obscured friend.

"I am unsure." He said, with actual terror in his verbose voice "Maybe we should continue walking ahead?".

The two then noticed something across the street to their right. There was a police car parked outside the local Delhi, with two police officers talking to the owners, an old man and woman, the couple had worried faces, while the police had an expression as if they found out something shocking not too long ago, but we're trying to keep their calm and tried to do their jobs.

Jon had never noticed the couple before, always looking down or focusing n getting to the Republic rather than observe the city around him, he would have ignored them if it weren't for the current situation, and that they couple were wearing something shiny around their necks. Jon knew in his head what it was, but just to be sure, he focused on the two objects and confirmed what he had feared.

The couple was wearing medallions.

Jon knew what was happening, he knew the face of a human who witnessed the Avalon, or anything fantastical in general, restrained shock, contemplation, and nervousness, He could see it on the policemen' s situation, trying to reassure the couple as they led them into their car. Jon had a terrible feeling on where they were going, what if the humans weren't going to see the mythicals as people? And that the couple were just one of many being rounded up and sent to places they would never leave?

That's when an idea popped into his head "Bhadraksh!".

Bhadraksh looked at his friend "Yes? Jon?", he was soon lead away from the television display, with them running back to the way of the Republic.

"May I ask you a question? Where are we heading towards Jon?" the Beetle man asked, as they passed the Republic.

"I know the car park is just behind here! I just know it" the grouchy lion answered.

They turned a corner and saw the exit of the car park infront of them, and just in time as a car with Jonathan and Ahmed exited out, the driver saw the two and stopped his car, with Jonathan poking his head out of the car window with slight confusion in his face.

"Jon? Is there a problem? I thought that you two were just heading home on your own?"

Jon quickly thought up an excuse "Oh yeah, about that, ye see that my friend's car stopped working, so we need a ride."

"Oh! Well! We can give you a ride!" Jonathan offered as a small but noticeable smile made its way across his face.

"Where are you going exactly?" Ahmed asked, not looking at the two men directly.

Jon answered "Can you drop us off at Stanley Dock?".

"Stanley Dock? Why do you need to go to the docks?" Jonathan inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"Well…" Jon stuttered, trying to make up another excuse "...my Father works there as a mechanic, I need to inform him that my friend's car is broken down!" he replied in full detail.

"Well, okay, hop in the back" Jonathan said, getting out of the car to let the two in, the two smiled at each other, this was probably the best convenit luck they had in months, and from the humans of all places!

* * *

 **HM Prison Liverpool**

 **NOB: 5.5%**

* * *

Belen and Mr. Pather sat in the blue office chairs in the small warden's office, with blue walls and a wooden floor, and several awards and decorations hanging on the wall, such as a grandfather clock, an award for 'Best Prison in Britain' and a old winchester rifle.

The Warden, a man with several wrinkles on his forehead, a mole on his right cheek, and puffy white hair and mustache, walked into the office, tiredness and contemplation on his face, he sat down at his office desk and started talking to the two men in his office.

"Greetings gentlemen." he said, a tone of grogginess in his throat.

"Hello Mr. Green. We were here to discuss the boy and the lady we brought in yes?"

"Yes." The warden replied, rubbing his eyes."So...What can you tell me 'bout de harpy?"

Mr. Pather explained "Well, Misses Gills used to live on an island filled with what people would claim **were** 'Mythical Creatures', she had fallen in love with a human and managed to transform herself into a human and escape to Liverpool, where they had a short marriage, and were they had their son Anthony Gills, or as he calls himself, Tony."

The Warden had seen the boy and his mother, they were brought in due to 'high secret' reasons, and not long after the MI5 was attacked, and that weird piece of footage featuring the cryptid was released onto the news and internet, both looked shaken when they came into the station.

The boy had been wearing a heavy amount of clothing, including a trenchcoat, scarf, boots and everything. Some men were with them, who confirmed themselves to be members of the Greek Government, they needed to police to keep them in custody so they could sort out something.

The Warden couldn't understand why the Greek government of all people would need to rely on them to keep two people, a seemingly random mother and her son in their custody for 'highly secret' reasons, that was until he and the five newcomers went into a secret room, and the boy took of his heavy amounts of clothing.

Belen could tell that the Warden was still recovering from his discovery that Harpies, half-bird half-human creatures, existed, along with some other things, that wasn't all however. The leader of the MI5 herself had called him, along with the Liverpool Police Chief, the MI5 informed him that they, along with Interpol and the Liverpool police, would start inquiring and helping the hidden mythical population not only within Liverpool, but the entire world, knowing that it would be almost impossible to cover up the mass exposure of the Mythical World. A pretty stressful evening to say the least.

Mr. Pather cleared his throat "Mr. Green, I know what you have just learned was very...stressful, but, do you think that you could hold them here for a couple of days, so the government can handle the situation?".

"Well of course!" He said, trying to smile in order to lighten up the mood a-bit "This is one of the most secure prisons in Merseyside! We have guards patrolling the cells at all times! You have my word."

* * *

As the prison guard went on their routine, Sam looked through the bars of his cell, where he saw him, along with the grumpy prisoners, probably due to the prison's often poor conditions, he knew what he was going to was ambitious, but he had always been the kind of person to do crazy things, that's why he had a long scar run down the left side of his pale face.

Sam then looked at the sharp little piece of metal under his bed, somebody who walked by would of thought it was just another piece of rubbish that was found in the cells, but they wouldn't of noticed the artificial edge that was purposely made to do only do things; fly, and kill.

He looked at his buddy, who was in the cell across from him, he made a hand sign with two of his fingers, and with a single smile, his friend started distracting the guard with the keys, who started shouting angrily at him.

Sam bent down and picked up his weapon, he then went over back to the bars, and with one throw, landed a perfect shot at the guard's head, the piece of metal pierced so hard it broke his skull, the guard fell down to his knees against the bars, his friend then grabbed the keys, where he immediately threw them at the man on the other side.

The prisoner caught it perfectly, he enjoyed the rattling of the keys like physicists and his Newton's Cradle, after getting the right key, and inserted it into the lock, after a few clicks, one big switch filled the cell.

Sam's grin spread ear to ear as the large jail door swung open, he walked over to his friend's cell, unlocked his door, to which he ran out, and pick up a batten; it was time to have some fun.

* * *

In the Custody Room, The Gills sat on a leather bench,awaiting for what the police were going to do with them, they were nice enough to let Tony bring his disguise to the police station, and the Officers were mostly nice, so other than a bit of an atmosphere of worriedness, it wasn't too much of a bother.

Ophelia sighed and looked at her son, who had a face that of worried thoughts "Are you feeling alright honey?".

"Not good." Tony replied in a voice filled with that of worry,

"I know it's hard Tony. But the Police aren't going to harm us, I won't le-"

"That's not what worries me mum" The boy said, . "What if about the Avalon? What if they get in a fight? Or what if they do something stupid or-!"

"Don 't worry about it, Anthony" Ophelia said, in a attempted comforting voice "They'll think how to sort it out eventually."

Suddenly, the two could hear something happening somewhere else in the building, they couldn't make it out, but it sounded like shattering or slamming, that was when they could hear shouting and talking, people were arguing and being attacked, there was even the sound of a gunshot, which made the made the two jump, but whoever had the gun was subdued soon after.

" _Oh no. Please no!_ " Ophelia held her son tightly as the sounds got closer and closer to the door " _Please not now, anything but now!"_.

The door then busted open, Ophelia and Anthony jumped and screamed as the door crashed against the floor, glass shattering, and the slumped body of a bloody guard on top of it, wincing and groaning in pain and fear.

A man entered the room, a taser in one hand and a SMG rifle in the other, he had pale skin, grey eyes, and spiky light brown hair, Tony cringed as he saw that the man's left eye was scarred, where he glared at the Gills with a face that of cunningness, an idea just popping in his head. He pointed his taser gun at Ophelia and fired.

"MOM, NO!"

Ophelia screamed as she was electrocuted by the taser, her body twitched as she slipped and fell to the floor unconscious, her son glared at the man with anger in his eyes.

"STAY BACK! YOU WON'T HURT HER!"

"I only shot her with a taser." He said in an uncaring voice "She won't die."

"I need a hostage" He said his feet suddenly moving towards Tony "And I see that the Police have placed you in the 'Special Custody' Room, which means they need you for something, something important" His grin widening even bigger as he extended his taser towards Tony.

Tony screamed as the taser fired, pierced and electrocuted him.

* * *

During their conversation, suddenly within seconds, the undeniable sounds of shouting, fighting, and commotion were heard down the hall.

"What the hell was that!?" Mr. Pather asked, hearing the commotion.

"I think there's a prison riot!" Mr. Green shouted in worry.

"But you just said the prison was safe!" Mr. Pather said ducking infront of the desk.

"I know!" The Warden quickly replied in a panic.

Belen looked at the Warden with a stern face with a little confidence in there somewhere "Your glad then that i'm a soldier Green.", his eyes then laid on the Winchester rifle hanging on the wall.

"Am I allowed to use that rifle Green?" He asked.

"Um, well" The Warden stuttered, hearing a gun blast somewhere in the building "I don't think it actually works."

Belen walked up to the rifle and lifted it out of its case, he then placed some displayed bullets in and walked outside, worrying Mr. Pather and Green. Belen saw some guards attempting to control a group of prisoners throwing bottles and chairs at them, Belen shot the gun in the air, successfully managing to destroy a luminescent light, causing some of the prisoners to cower in fear.

"Well then."

The still rioting prisoners brought out knives and even tasers, to which Belen ran full speed ahead, kicking one in the chest, while firing the rifle at the other, he then felt a sharp pain in his soldier, he shrieked as one of the prisoners stuck a knife into his shoulder, he pushed the person away, pulled out the blade, and shot the person in the leg, his screams stopping after the guards managed to cuff him.

Belen continued down the hallway, until he came across a terrible sight, the special custody room was broken into, the door was barged into, with one unfortunate bloody guard on top of it, he ran over to him and told him it was okay and medical services were on their way. He looked around the room to see Ophelia sprawled on the floor unconscious, where Anthony was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no, no, no!"

Belen rushed out the room, ordering two guards to help Ophelia and the guard who was on top of the busted down door. He quickly tried to observe his surroundings, where he saw the bloody footprints of someone leading down towards the reception, he ran down the hallway towards the exit, where he saw the receptionist quivering in fear.

"Miss? Have you seen anybody with a boy?" Belen asked.

"He took the Boy! He took the Boy!" The woman simply answered in hysterics.

He quickly looked outside to see someone carrying the unmistakable body of the teenaged mythical, his black coat obscuring most of his body, he was thrown into the back of the car, the escapee who had carried him then looked at Belen, he smiled a terrifying smile and lifted a pistol he was carrying and shot at him.

Belen jumped out of the way, he grabbed his rifle and shot at the car, which didn't do much as it backed out of the parking lot and sped down the street, soon enough, the Warden charged into the reception, a face of worry on his face.

"Anthony Blair is gone! And his Mother is unconscious! What do we do!?" Mr. Green stuttered to the Soldier.

Belen simply looked at him with a stern face saying "I'm going after him", without another word, Belen rushed over to his car, and chased after Sam.

* * *

 **Bootle, Liverpool**

 **NOB: 5.5%**

* * *

Sam turned his head to see that one of the police cars was following him, knowing this would happen, he pressed on the pedal and started speeding even faster than he was before.

The two cars raced down the city blocks, both of them gaining speed while doing so, the cars sped across corners and just barely missed people walking across the street, cars, and buses swerved out the way, trying not to crash into the lunatic driving down the street in a stolen police car.

The lunatic and soldier finally entered Stanley Dock, where the chase would end very shortly after they entered, in the most unexpected way possible.

* * *

 **Elder Hall**

 **Liverpool Avalon**

* * *

The Elder Hall had not seen such arguing in its run, the usual chatter consisted on how to deal with troublemakers or where to build the new statue or something like that, but this was full blown arguing, faces became red from frustration on what to do, some said give up, while others demanded to continue on trying to hide.

"Come on Delma! We cannot go on like this! It will lead us down a path of destruction!"

"No! Have you seen what humans do to each other alone? Blood type, Sexuality, Religion, Ethnicity. Do you think we will be an exception!?".

As most of the council argued, Gwyn and Hobbles were the only quiet ones, as Gwyn internally begged for his son's sorrow to end and for Anthony to be safely returned to them, and Hobbles due to the existential thoughts and worries racing throughout his mind, hoping for either a return to secrecy, or just for the humans to find out, as to end the painful suspense plaguing everyone. James, also, had recently joined them, after comforting his family the recent news, being one of the ones who wished to stop trying to get the humans to not find out about them.

"Hold on a second!" shouted suddenly Oreville Hyde, having to detect something on her radar.

"What is it!?"

"I can detect a harpy!" Oreville shouted.

Gwyn shot up, relief and strong hope on his face "Oh my god, I think that might just be him!"

"I can also detect a whole lot of humans entering the area, My radar is going crazy!" Mrs. Hyde said, looking like she was actually going to get dizzy and overwhelmed from the amount of notification she was receiving from her radar.

"I can also detect a Nemean Lion and a Noseless! That's gotta be Jon and Bhadarask!"

"Oh thank god!" Hobbles sighed in relief "I thought those two boys would never come back from their nightclub."

After hours of horrible suspense and controversy, It seemed that things were going their way mostly.

* * *

As the police raced after the car, the Escapee's hostage was waking up.

Tony woke after a full 5 or 6 minutes of sleep, he groaned as he lifted his head from a soft fabric surface, feeling like he was going really fast, despite him not moving , his head was killing him, he couldn't see clearly due to his eyes being half-opened, but he could make out that he was in some sort of automobile - a police car - and that it was speeding quite fast.

Anthony then remembered everything when he saw who was driving the car, at first, he didn't know who was driving the car, but when he saw the pale man's scar, he remembered how he was in his room, how his friend called him to say something ig and worrying had just happened, how he had the living hell scared out of him when police came into his room and started shrieking their bloody heads of like banshees when they saw him, he remembered being (peacefully) taken to the local jail with his mum, and how a man broke into their room and…how he teased them.

Tony looked at the man with silent panic, he made sure didn't move to fast, fearing that he would get his attention, he didn't know what he was going to do, he feared that he would need to act, but he feared what would happen if he didn't, was this man going to escape the police, and if he did, or didn't, what was he going to do to him? The teenaged boy didn't want to think what would happen. Deciding that the anxiety was worth it, he slowly and reluctantly lifted his body so he was kneeling, he saw that they were passing Stanley Dock! They were close to the Avalon, so, Tony decided to risk it, he reached out his arm and slashed at his captor's face.

"What the-!?"

The criminal screamed as a claw scratched his face, he was blinded as he felt his hands thrusted off the steering wheel and someone attempting to take control of the wheel, he managed to open his eyes to see it was the Boy he had kidnapped was trying to stop the vehicle, but before he could try to stop him, Sam noticed something that made him stare with bewilderment; The boy didn't have hands, he had bird-like claws that looked like human hands instead, they were light brown, and had sharp, darker brown fingernails.

Sam's tranced gazing then broke as he released what his captive was doing, he then grabbed the boy's arms and tried to take them off the wheel "What the hell is wrong with your hand's kid!?".

The boy didn't bother to answer his psychopathic kidnapper demands as he tried to stop the car trying to get his leg across to press on the pedal, where his boot almost completely off now, Sam shrieked when he saw the bird-like foot in place of a normal human foot, the two could hear the blazing of police sirens behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KID!?"

Again, not answering, Tony battled the psychopath as he tried to stop the car, as it swerved and sped through the dock's streets, baffled dock workers looking on as the two fought for control of the car,

Anthony managed to take the wheel once again, but was soon kicked back by Sam, who kicked him back so hard that Anthony smashed open the window, causing most of the glass to pour out onto the street.

Anthony was dizzy for a few seconds, but he feared for his life, not waiting for 10 seconds to pass, he made one last lunge at the criminal, who was actually reaching for his pistol, punches and scratching resumed, as Anthony managed to get the car to steer right into the gates of one of the docks.

The police car raced down the harbour, scaring off the few shipyard workers and random civilians who were there, Tony and Sam then looked on with horror as they saw the end of the harbour approaching much quicker than expected, they both yelled as the car crashed into the various trash cans and the chain metal fence and plunged into the water.

* * *

"This is Officer Tedford, the suspect has just exited out of 5 Walter Stand has just drove down Regent Rd, Officer Walker and Carl are by his side right now."

Belen focused on nothing else but the car that was driven by the Psychopath that had kidnapped an innocent teenaged boy and was driving around like a crazy person, possibly going to kill them both any second now.

"This is officer Walker, the Suspect is speeding across Bascule Bridge, next to the Stanley Dock Tobacco Warehouse, they have just swerved to the right towards right into the Trafalgar Dock Shipyard, over."

The cars swerved to get through the busted down gates and into the Shipyard, where Belen then heard the screeching of tires behind them.

Belen only had a few seconds to see what was going before focusing his eyes back onto the docks in order not to crash and incredibly injury or kill himself. One of the police cars had skidded on some of the broken glass from Sam's car, causing it skid and crash.

"Carl! No!" one of the officers crackled on the radio.

"Send some officers over to help Carl, over."

Scared workers and civilians were running away, causing some of the police cars to slow down, meanwhile, their target was uncomfortably speeding towards the water, not slowing down by even a meter/.

"They are getting dangerously close to-!"

To their already skyrocket worry, the thing they feared had happened, the car didn't stop, instead, the Psychopathic kidnapper driving it decided to let the car through the fence at the end of the dock and dive into the river to drown, taking the young hostage with him,

"Oh my god!"

The police cars screeched to a halt, the police officers jumped out as they argued and shouted at each other, with sentences like "Call reinforcements!" and "Call an Ambulance!".

While the Police panicked on how to rescue the boy, Belen was sprinting to the where the car had just crashed into, the Greek could only stare with horror and nervousness as he ran towards the end of the dock.

Belen couldn't let this happen. The boy's mother was probably the most kind and nicest person he had met, even in a situation that involved her former race being exposed to the world, he had seen her unconscious body, and he didn't want her to wake up to a world were her son was gone.

"Belen! what are you doing? come back here!"

Belen ran down the dock, preparing to follow the two into the river, he ignored the calls of the officers as he reached the end of the dock, with some quick preparation with him stretching out his arms and taking a long deep breath, jumped into the river, hitting the cold, brownish water within 5 seconds.

"Belen, No!"

* * *

 **Elder Hall**

 **Liverpool Avalon**

* * *

"Wait…!" After a few seconds of silence and concentration, the Bugbear's eyes suddenly widen with horror " **NO!** ".

"What!?" James demanded with deep worry in his eyes.

"I don't know why! But, Tony's signal is now in the river!" Gwyn's face of hope fell to grave shock and worry. "And two, Jon has turned into his Midform! And there are Humans looking at him!"

"What!?" The council all shouted at once, with the exception of Gwyn.

"Why the bloody hell would he do that!?" Aeolus asked the Bugbear.

Oreville gave him a face of bewilderment "You expect me to know?!"

"Gwyn! We-!"

What the others didn't notice however, the council member, who was now in his human form, had stood up from his chair and was running up to the coat hanger, he was going to go out there and see what was going on out there on his own, he looked like if he didn't do so, he would have a nervous breakdown.

"Gwyn! Where in the bloody hell are you going!?" James asked him, running up to him.

"I need to see what's going on James!" he answered in a shout, with his voice filled with attempted sternness.

His friend glared at him like he just offered to sacrifice his life "Are ye Crazy!? You'll be caught! The Humans have become more ...aware, they will notice yer outfit or yer white hair, anything strange er abnormal!"

"I just need to at least see what's happening, I won't say anything, i can't stay in here and leave one of my **sons** to die! And my other son to be left guilty for the rest of his life!"

"How about I go out for you sir?" Samuels asked, walking up to both of them "I could see if i can help out the Tony lad and see what the hell Jon has done."

"Well, okay, but you better get Tony back, I don't know what my son will do he doesn't see his friend again," Gwyn said a hint of guilt in his voice.

"And bring Hobbles with you, He can come in handy if you need to help someone" James added, looking at the Nemean Doctor/Vet while doing so.

"Yes sir." Samuels said, rushing out of the room with Hobbles following behind.

* * *

Tony screamed as the car became fully engulfed in the water, the psychopath who drove the car meanwhile punched him back, the window that Tony had smashed was flooding the front half of car with water, with the fabric flooring becoming completely soaked as the water reached ankle deep inside the car,

"I don't know what you are but one thing I do know is that your a devilspawn…" He grumbled under his breath, looking at Tony with absolute revile "I might not escape, but i will be glad you will soon be dead." he then opened the left-top door, increasing the flooding by 2x, looking at him with a bitter-sweet sinister grin.

"NO!"

Sam swam out of the car and up to the surface, Tony tried to follow but before he had his foot over the car seat, the water was at his hip, and his Harpy-half was making things difficult for him.

Tony panicked, he felt like he was going to die a horrible death, and the world was taunting him while his uninvestable death slowly approached, the water started rushing and pouring in as Sam swam up and up out the water to the safety of the surface.

"Gills!"

At first, Tony thought that one of God's angels were talking to him, he heard that they were real according to one Avalon resident after all, that was until he saw a familiar face against the car window next to him, a man with dark skin and messy black hair, wearing a military vest.

"A-Andreas!" Tony shouted, his shout being gargled by the rising water reaching his chin, seeing the soldier that he had only known for a day, and a man who revealed to him that the world was going to change.

"Tony! Take my hand!" the soldier shouted, managing to shout before his voice was engulfed by water, the car was finally almost being completely filled with water, so with one big breath, Tony ducked his head under the water and leaped towards Belen and grabbed onto him tightly with his claws.

The soldier made sure he held onto the Teenaged boy and began to swim upwards, he had trouble due to the fact that Anthony was heavier than a normal teenager, with the excess of his wings heaving his arms, the Soldier actually thought that they were sinking rather than swimming upwards sometimes. This worried him as Anthony got more and more purple-faced.

After a full half-a-minute of swimming, the boy finally lost it and breathed in, the water rushed down his mouth as he panicked, waving his arms around like a scared pigeon taking flight, Belen only tighten his grip on him as he continued to try swimming up, his heart beating faster and faster, while also trying to make sure not to take a single breath.

Eventually, a few seconds after the Liverpudlian let go and started inhaling, he managed to feel the salvation of air on his fingers, he began to frantically swim up he and Anthony's heads poking out the water finally after their minute of horror, but it wasn't the end.

Anthony had taken a few large gulps of water in his panic, his body was unconscious and was clinging onto the man as his face showed a bluish-palish colour, that of sickness and near-death, panicking Belen quickly observed his surroundings, he saw that he was just a arm's length away from a metal ladder that led up to the harbour, not taking a second thought, he started climbing.

"Stay with me Anthony!" he said, grabbing onto the ladder "I'll get you back to Ophelia!".

* * *

It had been a strange, and boring, existence for the sea creature known as Stanley.

He remember around 18 years ago when he first appeared to the residents of the 'Liverpool Avalon', he was born by a mother and father he never got to know, where he was orphaned and left to explore the world on her own, eventually somehow ending up in a weird place called 'Liverpool', where some equally strange people in a large building in the 'docks', took him in and hid him from other people they called the 'Humans'.

Stanley would swim around in the deep dark bottom of the river, exploring the surface with his friend, Zeke, a man who would look like one of the 'Humans' one moment, while the next he was a creature he heard was called a 'seal', they would swim around before Stanley would be led back into a small space next to the Mythical's home, where they would then serve his breakfast through small metal round things.

Today, Stanley was once again exploring the vast beauty of the underwater world with his pal Zeke, they had actually went on a special trip, where on a few occasions if he was a good boy, the seal man would lead him out into the ocean, so he could explore the amazing world of the sea, seeing fish and a even a few exotic-looking plants, these trips were usually rare, and would only last between 12 hours or 2 days.

The two were just heading back from one of these trips when Stanley noticed something peculiar, he swam a little bit closer and realized what it was; it was the metal things!

But it wasn't the small portions as usual, it was like 10x than usual! Was it a gift or a reward for being an especially good girl this month? She couldn't resist and swam towards the feast. Zeke noticed this and swam over to the pile, but confused.

"Where the hell did all of this come from?" Stanley heard him grumble.

Stanley wasted no time chowing down on his meal, consuming the goodness that came from them, Zeke looked around nervously, like if this was something that was totally unplanned to happen, and that something wrong was going on. Stanley then noticed that some of the trashy goodness had started to float away to the surface, the hunger still in his mind, he began to swim up,

"STANLEY! NO!"

* * *

The Police Officers were arguing at each other, heads turning red with frustration and attempted concentration, having seen a man follow a sinking car into the river, soon stopped their rabble by the sound of someone climbing a ladder case. Belen appearing as he struggled to carry Tony's wet unconscious body up the metal ladder, almost slipping at times.

Belen kneeled onto the wet concrete surface of the harbor as he layed down the teenager peacefully onto the ground and tried to catch his breath, water dripping from every part of his body.

He looked at the unconscious harpy, both filled with relief that he wasn't in danger, and great concern as though he was safe from the water, it didn't mean that he hadn't suffered from water inhalation, he almost drowned once while playing at a pool in his small hometown, so he could imagine the shock and terror that filled the poor boy's body.

"Belen! Jesus Christ, we thought that you had died!" One of the officers said, running up to the soldier as he still kneeled on the pavement.

Belen knew what would happen next as the officers approached and got a good look at Anthony, seeing as most of his disguise had been lost during the situation, with everything bird-like being exposed, he stood corrected as he looked up to see the emotions of confusion, fear, and bewilderment spread across the faces of the police officers.

"Uh...Belen? Wot the hell is wrong with the de kid?"

Before Belen could answer, a giant **SPLASH! And WOOSH!** Could be heard behind them, they all looked at where the noise had come from, shock filling them all as soon as they laid eyes on what caused the suddenly loud sounds.

A large, green, slimy, and sharp-toothed dinosaur-like creature was now in the River Mersey, the creature had large yellow eyes that of a cat or goat, and it seemed to stretch for at least 100 meters, so while it wasn't humongous, it could be seen by anybody who was walking near the river or was on a boat.

The officers screamed and backed away, looking at the dinosaur-like creature that just appeared in the City River, but Belen stared at the creature a couple of meters with a less powerful shocked expression.

"...You got to be kidding me…"

* * *

"Thanks again fer de lift mate."

"Your welcome!"

Jonathan was giving Bhadraksh the last of the boxes carrying record discs, as Ahmed closed the back car door, Jon and Bhadraksh finally collected all their stuff, with them being parked outside the Liverpool Avalon, ready to inform(if they didn't know already) about what they had just seen on the television, the thing that would probably change their live forever.

"So, Is that everything?" Ahmed asked the two men, who seemed to be in a hurry.

"Yeah lah, that's everything" Jon said, trying to end the conversation while not trying to raise any suspicions.

"Well okay then! See you later!" Jonathan sent off, ready to get back into his car with his pal.

That was when the sound of sirens came from the distance, the four turned around to see across from the bridge the unmistakable sight of police lights flashing between a equally bright red and blue light, it soon speeded across the bridge in an unnatural manner, as if it wasn't driven by a policemen, while one of the windows smashed, causing broken shards and spikes of glass the spread across the road.

"What the bloody hell?" Jonathan muttered under his breath as the four men watched the bizarre scene a few meters away from them.

The police car then served to the side and rammed into the gates to one of the many docks, surprising the four, the police cars followed the rogue one, they had all managed to stay clear if the shattered glass on the road, with the exception of one unfortunate car, who swerved and spun, the driver must of been panicking as the car was going at a high speed and was losing control at the same time. Before they released it, within 10 seconds, the car was swerving towards them.

The four froze, somehow they had been so fixated at the strange situation, that they didn't notice the first few seconds of the police car swerving towards them, the few bizarre events from earlier still processing in their heads, the car was so close now, that it would be impossible for them to jump out the way without suffering a serious injury or worse.

"AHH!" The four screamed in unison, they didn't have time to react as the car smashed into Jon.

 ***BANG!***

 ***CRASH!***

Jonathan, Bhadarsk, and Ahmed cowered in fear and shock at what just happened, they shielded themselves with their arms, eyes unable to see what had just happened, all they processed that there was a car chase involving multiple police cars. With one of them losing control due to them running over broken scattered glass at top speed, causing them to swerve into their direction.

"Oh no, Jon! "

The three boys looked at each other, Jon and Ahmed fearing one of the men they had just dropped off at the Docks had just been killed, and Bhadraksh for the fact that his friend could be dead or worse, terrified at what they would see, the three stopped shielding themselves and looked at the scene before them.

The police car that swerved out of control had stopped infront of their friend, and by stopped, they meant that it had crashed into their friend, but he was fine and still, like the police car had crashed into a support beam instead of a person, but despite the sight before them, that wasn't what made them scared however, it was Jon himself.

For Bhadraksh, he was just seeing how he usually saw Jon inside the Liverpool Avalon, but for the two young human men next to him, they saw something they had never seen before in their entire lives, something completely out of this world.

Instead of the brown-haired man they had seen standing there only seconds before, was a humanoid that looked like the man, but with blonde fur and a tail that of a lion, he was standing still, in the position of reaching out his arms in an act of shielding someone. When he turned his face, it too was that of a lion, but it looked in a way that it was able to show human emotion, more specifically, the emotion of shock and great embarrassment.

Jonathan and Ahmed gazed at the beast before them with shocked eyes as the former nearly choked on his words as he stuttered out;

"W-what the. fuck?"

"Oh! Um! I know it looks bad, but-"

Ahmed released a feminine scream of terror, he soon went dizzy and collapsed onto the ground with a slump.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The Tourist demanded, pointing at the Lion man.

"Sssh!" the

"E'llo? Is anyone there?"

Before Jon could say anything else two human security officers from one of the local factories walked around the car that had just crashed into Jon, one was a woman, the other a man.

"Oh thank god, that was one hell of a car crash, Are you men are-"

The two then froze in their place with horrific expressions on their faces, as they saw the Lion man that stood before them, his face was filled with terror as well, knowing what was going to happen.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" one of them screamed with terror, jumping back in a reflex, eyes bulging with absolute terror, along with his fellow two humans gazing at the being before them with shock.

The other officer was so afraid that he started pointing his gun at Jon, who looked more terrified, he changed back to human form and started kneeling, the security officer, along with his coworker and the young man that was with his knocked out friend, was so amazed, that he accidentally pulled the trigger of his gun, firing a 9×19mm Parabellum bullet straight at Jon's chest.

" **BANG!"**

"Jon! No!" Jonathan screamed seeing the bullet hit Jon in the chest, but what they aw next was just as confusing as what they had seen previously.

The bullet had impacted Jon's chest in a light second, but instead of sinking in, it bounced off, leaving not a scratch on neither the back or the shirt of the young man, it was like if the officer shot at a large piece of titanium instead of a person, everybody's eyes stared with amazement and awe looking back and forth at where the bullet bounced off and the bullet itself.

"Di-...-Did you just shoot me!?"

"B-b-but, how?" The officer stuttered, dropping his gun "Oh God- What!?" the security mumbled, whimpered and stuttered, unable to process that he had just shot at a bulletproof shapeshifting lion man.

"I'm...bulletproof."

"Wot do you mean!?" The other police officer said while he shook.

The Nemean lion cringed, rubbing the back of his head "My fur is resistant ter bullets and blades and other such weapons, you ain't gonna hurt me with yer guns n' stuff." he awkwardly explained.

"R-...Really?" The officer asked, stunned at the man's explanation, the Nemean Lion nodded as an answer.

"Wait a minute Jon, How did you change back into a human?" Jonathan butted in "You were some sort of Lion thing not a minute ago!"

"Well, that's a long explanation, And-!"

"JON! IM GONNA MURDER YOU!" bellowed an unfamiliar voice to Jon and Bhadraksh.

The group turned instantly to the sound of the angry voice, two men, one wearing what seemed to be a blue doctor's gown with multiple scratches upon his face, and a man wearing a beige trench coat with black hair and a angry expression on his face, as if whoever he was angry at just did something incredibly stupid and frustrating, he marched up to Jon.

"Why the hell did you transform into your Mid-form!? In front of humans of all people!?"

"Who the hell are you!?" Jon asked, not liking how this man who he never met just randomly walked up to him and started shouting at him.

"Yeah! who the hell are you?" The security officer questioned the strange rude man.

The sorcerer simply store at the two security officers in response, viewing them with slight annoyance, he lifted his hand up to them, the two security guards felt like that, even though the man was unarmed, he was a danger, they just seen a man use magic to transform from anthro lion to human and to be bulletproof after all. They then saw that a green flame was growing around his hand, they weren't able to think as instantly, the flame shot out of his hand and hit both of them, stunning them and making them very dizzy.

"Oh my god!" Jonathan shouted, having just witnessed Samuel's magic spell.

Samuel then turned to him, he was about to do it again until he started to hear something, he couldn't put it what it was until he could hear it clearly;Groaning. The group started looking at the police car that had crashed into Jon, and slowly, a bloody and bruised police officer poked his head out the car looking like he was all confused, tired, and in pain at the same time.

"Bloody hell…" Hobbles muttered in pity, looking at the man's pained face covered in blood.

Before Samuels could do anything, despite his condition, the Police officer suddenly lifted up his hand almost instantly, and showed a Glock 17 in it, and shot him, Samuels screamed as he fell to the ground, a sharp piercing pain in his leg.

"Samuels!" Hobbles shouted, he ran over and tended to the sorcerer, who was shouting expletives in pain, Jon looked at the police officer with great anger,

"Wot the hell was that for!?" He demanded.

"I saw what he did to those men!" The man realized, trying to open the door while doing so "And I saw that he was going to do the same thing to those two young boys!".

"It's a memory-erasing spell! It's not going to hurt anybody!" Hobbles explained to the man, as Jon peacefully pulled open the car door and lifted the man out, sitting him up against the door.

"Memory-erasing? So you mean that he was going to get rid of my Memories? Because i saw Jon without his disguise?" Jonathan inquired, standing up after spending some time on his backside.

Samuels looked at him "What do you think!?".

By this time some of the police officers who rounded the corner in the chase had started to come for their partner, who was now being tended to by Hobbes as well, along with some factory workers or random civilians who were just happening to walk by when they saw several men in one spot, two of them severely injured.

"What happened?" a teenager in a green duffle coat gossiped in a soft Irish accent.

"I dunno." an Overweight man in a black suit and blue tie gossiped back in a Surrey accent.

The police officers finally reached their coworker who was thankfully feeling better due to Hobbes's help, with him banding his wounded forehead.

"Carl! Are you alright?"

The officer managed to groan out a "Yes…", looking like he would fall asleep any second now.

"Who are you, sirs?" One of the officers asked Hobbles and the others.

Hobbles attempted to hold back his agitation and made up some excuse"Oh! Um! I'm a local doctor, and We are just helping your friend, he crashed his car and we thought we could help!"

"Well, If you-"

"I know you're lying." Interrupted one of the more important-looking officers, a man with combed grey hair and green eyes interrupted, walking over to the group, who looked stunned by his presence.

"Chief? What are ye doing here, and what are yer talking about?" One of the officers asked, looking confused over the man's sudden appearance.

Robert came closer as if only they could know about it "I know what they really are."

"Excuse me?" Another officer said, their faces filled with confusion, while Hobbles, Jon, and an incapacitated Samuels looked on with panic.

"I know you are confused, it's because you weren't at the police HQ when we got the call." He said, the officer's confusion only growing "Gentlemen, You know that 'hoax' from the news from a couple of days ago with the Sphinx in it?"

"Yes?" One of the officers said, their eyebrow raised in even further confusion.

"Well, It ain't fake." The statement made the police even more dumbfounded.

The officers were taken aback "Pardon?" one of them asked.

"You see, I, the Warden, the Chief and a bunch of other high-ranking members of the police force were informed by none other than Miss. Buller herself." The officer's faces dropped when he said that.

"She said that we needed to arrest some people who were wearing medallions, I didn't believe it myself, until she showed us how the footage from yesterday was not faked. The man who is tending ter Officer Carl, along with the other man standing next ter the two teenagers are not human."

The Officers couldn't believe what they had heard out of their chief's mouth, it would have been more believable to hear him say that he met a man in a blue telephone box who could travel across time and space than what they were just informed of.

"Wot utter rubbish!" One man said in anger, looking like his boss had insulted his intelligence. "yer can't 'honestly expect us ter believe dat one, dat piece o' utter shite news broadcast about some fly'n lion in America to be real and two, ay am not believ'n evun fe a second dat those two men infront o' me are-"

"It's true."

The officers turned to see very agitated looking Hobbles slowly walking towards them, Samuel's and Jon's faces turned to shock as they saw their friend spill the beans.

"Wot!?" The angry officer said, once again bewildered by what was being said to him.

Hobbles had never really been the person to become agitated, concerned or worried, as he was mostly a grouchy person, but he couldn't take it anymore, deciding to let it all out.

He stuttered, "We were just doing our thing, when me and my friend were called by some of our peers, we went to see what they wanted and we were told that our society was suffering a breach. We tried to suppress it avoid a storm from the humans, but we weren't ready for their defense and we just made it worse, then we tried-"

"Okay, Okay." The stubborn officer interrupted quite rudely, his face returning to anger "I don't want te hear **anymore** of this rubbish, I want you te actually explain te me what happened here, this isn't a joke, and you won't convince me with yer stupid excuses bout a Secret Society or whatnot, if you don't we will are-!"

 ***SPLASH!***

 ***WOOSH!***

The Officer stopped his raging as the woosh of a huge splash soon erupted from the River behind everybody, sounding like something big had just emerged from the water, They all turned around to the river to see probably the most shocking thing in their lives.

For the Humans, they saw the most terrifying, horrifying, unnatural, and surreal creature they had ever seen, something even Lovecraft could conjure up, it looked like a mix between a dinosaur and a seal, the being looked it was about 150 feet long! with large sharp yellow teeth and yellow eyes.

For the Mythicals, Stanley was out of his pen again...at a very, **VERY** Bad time!

"NO!" Samuels screamed in a groan, looking at the large sea monster in the river, for everybody in the city to see.

From all across the area, ear-piercing screams filled the air, with multiple civilians and factory workers running for their lives into buildings or out of the area like if it was a Godzilla movie, the police, including the angry stubborn officer and Oscar, stared at the unusual sea creature stunned.

The red-headed officer slowly turned to Jon with a face of indescribable bewilderment, unable to deny or explain away what had just happened.

"N-nevermind…"

* * *

Meanwhile with the sea creature, Stanley was doing no harm to anyone, it was simply looking around, interested in its surroundings, so many new people were looking at him, with him staring back in a friendly manner, hundreds of small but bright flashes were coming from where many people had gathered, and some large metal things were passing him by, many of the small people onboard looking at him, Stanley could see clearly that they were looking at him with amazement or fear.

"It's a bloody sea monster!"

"I didn't know we had our own Loch Ness Monster!"

"Take a photo!"

"Faster! Faster!"

Stanley then felt something hit his back, he didn't know what it was, but it made him feel cold...and sleepy, he soon felt himself slowly sink back into the water, snoring until he fell unconscious.

* * *

Jon stared at Stanley, the very small hope of all of the chaos being controlled and stopped being squashed "Bloody hell. I don't know what we are gonna do Samuels...Samuels?".

Hobbles saw the look on Jon's face and realized what he was seeing, he turned to his side to see Samuels no longer on the ground next to Officer Carl, he turned around quickly, where he saw the Sorcerer slowly walking in pain towards the docks, somehow already by the battered gates, he opened them with a single pull and walked into the Liverpudlian harbour.

"Samuels!"

Samuels, despite his current state, managed to drag himself over to the river, where he shot a green sleeping spell at Stanley and knocked him out so that he could go back into the water out of prying human eyes, but the damage had already been done.

Possibly 400,000 people had seen Stanley, and that was Liverpool alone, there were probably at least two TV crews somewhere in the city filming for some TV show or the news, so that also meant the people outside the city would've caught a glimpse of the creature as well.

Samuels now knew for sure that, probably for good, that there was no way they were going to stop the breach.

"Hey!"

Samuels turned to his right, were he saw multiple police officers approaching him, apparently being stunned by Samuel's magical powers.

"Are you? A-"

"Sorcerer. Yes, I know."

One of the officers got ready to get out his gun "We saw what you did to the MI5! If you try to attack us, we won't attack you back!"

Samuels looked at the ground, defeated "I ain't gonna try anything, there's no point now."

Suddenly, Hobbles ran into the Shipyard, looking to see what was going on.

"Jesus Hitchens!" The Doctor puffed "You scared me, You've got a bullet in your leg."

"Not anymore." A blue flame suddenly enlightened the wound, the bullet being quickly pulled out, and the bloody wound being quickly covered up with undamaged flesh, stunning the police officers.

Suddenly, everybody's attention was directed towards the sound of someone heavily breathing and blowing, they all glared to see Belen performing CPR on Tony, water exiting his mouth and nose as he did so.

"TONY!"

Hobbles ran up to the soldier, kneeling next to him as he looked at horror at the boy.

"Wot happened!?"

Belen knew that this person knew Tony, so he didn't ask questions and explained "We were holding him in custody when a prison riot broke out, one of the prisoners kidnapped him and tried to escape with him as a hostage, we managed to chase him here where he crashed his car into the river."

"Why were yer holding him in custody?" the doctor asked, helping push his hands onto Tony's chest as both men attempted to help the poor boy.

Belen answered, "We were ordered to, by the government."

"So, are you just going to arrest us?" the Doctor asked.

The soldier answered again "No, but we are ordered to take any mythical into police custody for their own safety, however."

Oscar interrupted "Well, what are we going to do about the Boy!? He's out cold, we need him get him to the hospital!"

Belen turned to Hobbles and asked, "Is your Avalon nearby anywhere?".

Hobbles looked taken aback a bit, but it was no time for questioning "Yes, it's in the Warehouse just up there."

"Wot's an Avalon?" One of the police officers inquired, who started to approach the three men.

"A secret hiding spot, place, thingy for these people," Oscar explained.

After getting the last of the water vomited out of Anthony's mouth, Hobbles picked up the Harpy.

"Come on!" Hobbles said, carrying Tony with him "We need to get him to the Avalon, immediately!"

"Oscar, wait outside with your men, I think we'll need to explain to the people who run this place about why and what's been happening."

"I'm right behind you!" The chief obliged, he ordered his men to follow them, where they would guard the entrance in order to prevent the panicking Liverpudlian public to possibly enter and start killing mythicals, to which they did so.

Samuels suddenly became engulfed in a green fire, shocking the police, who thought that they were witnessing someone burning alive, until the fire suddenly dissipated with no sign of a dead body anywhere.

"What the bloody hell happened to him!?" An officer asked.

"He teleported." Hobbles answered, "He's probably going to his employers."

They two rushed past Jon, Bhadaharsk, Jonathan, and Ahmed, to which Johnathan saw Tony and froze with surprise.

Jon and Bhadaharsk looked at each other and followed them, leaving Johnathan with a still unconscious Ahmed, but Jonathan simply looked on at the boy in Hobble's arms "Tony?"

The five men, along with the police, approached a metal door with black graffiti that read 'DO NOT ENTER' scribbled across it, a wooden chair sitting next to it, with a newspaper left next to it as if the reader left in a hurry. Hobbles opened the door and let the four other men in, with the police and Oscar standing outside, preparing to call for reinforcements and to guard the large, seemingly-abandoned warehouse from anybody with bad intentions.

The four rushed down the darkened hallways, turning corners and nearly bumping into small objects, but the managed to finally find another metal door, to which Hobbles almost busted it down when he opened it.

Belen was floored when he laid his eyes on the inside "Woah…"

Breathlessness hit the Human in an instant when he observed the town, most of the buildings were made with brick, stone, and similar materials and were mostly all narrow and multileveled, creating an indescribably beautiful and surreal atmosphere for the soldier, as Jon and Bhadarask ran in a different direction.

The buildings also seemed to be in a weird modern-fantasy mix style, as some of the buildings were designed from time periods ranging everything from the middle ages to the 90's, with some of the buildings having statues of mysterious looking creatures, while others had vines growing from cracks.

Belen stuttered "I...I thought that this-s was s-supposed t-to be a warehouse!".

"Its magic, Belen!" Hobbles responded, has since turned into his midform.

The residents who were walking around soon stopped and looked at the two-man, fear and uncertainty in their eyes.A human was in the Avalon! But they weren't charging in with gun blazing or tanks charging or anything like that, they were just following Mr. Hobbles to his clinic, was he a good human? Belen had no time to look or observe them as they finally reached the clinic and rushed inside.

The clinic had yellow walls, with small red horizontal lines at the bottom and top, with whitish-grayish telling and a ceiling. They ran down the hallway and picked a random unoccupied room, where they placed the knocked out Tony in the bed.

"Poor lad" Hobbes sighed under his breath "Let's hope he recovers soon."

"Green." Belen said over the Walkie-talkie "We got the bastard along with Tony, Is Ophelia okay?".

"Yes, Andreas" Green responded, "She is just waking up, we will get her over to you within a couple of minutes, were are you by the way?"

"Stanley Dock. But, Green, can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure thing Belen, what is it?"

Belen looked at Hobble's midform "Make sure that you don't go...crazy, easily."

* * *

 **WSG Headquarters**

 **NOB: 11%**

* * *

"Holy shite!"

The sorcerers looked up at the map to see the British Isles as it burst into red, mouths all over the room gaped as within 5 seconds, the two islands of Britain and Ireland were engulfed in a shade of red with a few polka dots of dark yellow across the Midlands and Cork, while Europe saw a big swarm of red and dark yellow spread like a burst boil.

Patrick teleported into the middle of the room, Rudolf turned to him and demanded: "What the Hell happened in Europe!?".

The sorcerer explained "Rudolf, sir! Liverpool in England has been exposed to some sort of a magical creature! it was some sort of seal-like creature, who appeared abruptly on a live broadcast that was shown across the UK and some other European countries."

"What broadcast?"

"It was the news! There was some sort of car chase, and then one of the cars fell into the river, where the creature emerged from the river."

Rudolf looked like his eyes were going to start popping out of his sockets like balls flying out of a ball machine "Did anybody manage to contain it!?".

"Yes, sir, Samuels has just reported that he managed to put the creature to sleep not long after it popped its head out the water sir."

Rudolf said nothing, he only looked at the floor and simply said four things "Head to your Avalons…"

Everybody looked at Rudolf"...Sir?"

Rudolf exploded "GO!".

Everybody jumped back at Rudolf's outburst, without trying to speak back, everybody in the room started teleporting back to their respective Avalons, the room being emptied within seconds.

Rudolf gave one last look around before teleporting out of the room as well.

* * *

 **Yorkshire, England**

 **NOB: 14%**

* * *

Marcus stared at his drawing of a green-eyed dragon on his notepad, frowning. His life wasn't very planned out like others, and he had never really been a social kid, always obsessing over sci-fi and fantasy, worlds that didn't exist, and couldn't exist.

His parents were disappointed in his going on and constant scribbling, instead of on focusing on homework and what he had prepared for in the future.

While he was staring at his creature, on the Television was some news report about another car chase, this time in Liverpool, apparently the thug had stolen a police car and had just crashed it into the Docks, he didn't care what was going on in the world, it was the same news cycle of crime, scares of possible world-ending scenarios and general stupidity, like always.

He was about to turn off the TV and go upstairs to be too somber himself to sleep when "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" blasted through the speakers.

The teen looked up from his notepad and dropped it in shock at what he was seeing on the television screen. A large, green, seal-like being was sticking its head out of the waters of the Stanley Dock, observing around to see a bunch screaming hysterical police looking at it, while nearby civilians, who had seen what was going on, started ululating and running away.

Then, suddenly, two people exited from a warehouse that was in the shot, due to them being so small, Marcus couldn't see them in perfect detail, but he could see that one of the men had grayish-brownish hair and was wearing something blue and the other with a trench coat with brown hair. The man with the brown hair then did something that would shock even him, he lifted up his hand, which started to glow, he then did something to the sealed monster that made it slide back into the water without any trouble.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I HAVE NO F**KING IDEA WHAT WE ARE WITNESSING HERE, BUT ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT MY EYES ARE SEEING!"

Marcus stepped back onto the couch as he looked at the TV screen as it cut to a 'Please Stand By' message, he then once again glanced at his drawing of the green-eyed dragon on his notepad, this time, smiling.

" _They are real…"_

* * *

 **Pywll House**

 **NOB: 19.5%**

* * *

Blanche sat on the window sill as he looked out of the locked shut window, the mostly empty streets below carrying dust and nothing else, they were filled with happy-go-lucky mythicals a few days ago, going along doing their things, but now there was only 1 or five mythicals left, and their expressions didn't tell any sign of happiness, only sadden and paranoid expressions that weren't far away from full-on despair.

He was still in his human form, refusing to be in that waste of a midform or full form after he started to worry that he would never see his friend again. He had heard nothing about what happened to Tony, the people who started shouting at him in shock and bewilderment might have shot him on the spot, or taken him away so they can perform sick, twisted experiments on him.

His parents were out, they had tried to comfort him, along with his friends that Tony was going to be fine, and that everything was going to go back to normal soon, like they always did, but Blanche would of only believe that when he was a kid, he now knew that it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows nowadays. His parents knew that he was depressed, and did everything they could to make sure that Tony would be back, all forms of exit out of his room were completely locked so he couldn't escape.

Suddenly, the front door swung open downstairs, causing Blanche to slightly jump, how did whoever was barging in manage to unlock the door? But it didn't matter because, by the sounds of the way the person ran up the stairs, he knew who it was, the Bandersnatch named Eleanor. She banged on Blanche's door until it opened, the lock flying off the hinges.

"Blanche! Blanche!" The Bandersnatch said, excitement in her voice.

Blanche moaned "Go away…"

"It's Anthony! He's back!"

"I-!" The Stag's eyes shot up as he processed what she said, he lifted himself up and looked at his friend with a shocked awe "What!?".

The Bandersnatch almost started to dance "He's back! He's going to be okay!".

Blanche's mind raced as massive relief and happiness rained upon him, he felt like his heart was as warm and soft as pudding, in an instant, he jumped off his desk and onto the floor, he scraped his knees on the wooden floorboards, but he didn't care, he got to his knees and ran to his friend "Where is he!?".

"I just saw him outside, he's just been brought into the Clinic!"

Blanche's eyes turned to panic in an instant "The Clinic?".

The two looked at each other before they both started running down the stairs, dashing out the house, sprinting in the streets, and hurrying towards the center of the L.A, where a small crowd had gathered to gossip about what they just saw. Seeing the Clinic down the street, they ran as fast as they could towards it, they rushed through the door and down the hallway.

"Dr. Hobbles! Dr. Hobbles!" Eleanor called out in hurry.

The Nemean doctor came out of one of the rooms, a-bit of surprise added to his already stressed face "Blanche? Eleanor? What are-!" the doctor, didn't have time to question why the two were in his clinic all of a sudden as Blanche barged his way into the room he just exited.

To his horror, Tony was in a state of unconscious, with a nauseous look to his pale face, and he looked like that he was ready to pass on any second now. There was a human man looking over him, he seemed in what seemed to be a soaked military attire(with the exception of the helmet), with black spiky hair and darkened skin, But the boy didn't care if they were in the Avalon at this point.

"TONY!" Blanche cried out, ignoring the man looking at him and rushed over to his critically hurt friend, hugging and crying into his shoulder.

"Hobbles? Who is this?"

"That's Blanche, Tony's friend, I tried to stop him!"

"I'm so sorry Tony! I-i-i!" Blanche choked, struggling to say anything as tears traveled down his face.

Belen put his hand on him, this boy was a friend of his, he could sympathize his pain and worry that his friend was in a bad state, so he would try to comfort him in the best way he could while Tony recovered.

Belen turned to the Nemean lion in the room with them "Hey, Hobbles, Oscar, can you leave the room? I need to speak with this kid."

"If we must Andreas" Stoneman said, turning with Hobbles and exited out of the room.

After the two men left the room, the teenager lifted his head and looked at the man "Who are you?" The teen asked.

He answered "I'm Belen Andreas, a soldier for the Greek Army. I'm...a sorta friend of your friend."

"What? He never said anything about you." He inquired, while trying to raise an eyebrow, the boy's face turned back to sadness as he choked "What happened to him?".

Belen took a breath before explaining "Well. It's a long story, but;"

* * *

 _A/N: This chapter is long enough, and you heard what happened already, so let's skip this part!_

* * *

The two had finished exchanging their stories, with Blanche explaining how he and Tony were friends and why Tony became what he was now, and Belen explaining how he accidentally found Spiti island and why he was in Liverpool.

"Blanche, I'm sorry about that, I know what it's like to get into fights with your friends"

"It's okay I guess," The stag said, looking at the ground "I shouldn't have shown him it all in a day anyways."

"Well, He's told me how he worried about you too you know."

"Really?"

"Of course! He talked about how he feared that you and the Avalon were going to do something that'd get you into trouble, he really does care about you."

The young stag felt more relieved when he heard that "Well...that's good. It's strange really, only a few months ago he was very irritable, which I have always feel guilty for since I brought him into this world, and trapped him in it. But now he seems to be a bit more selfless or kind or something like that."

"People change Noir, I should know that" Belen simply replied, smiling.

The two sat in a awkward silence for a couple of seconds.

Belen looked at Blanche "So, do you want to leave your friend so he can rest?"

"...Yeah."

The two sat up, with Belen putting back on his military coat, they walked out of the room.

Immediately, Eleanor jumped up from her seat and rushed over to Blanche, nearly hugging him "Oh Blanche! Is Tony alright?".

"Yeah, he's alright, just knocked out. That's all" the Stag reassured his friend.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing a claw at Belen.

"He's a guy who knows Tony, he's the reason why he's alive in the first place."

The Bandersnatch looked at the human man, she smiled a bg grin and thanked the stranger by shaking his hand "Thank you, sir!".

"No problem" Belen said, smiling at the red-eyed, white and orange furred being.

"Blanche!" Blanche and Eleanor turned to their right to see Adelle and Gwyn rushing up to them, with the three hugging each other tightly like they hadn't seen each other in 10 years "Oh thank god you're okay! We heard what happened! Is Tony alright?".

"I think, he's knocked out but he's okay!" He then pointed at Belen "That guy saved him!".

Adelle spent no time to thank the man, shaking his hand, almost hugging him in fact "Oh thank you, thank you!".

"It's fine Mrs. Noir" The Flattered Soldier thanked, nearly being overwhelmed by the number of people showing kindness to him.

Blanche's Dad looked at Belen "Sir, I'm a council member of this Avalon, are you a Human?"

Belen was interested in what he had just said, _Council Member?_ He continued "Yes. Sir." He responded, "My name's Mr. Andreas, I work for the Greek Military, but we mean no harm towards your people."

Gwyn looked a-bit taken aback "Really?"

"Yes, you didn't know?" Belen asked.

"Well...No offense Mr. Andreas. But, you Humans have had a history of prejudice and discrimination, We feared that if you acted bigoted towards each other, you would have seen us as monsters or worse." Gwyn answered honestly.

"Gwyn!" Adelle gritted her teeth, nudging her arm into her husband's shoulder, which he grabbed in slight pain.

"Oh, Sir. We are mostly not like that across most of the World nowadays." Belen said.

Gwyn sighed and said "I know, but sill. We are something way different Andreas".

Belen suddenly heard his walkie-talkie crack, with Oscar's voice asking "Mr. Belen?".

He picked it up and answered "Yes?".

"Ophelia is here, She wants to see her son. Now."

"Bring her in Oscar." He said, tuning around and wandering around "I have great news, by the way, Oscar."

Oscar asked, "What is it?"

Belen answered, "I told a person who runs the place that we mean no harm, they seem pretty relieved about it, I think we might be able to establish relations with them!".

"Brilliant!" Oscar exploded with happiness "Continue talking to them, we need diplomacy more than ever at this time."

Belen put the walkie-talkie back in his pocket and went back to talk to the Noirs and Eleanor.

* * *

1\. Entomophobia is a fear of insects.


	22. Reconsideration

**D.C Avalon**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 23.9%**

* * *

Nobody had any time to take a break in the D.C Avalon.

The building was going around in a panic as many of the avalon's residents ran around trying to prepare for barricading themselves inside or to escape to the remote forests, or another avalon far away from civilization. The people in charge of guarding either stood at the doors, preparing to fight any police ready to barge in, or were trying to calm the hysterical mythicals.

Betsy however, was the only notable one who wasn't outright panicking, she was a calm 70-year-old woman with half-moon spectacles and white hair, and was the only human in the avalon. She was also a very skilled sorcerer, know for her charms and spells that helped the D.C residents get along with their lives for the past 20 years, and along with this, she was the mayor's, Virtus, assistant, having known him since her thirties.

She was walking up to the hallway that leads to Virtus's office, she heard silence from the office, which worried her, as he was usually a busy man, she reached his brown wooden door, with the silver platen of 'MAYOR'S OFFICE' inscribed onto it. She knocked once, where she heard his old voice say 'Come in!"', to which her worry subsided and she pushed open the door.

The old lady peeked her head into the room, a green* carpeted and oak light-creamish-brownish walled office. There was a bookcase and cork pin board filled with photographs of mythical creatures, a map of known U.S avalons, and newspaper clippings, while on the left was a coffee table with four chairs, while in the centre was a modified U.S emblem mat on the floor and a light brown wooden desk, with a typewriter, globe, and framed photograph.

Virtus was standing in his midform at his collection of photographs, he was a hippogriff with the head of an American eagle, and the brown legs of an American quarter horse. Betsy remembered when she first saw him in his midform in the 60s, where she thought she'd die of a heart attack as her 30-year-old self.

She stopped thinking as soon she noticed that he turned his head to look at his assistant with a stern face, he started to walk up to her.

"Betsy?" he said, turning to look at her with his yellow eyes.

She stuttered "Yes, Virtus?".

"This the most serious event in our existence since the Great War Betsy. Tell me, how are the other avalons doing?"

"All the Avalons have gone into lockdown, they are awaiting your next order."

Virtus had been thinking of a plan for the past few hours, he knew that it would be crazy, and it would probably the biggest instance of mythical cooperation in centuries, but if they wanted to establish themselves as something that will not be subjugated, but cooperative, then he believed there was no other way.

The hippogriff sighed and said, "Tell them to meet in my office in 5 hours Betsy, I think I know what we should do."

* * *

 **Route 754**

 **Clydebank, Glasgow**

 **NOB: 26.5%**

* * *

Rudolf couldn't handle what was going on at the moment, the Guild knew that the world was going to find out about the existence of the mythical community, and they couldn't do anything about it. But they still in their denial, as sent out sorcerers to only cause more suspicion and chaos, due to their stubborn and determined state.

The Old Sorcerer wandered down the old gravel path next to a narrow river, it was very dull and cloudy in the sky, with there being several brick houses not far away from where he was walking, the river was calm and un-interrupted, making a perfect mirror for the sky in the water. The grass was light green, and the wind grazing his coat and face gently.

Then, his quiet stroll in thought was interrupted, as he could hear the sound of someone teleporting behind him, the flames as the voice of the person who now walking up to him spoke to him.

"Ah, Mr. Kelpie, I had a feeling you were here."

Samuels' voice was a nice thing to hear at the moment, he thought that some dark sorcerer or someone like that had decided to take the chance and assassinate him while all the hysteria was going on in the world, he turned his head to see him walk up to him, a face of 'I need a break' on his face too. The two sorcerers walked alongside each other as they headed down the small path.

"It's good to see you too Samuels." Rudolf said, in a reassured tone "Is Liverpool safe?".

Samuel's eyes looked at him "Yes, I recently got word that Liverpool is under Government control, but is not in any danger or peril. They are actually being cooperative in a way"

"…Good."

"So, is it over?" Samuels asked Rudolf, as they stopped at the side to let a cyclist past.

The old man didn't respond for a few seconds, he sighed as he gazed forward into the distance, seeing the waving trees and snail-slow clouds.

"Yes."

"Good, I heard you basically broke down in headquarters and called it quits, glad to know you have the same opinion as me, sir."

"Well it's not exactly a good thing, but I can understand that you're glad you won't be punished for accepting the inevitable."

The made their way over a couple of stairs leading down a path towards the nearest neighborhood, where they both sat at the second top step.

"So, what are we going to do?" Samuels asked, looking at his boss and teacher, awaiting an answer.

Rudolf simply looked off into the distance "I don't know Samuels, all we can do is guard the avalons and see how our kind respond. If they respond with openness, then we will cooperate with the government to protect the mythicals, if they decide we are too much of a threat..."

The two men sat in silence for a good minute, looking at the sky and the local houses nearby, until they exploded into great green flames that carried them back to the Liverpool Avalon.

* * *

 **New York City Avalon**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 29.6%**

* * *

Squirrel was heading down the hallway, the NYCA was in a chaotic mess like the D.C Avalon, with people going around in a panicked state with guards making sure total panic didn't seep in. He was walking when a fellow sorcerer started walking next to him.

"Jekyll, what's the recent news?" He asked, not laying his eyes on his destination.

His coworker scavenged through his papers "Well, the situation in Liverpool is currently that the British government and Liverpool Avalon have begun to cooperate, with the government guarding the warehouse they are located in, and with the L.A telling them who they are and what they do, a Human soldier actually saved one of the residents from dying.

Harvard has suffered from some memory loss after his spell backfired onto miss Jocasta, he has lost all memory for the past 24 hours and is still at the local clinic.

We have also managed to get into Missouri twice already, but apparently, the security three is so bad, that even all the abandoned buildings we formerly used for hideouts have atleast two investigators near or inside, and you know how eagled-eyed humans have become in the past week. Both of the attempts ended with failure due to being spotted and injury."

Sighing, Quirrell excused him, he stopped outside two brown wooden doors and opened, he peeked his head inside to see the current state of the visitors.

The four parents and three college kids were sitting inside a room, Greg, his mom, and Janice were sitting on a couch to the left, while Merial and her parents were sitting on a couch to the right.

Jim was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, he looked like he was angry, stern, and worried, instead of his usual funny, irritating look he heard he had, Greg and Merial looked destroyed, their eyes were purple and a reddish-pink, from their crying and lack of sleep, Greg was sitting next to his mom and Janice, trying to comfort the latter, who was currently silently sobbing, along with Merial.

Myra, Marshall, Urisade, Sean and the others were in another room down the hall, due to the fear that Sean would throw anti-human and generally awful comments across the room, especially during the current moment.

He stepped inside where everybody turned their heads to him "Is everyone alright?" he asked in an unprofessional manner, preparing for any negative responses.

"What de hell do you think!?" Jim asked, giving him the evil eye.

"Have you gotten anything yet? About my daughter?" Janice asked, giving him a tear-filled look.

"We are trying our best misses Jocasta." Janice went back with her head in her hands.

"Can't you guys do anything?" Greg questioned him "Your sorcerers, you can do magic!"

"Mr. Tragos, we are indeed sorcerers, but we aren't that powerful. The number of military forces in Springfield alone would take alot of manpower, we could do some hard damage in duos or trios, but still, we can't do it in small groups." Quirrel answered and explained, causing Greg to further frown.

" **I WON'T BE TOLD WHAT TO DO BY A F*CKING APE YOU ****!"** Everybody shook as the sound of unpleasant shouting came from the room down the hall.

Quirrel excused himself as he turned his head to see down the hallway outside the room Sean raging at Terran, who was trying to order the group to do something. H hated Sean as soon as he met him, he hated working or being around Vouirloops, they were nothing but rude and un-cooperative with others, especially humans, but they weren't the type to become genocidal or anything, so it wasn't anything dangerous, it was just rudeness they had to deal with.

"Mr. Sean. You are being very unreason-".

"I not taking this rubbish! If we are to prove ourselves as things not to capture and hunt, then we should kill that bastard for what he did!"

"Sean! What are you screaming your head off about!?" Quirrel demanded, storming over to the explosive man.

He spun his head at the man, red in the face "I'll tell what I'm angry about! That we are going to have to run away from our homes because the meatbags want to hunt us down!".

"Sean, they are not going to-"

He interrupted "Not going to!? They have already cornered Missouri! They are rounding up our kind all across the globe! And they have surrounded the avalons! They have even managed to break into some of them! You don't call that hunting!? Oh yeah! maybe its because your the same blood as them!" he toxicity rambled, with sparks in his eyes.

"Sean-"

"In fact! The reason why I was shouting at your little friend was that of this!"He then held up a yellow document folder which he threw at Quirrel's hand.

He caught it in his hand and began to read through it "I know who did this now! And the bastard's name is Matthew Collins!"

"This is classified information, Sean! You shouldn't have been scourging through our files!" Quirrel shouted angrily, were he and Terran lifted up their hands, with blueish-green flames coming from them.

"Why!? He's the one who exposed us! The one that's going to make our lives hell!".

"He did indeed expose us, but he had no idea what-!"

"I don't care if that ape is innocent or not! You and your kind are all guilty parasites, taking and destroying everything they interact with! We are just their next target on their list!"

"Sean! If you're not going to cooperate and calm down, we will-!"

"I don't care for your rules!" He shouted, as more sparks flew out of his body"In fact! If you're not going to deal with him! I might as well do!".

"Wait, no-!"

Suddenly, the two were hit by two black rods of lighting, which held them up like hands at the wall. The other sorcerers nearby were alarmed and ran towards Sean, their fists lighting up with flames, the others also saw what was going on, with Sean's roommates eventually opening the door to see what their loud neighbor was doing now.

"Sean!" Urisade shouted, scared out of his wits.

"Okay, Sean you have gone te' far now!" Myra shouted, angry at the unlikable roommate that was now a criminal.

The sorcerers prepared their spells when Sean smiled and said "You're going to thank me one day, you'll see.", the Vouirloop then began to turn a bright red.

"No! Wait!"

A sudden explosion of black smoke suddenly erupted from Sean, everybody coughed as they were hit by the black cloud, after half a minute of coughing and eyes being closed from the smoke, Quirrel and the others managed to see the Sean was no longer in his place, an explosion mark where he once stood as the only sign that he was there.

"Goddammit!" Quirrel coughed.

That when everybody in the room heard a ringing sound, it sounded electronic in style, then they realized it was a ringtone, everybody who had a cell phone checked their pockets.

It turned out Greg's phone was going off when he grabbed it and flipped it open, he - and Janice who was also looking at his phone screen in hope - thought they would die of shock or relief.

The phone screen read ' _Michelle is calling; Pick up? Or Hang up?_ '.

* * *

 **Missouri Ozarks**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 30.6%**

* * *

Michelle slowly opened her eyes, the girl groaned as she sat up straight, rubbing her head, she couldn't exactly remember what had happened or what she was looking at, but she eventually managed to make out what she was seeing. She saw the dark night, starry sky.

She gasped and sat upright, her breathing heavy and heart racing with panic, _I'm outside!? But where, and how?_ She thought as she picked herself up and looked around, she saw that she was in the Ozarks, everything came flooding back to her at that point, she left her friends behind! She thought as she started to pick herself up.

"Oh god!" She whimpered under her breath, her voice once again becoming saddened once again.

Then, she heard something, at first, she didn't notice it due to her panicked state, but then she realized it was her phone going off in her pocket, a rush of hope and slight relief washing over her. Not wasting a minute, she rummaged through her pocket and grabbed out a flip phone. She quickly pressed the accept button and put the phone up to her ear.

"Come on, Come on, Come on" She said as she paced around the forest grounds.

The sound of the ringing ending with a click brought great relief to her. As soon as it did, she heard a voice she so desperately wanted to be with her right now.

"Michelle!?"

"Greg!"

"Michelle! What happened?" he demanded, a bit of anger in his worried voice "You just teleported out of the Avalon! Were worried about you!".

Michelle was taken aback as she felt guilt replace her relief as she heard what Greg said, She knew that they would be worried about her, but even though she should have expected it, the sound in Greg's voice still made her feel very She thought, she tried to find her words as her voice croaked and got stuck as she tried to both find her words and try to find her way through the forest, making sure not to go anywhere the roads.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry Greg! I c-couldn't contain it, I don't k-k-kn-know what I was doing!" She stuttered, trying to contain a sob as she tried to find her way through the forest.

"Its okay, Where are you?" Greg asked her.

Knowing that the area she was in was a dangerous place to be, she broke the news to her friend "...I think I'm back in Missouri."

"Oh no nono no!"

"Greg! Greg! Let me speak to her!" a voice Michelle oh so desperately wanted to hear.

Michelle stopped her running as soon as she heard Greg give his phone over to Michelle's mother.

"Mom!"

"Michelle!"

Michelle felt like that any moment tears would stream down her light brown cheeks as her mother spoke to her in an equally relieved voice "Oh honey! Thank christ your safe! I thought that you combusted or something like that when I saw the burn marks on the carpet!".

"Oh mom, I-i don't know why I did that! I mean, I can't control my powers!"

"I understand honey, but, where are you?"

"I-...I'm back in Missouri, I think my-"

"WHAT!?" Her mother's voice shouted from the other end of the line.

Michelle couldn't find any words in her as her mother panicked on the other end "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Please tell me you're not near any of the cities!".

Michelle looked around "I'm not, I'm in the Ozarks actually.".

"The Ozarks!?"

"Yeah..."

Michelle continued to run across the Ozarks, hoping to find a way out, without sparking the attention of any authorities of course. She ran across a shallow part of the river and into the forest again.

Just as she was about to speak again, she heard the scream of a woman, the terrified scream a woman could make, to which she shrieked and jumped, accidentally letting go of her phone.

"Michel-!?"

 ***CRASH***

Michelle's scared-self looked at the ground with stomach-churning horror to see her phone on the ground. Broken.

"Oh no no no NO!" She gibbered as she bent down and held the broken shards in her hands, her heart pumped as she realized that her only contact with her mother and friends was now broken, leaving her alone.

"No…" she whimpered.

"Hey! Stop!"

"Stay right there!"

Michelle, wiping away the tears from her eyes, decided to see what the commotion was about. She headed towards the source of the noise, which her senses detected was up north, she continued running that way until she came across an open area, she hid behind a tree and peaked her head out to see what was going on.

She saw that it was an open area of some sorts, like a big patch of land in the middle of a forest with no trees for camping, parking, or various other uses, there were several fireplaces that had been previously used by several campers scattered across the place.

In the open area was a group of seven people, there was a trio of a satyr, faun, and a harpy, the sphinx gasped as she recognized them as customers of Eustace and Marshall, the faun and harpy looked like they were facing death, while the satyr had an expression of anger.

Approaching them was a group of four park rangers(the woodland guys with the hats), they approach the three, Michelle could discern if they were peaceful or hostile, but with them holding tasers and batons, she had a feeling it was the latter, there was also who seemed to be the leader, a black-haired man of Asian ethnicity, holding a rifle of some sorts. Michelle had the biggest, indescribable pain in her, she saw the terror in their eyes, as the park rangers were closing on them.

"Please! Don't hurt us!" The faun pleaded, standing infront of the harpy in protection.

"If any of you come anywhere near us! I'll shoot you!" The Satyr warned, clogging a small sawed-off shotgun.

Michelle needed to do something, she didn't know what, but she knew that all of this was her fault, she knew that if she had simply hadn't flown up in the view of that camera, nobody would be in the situation right now, she needed to atleast do something. That's when she had an idea, an idea that haunted her with the possibilities.

Michelle held her mouth as she started to hold back the tears and lump crawling up her throat, she knew that she could just run away and leave those people to suffer at the hands of those rangers, but what good would that do? She would most likely be spotted and get caught anyways, she also knew that her plan was probably the riskiest or stupidest thing she would do, but once again, what else as she supposed to do? So she took a deep breath, turned into her midform, exposing her Sphinx features, stood up and looked in the lead ranger's direction, closed her eyes, and shouted.

" **HEY!"**

Instantly the rangers stopped approaching them and turned their heads to their left, along with the others, to look at the source of the voice, their eyes became small with shock as they realized who it was. It seemed like everybody knew who she was.

Knowing that there was no going back, the Sphinx started to uncomfortably walking towards the leader ranger, The other rangers backed off as they saw the young female approach them, some of the Rangers let go of the satyr, faun, and harpy. Michelle's face was that of uneasiness, and her eyes of sadness, she wanted to get this over and done with, give the military what they wanted, so that they would stop bothering the people of Missouri and harming the Mythicals.

She knew there would be the chance that she will end up with her locked up in some sort of facility, never seeing her friends and family again, but if it meant the military could stop scaring and tormenting the other mythicals just to find her, then she would risk it.

As Michelle walked carefully towards group, the satyr, faun, and harpy backed off along with the rangers, the lead ranger was the only one not to of backed off as he aimed his rifle at her, shaking while doing so, which alarmed Michelle as she tried to walk towards him, trying to look as un-hostile as possible.

"Stay back! You're wanted!" the lead ranger demanded, despite his years of training, shook with fright as he took some steps back. His fellow woodland rangers and the mythics they tried to arrest a few meters away looked on with uncertainty and fear of getting in the Grecian Sphinx's way. They heard what Sphinxes were like, and could do to their victims, and they only had batons and Tasers, so they decided it was best not to do anything that would set off the girl. None of whom even took a moment to notice her harmless and sadden face.

The 'backing off' ended when the ranger backed up into a tree, when Michelle was in arm's length with him, the lead ranger prepared to face a fate worse than death, when the girl did something that he was not expecting at all, the girl reached out her arms together, and nothing else, her head hanging in shame.

Confused, the ranger asked, "What? What are you doing?" lowering his rifle.

"...I'm turning myself in."

The Lead Ranger's Hand nearly dropped his rifle in shock at what he heard "I'm sorry, what!?"

"You heard me, the military came here and locked down my entire home so you could find me, so here I am. Take me instead of them"

The Lead Ranger - and everybody else - looked at the girl stunned he had thought that she was like what the legends described of sphinxes, murderous cruel beasts, he also knew that she was wanted, as he was informed by the police, he thought that when they saw her only a few metres away, that would be the end of them, apparently not.

He stuttered as he tried to ask her "But why are you-?".

The Sphinx gave him angered eyes, distressed that he hadn't gotten it over with "Are you going to arrest me or not? I'm giving up my life so you can do whatever you were going to do with these people!" she scolded, pointing at the mythicals.

The Lead Ranger felt guilty when he saw her face, he realized she was giving herself up just so they could stop bothering some mythicals she probably never met before, it wouldn't change the world or anything, but the fact that she would risk doing such a thing stunned him.

He said "Oh, we weren't going to hurt them or anything"

The Sphinx looked at him a little bit taken aback "Wait, you weren't?"

"No. We were ordered to not to harm anybody we come into contact with, the Government and Military are actually being told by the UN to approach all mythicals we see peacefully, we didn't mean to come off as peaceful or anything like this."

"Oh," The student said, looking down "I didn't know about that, I just thought that you were going to do something to them, I just wanted to protect them."

"I...can understand" the Park Ranger strangely admitted, feeling a little guilty for comparing the three mythics so aggressively.

The Leader Ranger began to take out his handcuffs when Michelle said "But. There is one thing I do need."

The Lead Ranger took note of this "Well, if you need anything, say it, because I need to take you to the Jefferson City Prison in order to hand you over."

She looked towards the Faun, Satyr, and Harpy, their faces filled with surprise and shock, she could understand what they were shocked about, _The most powerful creature in the world is handing her herself over to the cops!?_ She blurted out "If I take their place, can you let those people go?"

The Lead Ranger at first was hesitant, but he did realize that they did scare them pretty badly, and since this was a thing only between them and his rangers, there wouldn't be any serious consequences, so without saying anything else, the Lead Ranger looked towards to his Rangers "If you insist...Let them go."

The Rangers didn't want to argue with a sphinx or their boss, so they stepped away to let the mythicals go, to both their uneasiness and the three mythical's shock, the three looked at both Michelle and The Lead Ranger with further shock, but also relief and gratefulness, they soon turned towards the woods and rushed off. Michelle saw the Harpy looking back behind her, she smiled gratefully where Michelle could hear her say "Thank You." before turning back and running back into the woods to join her friends.

Michelle looked stunned "You actually let them go, just like that?".

"There's no official statement of a punishment for letting them go on purpose, so I guess we could let them go."

Seeing the three running away, Michelle turned to her left and allowed The Lead Ranger to handcuff her.

It was a very awkward moment for everybody as they led her towards their cabin, where a park ranger car was sitting in the parking lot, they put Michelle in the back while The Lead Ranger entered the driver's seat, one of the rangers warned her not to try anything, to which they dispersed and The Lead Ranger turned on the ignition.

Despite her situation, Michelle felt a little bit of happiness in her heart, knowing that the more gloomy outcomes were probably unlikely, she managed to smile a small smile in her moment of optimism, as she was taken towards Jefferson City.

"Hey, Sir?"

"Name's Nguyen, what is it Jocasta?"

"...Thanks.".

* * *

The type of Green's code is supposed to be that of SD's logo, which the RGB code is e6ed41.

 _P.s Don't worry, Michelle is no danger, she is just going to be interrogated_ that's all.


	23. Revenge

_**Warning: Some blood and swearing is ahead.**_

* * *

 **Jefferson City Detainment Centre**

 **Jefferson City, Missouri**

 **United States**

 **NOB: 45%**

* * *

Steven Bulm was deep into his thoughts.

The National Guard bureau was sitting in the Warden's office, he was trying to think as he was sitting in one of the chairs, while the Warden was down at the interrogation room to 'see something important', the clocked ticked and Blum's shoe tapped against the marble flooring as he tried to figure out how to deal with the current situation. _How will the public deal with this? Could we possibly hire these beings into the military? Should the Mythicals be allowed to live in the cities anymore since their-_

The Bureau's thoughts were interrupted when he heard knocking at the door, he looked up and ordered "Come in!".The door opened as the Warden came back into the office, a look of all three confusion, excitement and shock on his wrinkled and grey haired face, as if something he wanted to happen had happened, but it occured in a way they didn't expect.

He looked at Bulm and simply said "Bulm."

"What is it?"

"You won't believe who just came in with who."

The general's eyes lit up, he knew at that moment, who the Warden was referring to "Is it? Is she really?".

The warden simply nodded, Bulm stood up from his chair, in utter confusion.

"Come, I'll show you."

The Warden and Bureau then walked down the hallway,down the stairs to the second floor and towards the interrogation room , where they entered the observation room, where two cops and who seemed to be a woodland ranger were already standing in there ready to greet them. Blum took one look into the room saw a teenage brown-skinned girl sitting at the table, looking slightly anxious but calm, he knew that was the girl he saw in the footage.

"But, how?" he asked, looking stunned as he saw their suspect.

"If i may explain sir?" The Woodland ranger said, getting Blum's attention.

"Go on, Mr. Nguyen." Bulm said, ready to listen to the man.

"You see, Mr. Bulm, Me and my crew were in our workplace when we spotted some mythicals trying to sneak through the woods, so we went after them, apparently we were being too aggressive as when some of my men started pointing tasers at them, she appeared right before us, coming out of the forest."

"How did you manage to capture her? And why is she so calm?" Bulm asked Nguyen, looking at the person he thought would be more _aggressive_ towards arrest.

"Well, that's the thing that still kinda puzzles my mind, she walked straight up to me and handed herself in there and then, she seemed to be actually more nervous than aggressive when she did it, she said that she did it so that we could let the mythicals go, but also so that the police and military would stop searching Missouri, and leave the other mythicals alone."

"Really?" Bulm said, a little bit surprised but not convinced by the man's story "But...why?".

"You let the three mythicals go?" One of the cops asked.

"Well, there was no punishment for letting one go, plus, she did turn herself in, and they were really scared."

"Well you should of kept them anyways, we are collecting them for a reason." The Cop said, letting off Nguyen with a warning.

"Nguyen, go back to your outpost and continue your work, you are dismissed." Bulm ordered.

Nguyen simply nodded his head in acceptance, walking past the two and out of the door. Bulm then looked to the girl through the glass again. The door opened as a man in a sheriff's outfit, had white skin, and blonde hair entered the room.

Michelle immediately noticed the person "Who might you be?" Michelle asked the man.

"I'm Mr. Duke madam, local sheriff of Springfield Misses Jocasta, we are just going to ask you some questions, if you are cooperative, you will be fine."

"Uh, sure." She said scratching the back of her neck.

Duke sat down on the opposite side of the table to her, he laid down a clipboard, which had several written down questions on it, he began to ask her the questions.

"Misses Jocasta, did you resist arrest from two FBI agents in the town of Vienna, Missouri?"

Michelle hesitated for a moment, before answering "...Yes."

"Could you say why you did so?"

"Well, i guess they had recognised me from the video, and i didn't know about any of this 'treat these beings with humanity' policy the government had, I thought they were going to take me and my friends to some 'lab' or somewhere like that."

Duke took notes down on the clipboard, in his mind he both understood and condemned the young woman's actions, before moving onto the next question "Could you tell me about your life?"

Michelle proceeded to tell the sheriff nearly everything about her (excluding her relationship with Greg, some personal things in her family, and the fact demons existed, instead claiming she was captured by 'evil trolls'), when she started attending MSU, when she met Greg, Merial and Jim, her turning, and what she was doing on the night she was caught on camera.

"Could you tell me where your friends are?"

Michelle quickly made up an excuse in her mind, she would not rat out her friends "I...don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what happened, like, all I remember me and my friends being somewhere in Arkansas, and then I just ended up back here."

"So how do you think you ended up back here?"

"...Mr. Duke, you know how I found myself in the woods back in August?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think i might have teleportation powers."

"Teleportation? Sphinxes can do that?"

Michelle felt really awkward when telling him it "I guess so, that's the only way i can describe it."

Duke shortly took it in that teleportation was a thing that existed, where he proceeded to ask Jocasta probably the biggest question that he was tasked to ask her.

"Michelle Jocasta, were you responsible for the break in of several organizations by people we can only describe as sorcerers?"

"What!? No! Of course not!"

"Well, some of us believe that, after some individuals attacked some government locations not long after we discovered the video tape about you, you might of had something to do with it. Of course, it could be coincidence, but we just need some confirmation."

"I know about the attack, but they aren't related to me, I mean I know them, but that-"

"You know them? He interrupted, his eyebrow raising in suspicion.

Michelle seemed to stumble her words for a bit before retaining her posture "It's not like that! I know them because they tried to help me and my friends, they are like a guild or something, who 'protect' others from being exposed."

"So they are like wizards?"

"Yeah, kinda like them, they aren't Harry Potter, but they have similar spells, like the memory wipe Oblivion, they have a door-opening spell like Alohomora, and something like that one where they shoot at someone and they fly back?"

"Expelliarmus?" Duke asked, familiarity in his tone.

"Yeah! that one." Michelle answered.

Michelle was surprised that the interrogation has so far turned out this way, she thought that she was going to confronted by men in black suits and Rayban sunglasses, who would bombard her with questions while threatening her family and friends. But Duke seemed to be a mostly calm guy, with her getting a little happy inside when he recognised her Harry Potter references.

Meanwhile, Bulm and the Warden were watching the whole thing play out. Each had differing views on it.

"I'm surprised, She seems like a sweet girl, she couldn't of ordered the attack."

"We can't be too sure, Sphinxes were said to be very calm and intelligent."

The interview carried on, where nobody knew what was going to happen in 30 minutes.

* * *

In the Reception, the receptionist was sitting in silence, tapping her fingers against the desk counter and looking at the clock of the right-hand wall, waiting for the shift to end, so she can go to the break room. Just as the clock was about to hit the time, the sound of the automatic glass doors shattering made her nearly jump out of her chair.

The Receptionist looked up and saw something that terrified her, stunning her in place. A young man with messy hair, pale skin, and a crazed smile on his face. He stood on the broken glass strewn across the shiny floor, looking at her with a demented expression. He started to slowly walk up towards her.

She got up slowly and asked "U-uhm S-sir? What are you here for?".

He simply responded "Oh, I'm just here for a certain little guy, ever heard of Matthew Collins?".

The receptionist recognised that name, shivering "Sir, I don't think we have person by that name he-!"

The man simply responded in a growl "Don't tell me lies lady! I know he's here, I can smell him from here!".

Just as the man finished his sentence, A pair of two metal doors swung open as two security guards then came into the reception, having heard the commotion, they turned to look at the man looking at the receptionist win a threatening manner.

"What's going on here?"

"Sir, i'm going to ask you to leave or come with us, we can't have you in here if you're causing trouble."

The black-haired man man chuckled and said "Stupid apes."

Just as the security guards were going to drag the uncooperative man out of the reception, a blue glow emerged from him, he was soon engulfed by it as the guards and the now scared receptionist watched as he went from a man to a black furred, red-eyed wolf.

The beast looked at the two stunned guards,, who had the scariest face a wolf could make, the receptionist screaming her head off and running through the nearest door to her.

" **Who's ready to die first?"**

* * *

"Miss Jocasta, i'm going to need you to answer some more questions, because I-"

"AHHHHH!"

The sudden blood-chilling scream made everybody in the room jump, the two Cops ran out of the room as soon as possible to see what had occured, Michelle and Duke looked nervous as Bulm and the Warden looked at each other with uneasiness.

"What the hell was that!?" The Warden wondered aloud.

The cops looked around the corner, and saw what was coming down the hallway and froze, a black-furred wolf-like creature walk walking down the hallway, blood dripping from its maw and paws with silver claws that scratched against the tiled surface.

They lifted up their guns, firing upon the creature intentionally slowly walking towards them, the bullets hit the beast in both the arms and chest, but the hardly did anything as the beast leaped up and attacked the officer on the left.

"Steve!"

The officer screamed as the beast bit down onto the man's arm like butcher knives, and then with one big pull, ripped it clean off. Michelle screamed in terror as the Sheriff, the Warden, and the Bureau looked in shock at what they had just seen. More blood dripped from the razor sharp teeth as the other officer quivered in shock and stun.

"Holy Crap!"

"What the hell is that thing!?"

The officer attempted to shoot at the wolf that had just torn his co-worker's arm off, but to no avail, he ended up running away after seeing no results, the wolf actually shrugged him off, and went in the other direction, leaving the other officer in pain and agony on the floor.

Duke ran out of the room in order to help the officer that was struggling on the floor in pain, his coat was drenched in his blood as he quivered in horror and queasiness as he looked at the stump that used to be his left arm.

"Jesus!" Duke exclaimed, he grabbed his walkie talkie "This is officer Duke, we need an ambulance at Jefferson City Prison right away! a feral animal has just bitten off a man's arm, I repeat, a man's arm has been bitten off!".

Bulm and the Warden left the room, where they both went back to the office to report the incident to local animal control services and for the National Guard to come over, when the started hearing screams and gunshots throughout the building, along with the snarls and barks of a wolf, the same wolf they had just seen rip off that man's arm.

"What the hell is that thing doing!?" Bulm said, as they reached the Warden's office again.

"It's killing our men! That's what's happening!" the Warden said in anger as they entered. The Warden got his phone and started to dial for the National Guard "And I don't think we are going to need animal control for this."

As he managed to reach the line and began to explain what was happening to the woman on the other end, the Power suddenly flickered and went out, leaving the entire building in darkness.

"Fuck!"

* * *

Michelle jumped when the power went out, Duke stood up as he turned on his flashlight, he helped up the officer and ordered him to go to a nearby room where there would be towels he could put on his wound, he turned to look at Michelle.

"Don't move Jocasta, Stay in the room, if you need to escape, the front entrance is just down this hallway, that you can escape from, I don't know what this thing is or what it is capable of." He ordered, he then proceeded to walk down the hallway, leaving Michelle in the room, to worry.

The sheriff walked down the hallway towards the cells, where he and Michelle had heard the screams and gunshots. He entered the cell block where he found multiple pools of blood, and several unconscious bodies of prison guards strewn across the place, with them suffering several injuries similar to that of Steve's, meanwhile the prisoners in their cells were freaking out.

"Bloody hell!"

"Don't let that thing near me!"

"What the fucking hell was that!?"

Duke looked at the men, terror and fear i their eyes, whatever that animal was, it was strong and ruthless, and seeing the 5 or 6 guards on the floor, he knew that he couldn't take it on it's own, but maybe he could hinder it.

He put his hand to his belt, where he grabbed a smoke grenade, he continued down the hallway, while the prisoners continued to panic from the inside of their cells.

* * *

"Matthew, can please stop banging the door? It is really annoying."

Matthew slowly hit the prison door as he kneeled on the floor, he had lost almost all of his hope that he and his friend were going to get out of this prison, and that Michelle and her friends were either now fugitives, already captured, or were in a worse state.

He had been interrogated several times over the course of the past few days, where he answered most of questions he was asked, hoping they would be the last ones he and his friend would be asked. But they would always be sent back to their cell, awaiting for more questioning, he even wondered if they would be ever let back into the world again.

He would of never of gotten into this situation if he had just kept his mouth shut, he had probably changed the lives of so many people just because he recorded something on his sony handycam, and he assumed that most of those changes were negative, seeing as how the interrogators treated him, he was afraid on how the Mythicals were going to be treated if they were ever captured. He was told by his interrogators that the Government wasn't going to hurt any of the mythicals, but to be honest, when has the U.S Government been reli-

" **AHHH!"**

 ***BANG!* *BANG!"**

His pessimistic thoughts were interrupted by the bangs of guns and shouts of the prison guards and prisoners alike. He and his friend got to their feet, where they heard the unknown horror was going on outside their cell.

"What the hell is going on?" Michael wonders in fear, his eyes widened.

"How the heck do you expect me to know!?" Matthew replied, his eyes too widened and afraid.

Most of the fighting ceased after they stopped talking, only the whimpering of a man and the chuckle of another could be heard in the now quiet building.

"Please, don't kill me!"

A man in an irish accent was heard "Oh i'm not, if you answer my question that is. Where is **Matthew Collins**? I need to have a little talk with him." Matthew felt his heart explode as soon as he heard him say those two words.

"H-he's right over there!"

Matthew and Michael froze in pure terror as they heard the man being allowed to run for his life, and the footsteps approaching their cell door. Then, before they could get out of their trance and hide, the door that was probably made of titanium was ripped open like cardboard. The two boys screamed as a Pale man entered their cell, a face of both rage and enjoyment. He looked at Matthew with satisfaction.

" **Hello, Matthew** "

He grabbed for Matthew's collar and punched Michael out of his way, Matthew yelled and pleaded as he was dragged out of his cell, and the door slammed shut behind them. He was then brought over to a piece of metal that looked like a prison cell bar, to which Sean, with a little bit of strength, tighten around the student, he was slammed down onto the floor, to which Sean kneeled down at him.

"Mr. Collins, I'm Sean, and i'm sorry to interrupt, but i need to talk to you about something, about a certain thing you did with a camera."

Matthew struggled to get out of his restraints "P-please! I-i'm sorry! I know I shouldn't of done what I did, I had no idea that you guys were peaceful! I didn't-!"

Sean gave him a fake look of offence "Oh, so you're calling us animals?".

"NO! I didn't know what I was doing, i didn't know that what i did would cause all of this...trouble! Please, I didn't mean any harm to your people! I don't want anything to happen to you! Please! Don't hurt me!".

"Oh don't worry Collins,I'm not going to hurt you…"

Matthew looked at him confused "You're not?".

"No. I'm going to KILL YOU!"

Matthew suddenly felt the man's hand grab around his neck, adding to the strength that was already present around his body.

Sean spoke to the man he was about to kill as he choked him "You see Mr. Collins, I don't really like your kind, Humanity, I believe that you are just a bunch of pathetic, mundane aoes, that we Vouirloops use as a food supply, or a game of sport. But you are also our obstacles and enemies, sure, we can kill a few hundred human with guns and bats, but nukes? I don't think we would stand a chance really.", Matthew's face turned purple as the man then began to raise one hand, that became a claw.

"So, before our possible destruction, or the best time in our lives, I would like to begin either with a little bang.", But before he could rain down his claw onto the defenceless man, a explosion of blood suddenly erupted from his head, to which he let go of Matthew's hand.

Matthew started shocked as he heaved back his breath, the man was shot in the head! A bullet mark that showed blood. The man looked to his right, along with Matthew, who saw the familiar face of Harry Duke with a pistol, he looked at the man, stunned that he was still alive.

"What the hell?" He said under his breath.

Sean suddenly ran up to the man, Duke panicked and tried to fire his pistol at him, but it remained fruitless, as Sean reached his location and grabbed his neck, he lifted him up, stared him straight in eyes, and threw him against the wall, where the man fell unconscious after his head banged against the prison wall, **hard**.

"NOO!" Matthew yelled, seeing what he saw as his only hope defeated just like that.

"I'll deal with you later…" Sean said to the unconscious man as turned his back and approached his prey again, ready to carry out what he came to the prison to do.

* * *

Michelle waited anxiously in the interrogation room, she hadn't seen anybody else since Duke left to 'deal with the beast.', she knew something mythical when she saw it, since her turning last year. She decided that she would take Duke's advice, and try to make a run for the exit. She stood up, opened the door, and praying that she wouldn't be found by the beast, ran for her life towards the exit.

She managed to reach the two doors that led to the entrance, she pushed them and felt the worst type of fear sink into her heart when she felt them not budging, what she didn't know was that the beast used one of the battons the security guards were carrying on the handles, to barricade anybody in (though he didn't bother with any other doors).

Michelle pounded on them, hoping they would budge.

"Come on! Come on!" She pleaded, but to no use. She sighed and stood their, frightened, she looked around to see if there were any other exits, she felt like she was going to die, but she would die if she didn't at-least try to find another way out.

She began to quickly walk down the hallways, where she tried to find a way out, that was were she heard shouting and shooting, scared out of her wits, she heard it coming from down the hallway, she peeked her head from around the corner, to see a man approaching someone tied up, she looked closer and recognised who it was.

"Oh no…"

Michelle saw Matthew, tied up with steel on the floor, pure terror in his soul as he tried to escape his restraints as the man mockingly slowly approached him. Michelle couldn't look away as she was afraid of what the man was going to do to Matthew.

The man suddenly stopped and looked around "Someone's here." he said, he then turned around, seeing Michelle peeking from around the corner.

Before Michelle make a run for it, Sean was already running for her, she panicked and only managed to turn around when she was grabbed back by the collar. She looked behind her and saw the man with a better look, he had black hair, had red eyes, and had a big smile on his face.

Michelle struggled and shouted to be let go as she was grabbed and pinned to the wall by the man, his sadistic smile turning to a grin on his face "Well, well, well, what do we have here!?".

Matthew looked on with horror as he recognised who Sean had just grabbed "Michelle!".

Sean stopped and looked at the two "Wait a minute, You two know each other?"

"No! I don't know who she is! Let go of her!" Matthew shouted, trying to get out of his restraints.

"Then why do you know her name!?" He shouted. Sean suddenly got an idea in his head, his smile grew only bigger as he looked at the helpless man "Is this what i think it is? Are you two?".

Matthew and Michelle took a few seconds and then realised what he was hinting at, their faces filled with shock.

Michelle spoke up "What!? No! He's not my-!".

" **SHUT IT!** " Sean bellowed, further scaring the already frightened young woman, he chuckled as he said "I'm just having a laugh..."

His smile grew bigger and more sadistic as he added "... **before I kill the both of you**."

"WHAT!?" Michelle shouted. Suddenly she was let go, only to be grabbed again by the throat and forced against the wall, she struggled as she saw Sean raised his right hand.

"NO! Oh god please! No! Please don't kill her! She's done nothing wrong!" Matthew begged as he tried to get out even harder out of his restraints.

Michelle tried to fight her way out his grasp, but it remained fruitless as the pale man slowly grew fangs and claws, which he only grabbed her tighter with "Don't worry, it'll be quick, i promise." he said with intentional unreliability in his voice.

Michelle felt hopeless when he saw him slowly raise his claws at her, ready to most likely slash her open, but as he prepared to kill her, she felt it again, the feeling, the thing she felt before one of her 'moments', where one of her powers activated(like when she managed to send the demons back to Dis), she felt her fear go away, it was strange, but, she suddenly felt confident, that she could fight back, something that she never seemed to be that fond of before.

Soon her self-confidence was replaced by a need to fight back, she didn't know how, but when she grabbed at Sean's arm, she actually managed to get his hand to let her go. She tumbled onto the ground before quickly picking herself up. Sean looked at her stunned that she managed to overpower him.

"How the hell did you manage to overpower me? You little b*tch!"

Michelle, as soon as she heard the monster before her say that,she felt a third emotion take over her, rage, her teeth gritted in as she felt anger flow through her, as her face showed that of aggresion, and her eyes became a blinding white as blue flames of her medallion consumed her.

"What the-!?"

Sean suddenly felt a force smash into him, he didn't have time comprehend what was going before he started to fly across the hallway, hitting the floor multiple times until he hit the wall with a big crash, which caused a sharp spear of pain to pierce his entire body. Matthew looked on with shock to see the dangerous beast that had just threatened to kill him, lying on the floor, groaning and slowly getting up in sheer pain.

Matthew then looked at where Michelle was standing, his eyes further growing in shock "...Woah."

Sean took a minute to actually come to terms to what just happened, he tried to pick himself up as he yelped and groaned in pain, his head rang like a fire alarm, his teeth felt like the were smashed by a wrecking ball, and his face felt red with pain. What the hell happened? He was a Vouirloop! What did that girl do that caused him to fly across the room and feel such pain.

" **ARGHH!** What the h-!"

Sean's angered look quickly turned to that of surprise as he saw what was infront of him. Standing before him was instead of a teenage girl, was now a beast, something he recognised, something that should of be dead, something that was supposed to be long gone, something that was rumored could actually rival them, and here it was standing a few metres away from him, with the most pissed off look it could make; a Sphinx.

For the first time in a century, Sean felt scared.

"Oh, fuck."

Before he could regain his composure, Michelle was already charging at him. She ran straight into him against the wall, she proceeded to claw at his face, he yelled as the three scratch marks let blood run down his face. Michelle looked at him with despise as she continued to hit him when he was down.

"DON'T!"

 _ ***PUNCH!***_

"EVER!"

 _ ***SLASH!***_

"CALL ME!"

 _ ***CRUNCH!***_

" **A BITCH**!" The sphinx's eyes almost sparked when she roared at the beast.

After he finally managed to get his fighting composure back, he turned back into his wolf form, he roared as he tried to fight back by charging at her, but all he did was only anger her further, she charged aswell, the two smashing into each other, the two screamed and roared as they clawed at each other.

Sean managed to get her pinned to the wall, he looked at her in confused rage "How the hell did you manage to come back!? You were supposed to of died back in the Great War!".

"I guess you were wrong then!" Michelle shouted back, she then managed to hit Sean in the side of the head, causing him to become dizzy and disorientated, like if his skull was a funny bone. Michelle managed to get a couple of hits and slashes during this time, where Sean collapsed onto the wall in exhaustion.

Michelle turned to her midform and pinned Sean hard to the concrete wall. He couldn't believe it, he was being beaten by a Sphinx of all creatures, his race was supposed to be strongest and best than all others after their extinction along with the equally challenging dragons.

Sean looked into her eyes, his blood red eyes meeting her coffee brown ones "Go ahead, rip off me head, rip out me heart, Sphinx, i'm hard to permanently damage let alone be killed by others, but you can do it, your race is powerful enough to kill beings like us, so **do it**."

Michelle simply stared back with her angered eyes, but she lighten her grip, and simply said "No."

Sean was unexpectedly stunned by her answer, "W-what!?".

Michelle said "You're a terrible person, a disgusting monster, a piece of trash who only insults and assaults those he comes into contact with, you don't deserve anything...But i'll give you a chance to leave this place in one piece, but mark my words, if you come anywhere me, or those men you tried to kill, **I will hunt you down** , and I will carry out what you deserve." She then let him go, and stood there, gazing at him with the most unnervingly threatening face anybody could make.

Sean, without saying anything, ran away from the woman, and out of sight.

"Michelle, oh thank-!"

Matthew was slapped across the face by Michelle, where he collapsed and fell on his butt. He looked up to notice that Michelle had a angry look on her face, that of a mother when she is not happy with something their child had done. He gulped as the woman spoke in a disappointed tone.

"That was recording me, and lying to me and my friends."

Matthew got back up to his feet, unaware to what to say "Michelle! I-i-i! I didn't mean to! I didn't know what to do! I didn't know that you were like this, I-!"

"What I was like?" Michelle felt slightly offended as the quivering Matthew tried to explain himself.

"I-i…" Matthew fell silent, he sat onto the floor and curled up into a ball, his eyes looked like they were going to be filled with tears any second now "...I'm sorry."

Michelle looked at him, she knew what he had done, but he was innocent at the same time, he didn't know what he was doing, and was still trying to comprehend of what he did. She simply looked at the fellow student for a minute or two, until where she went over and grabbed the keys that were thrown over. She then went over and unlocked the door Michael was still banging on.

He ran out as soon as she unlocked it, he ran up to Matthew, he stood over him, asking him what had happened, if he was okay, what happened to the man that basically grabbed him out of their cell, etc. While Michelle heard a groan behind her, she turned around and saw Duke on the floor, groaning as tried to pick himself up.

"Sheriff!" The young woman ran over and help the man up, he dusted himself up and looked at Michelle.

"Michelle? Thanks for the help, but why are you still here? You could of been killed." Duke thanked and asked.

"I couldn't, something was blocking the doors from opening, so I decided to find my way out another way, that's where I found you."

Duke then looked, where he saw Matthew and Michael next to each other "Hey Boys! Are you okay?".

"Yes Sir!" Michael answered, while Matthew just store into space in guilt.

Duke turned back to Michelle "What happened? Where's the thing who came in here?"

Michelle looked down "...He's gone."

"What do you mean by gone?" the Sheriff asked, not getting Michelle's answer.

Michelle answered "I mean I made him go away. I fought him."

Sheriff Duke looked impressed when he heard what Michelle had said to him "Woah...that's quite...brave for you."

The Sheriff then picked up his walkie talkie, where he talked to his coworker "Hey Jessica! Are you there?".

"Yes, indeed sheriff" The sound of her recognisable north-eastern Missourian voice responding over the radio "Are you okay? the National Guard was called over to your location, we're currently arriving with them."

"Yes we are Jessica, I got 'her' with me right now."

A gasp was heard over the walkie talkie when he said 'her' "You don't mean what i think your meaning?".

"Yes."

"What is she like?"

"She is actually really calm and nice -" Duke looked at Michelle "-and is also very Brave."

Michelle felt a warmness in her heart when he said the, they both smiled at each other as the sound of police sirens were heard in the distance. Duke turned off his walkie talkie, where they both looked at Matthew and Michael, who noticed them and looked back.

"Get up boys." Duke ordered "We are getting out of here", they proceeded to do so, they followed the two, where Matthew and Michelle remained awkwardly silent, as they walked towards one of the exit doors nearby.

They down the dark road the red and blue flashes of cop cars, they soon came into view, where around 10 of them along with some National Guard vehicles stopped where the four where standing. Where multiple officers and soldiers exited out of their cars, entering the building in order to investigate the happening, not noticing Michelle or Duke a few feet away..

Duke saw Jessica approaching him, a look of relief on her face "Hey Duke! You look horrible."

Duke asked "Still like crap?".

"Eh, I wouldn't use that word right now. Did you get hurt?" Jessica answered, less humorous than usual.

"Yep, the animal in there beat me up pretty good." Duke confirmed, dusting himself off some more.

Jessica's eyes then widened as she saw Michelle, noticing her medallion "Is, that-?".

"Yes." Duke answered, he patted Michelle's shoulder "She is harmless, remember? Take her to the station, and don't tell anybody until you put her in a cell, and make sure she isn't treated like crap."

Jessica nodded, where she led Michele to her squad car. Michelle looked back one last time before she would once again be driven in the back of a car, to see Duke speaking to Matthew and Michael, where the former was staring at her, with regret in his eyes.

Michelle sighed as she and Jessica made their way through the made of parked police cars and military vehicles.

* * *

 _A/N: Woohoo! Only one more chapter to go before Arc I is over! Thanks to those who read this story, it means a lot to me that those who enjoy it, enjoy it, I have always wanted to make a 'perfect' story, but if you believe my story is fin the way it is, then tat's enough for me to say thank you._


	24. Brave New World

**J** **anuary 30th, 2005**

 **Washington D.C**

 **United States**

* * *

Bush sat in the Situation Room and looked at his staff and advisors with uncertainty, he had recently seen news footage of U.S National Guard forces pulling out of Missouri, and how two teenagers, a local sheriff, and the Bureau of the National Guard had all been saved in the Jefferson City Correctional Center by the anonymous "Sphinx of Missouri", making her some-sort of a unknown hero across the country. Everybody in the room was silent, awaiting for George's word.

George took a deep sigh and began "Gentlemen...For the past week, we have...been faced the greatest crisis of the century".

Everybody just gazed at George with anticipation, ready to hear the rest of his speech.

"...We should be ready for what lies ahead, we should get ready to sort out the Incident in Jefferson City, reassure the families of those caught up in the mass police-"

Then, the door to the room opened, one of the maids put her head through the door to the Situation Room, appearing startled.

"Um, Mr. President?"

"Mary? What are you doing here?" The president asked his maid.

"...There are about five people who just teleported into your office, and who would like to see you."

Everybody in the room immediately stood up in alert, but George bush stood up slower than the others "Who are they? Are they Hostile?".

"No, sir, and they never elaborated who they were sir, they just claim they want to meet you".

Bush had a face of uncertainty, he put his hand to his chin as he thought what to do .

"Sir! You honestly don't think of meeting with these people? Especially if they entered the white house just like that?" Vice President Cheney argued, taken aback after taking Bush's hinting in his facial expressions.

"I think I know what this means, Cheney" Bush reassured his friend.

He, along with several guards exited out of the Situation room, down the hallway, and to the doors to the oval office, where two agents started to guard the doors.

"Open the doors gentlemen."

The guards did what the President ordered and slowly opened the doors ajar, The view was wide enough for them to .

There were seven individuals in the office, They were all sitting at the couches, while two were guarding two doors. one was an old man with white hair, one was young female with long blonde hair, one was a middle-aged bushy and curly brown haired man, one was a man with combed brown hair with black trimmed glasses, one was a man with golden hair, one was a man with black combed hair in a suit, and one had red-brown hair and in a similar suit as the previous man.

Bush, keeping his calm, walked in, the white haired man immediately noticed and smiled.

"Why it's good to see you Mr. President. Please sit down with us".

"I'll stand, thank you." Bush looked at them with a calm but suspicious face. "Can you explain why your in my office?".

The woman with the blonde hair said "We will gladly explain everything Mr. President ."

The old man began "Let me explain ourselves, I'm Virtus, the Young lady is Helen, the Bushy haired man is Ted, the Combed man is Peter, the Blonde lad is Robert, and the two guards are Koswell and Quinn. We are representatives of our community"

"Okay, So why are you here?" Bush asked.

"Your army were trying to capture the 'Sphinx of Missouri' yes?" Virtus turned his head to the president.

"Yes. We had suspicions that she was responsible for the attacks on the CIA" Bush answered, walking up to the front of his desk, standing infront of it, crossing his arms, while several advisors began to enter the room, watching what was going on "She is in a small prison, where she is in police custody".

"Well, President, that Sphinx was actually a college girl, just as normal and ambitious as her peers, a group of sorcerers did the attack you described, they didn't mean to kill anyone by the way, but they have apologized for what they have done and are planning on trying to repay" Virtus answered "She just happened to be a different species, the only reason why she wasn't seen as her true self was because she was using a special type of medallion to hide her identity".

Bush's eyes widen, looking at the shiny medallions their chests "Wait! So your saying?".

"Yes. You see Mr, President, we aren't exactly Human" The curly haired man confirmed with some sort of weird satisfaction with breaking the news to the president.

"I thought you were humans! So...What are you?" The president asked the strange people who appeared in his Oval Office.

"I'll run it down, I'm a Hippogriff, Helen's a Simargl, Ted's a Griffin, Robert's a Nemean Lion, Peter's a Satyr, and Perry and Quinn are just Humans who can perform magic".

Bush looked at the people with amazement "I-i-i didn't understand half the words you just said, like, Hippo-Griff?".

"It's a half-bird, half-equine creature, president" Helen explained.

"So your saying that you are actually a bird-horse creature!?" Bush asked, astonished.

Virtus said "Yes".

George was flabbergasted, these people just admitted to them that they weren't even a part of the species _Homo Sapiens_ , with smiles on their faces.

"And the rest?" The president further questioned.

Virtus explained further on "A simargl is a Dog-Bird creature, a Griffin is a Eagle-Lion thing, a Nemean Lion is basically the superpowered lion from Greek Legend, and you probably heard of Satyrs is basically a goat-human hybrid."

"So, you're basically _admitting_ that you're some-sort a bunch of these mythical creatures who, can do magic, that managed to hide from us humans in places like abandoned shops and large remote locations, and that you managed to do this for who knows how long?" Bush asked.

The seven answered by nodding. After processing this all, along with everybody else in the room, he continued.

"So. Why did you come here?" Bush asked the newcoming non-Humans.

Virtus became a-bit more stern "Well, Since our cover has been blown, I guess you could call it that, we need to re-establish our diplomatic relations with the Humans, as there was a reason why we hid, and we don't wish for that to happen again."

"Oh. Okay." Bush said, getting the hint.

"So, Mr. President. I understand that we may of intruded in your business, but we must make sure that we can establish relations, and that we don't get off bad terms. Because if we don't, who knows what will happen."

"But what about your people, outside the United States?" Bush asked.

"Well to but it simply, basically what is happening right now is also happening in many other countries." Virtus answered.

"Holy hell, Blair and Putin are probably having heart attacks right now."

"More importantly, let's hope that their guards haven't turned our counterparts over there into meat." Helen commented.

"Right. So, what to you want to discuss about first?" Bush asked.

Peter answered "The first thing I think we should get down to business about is calming down each other's people. Our people are panicking over the fact their safe havens have been exposed to the world, and Your people are freaking out about the existence of things they only thought existed in fantasy."

"Right indeed Peter." Virtus said in support.

"Well, okay then." Bush said, he turned to one of his employees "Bill, could you get Powell on the phone? We're going to need the FCC to broadcast a message to the entire nation."

"Yes Mr. President!" The employee said, making his way out of the Oval Office.

Bush turned back to his visitors "So, what's next?".

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **January 31st, 2005**

 **Greene County Jail**

 **Springfield, Missouri**

 **United States**

* * *

"Michelle Jocasta! You've got a visitor!"

Michelle had been sleeping when the voice woke her up, she needed a nap after what she did, she could still feel some of the pain and scars from her fight with Sean. Michelle looked up from her bed, to see the mundane brownish jail walls, the yellow sunlight seeping in from the bars from the left-top, where tiny dust particles floated around the place.

" _Atleast the bed's comfy."_ Michelle thought as she stretched and got out of bed, she walked over to the door on the cold dusty concrete floor, as the sound of footsteps could be heard from outside. Before she did however, she noticed the cuts and bruises from last night had seemed to get smaller or weren't there at all, she looked around to see that most of her wound had healed.

"Weird."

She opened and looked through the slot of the steel door to see, to her great surprise, the familiar face a native american man with brown-golden eyes.

"Eustace!" She shouted in excitement, recognizing her friend's human form.

"Michelle! It's so good to see yer alright!" He said in relief, the fox never thought that he would be so relieved to see the girl okay, especially after he gave her the luck charm, but after being released from the kennel.

Her jail door was opened, allowing her to run out and hug the fox-man who had helped her escape Fiddler's Cave, he chuckled as he accepted the girl's hug as he was glad to see her okay, Sheriff Duke, then came up to interrupt their little hug, he had looked at her with a stern expression.

Michelle looked at him and cleared her throat "Uh! Um sir!...Do you need something?" Michelle answered.

"Yes Michelle." He answered bluntly, as he did that, another man appeared behind Duke.

The man who had blonde hair and beard and was wearing a blue jacket with a white undercoat looked at her with a smile of friendliness "Good morning Jocasta, if i'm correct, you are the Sphinx from Missouri?".

Michelle looked at him "Yeah, and you are?".

"Name's Joseph, Joseph Kondraki. Grand Sorcerer of Arizona as the P.A likes to call me" The man replied as the two shook hands.

"Okay? So what are you here for?" Michelle asked, curious.

The Sorcerer told her "Well, the Missouri Governor wants to meet you, we are just here to escort you to the capitol".

Michelle's mouth gaped, that was a name she wasn't expecting "W-what!? Why are you taking me to the Governor?".

"He just wants to see you and have a talk, it won't be anything bad" Joseph reassured the student as he started to walk in the other direction.

"Are you coming?" Sheriff Duke asked, looking at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

Michelle thought about it for a few seconds, where she sighed and and looked at the Chief with a stern expression.

"I'm coming" She said simply.

Michelle and Eustace followed Harry and Joseph away from her cell, walking down the hallway, with a few police officers and prisoners giving Michelle looks, which made her uncomfortable. They entered the dark empty warden's office, where there was a large mirror to the left of the room.

"Here she is!" Joseph said in eccentricity as they walked over to the mirror, Joseph looked at the three "Are you ready?".

"Yes" Sheriff Duke agreed.

"Yeah" Michelle agreed.

"Sure am!" Eustace agreed.

The Sorcerer, with a flick of his flaming green fist, activated a portal within the mirror and then proceeded to jump into the green portal, followed by Eustace. Michelle and Sheriff Duke looked at each other with detarence, but eventually followed soon after.

* * *

 **L.A Clinic**

 **Liverpool Avalon**

 **Liverpool, England**

* * *

Anthony slowly awoke as he opened his eyes, fluorescent lights meeting his gaze, he groaned and lifted himself up to see that he was in some sort of hospital or clinic room, the walls were a mix between a twilight-orange and dull brown, the floor had white tiles, and the sheets were blue. But he didn't want to think about where he was, he wanted to think about himself.

" _I don't believe it, I don't bloody believe it! I'm alive!"_ He thought he in joy and relievement.

He looked around the room, it seemed similar to the ones he saw back in the Human World, there was a small device similar to that of a life scanner that had lines that went up and down depending on the subject's pulse. There was also some bottles of medicine and other very mundane looking items across the room, with no sign of any weird magic stuff anywhere, that's when a thought popped into his head, he knew it was stupid, but he had a feeling it could of been the case.

" _Maybe it was all a dream, the past five months all just my imagination, Maybe I slipped on some grime or something and landed on me head while me and Blanche were walking in the docks, and I had been in coma, hopefully not, especially for 5 months, This entire time I vividly dreamt that me friend had turned into a big white stag and there was a secret city of creatures, and that I didn't turn into a big bird-"_

That's when he stopped his inner-thought ramblings and noticed the dark brown feathers peeking up from under the blanket, he slowly lifted them up from under the covers to see that it was no dream.

" _Oh...nevermind."_

He immediately recognised the person as being a Nemean Lion, a glad scarred lion's face looking at him "Ah, Mr. Gills, you're awakened! That's a relief." He said approaching the boy's bed.

He looked at the Lion's name-tag. ' **JAY HOBBLES'** it read, he asked "Mr Hobbles, Am I okay? Am I back in the Avalon? The L.A?".

He answered "First of, you nearly drowned in the Docks, so you had to have the water pumped out of your lungs, it was very serious, and ye could have nearly died from it." He answered in a serious tone, Anthony gulping at the thought of himself dying, terrified and choking on cold water.

"But, to answer your second question, yes, I know it looked very Human-ish in here, but right outside is the avalon you know and love." Hobbles answered, he tried to answer in a lighter tone.

"How long have I been in here?"

"For around a day Blair. Your mother will be relieved now that you've come round, she, along with the Noirs, have been extremely worried for your state."

The boy's shot up "Me Mum's here!?".

He answered "Oh yes, she's waiting outside, I was just going to go outside and tell her that you woke up.".

"Well what are you waiting for? Tell her now!" The boy pleaded, eager to see his mother asap.

Not wanting to keep the poor boy waiting, Jay Hobbles went over to the door, opened it, and poked his head out "Ophelia, guess who's awake!", within seconds that might aswell of been microseconds, Hobbles stood out of the way to let the woman in, as she rushed into the room, an expression of joy on her face as she saw Anthony awake and just as relieved as she was.

"TONY!"

"MOM!"

The excited mother ran over to her son's side, she kneeled down to his right and hugged him as they both smiled and happy-cried as they embraced, her skin-covered arms and his feathered wings hugging each-other with equal strength, they both looked at each-other with their happy tear-filled brown eyes.

"Oh my baby! I thought I would never see you again!"

"I thought I'd never see you again too!"

Ophelia grabbed a chair to her side and sat down on it, so that she could get more comfortable as she spoke to her son.

"How are you doing? Are you feeling alright" She asked, grabbing and stroking his clawed hand while asking.

"I'm doing fine" He answered "A bit scared and weird, but fine mostly.

"I heard what had happened, with you at the river. I'm disgusted by the security at that prison" Ophelia said, angered at how her son had been kidnapped by the psychopath.

"You mean when that psycho kidnapped me?"

She nodded her head "But you don't have to worry about him anymore Anthony, He's behind bars again, this time at a better prison" Anthony smiled, glad to know about the news.

Then, the rapid clip-clop of two deer hooves were heard pacing down the hall towards Anthony's room, not long after they heard them start, the young white stag burst into the room, a look of the warmest hope and happiness spread on his friend's face as soon as he saw his friend.

"TONY!"

"Blanche!"

The stag did the same thing Ophelia did, but this time on his left, and he almost jumped on him as he sat to his side, the deer gave his best friend a way stronger hug as he furry arms grabbed around his back as he sputtered out about what happened as a lump grew in his throat.

"Ohthankgodyou'reokayAnthonyithoughtyouweregoingtodieandtheniwouldofneverofforgivenmyselfaboutturningyouintoamonsterandgettingyousuperangryandhavingyourwholeliferuinedand-!"

"Blanche!" Anthony coughed, being choked by Blanche's strong arms, giving him a-bit too big of a hug.

"Oh." Blanche muttered, letting go of the boy, who took a few breaths "Sorry."

"It's fine." He said, clearing his throat "It's good to see you! I thought you were in danger!".

"Oh you have no idea Tony, I thought that the government or something took you away, what was with that phone call?".

"It was a little disturbance Blanche" Ophelia answered "It's a bit of a long story."

Blanche looked back at his friend "Anthony, it was my fault."

"Blanche it's-"

"I k-know that I shouldn't of brought you into the Avalon and let you touch that medallion in Mr.s Eurydale's shop."

"Blanche."

"If I had only-!"

"Blanche!" Anthony said loudly, interrupting the Deer's speech "It's not your fault mate."

"What?"

"It's nobody's fault! Nobody would of been able to see everything that has bloody happened this week, so can ye please stop blaming yourself mate?"

Blanche looked at his friend, he smiled and said "Okay...thanks mate."

"No prob."

Suddenly, just as Anthony had just finished his sentence, Blanche's mom then burst into the room, the door banging against the wall due to how much it was pushed. The winged doe stopped as she tried to catch her breath as the three looked at her in surprise.

"Are you alright there Adelle?" Ophelia asked her friend as she managed to catch the rest of her breath.

"Oh, no, I'm fine Ophelia" Adelle reassured the human, looking at her fawn "Blanche, please don't you run off like that again, I could barely catch up with you!".

Blanche looked abit guilty "Okay mum…"

Adelle then looked at Anthony "Ah! Mr. Gills, It's so good to see you up again, Blanche was so worried over you!".

Anthony looked at his friend and smiled "Yeah, I could tell that", causing Blanche to blush shyly.

Ophelia then asked "Where's Gwyn Adelle? Isn't he coming?".

Adelle simply answered "You haven't heard?" The woman shook her head no, she then said "He's over at Parliament."

Adelle's statement caught Anthony and Ophelia off guard, the teenaged boy looked at his friend flabbergasted "Your Dad is with the Government!?".

"Yeah, he's required to go as a representative or something like that with some other people, he's accompanied by some of the sorcerers, so he's going to be okay...hopefully."

"Are you sure they aren't crazy?" Anthony asked.

"Anthony!" Ophelia muttered, a little bit of anger on her face, causing Anthony to apologize.

"Anyways, Tony, When are you coming out of the hospital?" Blanche asked.

"Well, I don't know, I might be out today, but I'm not sure" Anthony answered.

Then Anthony had a thought in his head "Wait a minute, what about the Avalon? What happened while I was out?".

Adelle answered his question "Well, that's going to need alot of explaining Mr., Gills, but to put it short and simple, the Humans have entered our avalon, and are currently putting it under their occupation."

Anthony was surprised by the news, though he really should've expected an answer like that "Is it a good or bad kind of occupation?" He asked.

"It's a good kind of occupation."

Everyone looked to see none other than Belen standing in the doorway, the Greek Man had a small but noticeable smile on his face.

Anthony immediately recognised the man's face, the man who saved his life "Andreas!".

Belen turned to look at him "Hey! How are you doing Anthony?"

The boy said "I'm feeling fine!".

"Good to know!" Belen said, he then turned to look at Ophelia "How are you?".

"I could not be anymore happier…" Ophelia answered, a big smile on her face.

Belen then looked at Everybody , a little bit more serious "So, Everybody. I just want to let you know that things might be a bit different around here. For example, their might be a small presence of Humans in the avalon, those will be either government workers, soldiers, or security guards, in order to investigate and retain order in the L.A, second, I wouldn't go outside the Avalon for a while, because their are literally thousands of people gathering around Stanley Dock in order to view the L.A.

And third, since the possibility of cooperation with the government is high, that means that you could be able to connect to people more, as in that your practice of being a 'traveler news' society might be replaced with a more interconnected one, as we could provide you with some new technologies."

"...Well, that's good news" Ophelia said, trying to lighten the mood.

Belen then said "Well, sorry to be here so short, but I have to leave in order to meet with my boss."

Before Belen turned around, Anthony said "Hey , Belen."

The greek skinned man turned around and said "Yes? Tony?"

"...Thank you so much."

Belen, with a big heartfelt smile said "Your welcome Tony."

Belen then left the hospital, where Tony then began to tell what had happened to him to his best friend, while Ophelia and Adelle left the room to give the boy's some space and chat to themselves.

* * *

 **Missouri State Capitol**

 **Jefferson City**

* * *

"So, when are they coming Sanford?"

Governor Matt Blunt and Quirrell Sanford sat in the Governor's office waiting for the three, sitting their chairs in awkward silence.

"They're coming." Sanford simply answered "Joseph never likes to waste time".

That's when a green light illuminated the room they were in, the two men looked as a portal opened up in Governor Blunt's mirror, the Sorcerer, Sheriff, Short man and Young woman fell out of the portal, with all four falling face flat onto the floor, groaning as they got up and dusted themselves off.

"Geez Joseph!" Quirrel said "Be careful when you do that will ya!?" as the four got up.

"Sorry" The Sorcerer said, dusting off his shirt as he and the others got up "It still happens sometimes"

Michelle looked at the Governor with embarrassment and shyness "Oh! Um! Hey there...Mister?"

The Governor stood up from his chair, looking at the girl with a smile in the hope of cooperation "Hello Michelle. I'm Governor Matt Blunt, please take a seat, you're here so we can talk about some things, I promise this will only take a few minutes." Michelle did so, taking the seat next to Sanford.

"Now, Michelle. I would like to first apologize, for bringing a scare to the local Missourians in a effort to 'capture' you, we didn't know your true intentions, we should of been a-bit more rational than just guessing that a 20-year old female student was actually a Sphinx trying to take over the world after a long sleep or something like that."

"It's...okay, I can understand you were scared and all, but I do think it was called for when the cops started shooting at me and my friends!"

Matt's eyes widened "Shooting?".

"Yeah, when we were in Arkansas, the cop over their tried to blow our heads off with a gun"

Matt looked a-bit disturbed by what he had heard "Well, i'm sorry to hear that Jocasta, I'm pretty sure that the FBI made it clear that they wanted you alive."

"You also don't have to worry about anybody in Marshall coming to knock at your door Michelle, they're all memory wiped by one of our men" Sanford added.

"Michelle, since we were very harsh towards you, your family, and friends, I would like to help you as an apology, you are actually a very nice girl from what we found in your records, it sickens me you were dragged through this whole ordeal." Matt said in guilt "Recently, some members of the Mythical Community met with the President, and told him of your innocence.

So, the FBI has agreed to and has taken your and your friends off the wanted list, the police that know your name and face have been informed that you are no longer a threat to public safety, and the Government has made sure that anybody from the FBI, CIA, or any other of their branches that they do not carry out any 'vigilante justice' and try to come after you."

" _Oh, wow"_ Michelle thought, as she took in the offer given to her, the last part confused Michelle "But sir, there are probably a thousand people who hate my guts, how is the government going to keep them all in check?".

"Well, let's say-." Matt said, while looking at Joseph "We know how to make people...forget."

Matt continued "Since we are living in a way different world that we were in a week ago, most governments around the world have been trying it's best to calm down their people, and since we fear that violence could be around the corner, we thought that, even though your public identity has not been released, we believe that you and your friends should take a break from university, and stay at home." Michelle felt a special type of happiness in her when she heard the news, she honestly thought she would end up dead by the end of January, but this was far from it.

"Sir, i-i'm flattered by all of this, thank you." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome Jocasta, this is all in a effort to try and return your lives to normal, atleast the normalest when can get them to." Matt said in return.

"That reminds me Sanford, didn't you say Michelle's family and friends were here?" Kondraki suddenly brought up to his friend, surprising Michelle.

"They're here? My mom and my friends!?"

Matt simply smiled at her and pointed to a door next to the hallway that lead into and out-of of the room.

"There right over there."

Immediately, Michelle jumped up and started running towards the door, Sanford walked right behind her, he used his magical abilities to spin a golden key that was in the keyhole, As soon as she got her hand of the door knob, Michelle flung open the door.

The door opened to reveal her firends Greg, Merial, and Jim and her mother Janice sitting in a waiting room, sitting on two sofas around a coffee table, with worried but hopeful faces, but all that worry disappeared as soon as they looked to see who opened the door, their faces were that of shock, seeing her bruised state, but their transe only lasted for a few seconds, where they jumped up and shouted;

"MICHELLE!" Michelle's mother, Janice was the first to run up to the girl in unison, hugging her in relief. Michelle received the strength of Merial and her mother both trying to hug her at once, but she couldn't give a care in the world as she smiled and hugged her mother and her friend back.

"Oh my god my baby! Michelle! Are you okay!?" Janice asked to her daughter as she hugged tightly.

Michelle replied in a heartfelt and happy mumble "I'm fine mom, Are you okay?".

"As soon as you came back, yes." She said, a smile spreading across her relieved face. Janice gently pulled away to let Merial get some space with Michelle, who proceeded to gawk and touch Michelle's face in worry.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you Michelle!? You've got bruises and cuts all over you!" Merial asked in a sad but relieved tone to her friend.

Michelle answered "I got into a fight Merial, but i'm fine."

"You got into a fight? With who?" Merial asked.

She answered "It was some...monster, like the Momo, who was attacking the place I was staying at, I fought him back and managed to save some people it was about to kill."

Merial smiled and gave her friend a big hug, whispering "Please don't do that again, you know, the teleporting?".

"I'll try, Merial" Michelle promised back in another whisper.

Jim was next up, who picked up Michelle with a heave and said while smiling "You got me real worried there when you teleported out of the Avalon, Michelle. I'm just gladto see you're still with us."

"You too Jim!" Michelle laughed, a little bit croaky due to her being heaved by her friend, who placed her down not long after, the two hugging soon afterwards.

As Michelle was surrounded by relieved friends and family, she noticed that Greg was still at the couch, only having stood up, he looked at her with a mixture of surprise and a serious expression that read 'Can we talk in private?' while he had his arms crossed, the young woman's face fell to confusion and concern. She looked at her mother with uneasy eyes.

"Um, Mom? Can me and Greg...have some space? I think I need to speak with him."

"Oh! Sure thing sweetheart, you need some time to spend with your boyfriend, especially after you have been separated for so long."

Merial and Jim held back some laughter as Michelle became red-faced "Mom! He's not my boyfriend!" she said in a quiet, embarrassed tone.

Janice left the room, along with Jim and Merial, who caught on that Greg wasn't exactly in a good mood. After the door closed, Michelle turned around and walked over to Greg, who was still silent and looked at here, the girl had no idea what to say as fear rushed through her mind, she had a good idea what was going on; Greg was mad at her for basically ditching him and her friends and nearly getting herself killed by some guy, sure she didn't mean to do what she did, but still. She felt that she was going to say the wrong thing, and only make Greg go from mad to furious. She had to try to say something atleast.

"Greg, I know that...what I did was...wrong, and I shouldn't of gotten involved with the police." She felt a small bulge creep up her throat, as the horror of her apology being rejected by her closest friend haunted her "I know it was stupid of me, I know, but I thought that if I did, that if I handed myself over and tried to explain myself, they wouldn't go looking after you and Merial and Jim, and just didn't-!"

But before she could say anything else, something unexpected happened.

She was suddenly grabbed by Greg, who brought her closer and hugged her, she was surprised by the sudden hug and accepted it as quickly as he done it, then she heard the unmistakable sound of him weeping, which shocked her as she continued to embrace him.

After around a full 10 seconds of hugging, confused, she asked "But Greg, I don't understand, why aren't you mad at me?".

He pulled his head from the hug, where Michelle could now see that he had a smile on his face, tears running down his cheeks as he answered, "Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm just too happy to be."

A relieved smile stretching across her face, Michelle continued to hug her friend, where they both found a euphoria in their embrace.

Michelle asked "So, are you sure you're not mad me?"

Greg answered "Mostly, I still think that turning yourself in was stupid and dangerous, but the other two I can forgive, you did something you couldn't control, and in the other you were in a situation that required you fight. I'm not going to blame you for something you can't control", Michelle took a mental note that soon, she would need to learn how to control her abilities.

Michelle smiled back as the two stopped hugging, both relieved that the other was safe and sound, they sat in silence for one to two minutes, looking down as they took in all that had happened for the past few days.

Michelle tried first to strike something first "So, what do you...want to talk about?".

"Well, I'm not sure, how about you tell me about what happened? During your time outside the Avalon?"

Michelle, after preparing, proceeded to explain to Greg the whole story of what had happened over the past 24 hours, he was surprised about how exactly she had turned herself in, believing that she could of ended up getting herself or the other mythicals killed, he looked nauseous when he heard that Sean had broken into the prison and nearly tried to kill her while she was held in custody, looking at her now small bruises and cuts while doing so, and was pleasantly surprised when he learned that she had fought back Sean's attempts to kill her, managing to get him to leave, with a face of satisfaction, such as when karma occurs to jerks.

"Then I was taken to the local jail back in Springfield, where I stayed in custody for the night. Luckily none of the cops there were told that I was the Sphinx, but rather some witness of the crime."

"Well, It's good to know your okay, I'm especially glad that you managed to defend yourself, against that asshole."

Michelle smiled for abit but then it faded slightly "Yeah, but...it didn't feel good, atleast in a way."

Greg was slightly taken aback by her response "What do you mean?".

"Well, the fight felt good, like I felt satisfaction when I clawed at his face, or when I broke his bones."

"You should feel good about that! _He_ was going to kill you!" Greg encouraged, saying 'he' with a hint of disdain.

"I know I should, but it felt _too_ good, like I wanted to prolong it as much as possible. I didn't feel myself when I did those actions, if you know what I mean, like I spoke more _wordy_ , instead of simple talk, and I just don't like the idea of killing a person, even if they're a complete ass."

Greg said "Well, I can understand by what you mean by that, what do you think is happening?".

"Hell if I know! I don't really know how to be a Sphinx, sure i know how to fly, use my paws and control my senses, but all my 'abilities', like healing, preminissons, and necromancy? I have no Idea, for all we could know, maybe this is some innerspirit or some crap like that, reminding me how to use my powers."

"It could be that, but I personally believe it could just instinct."

"Yeah...it could be" Michelle said, the two looking off into space.

After what felt like a few more minutes of silence, Michelle got up from the couch, where Greg then did the same, getting the note that they were about to leave the room.

"Want to catch up with the others?" She asked him.

"Sure!" he answered.

The two then walked out of the room, where they saw the office was empty, with the only exception being Samuels, who was sitting at the same chair he was when Michelle and the others had first entered.

She got his attention and asked "Where is everyone?".

"Down the hall, first door to the right" He answered.

The two thanked him and then walked down the hallway with the instructions he gave them, they saw the first door to the right and entered through it, where they first saw Merial and Janice amongst a crowd of various other people inside the room, chatting or sitting in one of the chair, Greg and Michelle had never seen the other people before, suggesting they were either relatives or friends, most of them were wearing medallions, signalling that they were mythicals of some sort, though they were a couple of Humans in the room, particularly a man and woman who were sitting next to Merial.

The two then soon spotted some recognizable figures however, such as Marshall in his human form, who was hugging Eustace in joy, and Myra, who was no longer wearing her eyepatch, and was speaking who they presumed was one of her friends.

Merial then spotted them, where she said "Oh hi guys!"

"Hey Merial" Michelle greeted.

Merial stood up and said "Michelle, Greg, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, these are one of my friends, Michelle and my old friend, Greg."

The man had grey-brown hair and mustache and wore a white buttoned t-shirt, along with light brown pants and dark brown shoes, And the woman was wearing a peach t-shirt, a blue shirt, and dark blue shoes. They both stood up to shake hands with the two, they both had slightly nervous but cooperative expressions.

"So this is the girl? She seems...nice" Merial's mother said, trying to sound nice.

Michelle and Greg both shook their hands, where Greg seemed to be happy to see Merial's parents again, where Michelle was slightly shy but seemed to be interested to talk to them.

"It's nice to meet you Michelle" Merial's father greeted her, a hint of an old aged Pacific Northwesterner in his voice "You're the first student our Merial met, yes?".

"Yeah" Michelle said "She kicked down my door, and we played on the NES for a-bit, quite a nice introduction for your daughter to make."

The man looked shocked, he turned to Merial "You kicked down her door?".

Merial then said "No! It's not like that! It wasn't broken or anything!".

As Merial and her parents awkwardly bickered, Michelle noticed that Myra was walking up to her, she excused herself and walked up top her.

"Hey Myra" She greeted, offering the woman with a glowing eye a handshake, which she ignored.

Myra simply greeted back with "Michelle. There's a friend of mine who would like to talk to you."

Confused at what she had said, Michelle asked "What? Who wants to speak with me? Did I do something?".

Myra simply answered "You'll see…"

Myra lead Michelle through the room, up to the right-top corner, where another girl was sitting in a chair., The girl was tall, about 7 feet, she had long messy brown hair with multiple sticking out stands, pale white skin, and a trucker cap. The girl looked guilty and nervous to see Michelle, she stood up from her seat.

"Hey! Michelle!"

Myra stopped and simply left Michelle with the girl without another word, where Michelle held out her hand to greet the girl.

"Hello, who might you be?"

"My name's Urisade, or Uri. I'm a roommate of Myra" She greeted, shaking Michelle's hand.

"What is the reason why you wanted to talk to me Urisade?" Michelle asked the girl, confused to why she brought her over.

"Well…" She began, but stopped looking at the floor scared.

"It's okay Uri" Michelle said, noticing the state the girl was in instantly "Take your time."

The girl looked at Michelle with slight comfort, where she decided to continue "Michelle,I heard about how you were attacked in prison, I'm, sorry that you got hurt over it."

"It's...fine Uri" Michelle simply said "Though why are you bringing it up?"

"...You know the man who attacked you?"

Michelle replied "Yes, he was black-haired and really pale, why?".

"...I used to be...friends with him."

Michelle then got why the girl was so nervous, and surprised by the statement, she asked: "You were friends with him?".

"Yeah, I'm so sorry that Sean nearly...well."

Michelle said "It's fine Urisade, it's not your fault" Michelle answered, taking pity on the bugbear's nervous state "But why did you become friends with him? He wasn't a nice person at all, no offense towards you."

"It's okay" The teen said, looking down in guilt "You see Michelle, a few years ago, I only really became friends with him because, I was lonely back in my home-town, I lived with my aunt and uncle, who weren't really the best people, Sean was the only one who really noticed me, I knew what he was, but I had this feeling, like I could have atleast one friend, and maybe in return, make him a better person.

He treated me nicely back, he taught me who to do music, and went along with me when I decided to run away which only made me stay in this belief what I was trying was working, even when we moved to Frankenstein, and he got more short tempered with Myra, we still used to have good times. That was until the whole 'breach' occurred, when we were in the New York Avalon, Sean acted more aggressively towards others, he started down-talking humans as vermin that were going to kill us all, that's when I started realise that our friendship wasn't honest."

She sighed and continued "But when I tried to confront him about how intolerant and hostile he was being, he shouted at me, saying I was 'wrong!' about the humans that were going kill and destroy us, and he then tried to tell me that no Human would ever be friendly towards a Bugbear like me, that they would kill me and my family. I was so angry, not only that he was shouting at me like that, for simply challenging his beliefs, but that I knew what he was spewing was just plain wrong.

I burst and told him that I knew some Humans who knew of my true nature, and they weren't hostile towards me, he asked me who those people where, since they only Human she saw me interact with were my Aunt and Uncle, that's when I told him that I wasn't a product of a 'pure' bugbear family, I actually had a Human mother, who took care of me until she...died." Michelle looked on saddened with pity as the poor girl continued.

"I then had the misfortune to voice my opinions of my own race along the way, I admitted that I didn't like most Bugbears or their culture, the idea of a majority of my race being uncaring jerks who scared and annoyed others sickened me, and the only thing that kept me from hating myself was my Mother, Myra and him. But he looked at me as if I betrayed him, like I had told him he was stupid, and stormed off. That's when I truly realised he wasn't my friend Michelle." The girl looked down at the floor, ashamed that she simply was friends with Sean.

Michelle took all that she was told of, where she simply said "Uri, I'm so sorry."

"It's...fine Michelle, I just thought I might say that i'm sorry for what my friend did to you, that's all."

Before she went to wander off, Michelle grabbed Uri's hand, to which she said "Uri, I just want to let you know, You were very brave for telling me about Sean."

Smiling, Urisade went over to one of the other people and started chatting to them, to which Michelle headed back towards Merial and Greg, who were also talking about something else when they saw Michelle.

"Hey" Greg said, to which Michelle greeted him back in the same way.

"What was that about?" Merial asked.

Deciding not to tell them what had occured between her and Uri, she answered"Oh Myra just wanted to know if I was okay or not, it wasn't really anything big."

Michelle then asked Merial "Where's Jim? I don't see him anywhere in here."

Merial answered "Oh! He's in there!" She then pointed to a door at the left end of the room "He was told to wait in there by some of the sorcerer dudes."

Thanking Merial, Michelle proceeded towards and opened the door, Michelle looked inside the room, to see Jim in his midform hugging two other gryphons. One of them was a male, who had big brown hair, brownish-creamish fur, a green overcoat, and a purple undercoat. The other one was a female, who had light cream fur, half-moon spectacles, and a light purple gown. The two fit the description Jim gave of his parents to Michelle and the others. They were standing infront of a mirror, meaning they had teleported into the room.

The female gryphon, who Michelle believed to be Jim's Mother, spoke in relief and even abit of happy-cry "Oh my Jim! Thank goodness that you're okay! We kept on worrying that you were in danger the whole time this horrible thing was going on!".

Jim smiled as he hugged them "It's great tee see you two aswell…"

He then asked them "What's going on with the brothers? What's happened with Paul, Toby, and Collin?".

"Collin's been told about what's happened, he's cheery about it for some reason. Tobias is taking it calmly, though he's equally nervous about the whole thing, and Paul's gone mostly silent, he's actually been praying alot that this whole ordeal won't get out of hand" Jim's father answered and explained.

Jim's mother then saw Michelle standing in the doorway, where she asked "Who's that Jim?".

Jim looked behind him, his smile grew bigger "Michelle! It's nice to see you girl, and just in time!"

Jim brought Michelle over to his parents "Michelle, dis is me mum and dad, Mum, Dad, this is me friend, Michelle."

"Why hello there Michelle!" Mary greeted holding out her claw, with James doing the same.

"Hi" Michelle responded simply, shaking both of Mr. and Mrs. Finn's hands.

"It's nice to meet you Michelle, I heard alot about you from my boy Jim" James said "He says that your a shy but chatty girl."

Michelle looked at Jim, whio gave her a smile and two thumbs up "He's got that bit right. But what else did you tell them Jim?",crossing her arms with a eyebrow raised in a non-serious fashion.

Jim simply said "Oh lots of things, lots of things."

Mary then said "Jim, Just to remind you, we came here to say that since you're going to be off school for a while, we decided that your going to live with yer Cousin Phil."

Jim;'s smile faded "My Cousin Phil? Cowboy Phil?".

Mary nodded "Is there a problem with that?".

"No! It's just that...Phil is eccentric, you know?".

"Eccentric? Jim my boy, have you even heard the way you talk?" Michelle said.

"I mean a bad kind of eccentric, like, annoying" Jim retorted.

Just as a argument was about to break out, a green light flashed from the mirror, where a figure jumped out and landed on his feet. The figure was another Gryphon, he was a common gryphon like Mary, he wore a orange shirt, blue pants, and brown, wooden-looking, shoes. He looked at the Finns in excitement, despite the current state of things.

"James! Mary! Jimmothy!" He greeted in a south-western American accent, heading over and shaking hands with all three with the Finns.

"It's good to see you Phil!" James said, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, nice to see you Cousin Phil" Jim said in a obvious uninterested tone.

"How's my boy!? Has Jim been a good student at his university? Has he been making lots of friends?" He asked Mary and James as he examined Jim with fascination and curiosity, as if he was a nice looking statue, which made the later a-bit grumpy.

James answered "He's been okay, and he's made three friends so far, all of them mythicals."

"Oh! Mythicals? Well that's lucky of him!" The eccentric gryphon then turned back to Jim "So Jimmothy? Are you ready to come to my place? I promise you'll be safe from this whole ordeal, and when it blows over, you can hop right back to your university or your parent's house!".

Jim simply said "Yeah, okay Cousin Phil."

Phil then spotted Michelle behind Jim, Interest immediately took over him "Oh! Who's this lady? Is she a friend of yours Jimmothy?".

She answered "Hi...I'm Michelle, one of Jim's friends."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you Michelle! And what critter might you be?"

Michelle, deciding not to tell him what she really was, quickly said "I'm a Winged-Lion."

"Oh! Winged-Lions are a bunch of majestic lil' creatures! Like us Gryphons! Really lucky to be that one!".

Phil then headed over to the door "Does anybody want to come with me? I feel like meeting everybody before we leave."

James, Mary, Jim, and Michelle looked at each other, not sure on how the following would play out. They proceed to walk towards the door, to which Phil gladly held open for them, where he closed it behind them.

* * *

 **United Nations Headquarters**

 **New York City, New York**

 **United States**

* * *

The UN was packed with cameramen and diplomats of every government from across the Earth, they were all gathered to await the arrival of five diplomats from the Mythological World, their governments were informed or were informed by other governments by their defacto mythological counterparts that they would explain many questions the Human race had about their world, which had unexpectedly became exposed to them.

Then, suddenly, a flame of green energy appeared on the stage, causing everybody to look on with surprise, when it cleared, five figures were standing on the stage. One was a ginger man in a top hat and eccentric-looking Victorian coat, One was a man in a white shirt and grey pants, wearing sandals and spectacles, One was a woman in red sinh and yellow shirt with a ponytail of coal-black hair, One was a south-east asian woman wearing a blue tunic with a white and black pattern, One was a sub-saharan african man in something similar to a medieval boubou, One was a man in 1800s American clothing, and the last one was a figure completely hidden in a black cloak who seemed to be more ominous than the rest. They were all wearing medallions, and had stern expressions on their faces.

The five figures stared at the crowd of mumbling representatives of the Human race, the Representatives looked back with awaitment of what they had to say, then, the black hooded figure held up their hand, which seemed to be slightly blue, to show that they wanted to speak. The room went silent as the figure started to speak.

"Hello Humanity." A deep male voice bellowed from inside. The World listened as he talked.

"It is a quite a weird image that we are talking to you today, but we wish for nothing more but your cooperation and help, after a series of events has lead up to us coming to your race's attention." The man said.

"First of all, let us explain ourselves, we are the leaders of the most powerful avalons in the world." The cloaked figure said.

"The man in the top hat is Ginger, mayor of Wonderland. The woman in the sinh is Dao, queen of Kalapala. The man in the white shirt is Aposs the IV, ruler of Olympus. The man in boubou is Fanta, King of Houssa. The man in the 1800s clothing is Eric Sanders, lead speaker of Norumbega. The woman in the tunic is Katrina, paramount leader of Paiti. And I myself am Arroyo, I am not the leader of my Avalon, which is the most secret of them all, and will not be revealed to the public anytime soon."

After getting down all their notes, Arroyo proceeded to explain the history of the Mythical Community to his eager Human listeners.

Aposs spoke first "Since Time Immemorial, we have existed alongside you, most of, if not all the legends and myths that your people and cultures have made about us over the last one to three thousand years **are true**." Reporters quickly wrote down in their notepads, while people tried to keep a stern expression while listening to the crazy but true facts being laid out to them.

"We have used to exist in the cities and towns that you Humans inhabited for the first few hundred years, your ancestors talked about us quite alot, we were feared, we were praised, we were just another part of life for the common folk. It wasn't until the 1100s came around that was when the trouble started."

Fanta spoke up next "Two of the most powerful species on Earth, the Sphinx and the Western dragon, decided to go to war in the late 1190's, after the Dragons felt threatened and inferior to the power of the Greek and Egyptian Sphinxes, their hatred and rivalry for each other eventually boiled over into their eventually defeat of one another, to which they are either most likely extinct, or only live in possible unturned ancestors."

"This war put our relations with the Humans at an all-time low by the 1200s, they hated the fact we brought war and trouble to their towns, they were also angry that we were trying to sell medallions amongst ourselves, they believed that we were somehow trying to infiltrate and take over their societies. This lead to a long series of devastating attacks and purgings against our settlements and people, leaving many dead, hurt or without homes. It seemed that with a war of pride and power, we had signed our death notes."

Dao spoke up next "But, thanks to a now defunct organization of the most powerful communities, families, and persons, came together and signed a law seven hundred years ago, we, the international mythical community, would hide from you and your civilization, where you could go on with your lives without our interference, and where the Age of Superstition ended and the Scientific and Industrial Ages would begin."

Ginger spoke next after Dao "The organization managed to make everybody do their bidding, they had some of the most powerful and influential individuals in their ranks, making sure for the next 400 or so years that the Avalons we built in every nation and kingdom were permanently inhabited, where nobody could enter nor leave. Our modern community eventually began when they disbanded, when the mythical who could leave the avalons were allowed to do so, and once again start interacting with human world again, that if they kept their true nature a secret of course."

Sanders spoke up after Ginger "Before long, we had gotten used to the fact that we now were hidden from you, either with medallions or the avalons, our cultures and world could thrive, just like yours, friends spent time out with each other, our children would play in the streets, our families would be able to continue without persecution. We would of never of thought that we would have to deal with your world again, due to the Enlightenment making most of the populous oblivious and unaware of the few paranormal beings or things that lurked in the dark, far away from civilization, or were hidden in your plain sight."

Arroyo spoke up once again "But, we were proven wrong when a teenaged mythical, for moral purposes has been asked to remain anonymous, was the subject of a viral video leaked to news broadcasters across the world. When you and the world saw the first true non-human on such a large scale, you started to notice the 'other' things in your life, the strange noises in your backyard, the mysterious people in the background of crowds, or the things that went bump in the dark. To but it simply, you had awakened from 600 years of oblivion."

The crowd of reporters, camera crew, and national representatives looked at the five people with amazement, they had probably heard the craziest history lesson they will ever get in their lives. Many people started to bombard the five with questions and statements, to which the black hooded figure held up his hand again, to which the crowd fell mostly silent again.

"We aren't here to answer questions, we are only here to inform. The mythical community maybe small and have lost most of its fighting motivation over the years, but we are something that shouldn't be attacked, hunted, or subject to oppression, we will make sure that we are treated with respect, that we aren't sidelined, that we. aren't. called. **Freaks**."

Suddenly, just as like they entered, a green flame engulfed the five, to which once it cleared, the stage was shown to be empty. The crowd began talking to each other about what had just happened, as guards approached the area they were standing at, trying to find anything they might of left, like DNA.

* * *

 **East Turkmenistan**

* * *

In the mountainous and forested valleys of East Turkmenistan, all was silent as the winds blew and sheep trotted along their way, the only big exception to this was a beast, a blue scaled beast that lurked on top of a cliff in a forest as he watched a ram approach and eat the green grass not far away from where it was watching, not noticing the killing machine only a few metres away from him .

The Beast suddenly charged, it shoved the surprised ram into it's maw, quickly bit down with razor sharp jaws, and killed the ram within the span of a few seconds. It flew off the cliff, spreading its wings, where it flew with the bloody wooly corpse in its sharp teeth, it flew on for minutes, the very remote valleys being a nice sight after it's hunt. It eventually found it's cave a again, located in one of the more remote mountains, not having being touched by humans yet, it flew down and entered.

As soon he entered his domain, the sight of his mate, a equally big and purple-scaled female, looking down at their beautiful baby blueish-purplish dragon, giggling and blabbering as her mother made faces and comforted her kin, as they were illuminated by a large campfire near them. She looked up and saw her lover, having returned with food.

"Hello Honey!"

"Hello to you too!" Greeted back the dragon, his speech muffled by it's meal in it's maw.

"He walked over towards his son, where he leaned down to place the ram into it's nest, to which it greedily chowed down on itr's meal, making the two parents smile. They weren't used to seeing much happiness amongst their kind, especially due to the exhaust of hiding from the humans, so the fact they had a son to care for and make happy was a miracle.

She looked over at him "Fly, I think we need to talk about something."

The male dragon looked confused at his wife "Sure, is there something wrong darling?".

She sighed and explained "Well, I just think your hunting circle is becoming abit too big."

The husband responded "But we can't keep giving our son small animals Flick! We can give him sheep and yak now ever since we started exploring outside our valley!"

"Yes, but what if Humans spot us? What if there's a bunch soldiers training somewhere because of another insurgency, and you fly right over their camp?" She retorted, noting of the state of their current hiding location.

Before Fly could retort this, a deep voice interrupted the both of them.

"I don't think you will have to worry about that anymore Woodflick."

The two shuttered in fear as they both looked to see the silhouette of their boss standing at the entrance of the cave, unmoving and completely black, the only thing that could be seen was his glowing yellow eyes, which were filled with a sense of authority and superiority.

The two looked at their boss in surprised and bowed their heads at him.

"Father!" The male dragon said, surprised by the other dragon's arrival "What are you doing here? Did we do something wrong?".

The Dragon answered "I can say you did nothing wrong Flycatcher, but it doesn't involve any of us, I am simply here to inform you two of some recent developments."

Confused, Flycatcher asked "Well, what happened Father?".

The Father took a moment, actually looking a little hesitant, but continued on with a stern voice as usual.

"Do you know the Sphinx Bloodcarver tried to catch a few months ago?".

The couple knew about the news, that the Sphinxes didn't go extinct and were still going on, every dragon knew, many talked about how they saw Bloodcraver came in empty-handed, and was severely punished by the Father. Flycatcher replied, "Yes, what about her?".

"Well, the Humans have been alerted to the existence to her, she flew infront of a recording device, and her image was shown to the public."

The two dragons looked at their master with shock "What!?".

"I know that is deeply troubling, but that is not all Flick and Fly, after they found out about the Sphinx, other mythical creatures started being noticed and discovered by the Humans, who had been 'awakened' by such a discovery. Soon enough, Avalons themselves started being found out across the globe, word has even been spread around that the Liverpool Avalon is under police occupation."

"That...That-This...this is all crazy! Father, have they discovered us!?".

"Luckily, not for now, but I have a feeling that those mythicals will start snitching within days, if not hours."

"What do we do Father!?" The Wife asked "We got a kid, I don't want it harmed!".

"Flick, There will be one promise I have made since I was elected leader, and will always keep- We will make sure dragons will never die out, and that the safety of our young will never be threatened - if that promise would be ever broken, it would spell our collapse, and the takeover of a inferior species."

The Father came into the cave for the first time, his night black scales, glowing yellow eyes, and cherry red underbelly being illuminated by their campfire.

"My fellow Dragons, this could be the return of our possible extinction, our kind was threatened with extinction by those **Humans** and the other **creatures** in the Great War. The Human Pestilence portray us as evil, unforgiving monsters who will do anything under the sun. While the rest of the Mythical swine celebrated our extinction, by retelling our defeat to their children, so they can go along to forever tarnish our name, and treating our remaining eastern dragon cousins with suspicion and aggression. We have a right to hate these beings, and nothing will ever change our minds.

For the time being, our community across the world will be put into a state of hiding, I suggest you start gathering food as quick as possible, before our secrecy is dragged down by along with the others such as Gryphons and Satyrs, and sqaudrents of Hunters and Soldiers come to take you two down, along with your child."

The two dragons looked at their son, chewing of what was left of the Ram's carcus and bones, frightened of what a human or group of humans would do to their offspring? Take him to the Zoo? Turn him into medicine? Mount his head on some wall in a museum? They looked back at their leader.

"I'll make sure to do so Father."

"Good."

He then turned to Flick "Flick, if the time may be if Humans do manage to invade the cave, protect your child at all costs, and make sure those who threaten your child's safety, **suffer**."

"I will do so Father, with great courage and enjoyment."

The Father looked at his children with pride "Very Good, you better prepare, because I have no idea what they are going to do, but I know one thing, we have been hiding for too long, and I think it is finally the time to show humanity and the other creatures of this world that we aren't scared anymore."

Father then turned around, exited the cave, and flew away into the now darkening sky. The couple got ready to go out and pack up for the state of hiding, they looked at their son, who had fallen asleep for some time, Flick put a small cloth of mountain lion skin on him for warmth, while Fly licked him to show his son love. Fly then left the cave, ready to kill as many sheep, wolves, or anything else out in the forest to stack up, while Flick guarded her offspring.

* * *

 **Dis**

* * *

" _What is with you Mikhail!? Get up you lazy chump!"_

" _Piss off Damien! I'll sleep when i wanna sleep! We don't have any work to do anyways!"_

" _Are you kidding me!? We are still assigned to capture that Sphinx!"_

" _That was first assigned to us months ago, it isn't as important as it is now"_

" _GUYS! What the hell are you two babbling on about!? Something stupid I suppose?"_

" _Mikhail is being a lazy bastard! And he's ignoring missions from 'her' herself!"_

" _MIkhail! Stop being lazy and actually get up from the ground you idiot!"_

" _Grr...fine!"_

" _ **Gentlemen?**_ "

" _GAHH!"_

" _D-d-d-darklord!?"_

" _What are you here? My lord."_

" _Well boys, I have some exciting news! Get up Mikhail., you look stupid when you do that."_

" _Oh, sorry lord."_

" _Anyways, what has happened lord?"_

" _You know that sphinx you tried to capture these past few months?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Well, the empty-headed girl was flying over some forest, and some mortal managed to get her captured on camera."_

" _What?"_

" _What an idiot my Lord!"_

" _But that's not the best part gentlemen! The same mortal then spread the news to his fellow ants, who then began to do their own investigating, and one thing led to another, and now the entire mythical community is exposed!"_

" _You...your serious my Lord?"_

" _Of course I am Damien! Why would I lie? Have a look for yourself!"_

" _Woah."_

" _Oh the look on their faces! Hah! Priceless!"_

" _What does this mean my lord? This was supposed to be a secret mission, but know the human scum know about us!"_

" _Well Azreal, maybe if you let me say something first, YOU WOULD GET YOUR ANSWER!"_

" _Sorry my lord!"_

" _Anyways, my minions, since the ant hive have been disturbed, and that they are now aware of the mythicals, we will have to 'hold off' in a way. This means that we will not be going to the mortal plane for awhile, until the mortals fully comprehend what the hell is going on, then, we will return after this break, we will take different directions._

 _First thing, secrecy is not important anymore, I believe the best kind of chaos is existential chaos, i'm not saying that we should just reveal ourselves, just if someone sees you and runs away, don't stop them, we'll be discovered either way, Second, there will be more possessions than usual, since the humans will be more eagle-eyed after this event, and thirdly, we must try harder to catch that girl, it doesn't matter if she's in her home, at university, or in a public place, we need her."_

" _Is that all my lord?"_

" _That's all."_

" _Welp! Looks like i'm going back to bed! Suck it Damien!"_

" _Oh shut up Mikhail!"_

* * *

 **Heaven**

* * *

" _Gabe?"_

" _What is it Paul? I just got back from another mission in Montana."_

" _Oh, sorry."_

" _It's fine pal, what's the news?"_

" _You haven't heard?"_

" _Anything from last 5 days? No. I was too busy in the woods."_

" _Well, i don't know how to tell you this, but the Humans have discovered the Mythical Creatures."_

" _What!? Are you serious?"_

" _I'm afraid so, they were discovered after one of their own flew infront of one of their cameras."_

" _I bet the Humans are having a field day, are they okay?"_

" _Most of them are still coming to terms to what they just found out, the Mythical cretures have managed to contact and establish relations with several governments, like the United States, United Kingdom, France, Italy, Japan, and many more, only the more authoritarian and poorer nations haven't been contacted yet."_

" _Jeez, well, what are we going to do? Do the demons know?"_

" _I'm not sure, but everybody up here already knows, so I wouldn't be surprised if they did know. As for us, we are still figuring out what to do exactly, 'he' has also been informed, but he didn't seem surprised, as usual."_

" _Okay, so what should I do in the meanwhile? Just stay up here?"_

" _I guess."_

* * *

 **Missouri State Capitol**

 **Jefferson City, Missouri**

* * *

Michelle, Greg, Merial, and Jim sat at the bench in the parking lot, sitting awkwardly in silence as they watched their parents and the government workers got their cars, with the exception of Jim's uncle, who was with two sorcerers with a mirror, ready to teleport him and his relative to his home.

"You know something?" Michelle spoke up, getting her friend's attention "Has anybody realised how crazy this month has gotten?".

"Yeah" Greg agreed "First we were being chased by police..."

"Then you lifted up a sheriff with your telekinetic powers…" Merial said.

"Then you beat the arse of some guy in prison..." Jim added.

The four were continuingly recounting everything that had happened over the past 31 days when they were interrupted by James, who said "Jim! That's the portal ready!".

Jim looked at his three friends, a hint on sadness on his face "Will we see eachother again?", he asked his friends.

"Of course we will Jim!" Greg answered "It's only a month, and we could call each other!".

Merial got excited when she heard this "Oh yeah! Can you promise to call me, please?".

"Of course I will Merial!" Jim said, he approached and gave Merial one last hug, to which he said to his friends "Well, see you all in a month."

He then walked away, over to a mirror next to one of the cars, were his parents, Phil, and a sorcerer were standing. The sorcerer made a few spells, and activated the portal, Jim held his cousin's hand, as he and him jumped into the portal. The three were sad to see their friend go, but It was probably for the better.

"Greg!" Greg's mother called, standing next to his car "Were going!".

As Greg stood up, Michelle held onto his arm "Will you come to see us?" She asked, before they would part their separate ways.

"Of course." He answered, holding her hand "I'll come over as soon as I can, I promise that."

He then walked over to his mother and car, where he opened the door for her, got in, and started the engine. The car drove forward, out of the parking lot, turned a right, and drove off into the distance until neither Michelle or Merial could see it anymore.

Michelle and Merial looked at the ground, both saddened by the fact both of their partners and friends had now gone. Not long after Greg and Jim had departed, Janice and Merial's Parents had finished packing or speaking with the sorcerers and government workers, and were now calling up for their daughters, the two looked at each other, they pulled one another into a hug, nearly crying while doing so, they promised the other good luck and both headed towards their cars.

Michelle was going to be driven in a sedan, driven by a member of the FBI. Her mother was already in the backseat, were she sat next to her, the car seat's surface was hot, thanks to the evening sun. A not a minute after entering the car, both remaining cars left the parking lot, where Merial and Michelle went in separate directions, not to see each other for the next few days.

* * *

 **38 Minutes Later**

* * *

Michelle was nearly asleep as she rested her head on the car window, when the driver of the vehicle said "Here we are!", she jolted awake as Janice thanked the driver, and got out of the car, where Michelle followed suite. The car then drove off, leaving the two women outside of their house.

"Here we are! Oh I can't wait to get inside!" Janice said in delight as her tired daughter followed behind her.

It was a hazy blue-light blue twilight in the sky when the government car pulled up at the Jocasta Household, it was peacefully silent, with the creaking of crickets, buzzing of street lamps and the taps of footsteps on concrete being the only things heard as the two headed up the stairs, opened the front door, and entered their homes, which smelled like fresh wood and cat hair when they walked inside.

"Home sweet home" Michelle mumbled.

The sound of Janice's cat meowing was then heard, they looked in it's direction, where they saw their orange-haired cat, Jeffery, was sitting on a wooden chair, looking at them with sadden eyes.

Janice gasped in realization "Jeffrey! I forgot to feed her!" she then ran to one of the kitchen cupboards to get some cat food, while mumbling about how she was a terrible cat owner.

Michelle walked over to Jeffrey, where she patted him on his furry head, to which he purred joyfully. She then took a long, good look around her home, she gazed at the beautiful brown wallpaper, framed pictures, and wooden floorboards, a large sense of nostalgia, comfort, and safety was felt when she observed them, she then proceeded up the stairs to her old room, where she walked down the old hallway until she reached the last door on the left - her old white door - and opened it.

The door creaked as she peaked her head inside her old room, she saw the old wallpaper that was there when she was a child was still there, with white starry patterns decorating a night purple background, the wooden desk where she would always draw and do her homework was also still there, lastly, her bed was still at the right-top corner of the room, with a white mattress and pillows awaiting to be slept on.

Smiling with further nostalgia, she walked up to the window and looked outside, she thought about how the world had massively changed now, but yet it seemed like she was still a child, looking out of the window to see the stars and the empty street like she would do 8-9 years ago, the sight-viewing of her old town was interrupted when she heard the sound of her mother's voice behind her.

"Here we are darling!" She said, carrying a large brown bedsheet in her hands "I couldn't find any thick bed sheets, so I decided to use this, hopefully, it isn't too thin."

She gave her still smiling daughter the covers, where she didn't seem too bothered by how thin they were "They're alright" she simply said, turning around, kneeling, and then begging to place the blankets onto the mattress behind her.

"Honey?"

"Yeah mom?" Michelle turned around to look at her mother,.

She asked, a little concerned "Are you okay? This whole...thing, it must of taken its toll on you."

Michelle hesitated to answer honestly, but answered: "To be honest, I'm still worried over the whole world-changing event I kinda accidentally caused, but since we have alot of protection guarding me, you, and my friends, I'm not exactly panicky."

"Well, It's good to know you're okay about the whole thing. I'm just worried because this is just...just, a big crazy time the whole world is going through, and I just want to make sure that you are alright" Janice said, smiling but also frowning as she did so.

Michelle smiled and said "Thanks, I needed that."

Janice smiled "Well, Get some sleep, your going to need it when we are going to visit Grandma in the nursing home tomorrow!" she said with a light tone, to which Michelle giggled at.

Janice and turned around to exit the room, where she was stopped by her daughter "Mom?".

The old woman turned around and asked "Yes Michelle".

The younger woman smiled at her mother and simply said "I love you."

The old woman simply smiled even greater at her daughter, she closed the door while saying four words back.

"I love you too."

 **END OF ARC I**

* * *

 _A/N: That's the end of Discovery! I just want to use this message to thank each and every one of the few readers to this small fanfic! I mostly wrote this story for my love of Fantasy and Alternate History! Skin Deep is a underrated gem in the world of Webcomics, where you can feel the amount of work put into every illustration and storyline by the creator, sure, it's not Mona Lisa, but it definitely deserves more fans, atleast one meme about it!_

 _The story is going on hiatus for a while (around a couple of weeks), I have some things to focus on in my life. Along with some other projects._

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
